Jack Frost's Dating Advice
by Winder
Summary: This is a Jack X Hiccup fic. Hiccup always fails at telling Astrid that he likes her, but when he meets Jack will the trickster be able to help him with his dating problems or will Hiccup fall for him instead?
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 1

**Winder:** okay so this will be** Jack X Hiccup, **and if that's not your thing then fine, but please leave so that other people can enjoy. By the way I have nothing against Astrid, she's a good character but for now I'm just going to do what I want so just a warning but there might be bitchy kinda Astrid but I will try and keep her loveable at the same time. Now that this is out of the way I guess I can start.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either RotG or HtTYD this story however, all mine, mwahaha.

.

He'd always wondered why it was so cold. Why did Berk have to be one of the worst places to live and why was he born there? It's not like he really minded much anymore, with all the hail and snow he had gotten use to the tempters and he could walk around the village shirtless in -38 degree weather and not be cold at all, not that he would mind you, the last thing he needed would be for the others to point out how thin he was and make fun of him even more for it. Still though, as cold as the weather was it was nothing compared to how Astrid made him feel.

The girl was like the flippen ice queen and no matter what he did she never seemed impressed. They had, had that one kiss after he'd woken up to find his leg missing but after that she had basically ignored him for the last two months. He felt as if he was at the end of his rope, he'd tried everything and yet nothing had worked on the girl. Maybe if he just came right out and said it though then she would finally understand what he was trying to get at.

"Okay Toothless today's the day." He mumbled as he pulled on his one boot and stood up with his hands on his hips as he looked over at his dragon with determination written across his face. "Today I'll tell Astrid how I feel about her and ask her to go out with me."

Toothless just seemed to tilt his head to the side as he gave the brown haired boy a look that seemed to say, 'yeah, surrre,' in the most sarcastic voice anyone could imagine. Hiccup's arms dropped to his side as he pouted just the slightest while giving his friend a glare that held no threat or malice.

"I thought friends were supposed to be supportive." He growled as he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff while Toothless just rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's not like I need it anyways." He said as he took a step forward…

And nearly crashed into the floor.

Had it not been for Toothless' quick reflexes Hiccup was sure his face would have met with the hard, cold, unforgiving wood of the floorboards. Smiling meekly up at the black dragon he pushed himself up to his feet and nearly stumbled again before the night fury caught him again. Two months and he still stumbled around like a new born fawn. Losing a foot was not something he'd thought he'd ever have to get used to, he'd never even thought about it until he'd woken up and saw it was missing.

"I'm okay buddy." He chuckled as he pushed himself up once more and wobbled back for a moment with his arms spread out as he caught his balanced and grinned triumphantly when he managed to stay up this time. Getting a look of approval from the green eyed dragon Hiccup nodded his head before he stumbled towards his door. "So I'm going to tell Astrid and hopefully not fall flat on my face before I get there." He muttered while opening his door. "Wish me luck buddy." He said as he watched Toothless leave through his window. "Thor knows I'm going to need it."

As he made his way down the stairs, holding on to the railing for dear life of course, he noticed that the fire was higher than it normally was which meant either one of two things. One; it was really, really cold outside, or two; his dad was going to be away for a while and wanted to have enough wood to keep the fire going for a long period of time because he didn't want Hiccup to throw any wood on it when it started to die. Really? Burn the house down one time….

Once he opened the door though Hiccup realized that it was because of reason number one.

It was really fricken cold outside.

Hiccup found himself shivering as his small frame clung to the door and he looked outside with his mouth agape. What had gone on last night? Before he'd headed in for the night, after sneaking back into the house, there had been hardly any snow on the ground, but now…well if he took a step out in it there was no doubt that it would go up to his bellybutton. How was he supposed to do anything in this?

Looking around he noted that everyone else had chosen to either ride their dragons or they were simply staying in. It didn't take him long to spot his dad who was plowing through the snow with a huge axe like object that was used to push the snow to the side and make little paths all throughout their tiny village. Maybe it would be a good idea to grab his deer skinned shawl. Just before he ducked back inside though Toothless came around the corner, happily dipping in the snow with a giant smile on his face and his eyes wide in wonder as he turned to face Hiccup.

Seeing the smiling face of his friend Hiccup let out a laugh, completely forgetting how cold it was and jumping into the snow with his dragon. They played around for a bit, Hiccup throwing a snowball every once and awhile and Toothless crushing him with huge snow boulders, both Hiccup's laugher and Toothless' joyful sounding purr filling up the air around them, before a sudden cough made them both freeze in their motions. Something which Hiccup was a little grateful for considering that Toothless would have dropped the biggest snow bolder ever seen on his head, but once he got a look at who had interrupted all the colour drained from his face.

Hovering in the air on her dragon sat a very unamused looking Astrid. With one hand holding one of the horns of Stormfly her other was resting on her hip as she stared down at the two who were by now panting and red face. Her eyes said it all and Hiccup struggled to get up from the place he had fallen still feeling incredibly short as he dusted the snow off of himself before looking up at the girl with a side grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know dragons." He chuckled while she just raised a brow at him and Toothless growled before whacking the boy in the back of his head with his tail. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Hiccup," the girl said, her voice demanding attention as they both turned to her, "Your dad wanted me to come get you so you could help try and get all of this snow out of the village."

"Yeah sure, what does he need me to do? Get an axe and shove it out of the way like him, or carry a…"

"I think it would be better if you flew Toothless around and just melted the snow." Astrid smirked as Hiccup's smile fell and he looked away, bouncing on his feet as he nodded his head. Of course. "Some of us are going to be shoving snow out of the way but there's so much that it might just be easier to melt most of it."

"But won't that flood…"

"All the water will move downhill and back into the ocean."

"Right." Hiccup mumbled as he swung his arms for a moment before a bright smile came to his face and he looked back up at the blond. "Before we melt it all though we should have a huge snowball fight! We can split the village into teams and I could protect you from getting…"

"Hiccup." Astrid snapped as he eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest while Stormfly just looked around seeming bored. "I don't have time for childish games. I've got work to do."

For a moment Hiccup stood absolutely still before he opened his mouth again.

"Um, okay, I…" But before he even got to finish Astrid had spun her dragon around and took off to another part of the village. "Right, bye I guess, maybe we'll talk later and I…can stop having conversations with myself that I ramble on in." he said, his voice getting quieter as his sentence carried on.

"I have never seen someone mess up that bad before."

Hiccup nearly screamed at the new voice as he back dashed and ran straight into Toothless who protectively wrapped his thick, black tail around the boy and glared at the person who was standing before them. The guy couldn't have been much older than Hiccup but he already had snow white hair and from the looks of his hands he was very pale. He wasn't looking at either the boy or his dragon, instead his face was turned towards the place where Astrid had disappeared to, so neither of them could see his face, but the guy was strange enough that Hiccup's mouth was already dropped open at the sight of him.

He had some sort of ratty, old looking, bark brown shawl wrapped around his thin frame and dark tan pants that ended just a few inches below his knees with lighter tan, leather straps that were wrapped multiple times around his legs. The weirdest thing though was that fact that he was standing on the snow covered ground and yet he didn't have anything on his feet. Wasn't he cold?

"And trust me. I've been around for a long time. This is by far the saddest attempt I have ever witnessed." The young man chuckled as he turned around and Hiccup finally saw his face.

If his mouth was hanging open before then it must be hitting the floor by now. The guy was beautiful, for a lack of a better word, he had the most amazing blue eyes that Hiccup had ever seen, he couldn't even think of a word to describe them. They were so bright and yet so dark at the same time, and that smile on his face…It was cold and mischievous but it seemed to hold some sort of warmth and welcoming feeling to it as well.

"I mean is it really so hard to ask a girl out? I mean that's what you were… are you staring at me?" the guy questioned, his eyes seeming to widen in shock as his grip around the crooked staff in his hand tightened noticeably.

"Um well it would be rude to not face someone when their talking to you." Hiccup mumbled as he dropped his eyes to the flattened snow covered ground while rubbing the back of his head before he looked back up into the eyes of the other. "Then again it's not like…."

"You can see me!" they exclaimed as they through their arms up in the air with the biggest grin that Hiccup had ever seen, and he owned a dragon. "I can't believe this! Can I touch you too?" he questioned seeming a little too excited as he basically skipped up to the boy who pressed himself back into the warm body of his dragon who snarled at the approaching stranger and tightened his grip around his friend.

The strangers smile fell for a moment before it was back full force and he held his arms up in the air after stabbing his staff into the ground.

"Hey, don't worry big guy. I'm not going to hurt him." He chuckled as he approached a little bit slower.

"Um, it's okay Toothless." Hiccup said as he placed one hand behind the dragon's ear and gave him a gentle scratch. He wasn't so sure himself if this was a good idea but what was the worse that this guy could do?

He flinched slightly when the young male raised his hand however he didn't move and allowed the guy to pet his head and ruffle his hair.

"This is so cool." The guy basically breathed as he played with the boys hair some more before letting his hand slid down to the boy's cheek and gently ruining his fingers over the features on his face. His fingertips were freezing, as if they were icicles instead of a human hand, and they made the small boy shiver as he screwed his eyes shut while the icy touch ran over his eyelids and down his nose. The other seemed to notice this though as he dropped his hand and Hiccup opened his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just been so long since someone could see me, and they normally walk right though me so I can't touch them." He chirped as Hiccup raised his brow at the strangeness of the words.

"What are you…"

"Hiccup! What are you doing standing around!" Stoick yelled from the other side of the village making the boy jump.

"I'm talking to this guy!" Hiccup yelled back as he pointed to the stranger who only shook his head with a small smirk.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What are you talking about Hiccup? No one's there!"

What? Hiccup turned back around to make sure the guy was still there and glared at him when the guy only gave him a small wave as he leaned against his stick. He was standing right there! How could his dad not see him?

"Get to work Hiccup! The village isn't going to unfreeze itself."

"Yes sir!" Hiccup yelled back over his shoulder before shooting the older boy a quizzical look. "I don't…"

"Oh trust me kid, I've been there." The stranger smirked as he leaned back and fell into the snow. "No one can hear me or see me. It's been that way for as long as I can remember."

Oh! Hiccup got it now!

"I'm going insane! That must be it! I've talked to myself way too much and now my brain has created someone for me to talk to. Oh that's just great! As if my life couldn't get any worse." The boy groaned as he dropped the back of his head against Toothless' back.

"Could a figure of your imagination do this?" the stranger questioned as a snowball smacked the boy right in the face, shocking him and making him feel as if he was a fish for a few moments while his mouth opened and closed as he looked at the laughing teen who was spinning around in the snow.

"You…"

"Hiccup! Now!"

"Sorry!" the boy shouted as he jumped onto Toothless' back and clicked his prosthetic foot into place. When he turned around to question the stranger once more his eyes widened briefly upon seeing that he wasn't there anymore. Well where did he…

"My names Jack by the way." The boy squeaked when the voice drifted over his ear before he looked over his shoulder to see 'Jack' sitting right behind him with both of his legs thrown over to one side and leaning against the stick in his hand. "Jack Frost and I think I could help you get the attention of that girl." He smirked as Hiccup felt his face go bright red as he turned back to face the front for a moment.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked as he turned to look back over his shoulder only to see that the guy was missing.

Oh perfect. His own mind thought that he was so pathetic that it made him a dating doctor.

"I hate my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 2

**Winder:** Thanks for all the reviews and favs everyone! It really makes me happy to know that people like this idea.^^ Oh and to answer **Sorida **question though…hm, to be honest I don't think Hiccup would be alive by the time Jack was born, but in this one I made it where he's been Jack Frost for about sixty years or so. If anyone else has questions just PM me or ask it in a review and I'll get back to you. Thanks for reading!^^

"It's a shame that we had to get rid of it all." Hiccup sighed as he jumped off of Toothless' back while the dragon just nodded his head in agreement as he dropped to the ground outside of Hiccup's house while the boy plopped down and lend against the strong body of his friend. They had been in charge of melting the snow for the last few hours and he could completely understand the fact that Toothless was tired. Maybe he should pick Toothless up some fish or something, as a gift for all of his hard work. Heck, maybe he could even ask Astrid if she wanted to go too.

"I'm going to be right back okay buddy?" he grinned as he got up and patted the night fury on the side only getting a tired head nod as his response.

Hiccup chuckled as he turned away and started to hobble down the newly snow cleared ground of Berk with a smile on his face. It really was too bad that they had to get rid of all the snow so soon, it had looked really pretty sparking in the sunlight and blending in with the disappearing ocean line and sky. However he could completely understand why they needed to get rid of it. After all it would be hard for the villagers to do anything if they needed to stumble around in the snow.

Where had it all come from though?

"Are you going to see that girl?"

Hiccup jumped as Jack seemed to come out of nowhere and walk beside him while twirling around his stick absently as he stared ahead with a blank look on his face.

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm just a figure of your imagination remember?" the older boy smirked as he finally turned to look at Hiccup who narrowed his eyes and sucked in his lips for a moment before he pointed an accusing finger at the white haired male.

"For some reason I'm finding it harder and harder to believe that I would create such a…"

"Hiccup? Who are you talking to?"

"Aaaastid, hey! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as he dropped his hand and rubbed his shoulder instead while grinning at the girl nervously and glancing at the smirking Jack who had swung his staff up to his shoulders with both of his arms hanging over it.

The girl looked over to where Jack was standing, squinting her eyes before rolling them and crossing her arms over her chest as she lend her weight over to one foot.

When it was silent for a while Hiccup new that she was waiting for him to say something, but what was he supposed to say?

"Um so…" he mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders before moving his hand to the back of his head and chuckling nervously for no reason. "Do you um, want to go catch some fish with me? I thought it would be a nice treat for Toothless since he…"

"No thanks." Astrid sighed as she dropped her arms to her side. "I've got some stuff I need to do, I can't be playing little kid games. I just thought I should tell you that talking to yourself make's you seem even weirder so if you're going to do that wait until you're home or something. Thor knows Snotlout would love to get something else on you to bug you about." Astrid mumbled as she gave the boy a small smile before a quick punch on his arm kept him from saying anything. "Just don't get too crazy on us alright?" she giggled softly as Hiccup only nodded his head dumbly, watching as she walked away with a stupid grin on his face.

"Really kid?"

His smile quickly falling Hiccup turned back to the older teen that had one brow raised at him while Hiccup made a 'shooing' motion whit both of his hands.

"Go away date doctor, I don't need your help."

"From what I've seen I think differently."

Slouching slightly the brunet kept a small glare on the smug looking teen before rolling his eyes.

"You know what? I'm not even supposed to talk to you so now you will be ignored." He mumbled as he stumbled down the long narrow steps to head to the docks.

"You can try but I think you'll find…"

However Hiccup didn't hear what Jack was going to say next because before he knew it he'd lost balance on his prosthetic leg and let out a silent scream of terror as he his body pitched forward down the stairs. He'd heard horror stories about Vikings falling down the stairs to the docks and never being able to walk again and even worse some of them had died. As much as he hated having a fake foot he couldn't image not being able to move at all. Being bed ridden for the rest of his life would be way worse than death. Still though he could feel about every place in his body scream out in agony as he was continued to be thrown down the hard wooden stairs mercilessly.

Just as he thought he was going to continue falling though he was stopped smoothly and held in a strong grip as he seemed to be floating through the air. It was a weird feeling, not quite like flying a dragon but it wasn't too bad. In fact he kind of liked it. He didn't open his eyes though until he was placed on the ground and even then he didn't let go of the material he had clung to. Cracking his ocean blue eyes open he looked down at his feet to see that he was standing at the bottom of the long stairway and let out a breath of relief when he felt that he was only sore and that nothing was broken.

Well that could have been a lot worse than it was.

It took him an extra moment but when he noticed that the person he was clinging to was Jack he swiftly let go and jumped back, tripping himself and landing on his butt as he looked up at the seemingly amused, and somewhat concerned looking white haired teen.

"You okay?"

"Um, ah." Hiccup mumbled as he looked to the side before pushing himself up and nodding his head as he wobbled for a bit, being stilled as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks." He smiled as he looked up at the other male who was smiling back with his pearl white teeth showing. If Hiccup was thanking him for stilling him or saving his life not even Hiccup knew but Jack seemed to accept it and that's all that he could ask for. "So I guess if you managed to save me that could either mean that I died, or you are real."

"I like the second option better." Jack chuckled as Hiccup nodded in agreement. Who'd want to be dead?

"So does this mean that…I'm not going crazy?" Hiccup questioned as he gestured vaguely with his hands as his shoulders hunched up while Jack jumped up and preached hazardously on his staff.

"Nope. Well it could be. All I know is that ever since I can remember waking up no one's been able to see me so maybe it's not me who's fake but you." Jack chuckled as Hiccup dropped his hands back to his side and gave him the most unimpressed look he could muster. "Maybe my mind came up with someone to keep me company."

"Let's just say were both real." Hiccup said as he crossed his arms and lend his weight to one foot before flinching and keeping an equal weight on both feet.

"You sure you're okay?" Jack questioned as he raised his brow while Hiccup nodded his head quickly.

"Yup, so how long have you been like that? Or this or whatever." The brunet asked as he looked up at the teen who was looking out over the ocean.

"Good question." Jack mumbled as he jumped down and walked over to a place where there was a bucket of fishing equipment while he rifled through it. "Ever since I woke up so maybe fou…no sixty years." He said as he picked out a rod and tossed it to Hiccup who nearly dropped it in shock.

"S-sixty years? Wha, well how…"

"What? Don't believe me?" Jack smirked as he turned around to face the boy.

Hiccup snapped his mouth shut as he straightened himself out and crossed one arm over his stomach while using the other to grab at the bottom of his chin.

"No um, you, you look good." He mumbled as he felt his face heat up before looking around the docks to wonder why no one else had called him out on talking to himself yet. However all the other Vikings, few as there was down here, were paying no attention to him at all, making him wonder if he had continued to fall down the stairs would any of them have noticed?

Sighing he looked back only to jump when he noticed that Jack was inches away from him with a smirk planted firmly across his face. Caving in on himself Hiccup clung to the thin rod as he slowly took a step back to give himself some personal space.

"So you want to win the heart of the Astrid girl hm?"

Hiccup bit his bottom lip, not liking the somewhat evil looking grin on the, apparently much older, teen lips. Was he really going to try and help Hiccup with dating advice? Oh Thor help him.

"Yes, but I don't need any of your help to accomplice that."

"From what I've seen I beg to differ." Jack said as he swayed a bit while hopping back just a step.

Hiccup glared at him evilly for a moment before huffing and trying to twirl the fishing rod around like he'd seen the other do only to smoke himself in the head a second later. That was a lot harder then it looked. Rubbing his head with one hand he pouted, manly pouting of course, while Jack laughed at him with an arm around his stomach.

"Okay fine. You can help me with Astrid, if you think you can." Hiccup mumbled as he marched past the guy and towards the end of the docks.

"Oh! On one condition!" Jack exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in front of the boy making Hiccup halt in his march as he instead took a step back. "I get to stay at your place for as long as I want." The white haired male smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest with a triumphant grin over his face.

The young Viking raised his brow at that as he tilted his head to the side while biting the inside of his cheek. This guy would help him win Astrid over and all he had to do was let him stay in his house? Well his dad couldn't see him so really there shouldn't be any problem with it, it might be kind of like having a hidden pet. So letting this guy in would almost be like getting another Toothless. Oo, Toothless…

"I don't see a problem with that but Toothless has got to like you too." Hiccup said as he walked around the older male who was pumping his fist in the air happily.

"No problem. That dragon it going to love me!"

"Toothless." Hiccup corrected as Jack slid up beside him with his brows knitted together but a smile still on his face.

"What?"

"His name is Toothless and he's my friend, and he doesn't warm up to people all that easy." Hiccup warned while the other just shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be too hard if he likes you." Jack joked while Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh haha. Very witty. What does that even mean?"

"Nothing. So do you want to hear my first plan?" Jack asked as he jumped in front of the boy and continued to walk backwards with a smile on his face.

This was so not a good idea. In fact it was such a bad one that ever cell in Hiccup's body was telling him not to listen to a word this guy said. If he was going to be honest though he really did need help, and at the moment it didn't matter where that help came from, he'd take whatever he could get.

"Sure, what do you have?" he sighed already knowing that this was a bad idea.

"First, you've got to save her life."

Yup, this was a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 3

"That is not a good idea." Hiccup huffed as he struggled to carry the full basket of fish towards his home which Toothless was sleeping soundly in front of. Jack on the other hand was walking breezily beside him. He'd offered his help to Hiccup before the boy had even struggled up the stairs but Hiccup wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have a floating fish basket walking beside him so he'd refused. Then again would anyone even notice?

"Trust me. Save a girl's life once and they'll love you forever."

"I saved the whole village and showed them the true side of dragons and after two months it's almost like they've forgotten me again. Trust me, saving her life isn't going to do much. Besides it's more likely that she'll save my life." Hiccup sighed as Jack just gave him a small frown.

The boy forgot about his sudden sadness when Toothless lifted his head up and licked his lips happily as his wide eyes went straight to the basket in the brunet's hands as he chuckled and placed it down in front of his friend.

"Hey buddy. This is for all of your hard work earlier." He grinned as he spilt the basket and allowed the fish to slide across the ground and inches away from his dragon's nose.

He chuckled as he watched Toothless devour fish after fish while he flipped the basket over and took a seat on it, letting out a tired sigh as he rested his face in his hands. Maybe, just maybe Jack had a good point. Maybe if there was some freak chance that he could save Astrid form something, just save Astrid alone and not the rest of the village along with it then she might just pay even a bit more attention to him. It was worth a shot, after all what did he have to lose?

"No way! Really? Cool! So where do you guys or er, dragons do this?"

Hiccup looked up from his feet, not even sure when he had looked down, and stared at Jack and Toothless. Toothless seemed to be laughing, in his dragon like way, as he bounced slightly on his feet while Jack was couched down with a smile on his face as he made some wild hand gestures and talked back and forth to the night fury who growled or grunted in response. Were they talking? Sure Hiccup talked to Toothless but not like what Jack was doing, it seemed Jack actually understood what the other was saying, almost as if they were holding a normal conversation. Why couldn't he do that?

"Hey Hiccup I got an idea!" Jack chirped as he jumped to his feet with a big smile on his face that seemed to brighten up the whole area. For a moment, just a moment, Hiccup felt as if there was nothing else, no village, no Astrid, just him, Toothless, and Jack, he felt as if he could stare at the boy for hours and never get bored or ever feel lonely like he did in his village every day. Just as quickly as the moment was there though it was gone as Jack was suddenly snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Do I have you back?" Jack questioned as a playful grin played on his lips while Hiccup blinked for a moment before lifting his head off his hands and leaning back to gain some of his personal space.

"Yesss." He mumbled as Jack smirked and stood back up to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay so what we're going to do is ignore her for just a few days and then when she goes out to fly her dragon you're going to go out and fly Toothless. I'll bring up a blizzard that will blind her and when she and her dragon go spinning out of control that's when you and Toothless swoop in and save her."

Hiccup stared, just stared at the white haired, smug looking, frozen in time teen that couldn't look happier with his idea as he rocked back and forth on his feet. Yeah this wasn't going to work.

"Um, that seems like a really bad idea. She could get seriously hurt." He said as he got to his feet and brushed invisible dust off of his pants before looking up into the beautiful blue eyes of the other.

"No it's not, because the days that you're ignoring her will be spent practicing on how to get through a blizzard and how to safely get both her and her dragon out and landed without any problems." Jack explained as he twirled his staff around a few times before stopping it suddenly and placing it on his shoulders. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

"And what if…"

"Hiccup? Who are you talking to?"

The boy jumped, almost falling over if it hadn't been for Jack who righted him and then spun him around to face the questioning face of his father.

"Um, hey Dad." He grinned as he tried to discreetly whack Jack's hands away from him before stopping since it was only earning him even more questioning looks. He pressed his lips together in a thin smile before reaching over with one hand and grabbing his arm as he brought his shoulders up slightly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Stoick was silent for a moment as he continued to look down at his son before he shuffled his gigantic form a bit awkwardly before clapping a thick hand on his small sons shoulders, almost making Hiccup crumble under the pressure as he struggled to keep standing straight and smiling at his father.

"Well I just wanted to tell you how proud I am about you helping us get rid of all that snow this morning. Thank you." He said with a somewhat uncertain smile on his face as he patted the boy before dropping his arm back down.

"Um, thanks Dad, but it was thanks to Toothless really." Hiccup said as he moved out of the way of his dragon.

The giant Viking hesitated for a moment as he looked at the dragon who had turned to face him while Jack stood there scratching underneath the night fury's chin as he stared at Hiccup's dad with next to no interest. After years of fighting dragons Stoick still had some problems with excepting them but with the look of hopefulness from his son he let out a sigh and walked up to Toothless. For a moment Hiccup was worried that his father would run into Jack but as soon as the man had taken a step to close to the pale male Jack simply walked right through him and went to stand by the stunned looking boy before shrugging his shoulders.

"See, that's what normally happens when I try to touch anyone. They can't see, hear, or feel me."

"That must get lonely." Hiccup said as he gave a side glance to Jack out of the corner of his eye to see that Jack was watching his father, his face seeming blank although there was deep sense of melancholy carried in his eyes.

"Yeah. It does."

"Hello Toothless." Stoick said as he approached the giant beast that looked up at him with a look of almost smugness across his face as he spread out his wings some and shuffled on his four sturdy legs.

Hiccup chuckled as he watched his father back off some before the boy jogged up to beside him and took him by the elbow.

"Don't worry Dad, Toothless won't bite. Right buddy?" Hiccup questioned as he smirked at his friend who only bowed his head in response. "See? Just place your hand on him here…" Hiccup trailed off as he brought the large, thick hand of his father down on top of Toothless' head.

When he saw his father getting a bit more comfortable Hiccup pulled back, watching as the king of the Vikings talked to the one he use to hunt. He couldn't help the grin that came to his face as he stood back and took in the sight of two of the people he loved most finally getting along.

"How did you do it?"

The small Viking frowned as he turned his head to face Jack with his brows narrowed just the slightest.

"What do you mean?"

Jack shrugged as he shifted his weight over to one foot and tilted his staff as he leaned his head against it.

"Nothing."

"So um, Hiccup." Stoick grunted as he pulled his hand back from Toothless' head quickly, taking a few steps back with his eyes glued on the boys friend until he thought he was a safe distance away before finally turning towards his son. "Me, Gobber and a few dozens of the older Vikings are going to be going away for a bit. Another village needs our help further up north so I'm leaving the village in the care of the wise women. If you need anything just go to her."

"What's happening up north?" Hiccup questioned as he walked over to Toothless and wrapped an arm around him protectively while the dragon continued to scarf down fish after fish.

"We're not entirely sure. No one can give us a straight answer and it seems to be different depending on who you talk to." The giant Viking replied before he brought a meaty hand down on his son shoulder again, this time making Hiccup's knees buckle. "Just, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He sighed, giving the boy one final pat before turning away. "I want the village in one piece when I come back!" he yelled over his shoulder, his booming voice probably being heard by the gods as well.

Hiccup watched his father leave, his stomach twisting as if it knew something that he didn't, but he wasn't going to bother with it. Worry got him nowhere.

"Do you guys always help out others?" Jack questioned as he walked over to the two, with his eyes still on the back of his father.

"Do what?"

"Help out others."

Hiccup let out a sharp laugh as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Helping others? If the one further up north weren't Viking no one in the village would lift a finger to help them. Sure they were all really good with each other and would lend a helping hand no matter what the situation but if someone of none Viking decent were to beg for help there was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that all of them would turn away without a second glance, if they even bothered to look at the person in the first place. He snapped out of his musings a moment later though as he turned to face Jack, dropping his arms to his sides as he leaned back on one foot and brought his hands up in a shrugging motion.

"Depends." He said truthfully before draping himself over the back of Toothless' head and smiling up at the ice spirit. "So how do you plan on training me to save someone from a blizzard?"

"First off, do you have an area that's isolated?"

Hiccup and Toothless shared a look with each other as they both nodded their heads with a blank face, looking quite in sync and making Jack cover his smile with his hand as he hunched his shoulders and turned away from them.

The young Viking sighed as he jumped on Toothless' back before holding a hand out to Jack who had stopped laughing and instead stared at the hand as if it was some new sort of object that he had no idea how to use.

"Are you getting on?" Hiccup asked, growing somewhat tired of holding his arm out and getting strange looks from some of the other villagers.

"You want me to fly, on tha…"

"Toothless." Hiccup snapped somewhat sharply making the boy put his arms in the air in defence as he let out a slight huff. "I want you to fly on Toothless. It will take a while to walk and Toothless is the fastest dragon known to man."

He didn't mean to snap at Jack it was just that he hated when people called Toothless, it, that, or beast. Toothless was his friend, the only one who had ever accepted Hiccup for what and who he was, and he protected Hiccup. Before Hiccup had become the 'star pupil' in Gobber's dragon slaying class no one had liked him, and in fact they had basically shunned him and made him feel stupid and weak. They all made him feel as if there was something wrong with him because he was a little awkward or thought for himself rather than letting their small minded ideas and one way thinking run his life.

"I'd rather fly on my own thanks." Jack mumbled as he slowly drifted up in the air making both Hiccup's and Toothless' eyes widened as they both stared at the ground and then back up at the boy who was shooting them a look of smug amusement. "What? You think being invisible is my only power?"

"Well yea- no, maybe, I, well what else can you do?" Hiccup mumbled as he stumbled over his words while dropping his hand to Toothless' head, staring at the floating teen with his green eyes wide as he tilted his head to the side.

"I control the winter season. Everything and anything that comes along with it." Jack smirked as he hovered over to bring himself right before Hiccup while the brunet leaned away slightly. "How else did you think I was going to bring forth a blizzard?"

For a moment Hiccup blinked. How had he thought that was going to be possible? In his mind did he just see Jack yelling to the sky and doing some weird dance to sum up a huge snow cloud or something?

"Okay then, I guess you, um, have to follow us." The brunet said as Toothless jogged forward, getting faster before jumping into the air and letting his powerful wings take them up and soaring into the sky.

He couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face as he felt the wind pushing against his face and his heart swell in his chest. No matter how many times he did this he could never get over the feeling of pure joy that would surge though him and making him want to yell out in delight until his voice went hoarse. He lost count of how many times he had dreamed of being able to fly on his own, beside Toothless and joining in on his tricks as a participant rather than just being a passenger.

"You're not too bad for a flying lizard Toothless!" Jack called to them as he flipped through the air gracefully, making Hiccup's mouth drop open at the flawless actions he managed to pull off at such a great height. How was he doing that? And how in the world was he keeping up?

When Toothless took a dive down into the trees Hiccup pulled his attention away from the flying show off and pressed his body closer to his best friend as the Grotto came into view. Just as they were only a few feet away from the still pool of water Toothless spread out his wings and pulled them back into the air for a split second, his flat feet landing on the soft grass and trotting them to a stop.

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless, scratching behind the dragon's ear as he turned around to see that Jack had landed closely behind them, however instead of looking at them the teen was gawking at their surroundings.

"How did I ever miss this place?" he mumbled to himself and Hiccup wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it or not.

"So um," he muttered as he raised a hand to scratch behind his own head as Jack turned his cold blue eyes back to the shorter male. "How are we going to go about this?"

"Well first, you guys have got to get use to snow being plowed into your face, and trying to knock you out of the sky."

The smirk across Jack Frost's face made Hiccup and Toothless share a wide eyed looked before they each covered their faces with their hands, Toothless spreading one of his wings out to protect the brunet's small frame.

"Toothless that's cheating!" Jack chuckled as he floated up to them while the dragon dropped his wing and narrowed his eyes at the smiling immortal. "I'm not going to throw a blizzard at you guys first thing. We'll start a little at a time okay? After all we've got a few days."

Hiccup turned to Toothless with a shrug before taking a step before his friend and rocking back and forth on his feet as he tilted his brow in concern.

"That doesn't seem too bad of an idea but how are we going to practice catching both Astrid and Stormfly while flying in a blizzard?"

"That'll come later." Jack waved off before he smirked and pulled a perfect looking snowball out from behind his back. "Now first things first." He chuckled evilly before whipping the ball straight at Hiccup's face.

The impact sent the boy tumbling over and blinking in surprise but as quick as it happened he recovered and was on his feet with a huge grin on his face as he picked up a hand full of the thin snow on the ground around his feet and chucked it back at the other who only ducked out of the way with a laugh as he threw another one of his own.

If this was their training he could have fun with it.

(Okay, one ride, that's it.)

Hiccup busted out laughing as he stumbled into his house with Jack leaning on him and poking him in the chest with his staff as he continued on with some random story he had been telling since they had left the clearing and returned home. Toothless had decided to go in the back so he could go through Hiccup's window and take a rest since he was worn out from all the 'training' Jack had them do.

As the boy's awkwardly hobbled into the room and shut the door behind them Hiccup pushed the ice cold teen off of him and let Jack fall to his knees in unshed laugher while he tried to calm down his own chuckles as he made his way over to a caldron that was placed over a small fire that his dad had probably made for him. Taking the lid off Hiccup deeply inhaled the smell and smiled as the aroma made his stomach growl and his mouth water. Stoick may have been a clumsy oaf at times like his son but the guy could cook.

"You hungry yet or are you going to eat later?" the boy asked as he picked up a crude wooden bowl and dipped a ladle into the steaming pot.

"I can eat this?"

Hiccup almost dropped his bowl when the others voice drifted over his ear before he looked over his shoulder to see that Jack's face was only inches away from his. He bit his bottom lip as he turned away and shoved the bowl into the others hand as he grabbed a new one and filled it as well. Having Jack so close to him just made him feel weird.

"Well obviously, I don't want you to starve." He sighed as he squeezed himself out of the tiny space that Jack had left him before limping over to the giant table in the middle of the room. "That wouldn't be very good house manners now would it?" he mumbled sarcastically as he brought a spoonful of the soup up to his face and blew on it before taking a bite.

A satisfied moan passed his lips as he closed his eyes briefly. It was perfect. Made just the way he liked. When he opened his eyes again though he saw the other just staring at him, a bowl of soup in one hand and his, what Hiccup had found out later, magical staff in the other. What was his problem?

"If you're not going to eat it I'll have it, but you don't know what you're missing."

"It's just…" Jack mumbled as he looked down at the small bowl in his hand while walking towards the table. He still stayed silent as he sat down across from the young Viking, his eyes switching from Hiccup to the soup every few seconds before his lips pursed together and he tilted his head to the side as a small smile suddenly worked its way through the cracks and his gaze finally rested on Hiccup making the boy's stomach flutter. "No one's ever offered me food before so, thanks."

Hiccup almost dropped his spoon as he watched the other take a spoonful of his own soup before the brunet shook his head quickly and shrugged his shoulders as he mumbled out some sort of sentence underneath his breath that made the white haired male chuckle. What was wrong with him today?

When Jack smirked and through in a sassy comment Hiccup felt his face go hot as he shot one back while sticking his tongue out, all the while wondering if it was a good idea to let this guy be staying at his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 4

**Blazelight790:** I only update chapters a day after each other if I'm having a lot of fun writing and coming up with ideas or if I'm not too busy. ^^ I'm having a lot of fun with this one though so I can't imagine it taking too much time in between chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!^^

His eyes slowly fluttered open as the light from outside his window came across the bed and woke him from his blissful world of dreams. He shook his head groggily but besides that he didn't move, and for one reason only. At the moment he was being held in the tight hold of Jack Frost.

The first night that the other had slept here, he'd fallen asleep in the window ceil after telling Hiccup that he didn't want the boy to make him a comfortable bed somewhere next to Toothless. When Hiccup had woken up the next day though he'd screamed upon finding that Jack was in **his** bed with his arms around him. Of course though he'd felt bad after Jack told him sheepishly that he just wanted someone to sleep beside since it had been so long since he'd been able to do so. The big, doe eyes and slight pout had won Hiccup over in a heartbeat and he had let out a long sigh before telling Jack it was okay.

Now four days later waking up next to the ice cold teen had become a habit, one that Hiccup didn't mind in the slightest. It was kind of nice in a way. Jack was like having a nice cool blanket on an extremely hot night and on more than one occasion Hiccup had found himself actually snuggling up to Jack rather than struggling to get out of his hold. Feeling a nudge on his back made the boy groan though as he struggled to turn his head and look at who had forced him to wake up even more.

Toothless on the other hand was giving him a side smirk as his eyes moved from Hiccup to the ice spirit and back again before nodding his head slightly as his eyes filled with mischief. For a moment the brunet didn't understand what his friend was getting at but it hit him a few moments later as he scrunched up his nose and his face went red.

"What? No Toothless! Just no!" he hissed in a whisper as to not wake the stirring teen that was still holding him.

"Nm, icicles." Jack mumbled in his sleep as he tightened his grip and pulled Hiccup in closer making the boy's face feel even hotter. Maybe now was a good time to wake him up?

"Uh Jack." He mumbled as he pushed against the boy's shoulders making Jack's brows knit together in an almost adorable way. "Come on Jack wake up." Hiccup whined a little louder as he pushed even harder.

They both shot up though when Toothless let out a thunder roar making them fall out of the bed and crash onto the floor.

"Ow! Toothless what was that for?" Hiccup growled as he rubbed his head and shoved a disoriented looking Jack off of him before struggling to his feet almost falling over if it wasn't for the dragon who slipped his head under the boy's arm and kept him on his feet.

"Well that's one way to wake up in the morning." Jack mumbled as he pushed himself to his feet and moved his hand to his neck to rub the knots out of it.

"Uhg, tell me about it." Hiccup yawned as he moved towards a crude looking dresser that he had made years ago while pulling off his night shirt and pulling one of the draws open. "So what are we doing today?" he questioned as he pulled a fresh green tunic over his head before riffling through his draw for some pants.

Jack had put the two through a lot in the past four days, and yesterday he'd thrown a huge dead log up in the air and told Toothless and Hiccup to catch it while the snow and hail pelted their faces as they flew towards it. It had been as hard as hell and they had to do it about six times before Toothless could wrap his arms around the tree and land safely while Hiccup had nearly been pitched over when Jack purposely sent a giant snow ball about the size of an owl straight for his chest. Only after they had landed had Jack told him that the snowball was supposed to be Astrid and Hiccup had just let her fall. That had been an eye opener. It took then about ten more times after that for them to get it right and by then they were both sore and had bruise sprouting up everywhere as well as the fact that they were freezing cold, with their teeth chattering and basically clinging to each other to keep warm. Jack had thought that, that was priceless.

"You're going to save Astrid." Jack smirked as he suddenly appeared beside Hiccup causing the boy to jump and try to hop away from him while pulling up a pair of pants that only made him stumbled and crash to the floor.

Jack busted out laughing as he held out a hand to help the boy back up while Hiccup blushed furiously. Clearing his throat the boy finished pulling up his pants and tying them shut as he looked up at the other who was smiling down at him while leaning on against his staff with his big green eyes.

"I don't know Jack, this, this could be a really bad idea. I mean…"

"Sh." Jack smirked as he pressed a finger to the boy's lips, silencing him as Hiccup stiffened. "It'll work, trust me, and if you drop her then I catch her and pass her to you."

This was the worst plan ever.

(You just gestured to all of me.)

"Well what do you think of this plan Toothless?" Hiccup whispered as him and Toothless crouched further back in the bushes while watching the sky and waiting to see when Astrid would be gracing it with her presence.

Jack had told them to go hide in the woods and wait for Astrid to come to them saying something about how he could make her want to fly and lead her towards them before he started the storm up. Still though Hiccup was having serious doubts about this plan. It just seemed like there were so many ways it could go wrong.

Toothless on the other hand turned his head and stared at the boy for a moment before the giant winged reptile rolled it's colourful eyes and turned his attention back to the sky. Hiccup frowned at his best friend before crossing his arms and staring at the ground for a moment before he rolled his eyes and looked up again. What was with Toothless lately? He kept giving the boy these strange looks and weird dragon gestures as if he was trying to point out something that Hiccup wasn't quiet seeing. It was kind of frustrating.

A sudden flash of darkness across the sky made Hiccup pull out of his thoughts and jump on Toothless' back as they waited to take off. Jack told them to wait until he had the storm up a bit before they took off. His mouth fell open as he watched the sky behind and in front of Astrid suddenly swirl with angry clouds while snow seemed to magically pelt from places other than the clouds and attack Astrid and Stormfly, almost swallowing them up in pure white.

"Oh that can't be good. Let's go Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as the mighty beast took off into the sky quicker than they had ever done before.

What was Jack doing? Is this how bad it was supposed to get? Was this what he was making them fly though for the last three days? It looked so much worse when he wasn't in it that it scared him, but he had been through this before and this is what Jack had trained them for. Still though, it was a stupid plan.

They sliced into the storm, already feeling their blood run cold and their teeth chattering violently in their head as Hiccup squinted his eyes against the pelting ice. The frozen water droplets sliced, bounced, and bruised their skin as Toothless flapped his strong wings hard, barely pulling them forward as the wind violently pushed them back. They were used to it though; after all they'd had the best trainer in the world for this kind of thing.

"There she is Toothless!" Hiccup shouted over the storm as they spotted a dark figure that was being tossed around in the sky as if it was a ragdoll. Toothless didn't need to be told twice as he moved towards the dark patch as fast as he could before a huge gust of wind sent them flying back aways along with Stormfly who let out a sudden cry that made both of the males hearts jump as they watched a smaller dark shape falling towards the ground.

Astrid had fallen off.

"Toothless grab Stormfly!"

Hiccup unclicked his fake leg before jumping on Toothless saddle and parpleing himself towards the spinning Astrid who seemed to be trying to grab a hold of the air as if it would stop her. See this is why he didn't want to listen to Jack.

"Astrid!" he yelled as she turned towards him with wide eyes full of panic as her mouth fell open.

"Hic…!" her words were choked back though as the powerful air being pressed against their faces became too strong for either of them to talk. It almost felt as if they were choking while even more of the freezing air tried to force its way into their already filled lungs.

Hiccup didn't let that faze him though as he reached out for the girl and snatched one of her hands before she took a whole of his other. For a moment Hiccup smiled stupidly at the fact that he was finally holding her hands but his happiness was short lived upon the fact that they were still falling. Jack had never gone over this part. All the times they had practiced had been when Hiccup managed to stay on Toothless, they had no 'B' plan for if either Astrid or him fell off.

Before a curse could even pass his lips though Hiccup and Astrid were suddenly stopped as they came in contact with something solid and the brunet was only too happy to see that Toothless was looking over his shoulder at them with a big toothless smile on his face. The night fury then dived them out of the storm and landed on the edge of a cliff wall, after letting go of Stormfly of course, and allowed the two young teens to catch their breath on his back.

Astrid was the first one to jump off as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the sky while her shoulders shook, whether from the cold or from fear Hiccup didn't know.

"Where did that come from?" she mumbled as she walked over to her deathly nadder and soothingly stroked the dragon on the top of the head.

"Ah well you know how storms are around this time of…"

"I could have died." Astrid said as she turned around, not even looking at Hiccup as she leaned against her dragon who rested it's head on her shoulder while she dropped her arms to her side. "I-I…"

Hiccup tried hard not to bounce on his feet in existent as he watched the girl of his dreams look up at him with a frown on her face. This was it, she was going to thank him for saving her life and then they could finally start dating and have little Viking children in the future. Yes!

"I need to be more prepared."

What?

Hiccup felt his heart drop as the girl nodded her head curtly to herself as she swung her small body back atop of her dragon before finally seeming to see Hiccup standing there with his mouth slightly open.

"Hiccup? When did you get here?"

Was she for really? She had looked right at him when they had been falling for their death!

"Well, I-um…"

"I'm going back to the village and warning the others to be careful about the freak weather storms we might be getting." She said as Stormfly got ready to take off. "You should head back soon too. You can't be playing around out here all day, with all the older Viking's gone we need to take more responsibility." Those were the last words she said before taking off into the sky and leaving Hiccup standing there with his eyes half shut and nodding his head while shrugging his shoulders.

Of course.

He saves her life, kind of, and she scolds him for being outside.

"Wow. That could have gone a lot better."

Turning around Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned his weight over to his real foot and raised a brow at the snow haired teen.

"You think?" He questioned sarcastically as Jack twirled his staff, looking away from the boy with a small smile on his face. Hiccup let out a sigh as he dropped his arms and dropped himself to the ground, lying flat on his back as he looked up at the sky. "Told you this plan wasn't going to work."

"Aw come on Hiccup!" Jack chirped as he floated over to the boy and was on his hands and knees above Hiccup as his face hovered over the other blocking out the sky and making the young Viking pout. "Did she at least give you a 'look'?"

"If you mean, 'did she look right through me?' then yeah. She gave me 'the look'." Hiccup growled as he tried to push Jack's hand away only to have the other grab it and pin it to the soft dirt of the ground beneath them.

"No I mean did she look at you at one point as if you were the only thing she saw." Jack grinned as Hiccup's frown only deepened.

"She, didn't, even, see, me." He pointed out, pausing after each word in order to emphasis his point.

"Well there's always next time."

"Jack I am not going to do that to Astrid again!" he growled as he tried to squirm away from the other only to have his other wrist snatched and pinned down to too keep him in place.

"Don't worry, it's a different plan." Jack chuckled as the brunet raised a brow at him wondering why Jack still looked like he was smiling even when he was looking at his face upside down.

"I don't like your plans." He mumbled as the ice cold fingers around his wrist tightened making his face feel hotter.

"Trust me, no one will be put in danger with this one."

Okay, that sounded at least a little safer and like a much better idea already. So, why hadn't they done that first?

"What is it?" he asked letting his curiosity get the better of him while Jack smiled down at him somewhat cutely as his unearthly blue eyes seemed to sparkly.

"You'll see." He grinned as he sat back on his feet and picked up his staff before floating to stand on his toes as Hiccup pushed himself up to his elbows.

His eyes locked with Toothless' again and the dragon was giving him another one of those wired looks. He scowled at Toothless before getting to his own feet and turning to stare at Jack.

"Why not just tell me?"

Jack through an arm around his shoulder in reply and spun the boy around as he poked at his chest with the crooked staff while his smile lit up his face, taking Hiccup's breath away without any effort.

"Cause it's a surprise." He said as he patted the young teen's shoulder before dropping his arm and walking up to Toothless before looking back at the boy who had stopped walking after the arm was dropped. "Besides you've worked hard enough, it's time you had a little fun!"

Hiccup let out a small sigh but he couldn't help the warm smile that came to his face as he shook his head at his Date Doctor. Yeah, his guy was going to be the end of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 5

` "Okay Toothless, now we're going to try something a little harder." Hiccup smirked as the night fury smirked back as if the thought of anything being hard for him to do was funny. "Smile while you can Mr. Show off but this one is actually hard to do. You have to do a diving backflip before bringing yourself up at a thirty degree angle and fly upside down for about forty feet before doing a rolling landing…" Hiccup trailed while Toothless just nodded his head at each thing as if it was going to be the easiest thing in the world to do. "All while carrying Fake Hiccup and you're not allowed to crush him."

The last thing was what got Toothless body to freeze and his mouth to fall open before he shook his head vigorously. The boy on the other hand let out a laugh as he walked over to where everyone kept their fake self's, things they only ever used if they weren't so sure how a new trick was going to pan out. Turning around Hiccup rolled his eyes upon seeing Jack standing next to Toothless, perched on the top of his staff and talking quite excitedly to the dragon that only seemed to be shaking his head even quicker than when Hiccup had told him his new trick. What were they talking about now?

"Jack? I thought you weren't allowed to come to dragon training." The boy sighed while the other smirked smugly as he jumped down from his staff and landed on the ground softly.

"Aw come on, you know you miss me whenever we're apart." He boy chuckled as he pinched Hiccup's cheek playfully before Hiccup swatted him away with a somewhat sassy smile.

"Rrright, I miss being able to talk to you and have everyone else in the arena think I'm losing my mind."

"Na ah, I'm in front of Toothless so they'll think you're talking to him. I got it all figured out kid so don't worry about it." Jack smirked as Hiccup blinked for a moment before looking around the boy and seeing that he was telling the truth. Well, that was a…smart idea.

"Wow, I didn't think you could come up with such a clever plan." The boy mumbled as Jack narrowed his eyes at him just the slightest before sending a gust of snow into his face making poor Hiccup sputter as he pushed it away from his eyes quickly with his free hand.

"All of my plans are good ones."

"Really 'cause that one with Astrid didn't pan out to well and you still haven't told me your second one yet." Hiccup grumbled as he finished hobbling up to Toothless and struggling to put the fake wooden Hiccup on top.

"I told you. It's a surprise." Jack said as he snatched the fake wooden doll out of Hiccup's small hands and perched it on top of Toothless easily.

"Thanks." Hiccup mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jack through the corner of his eyes as a small smirk made its way across his face. "It's been a surprise for the last three days, I'm starting to think that you don't know what it actually is."

"I know what it is." Jack snapped as a scowl came to his lips while Hiccup turned his attention back towards the dragon who had been watching them with a somewhat smug look on his face.

"I'm get going to strap it on to you okay bud? Then you can go up and try it out." He smiled as Toothless bounced on his feet with a giant dragon grin.

"Already did it." Jack mumbled as he twirled his staff before shooting a smirk to Hiccup who had raised his brow at him. "Because I plan ahead."

When had he even had time to do that though? Hiccup had been watching him the entire time and Jack hadn't touched Toothless after placing the 'Hiccup doll' on top of him. Then again there were a lot of things that Jack did without a second thought that should have been deemed impossible, and if he managed to tie the doll to Toothless, well, it wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd ever done.

"Okay then Toothless." Hiccup said as he completely ignored the pale teen and in turn kept his full attention to the jumping night fury. "Go!" he shouted as he threw his arms in the air.

Not even a moment later and the beast was off. Spreading his powerful wings and taking to the sky as the force nearly knocked the small boy over. Hiccup only laughed though as he watched Toothless with a huge smile across his face as he wished for nothing more than to be able to join his friend in the skies. A yelp slipped past his lips as a pair of cold arms snaked around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder.

"Jack? What are you doing?" he questioned as he tried to grab the hands only for Jack to tighten his grip and hold the boy even closer.

"Nothing." He mumbled as he just looked towards the place where Toothless was pulling off his tricks with some easy.

Hiccup decided to leave it at that though as he leaned back slightly against the cool hold of the other. It wasn't all that cold out lately and he liked the feeling of being surrounded by the icy sensation. It was welcoming, like coming home after being away for years. Still though, there was never a time that he was happier that no one else could see Jack. He would hate answering questions from the others as to why he was allowing another male to hold him.

"Why do you always look so sad when you watch Toothless?"

What? He never felt upset watching Toothless, In fact he was always happiest when he was either riding or watching the mighty dragon soar in the sky like a bird. He enjoyed it so much that he almost couldn't remember a time when he didn't have the giant, black scaled, cat like creature. He had a feeling of freedom when he was up in the clouds that he could never experience on earth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said truthfully as he turned his head as much as he could to see Jack still looking up with a half lidded stare.

"I think we should go."

"What is with you today?" Hiccup asked as he squirmed in the others hold once again trying to get out.

"You've been bummed out lately and after a while the feeling spreads you know." The older teen sighed as he finally let go of the boy and bounced back a few feet while Hiccup turned around with his arms crossed over his chest. "So I think we should go take a short break and grab some food while we're at it." Jack grinned as the other only raised his brow in a skeptical sort of way.

"Jack…"

"I already made the food!" Jack chirped as he floated in the air while Hiccup's green eyes widen just the slightest.

He'd made them food? What? Since when did Jack make anything that wasn't a snowman or snow storms? Not that Hiccup minded, he loved the snow.

"Come on Hiccup! It'll be fun!"

"Don't you ever get tired of fun?" the brunet questioned as Jack barked out a laugh while flipping backwards in the air.

"That's such an oxymoron."

"Oh bite me." Hiccup growled while sticking out his tongue.

"Nah, you're way to tasteless." Jack scoffed as Hiccup's mouth dropped open before a smile came to his face and he let his hands wrap around his stomach as he let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Snotlout shouted from the other side of the arena as Hiccup shook his head and tightened his hold as he fell to his knees.

He didn't even know why that seemed so funny, it just was.

"Toothless! It's time!" Jack yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth to help carry his voice up into the air where the dragon was diving towards them both.

That made Hiccup stop laughing as he looked up at Jack, his mouth suddenly pressed into a thin line as he glared at the boy. It only lasted for a few seconds though before he was picked up by Toothless and held firmly in the dragon's firm claws while he was lifted in the air wildly kicking his feet around as he shouted to be let go. It's not that he didn't trust Toothless, he just didn't trust the plans Jack made.

"Relax Hiccup. Toothless isn't going to drop you on purpose." Jack chuckled as he flew next to them with his hands resting behind his head as he smirked at the glaring brunet.

"What do you mean on purpo- ahg!" Hiccup suddenly felt his stomach drop as Toothless let go of him as they were flying over the trees, his arms and legs flying out wildly as he watched the ground falling towards him quicker and quicker.

"I got cha!" Jack laughed as he snatched the boy out of the air and held him tightly as Hiccup clung to him for dear life. What was he thinking! "Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you either." Jack chuckled as Hiccup took in deep breath fills of air as he tried to slow down his heartbeat.

Looking up the boy stared at his dragon with his eyes narrowed while Toothless looked away in guilt.

"Toothless! Why did you do that?"

"Relax dragon boy, I told him to." Jack said as he twirled around with the boy in his arms as he flew after Toothless who was flying faster than he had been before.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to fly with you." Jack grinned as Hiccup felt his heart stop for a moment while his mouth dropped open just the slightest.

"W-why would you…"

"When you're riding on Toothless you look really happy, so I wanted to make you smile too."

Those were probable the sweetest words Hiccup had ever heard in his entire life. Someone wanted to make him happy. They actually cared about him enough to notice what made him happy.

He looked down at the tree filled grounds below him as he felt his face grow hot while he clung closer to Jack, now only to be closer rather than fearing a fall to his death.

(Am I on the naughty list?) This part here is written in **Jack's POV** for **Laura.** Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy.^^

Jack couldn't keep the smile off his face as they continued fly and Hiccup actually started to seem like he was having fun. The boy was putting his arms out to his sides as if he was a bird while Jack spun them around and dipped and dived as they went along to their destination. He was really glad that he managed to convince Toothless to let him do this since there was no way that the boy would have willingly let Jack pick him up and fly away. Still though, with the smile that Hiccup was sprouting now it seemed that the boy wasn't going to kill either of them once they landed.

_**Are we almost there?**_

Jack turned away from the full sky in front of him as he nodded to the night fury who seemed contempt enough with that and turned back to continue flying forward.

When they neared the edge of one of the mountains Jack slowed himself down as he straightened out and landed on the thinly snow covered ground, holding Hiccup off his feet as he walked forward towards a fur blanket that had all kinds of food set neatly across it. Once they reached the blanket the white haired teen set the young Viking down on it as they heard Toothless wings flapping slowly behind them before they stopped.

"I could have walked on my own you know." Hiccup said while Jack smiled and ruffled the boy's brown hair only making him pout which made the older of the two chuckle.

Hiccup's pouting face was just too cute. A lot of what the boy did though was adorable and Jack found that he was having way to much fun seeing the different things he could do to get different reactions from the kid. When he had slept in Hiccup's bed the first night for example; sure Hiccup had freaked at first, and rightfully so, but after Jack had given him a sob story the male had gone all red in the face, which made his green eyes seem even brighter, before saying it was alright. And Jack would be lying if he said he didn't like waking up with Hiccup in his arms. The kid was warm, which was nice compared to the usual frostbiting cold he'd grown accustomed to feeling after years of being Jack Frost.

"Wow, you made all of this?"

The awestruck voice of the younger boy made Jack blink before turning towards the boy who had taken a seat down on the soft fur as he crouched over all the different food before looking up at Jack with a slight smirk across his soft lips.

"Is any of it edible?" he questioned as Jack twirled his staff out of habit before plopping himself down beside the boy.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He smirked before Picking up a loaf of bread and tearing off a piece as he held it out to Hiccup. "Why don't you try some and find out?"

He watched as Hiccup hesitated for a moment before he took the small piece and tossed it in his mouth. For a moment he looked like he was enjoying it before he cover his mouth with his hands and quickly turned away to spit the food out.

"Aw! It taste worse than raw fish!" he groaned as his face scrunched up in disgust while Jack turned towards Toothless.

"I thought you said this stuff would taste good."

_**It does. There all dragon specialties.**_

__Toothless chirped as he pranced around, snatching up some food every now and then, swallowing it all whole.

"Aw, I got duped by a flying lizard." Jack huffed as he rested his cheek on his hand, earning himself a swat with the end of Toothless tail while Hiccup chuckled from beside him and picked up the loaf of bread.

"Hey, at least it's good for something." He grinned before ripping off some small bits and chucking them at Jack while the older male snatched up a cooling bowl of stew that Toothless was seconds away from grabbing and tossing some of the slimy bits at the brunet.

"Ew! Jack that's gross!" Hiccup laughed as he fell over on his back while pulling the pieces of nasty food out of his hair. "This stuff's all wet!"

"And now it's going all over you!" Jack shouted out happily as he reached his hand in and splashed a handful at the boy while Hiccup brought his arms up to cover his face. Jack got on his knees as he waited for Hiccup to drop his hands so he could attack him properly this time. It never came though as the boy wrapped his legs around Jack's stomach and flipped them over while stealing the bowl out of Jack's hands and pouring it all over his face.

"Oh yeah! And the winner is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third! Yes!" the boy shouted as he threw his hands up in the air in victory.

Jack on the other hand growled for a moment before a smirk came to his face and he snatched the boy's shoulders as he drought him down and rubbed their faces together, covering them both in the raunchy smelling stew. A chuckled slipped passed his lips when Hiccup tried to pull away only ending them up in a slight wrestling match before they both flopped over on their backs, completely wiped out.

Grinning up at the sky, Jack looked up for a moment before turning his head to see that Hiccup had done the same thing. Time seemed to stand still as they both just stared at each other, green mixing with blue, as similar smiles covered their food splattered faces before they busted out laughing at each other. It couldn't have been more perfect if the Man in the Moon had planned it himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 6

**Winder:** Sorry about the late update guys. I got busy with a friend and then sword lessons yesterday (my hands kind of hurt actually) and then we went to see the RotG (Third time now ^^) with my friends and sister, but I really like this story so I want to keep on writing it for you! I've already got so much of it planned!^^ I swear there's not a moment of the day were I'm not thinking of this story. (Ugh, I need a life.) I'll try to get it up after work for you though so I hope you keep reading.^^

(Well they need toothpicks don't they?)

There were very few moments in life that Hiccup could look back on that could make him smile, but the lunch with Jack was quickly becoming his favorite memory, despite the fact that it had only happened about two days or so ago. Whenever he remembered a smile would come to his face and he would be seen laughing with a hand slapped over his mouth and his shoulders hunched as he tried to contain his laugher. Some of the other people in the village were starting to shoot him funny looks when he was walking around the area talking to Jack or remembering things they had done which would in turn make a smile spread across his face like fire to oil. He didn't mind much though. After a while his strange behavior would be over looked and he would go back to being ignored by the rest of them.

Right now though, as he sat in the wise women's house, he really wished that he had been more careful about talking to Jack and keeping his thoughts in check. After one to many spoken words and a few to much random smiles the small amount of adults that were left in the village had stolen him from Toothless and dragged him to her humble home on the edge of a sheer drop. That's where he'd been for the last hour or so and she had yet to even open her mouth and question him.

He pressed his lips into a thin line as he clasped his hands together quietly. His eyes moved to the side of her head to see Jack outside the window with a frown on his face and one hand in the pocket of his pants and the other holding onto his staff. Hiccup had told him to stay out knowing that the wise women's house was filled with all kinds of spirit repellant for fear that it would cause harm to the ice teen. So for now Jack was outside, Toothless was locked up in the training area just in case Hiccup was deemed insane, and Hiccup was sitting on a hard chair with the tiny old women staring at him with her big, wide eyes.

"You can see him can't you?" the old women chuckled as Hiccup turned his gaze back to her and his mouth fell open just the slightest as he tilted his head to the side.

"Wh-Pardon?" he questioned, not too sure if he had heard her right or not. Had she asked if he could see him? Him as in Jack Frost? So did that mean that she could see him too?

"The ice spirit that is waiting outside for you." She smiled as she moved off of her chair and shuffled over to a boiling caldron that was filling the entire house with a sweet smelling aroma.

"You-you can see him?" the boy stuttered as he turned to face the old women's back while an almost silent laugh slipped passed her lips as he stirred the pot.

"I've been able to see him since I was a young woman. Quite a good looking young man if I do remember." She said making Hiccup's face go slightly red.

He couldn't disagree with that.

"You talk to him?"

"Um, yeah…" the boy mumbled as he trailed off while flopping down in his seat again as he rubbed the back of his neck. This felt a lot like the time when he tried talking to his father about killing dragons after Stoick had come back from trying to find the dragons nest. "We're, well I guess we're kind of friends."

"Oh that's so nice. That young man deserves someone to talk to." The lady sighed, seemingly to herself as she took a small sip from the pot and made a slight face before dropping the ladle back in as she turned to Hiccup once more.

Although the boy was looking at her anymore, instead his eyes were focused on Jack who was drawing him random, somewhat sloppy looking pictures of Toothless with the frost that he had created on the window. What was he doing? When Jack sent him a small smile though Hiccup couldn't help but smile back as an almost silent chuckle slipped past his lips.

"Lovers?"

Hiccup's eyes snapped wide open as he spun his whole body around in the chair to look at the old wise women who had one of her thin, white brows raised in question and a sly smirk across her lips as he sputtered out nonsense and his face turned as red as the fire from a monstious nightmear's flame. What was she talking about? There was no way that he and Jack were lovers! He liked Astrid and Jack was just helping him to win her over. They were just pals.

"You should know that this won't end happily." The old woman sighed as she placed one hand behind her back and used the other to check the soup again while Hiccup's brows knitted together in slight confusion at to what she could possibly be talking about now. "He lives forever you know. In four hundred years he will still be here and in four hundred years not even the dust from your bones will remain. His gift is both a blessing and a curse. The master of great power, but doomed to wander the earth alone and unseen."

For a moment Hiccup was silent. He'd never thought of that before. Four hundred years was a long time away, and something that he wasn't expecting to be around for anyways, but it had never occurred to him that Jack would be the one left living long after he was gone. In four hundred years would the white haired spirit of mischief even still remember Hiccup? Or would he be lost in his world of loneliness once more with no one left to see him?

"I…I don't know what to do about something that's going to happen after I'm gone." Hiccup mumbled as he grabbed the back of the hard wooden chair and stared down into it as if it had all the answers of the universe written somewhere in the swirling grains. "But while I'm here I can make sure that he doesn't have to spend at least this part of his life alone." He said, his voice sounding more confident and strong as he looked up into the wide eyes of the old woman.

She stared at him for a long time. Neither of them speaking in the tense silence, before a shadow of a smile came to her face and she gave him just the slightest of nods.

"How right you are Hiccup." She said as she turned away from him and went back to her caldron once again. "You can go now, but I would be more careful on watching who's watching you when you speak to him."

Hiccup hesitated as he watched the back of the old woman, almost as if he was expecting her to spin around and curse him with some sort of ancient spell that would send him flying back or something, or at least for her to start laughing and telling the villagers that he was insane and to lock him up and wait for his father to come home to decide his fate. She never did though, all she did was stir whatever was in the giant pot and hum an old tune to herself, completely ignoring the boy behind her.

Sliding off of the chair Hiccup basically tip-toed to the door, turning the handle as quietly as he could before pushing it open and slipping outside, turning around to face the door as he quietly pushed it closed. Letting out a sigh of relief the brunet let his body relax and his shoulder slump at the sound the door made when it clicked shut fully.

"So what's going to happen now?"

Hiccup jumped, spinning around quickly to see the frowning big, blue eyed look of Jack as the boy floated a few inches off the ground.

"Do I have to go?"

"No way." Hiccup chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as a smile spread across the much older males face. "I just can't talk to you so freely or else the village is going to lock me up for being insane."

"Well you were already halfway to the crazy hut before I got here." Jack smirked as Hiccup narrowed his eyes just the slightest while he dropped his hand to rest in fist on his hips.

"Oh really?"

"Let's face it Hic, normal people don't try to befriend huge beast that breathe fire and fly."

Hiccup stared at him for a moment with a straight look on his face as Jack landed on the ground with a triumphant grin across his lips, or at least he did until Hiccup snatched his staff and shoved the boy to the ground while he ran off with it. A smirk of his own came to the young Viking's face when he heard the boy yell after him but it just made him run faster, or at least as fast as he could run with his fake leg. It didn't take long for Jack to catch up to him sadly and when he did Hiccup was tackled face first into the snow with the weight of the other pinning him into the soft blanket of snow.

"Hey what…!" he didn't even get to finish though as his face was shoved down into the snow and he started to kick his feet around wildly while Jack ripped his staff away.

"Say you surrender Hiccup!" Jack shouted out and Hiccup could just hear the smugness in his voice as he used both of his arms to push up his upper body.

"Never!" he growled as he tried his best to squirm away from under then other.

"Hiccup? What are you doing now?"

The both stilled in their movements before looking up and see Astrid standing above them with her hands on her hips and her weight shifted to one side as her eyes were slightly narrowed.

The brunet just smiled somewhat crookedly as Jack got off of him and stood up while Hiccup picked himself out of the snow.

"Oh um, well you know…"

"This is why the village sent you to the wise woman. What did she say?" Astrid sighed as she titled her head to the side, her eyes only furthering their narrowing.

"Um…" Hiccup mumbled as he puffed out his cheeks a bit while he tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"Ask her to go on a picnic with you tomorrow." Jack whispered into his ear from behind him as Hiccup raised his brow just the slightest before letting out a short sigh and shrugging his shoulders just the slightest.

"Astrid would you like to go eat lunch on the mountain with me tomorrow?"

Astrid's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her chin to the floor while never taking her eyes off of Hiccup. The look made the boy feel slightly nervous since he was reminded of an untrained dragon that wouldn't even think twice about swallowing him whole.

"Why?"

Well, that was better than having his head bitten off.

"I just thought it would be a nice break from you know, dragon training and what not and the weathers been nice lately so we could, you know fly Toothless and Stormfly up there and then eat and just, well hang out for a bit I guess." He said as he brought a hand to rub the back of his neck as the blond girl just stared at him.

A moment later though and a smile came to her face as she relaxed and Hiccup felt himself letting out a sigh in relief.

"Sure, I'd love to." She grinned as the boy nodded his head quickly while a stupid smile came to his face.

"Great! I'll um, we can go after the first set of lessons tomorrow." He chirped as the girl nodded her head before turning to walk away.

"Alright. See you then." She said as she waved over her shoulder and Hiccup watched her walk away with the stupid smile still plastered over his face.

"Nice going lover boy." Jack chuckled as Hiccup turned to look at him to see that he had his staff over his shoulders with both of his arms draped over it. "Drool over her anymore and she'd be swimming." He smirked as Hiccup rolled his eyes while waving the older off.

"Go away with your negativity you ice fairy." Hiccup mocked as Jack's mouth dropped open in fake shock.

"It's Mr. Ice Fairy to you pal." He scoffed making Hiccup roll his eyes before a thought just came to his head.

"Oh Thor! Toothless is still locked up!" he yelped before trying to sprint to the arena. He tripped though as pain shot up from his prosthetic leg that sent him stumbling to the ground.

"Hiccup!"

Jack was by his side in two seconds flat as he picked the boy up and held him bridle style so quickly that the small Viking didn't even have time to blink before he was looking up into the wide, ocean blue eyes of Jack Frost. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Um…" that was the only intelligent thing that Hiccup could force out of his mouth at the moment before he shook his head, clearing his thoughts and trying again. "Just tripped. It's no big deal." He lied as Jack pressed his lips together in a fine line as his brow knitted and his nose scrunched up just the slightest.

He looked like he didn't believe Hiccup at all but he really didn't want to tell the white haired male either. It was bad enough having a fake foot but when it slapped him in the face with the things that he couldn't do because of it he didn't like to drag other's spirits down with his. Sure most of the other Vikings didn't care, none of them had even noticed but he didn't want to bother Jack with something that couldn't be fixed anyways.

"Jack they'll send me back to the wise woman and tell her I'm possessed if anyone sees this." Hiccup mumbled as he pushed against the other's solid chest and trying to put his feet down.

Jack seemed to hesitate for a moment before he slowly nodded his head and lowered the brunet to the snow covered ground again. Hiccup sighed in relief but not even a second later and Jack's arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him tightly against his side.

"What are you…"

"I don't want you falling again and this way no one can tell." Jack grinned as the green eyed boy felt a heat crawl up his neck and to the tips of his ears.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he hobbled forward with Jack's help, trying as hard as he could to stay off his fake foot. "We have to go get Toothless."

"Aw, can't we leave him there for a bit? I mean he totally deserves it for giving me a bunch of fault recipes." Jack grumbled as he twirled around his staff with his free hand while Hiccup smirked up at him.

"Chill Jack, you can make some actual edible food with me tonight when I'm making lunch for tomorrow." Hiccup chuckled as they neared the training area.

Jack's face lit up as he almost hopped happily before Hiccup scowled at him and he smiled sheepishly instead.

"That would be great." He grinned as Hiccup let a smile of his own come across his face and he leaned even more into Jack.

He could get use to this.

**Winder:** I was up until 2:30 trying to finish this and then I had to go to woke where I was laughing all day because I was so sleepy. But I hope you guys liked it.^^ **Laura and friends** and **Blazelight790** Thanks for your continuous reviews and support^^ They make me smile when I read them and motivate me to do more. And for the rest of the people who Fav, review, and follow thank you all so much!^^ I can't wait to make another chapter for you all. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 7

_**Are you cooking together?**_

__Jack turned to face the night fury who had Hiccup sitting up on his back looking at the sky as they headed for home from the arena they had just set Toothless free from. How did he already know that? It's not like him or Hiccup had mentioned it before hand or something, it was something that they had decided to do when he was still locked up in the cramped cage. Even so though Jack smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and placed his staff over his one shoulder as he put his other free hand into the pocket of his pants.

"We are but you're not helping." He chuckled as Toothless rolled his eyes and dropped his head before lifting it again and looking towards the house that they were heading for.

_**The food I told you to make was perfect. **_

__"Yeah, for a dragon maybe." Jack shot back as he poked the giant beast in the shoulder making Toothless hiss at him before Hiccup rubbed the back of his head soothingly.

"Whoa, there bud, it's okay." Hiccup chuckled as he turned to glare at Jack who only put his hands up slightly in defence. "What was that for?" He ordered as the white haired male smiled up at him.

"Oh you know, just a friendly exchange of views." He grinned as Hiccup's glare sharpened even more before he snatched Jack's staff out of his hand and held it high above his head, which was really easy considering that he was sitting on top of Toothless.

"You can have your staff back when you've learned to play nice." Hiccup said as he turned his attention back towards the house.

Jack frown for a second before an idea came to his mind that made him smirk. Ever so quietly he leapt onto Toothless' back, making sure not to be noticed by Hiccup before he swiftly wrapped his arms around the boy's upper shoulders and over his chest as he pulled the boy back into his chest and pressed his lips against the young male's ear.

"I never play nice Hiccup." He chuckled deeply before snatching his staff back and jumping up to hover in the sky as he spun around to be in front of Toothless so he could see Hiccup's face.

Aw, just as he thought. Hiccup was bright red. Cute.

Jack couldn't stop the grin that came to his face as Hiccup growled at him and stuttered out a bunch of jumbled things that probably didn't even make any sense to himself. He loved ruffling Hiccup's feathers, the boy was just way to cute for his own good and Jack just loved to be around him. Not only because Hiccup was one of the only people who had ever been able to see him, although that was a big help, but it was just because Hiccup was so…well so Hiccup. And Jack wouldn't trade anything in the world for him. Not even an answer to the question of why he was here.

He lowered himself to the ground when Hiccup jumped off of Toothless before the night fury basically pranced to the back of the house where he could fit into Hiccup's window.

"What do you think she would like to eat?" Hiccup questioned as Jack looked up for a moment in thought before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't eat really so I'm not sure which foods taste good or which ones to steer clear of. Maybe just make a little of all your favorite foods and what not. It's a start at least."

"Yeah, I guess…" Hiccup mumbled as he seemed to trail off in thought while opening the door. Jack didn't think much about it though as he floated into the house, closing the door behind him and turning back to face the boy only to see Hiccup hadn't really moved and they were only inches away from each other. He jumped slightly as Hiccup sucked in his lips and squinted at Jack making the older teen feel as if he was going to be interrogated at any second. "Did you know the wise woman can see you?"

Oh, was this what that was about? Sighing Jack relaxed as he shrugged and walked around Hiccup to get to the place where their table sat.

"Yeah, I know that cooky old bat can see me." He muttered as he twirled his staff around his hands before turning to face Hiccup who looked more than a little confused.

"If you know she can see you then why didn't…."

"She didn't want to talk to me. So what she did instead was put up all these special charms and repellents all around the village to keep me out. So to get back at her…well let's just say Berk doesn't really have to be as cold and snowy as it is every year." Jack chuckled as Hiccup shrugged while leaning against the wall.

"I don't mind. I love the snow." He said before crossing his arms over his chest. "Why didn't she want to talk to you and how come you can come into the village now?"

Ah, so many questions about something he didn't really know the answers to. His favorite kind. Taking a seat on the table Jack shrugged his shoulders as he watched Toothless come down the stairs and into the room they were in before he pranced up to Hiccup and nudged his head against the boy.

"I have no idea why she won't talk to me. I've never been able to ask her that, but I can come into the village now because her spells and charms got weaker. She had to put a lot of charms on the shields and armor of the Viking's before they left and even their ships and what not so she's too tired right now to put up good ones. To be honest the only reason I entered the village at all was because I wanted to annoy her."

"You bug old people for fun?"

"Hey I'm almost as old as she is so it's okay." Jack said as he nodded his head and Hiccup scrunched up his face a bit as laugher spilt out past his lips.

"You sound so old when you say that." He chuckled as Jack narrowed his eyes and hunched over.

"You better watch what you say you young whippersnapper! Why back in my day if we said the things you do they'd hang us by our toes in the town square and pelt us with mud pies made of rocks!"

Hiccup burst out laughing as he curled in and held his sides while Toothless let out his own chortle at Jack's impersonation. The white haired boy smiled as he watched his two friends but he found his eyes more glued to Hiccup then to Toothless. The boy was just so cute when he was laughing that it almost made Jack want to laugh along with him. Why couldn't he have met Hiccup earlier? It would have been so great to be there when the boy was growing up. Watch him lose his first tooth, have his first dream, catch his first dragon, and then riding Toothless for the very first time. Sure he'd seen a majority of Hiccup growing up but he'd never paid much close attention to him since he was too busy trying to bug the old 'wise woman' as people called her. Still though, at least he knew Hiccup now and that's all he could ask for.

"You're way too good at doing that." Hiccup chuckled as he pet Toothless on the head while he got his laugher under his control as he finally walked away from the door and a little deeper into the house.

"Why thank you." Jack grinned as he made a mock bow before looking up at the boy from his bowed positions. "I'll be here all week, my prefer days are Monday and Tuesday and I don't work Fridays."

"Ha, ha." Hiccup said as a small smile came to his face while he hobbled over to a giant wooded covert before reaching up and plucking some bowls and pots off the uneven shelf. Jack jumped to his feet when the boy almost fell back however Toothless was faster as he made it to his friends side just in time to place his head behind him and keep his on his toes. "Oh, thanks bud." Hiccup grinned as he placed the items down before petting the rough, scaly head of the dragon.

Jack smile somewhat, glad that Hiccup was okay, but for some odd reason he found it harder to smile then it should have been and he felt his stomach twist in his gut as his heart thudded almost painfully against his chest, watching Toothless purr in delight at the attention he was getting from the boy. What was going on with him?

"Who's the good dragon?" Hiccup cooed as he then used both hands to scratch behind Toothless' ears making the great beast's leg bounce in pleasure while Jack felt his blue eyes narrow sharply, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I could have done that." He mumbled under his breath as Hiccup looked over his shoulder with his brow raised just the slightest.

"Um, anyone can pet Toothless. I don't mind if you want to." The small Viking said as he moved to the side a bit to give Jack some room to come closer to the big reptile.

Jack stood there for a moment, almost as if he'd frozen himself in place by accident. That's not what he meant. He didn't care about petting Toothless, he meant that he could have caught Hiccup. If he did though would Hiccup have bothered to thank him like he was to his pet? And if he did or he didn't why did Jack care?

When Hiccup turned to face him though Jack shook himself and smiled as he floated over to the two before landing in front of them and joining in on the petting fest.

_**Getting jealous are we?**_

Jack glared at the black dragon who seemed to be smirking down at him while Hiccup scratched underneath his chin, completely unaware of the conversation the two were having.

"No, I just…"

_**Are you going to be able to watch him with Astrid tomorrow? **_

Jack felt his blood run cold as he thought about it. Hiccup was going to hang out with Astrid, he was going to make her food and then sit somewhere romantic where they would talk about who knows what and Hiccup would be drooling all over himself just happy to be in the presence of her. They were going to flirt and eat together, maybe even taking food off of each other's forks, they might even kiss!

His gut twist even more making Jack cringe in pain as he placed a hand over his stomach, trying to will the sudden sharp hurt and hollow feeling away. He didn't want to share Hiccup. He didn't. He wanted to keep having fun with the tiny Viking and let him know that he was perfect just the way he was and that he didn't need to change for anybody. He wanted to be the one to wake up every morning with Hiccup in his arms and fall asleep every night with the boy cuddling into his chest. He didn't want to even think about Astrid being able to do the same things because Hiccup was his. And he did **not** want to share.

"Hey Jack? You okay?"

The boy's soft voice drifted over his ears making Jack snap out of his thoughts as he turned his attention to the short boy beside him.

"Wha..?"

"You're spacing out on us. We thought you might have fallen asleep on your feet or something." Hiccup chuckled as he turned away from them both and back to the table where he un-stacked them all.

Jack stood there as he bit his bottom lip, trying to decide between two things in his head. Either he could take Hiccup as his own, or he could allow the boy to continue his 'wooing' of the Astrid girl. Frowning he walked up behind Hiccup and wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders feeling him tense in his hold before he relaxed. He didn't want to let go, and Hiccup wasn't pushing him away. He could do this for the rest of his, very long, life. But it wouldn't be fair. A whimper slipped past his lips without his consent as he held the boy tighter, smelling the fresh snow and pine needle sent of the boy's hair, before he let him go and stepped back.

He couldn't do this. Not right now.

"I'm going out for a bit." He sighed as Hiccup turned to face him, clear confusion and worry written over his face as he crossed his arms loosely.

"Jack are you sure you're okay?" the boy questioned as his eyes narrowed just the slightest while he tilted his head to the side.

The gesture was so cute Jack felt his heart breaking at the sight of it. All he could do was nod his head before he dashed out of the house and into the suddenly below freezing air outside as he felt a sob rip from his throat, the hollowness seeming to fill every inch of his body.

He was in love with Hiccup.

**Winder:** so hey guys. I'm sorry but this will be put on pause just for a little bit. I've got to work on my friends Christmas present which is also a story but I'm a bit behind on it sooo yeah. But I love you guys and will try to work on both stories okay? It might just take a little longer to get chapters out.^^ Love you all!^^


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 8

Hiccup plopped his helmet on his head, tilting it this way and that as he sucked in his lips wondering which way looked best. When he got it to an angel he was happy with he nodded his head curtly to himself before turning around to face Jack and Toothless.

"So what do you think?" he asked with a slight shrug of his shoulders as Jack frowned for a moment with one arm crossed over his stomach and the other holding his chin before he snapped his fingers and a grin came to his face.

"Yeah! You're just missing one thing!" he chirped as he flew out of the room leaving Hiccup and Toothless standing there to stare at each other. When Hiccup raised his brow Toothless shrugged before the boy was back, floating before Hiccup so suddenly the boy jumped as he shot himself back some only making the smile on Jack's face grow even more. "Here!"

Hiccup stared down at the object in the other's pale hands and couldn't help but smile just the slightest at it as he picked it up carefully in his hands. What was this? He turned it over, looking at both sides as he held it closer to his face with his eyes narrowed just the slightest as he took in the small details that were etched into it. It wasn't very big, maybe about three or four inches tall and only about half an inch thick but it held a good weight to it, something he noticed as he traced his fingers over the widest part before trailing them down to the soft tip at the bottom.

"What is this?" he questioned as he looked up at Jack who only shrugged back with a smile on his face from his crouched position on the edge of Hiccup's bed.

"It's a good luck charm I made it out of thousands of snowflakes. It won't melt either as long as I'm alive." Jack smirked as he lend back and used his staff to point at the object in the boy's hands. "It's small too so you can take it anywhere."

Hiccup looked down at the small object in his hands not sure what to think as he shook his head with a smile. No one had ever made him something before so he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do. Slipping it into his pocket carefully he walked up to Jack and through his arms around the older male as he pulled him in tightly before letting go and taking a step back.

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome." The boy said, his voice sounding a little tight as his cheeks turned a light red colour making Hiccup chuckle slightly as he snatched the sac that was placed against the end board of the bed.

He could see now why Jack liked to bug him so much. The faces he made were enough to make Hiccup smile even if no one else could see what he was smiling at. They were just too cu… whoa, that was weird.

Hiccup felt a frown come to his face as he slowed his motions to a stop, his forest green eyes moving up to see Toothless smirking and Jack growling to each other. His gaze moved from Toothless to stay on Jack as the boy scowled at something the night fury said while he twirled his staff, not even seeming to notice that he was doing so, as he mumbled something back quiet sharply at the dragon. Hiccup didn't even think anything about that though, the two had been like that since last night, instead he was more focused on just looking at Jack. It was weird but ever since he'd, well really, ever since he'd found Jack he'd been a lot happier than he had been before, even with Toothless. Sure he wouldn't trade Toothless for the world or anything in it, and he'd die to protect his best friend but it seemed that there was something that Jack could give to him that Toothless just couldn't. But, what was it?

The brunet felt a nudge at his side and looked down to see Toothless pushing his head at his side as he looked up at him with his wide innocent green eyes. Chuckling lightly he pet his best friend on the head as Toothless pushed his flat head against his palm.

"Okay, okay bud, we'll get going." He smiled.

The tempter in the room suddenly got colder as a shiver ran though the boy before he looked over at Jack to see if the older male was trying to pull a prank on him or something. However Jack wasn't even looking at him. The snow haired teen was looking out the window with his tense back turned to the two as he clutched his staff with what looked a little more grip then necessary.

"Um, are you coming Jack?" Hiccup questioned as the other seemed to flinch at the sound of his voice before he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Nah, I haven't been doing my job for a while so I think I should be working on that for a bit."

Hiccup raised his brow at that as he stared at Jack with disbelief.

"Chucking snow balls at unsuspecting kids and creating ice for people to slid on is a job?" he questioned as Jack shrug his shoulders a little while twirling his staff up on his shoulders.

"Someone's gotta do it." He smirked as Hiccup rolled his green eyes before walking to his door.

"Alright you have fun with that." He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. He got about two steps before he shook his head and popped back through the opening in the door to stare at the ice spirit who was hanging half way out his window already. "Thanks Jack, for, you know, everything." He grinned before going back on his way.

Even though he was fine with having his 'date' with Astrid alone he really wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He'd kind of been hoping that Jack would help him stumble though it so he wouldn't mess anything up beyond repair, he's also thought that Jack wouldn't give up any chance to see Hiccup make a fool of himself. Actually it had always been really hard for Hiccup to get Jack to leave him alone before, Jack had done none stop pouting and puppy eyes when Hiccup told him he wasn't allowed to tag along to the dragon training arena, so why was he just letting Hiccup do this alone?

Pressing air past his lips Hiccup shrugged himself as he stepped outside into the frostbitten chill beyond his door. Since when had it gotten this cold out? It had been just fine this morning. Was this Jack's doing? Yeesh, talk about over kill, who was going to be out in this weather? Wait…would Astrid still want to go out if it was this cold?

Hoisting his bag up on his shoulders Hiccup started walking in the direction of the training area where he knew he'd find Astrid. Toothless was by his side in a moment, blocking him as well as he could against the cold as Hiccup shot him a thankful side smile.

It took them awhile but the two managed to slip and slide their way down to the arena on unsteady feet, almost spilling the contents of the bag a few times and laughing when they almost tripped themselves. Sure it was a pain but it wasn't too bad, besides after being out in the cold for a bit they were starting to get used to it. Getting use to the cold was something that Hiccup found was becoming second nature after knowing Jack.

When they saw the front of the gate Hiccup smiled upon seeing Astrid standing there, talking to Stormfly as she waited for them. He bounced a little on his feet before waving a hand in the air to try and catch her attention.

"Hey Astrid I…!" Hiccup didn't get time to finish though as his fake leg slipped on the ice and sent him landing flat on his butt which in turn sent him sliding down the steep hill and flying straight for the girl. Toothless had tried to catch him however he only managed to snatch the bag and accidently spill all of the food out of it as he watched his friend with wide eyes.

Hiccup tried to stop himself but he was going way to fast and only managed to come to a stop when he crashed straight into Astrid and wipe her out as well. The two teens groaned as they rubbed their heads before the girl pushed herself back on her knees and smiled down at the sheepish looking Hiccup.

"Well that's one way to say hello." She giggled as she got to her feet with one hand pressed to her forehead and the other being offered to the brunet.

"Yeah well you know me, always keep it original." Hiccup chuckled as he stood up only to be knocked over seconds later by a very concerned looking Toothless. "Ow! Toothless!" he groaned as he tried to push the dragon away only to have the night fury stare down at him wide eyed. "It's okay bud, look see?" Hiccup mumbled weakly trying to get the breath back in his lungs as he held up his hands in the air. "I'm fine."

Toothless stared at him with his wide green, yellow eyes as he licked his lips before licking Hiccup's face and gently getting off the boy's small frame. Hiccup gulped down a huge breath of air as he pushed himself up on his arms and looked up at his night fury with a small smile.

"I guess we're not going to eat." Astrid said as she pulled Hiccup to his feet once more before Hiccup snapped his head around to see all the food that had been spilt on the ground and was quickly being covered by a thick layer of snow.

"Aw! No, no, no." Hiccup sighed as he dropped his head into his hands and shook it back and forth.

"Hey it's alright." Astrid said as she gently nudged Hiccup's arm and tilted her head in the direction of their giant town building. "We can always just grab something from there. It's too cold to be out anyways." She smiled as Hiccup gave her a small grin back while following after her as she headed to the building.

Maybe this 'date' wasn't going to be so bad after all.

(Aw Toothless! Ew!)

Jack knocked his head receptively against the solid wood of someone's house as he listened to Hiccup and Astrid laughing together from around the building. This was so not going out the way he planned it. It might have been a little cold heart, he was the ice spirit after all, but so far Jack had tried doing everything he could to, well if he was going to be completely honest, to ruin their date. But it seemed that everything he'd done had only made the date even better.

His first trick had made his heart jump in his mouth when he'd seen Hiccup fall and then go sliding down the small but steep hill, he hadn't meant for it to go that way. He'd wanted Astrid to trip going up not Hiccup going down. It hadn't worked though and made them both laugh, and land on top of each other. That had bothered him more than anything.

Then he'd also tried to make them post phone it by making it way too cold for them to be outside, but that hadn't worked either. Astrid had instead suggested them going to the huge building in the middle of their village to eat where they had laughed and had sooo much fun together. Something that made Jack's heart ache.

When they'd come back out he'd tried making it snow to heavily for them to do much but Hiccup had challenged Astrid to a snowball fight and the two had spent a good hour or so just pelting them at each other and building forts and really getting into it. Jack had almost wanted to join in a few times but he held back and just watched from the top of one of the buildings with Toothless shooting him a look every now and then. Astrid had won but Jack really couldn't tell if it was because Hiccup had let her or if he just lost in general. Though from how covered the boy was and how good the girl was Jack highly doubted the Hiccup had willing let her win.

As it got later he tried a lot of different things, throwing random snowballs, something that he always missed Astrid with and ended up hitting Hiccup by accident. Making it really cold which only made them stand close together. Freezing the ground so that they'd slide everywhere didn't work either. In fact it had made Hiccup slid into Astrid and the girl giggled before kissing his cheek.

Jack had never felt a hotter anger in all his life.

No they were standing outside Astrid's house talking about the 'lunch' they'd had and how much fun it had been, and Jack was giving himself brain damage.

He was being selfish, he knew that, and mean, and sneaky, and immature but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be Astrid, or at least in her place, and yet here he was, standing out in the cold while she was standing next to him and flirting it up. He should just be letting it go. Being with Hiccup would never work and Hiccup deserved to be happy, and if he could find happiness with the Astrid girl then fine, Jack should be happy for him. But he wasn't. He didn't feel happy at all. He felt sick and angry, and he didn't like it.

He'd heard stories all his life on how beautiful love was supposed to be. On how pure and wonderful it was supposed to feel, but it seemed all of those stories were lies. He didn't feel like any of that. His chest hurt and he felt colder than he had in all of his years of being Jack Frost. And even though Hiccup could see him he'd never felt so…isolated. He couldn't be part of any of this 'wonderful' thing that they were all a part of.

_**I thought you were supposed to work today.**_

Letting out a sigh Jack leaned back and looked up at the knowing face of the usally innocent looking night fury.

"I was working." He mumbled as Toothless' eyes suddenly slit and his teeth came out as he snarled at the unmoving boy.

_**I know. Your foolish act almost got Hiccup hurt. **_

Jack flinched, knowing it was true as his shoulders hunched in shame and he dropped his head with another sigh slipping past his lips.

"I know, I-I didn't mean for it to happen like that." Jack mumbled as he held onto his staff with two hands, bringing it towards him as he lend on it for support, already feeling tired and drained. "I-I just…" he trialled off not knowing where he was going as he shook his head slowly before pressing a hand to his eyes and groaning under his breath.

This wasn't him. Jack lived for fun and excitement. He didn't live to stumble through this weird feeling that hurt his chest and made him feel like being happy and yet bawl his eyes out at the same time. And what had he been thinking? He liked to make people and kids happy, and yet here he was trying to ruin something that made Hiccup so happy. What was wrong with him? Is this what love was supposed to be like?

"I'm sorry Toothless. I'll back off and…"

_**You can't leave.**_

Toothless suddenly crouched down as if he was expecting Jack to take to the air and never return. Jack chuckled though as he placed a hand in his back pocket and smirked at the green eyed dragon.

"Aw, you'd miss me." He snickered as Toothless sat back on his hind legs and shook his head quickly.

_**Don't kid yourself. **_

Jack chuckled at the growl before Hiccup came around the side of the building with a small smile on his face as he was looking down at the now flattened snow. Jack froze for a moment, feeling the strongest urge to bolt for some strange reason, when Hiccup looked up at him and a huge grin came to his face Jack found himself smiling back and deciding to stay.

"Hey Jack! Is your work over for today?" he asked as he walked up beside Toothless and scratched behind the night fury's ear.

"Um, yeah." Jack lied as he moved himself to stand beside Hiccup while they started in the direction of the boy's house. "So how did your date go?" he asked not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders as he hobbled forward some before turning to face Jack slightly as they continued on.

"En, it was okay."

Jack's eyes widened as his smile grew, his feet barely touching the ground in his excitement as he almost giddily hopped forward on the air. When Hiccup raised his brow at his behavior though he coughed into his hand before settling himself back down.

"Only okay?"

"Yeah. It was fun and all, but we didn't have one of those 'shared moments' you talked about. It was like hanging out with a friend or something." Hiccup sighed as he kicked some of the snow at his feet.

Jack was basically buzzing, his feet not wanting to touch the ground at all as they neared the home. It had been like hanging out with a friend! Yes!

His mood was short lived though when Toothless heavy, thick tail smoked him in the side, almost pitching him over. Shaking his head once again to keep his emotions in check Jack swatted Hiccup with the back of his hand as they came to the front door, Toothless once again leaving their side to enter in the back.

"I've got another plan." He mumbled, some of his happiness dying at the thought of helping the boy win the girl over.

"I don't want another plan just yet Jack." Hiccup sighed as he pushed his door open with great difficulty seeming to be tired out himself. "I want some time to think first." He mumbled and Jack couldn't have been happier to hear those words.

"Alright then. Just tell me when you're ready to hear it." He grinned as he bounced up the stairs ahead of the smaller boy as they made their way to his room, Jack floating up backwards so he could still see Hiccup. "You want to go catch fish for Toothless tomorrow? It'll be fun! Or we could go flying and trying to pull off some cool tricks that me and Toothless have been talking about."

His grin widen when Hiccup chuckled and nodded his head while opening his door, only closing it when they were both in.

"Sounds like a good plan." He smiled as Jack smirked with a nod of his head.

"Well of course it's a good one. I came up with it." He grinned as Toothless crawled through the window and Hiccup walked over to his dresser.

"Of course you come up with great plans ice fairy." Hiccup mumbled out sarcastically as he stuck his tongue out at the older boy before removing his shirt.

Jack felt his face heat up, which in itself was weird since he was always cold, before Toothless' tail went in front of his eyes. Jack growled at the night fury who only snarled back and used his tail to knock Jack back so hard that he flipped over the bed.

Jack landed on the back of his head and shoulders with his feet in the air and his arms dropped out in front of him with his staff knocked just out of his reach as he looked at the wall on the other side of the boy's room. So that's the way the dragon wanted to play hm? Well two could play that game.

Reaching out for his staff he jumped to his feet, pointing the staff in the place where Toothless had been before seeing that Hiccup was standing there now with his arms crossed over his now covered chest and one brow raised while Toothless smirked at his from behind the boy. A nervous smile came to his face as he twirled the staff up on his shoulder and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the younger boy.

"I have a reason." He said as Hiccup just placed his fist on his hips with a small smirk across his lips.

"Uh huunh. Sure you do." The brunet sneered playfully before stretching his arms over his head. "You and Toothless just have too much fun annoying each other don't you?" he yawned before flopping on the bed and burying his face into his pillow.

Jack just watched him, keeping an eye on Toothless from his prevail vision. A moment later and Hiccup peeked out from the side of his pillow with a smile on his face as he looked up at the other.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

The question couldn't have made Jack happier. Placing his staff beside the bed Jack slid onto it as he laid down on his side and wrapped and arm around Hiccup, burying his face into Hiccup's sweet smelling hair with a smile across his face as the small Viking squirmed even closer. Ha! At least Astrid couldn't do this….well yet anyways.

"Night Jack."

Jack smiled as he opened his eyes to see Toothless watching him from his own bed with a slight smirk on his face as he laid his head down on his folded paws. He didn't mind being like this for as long as Hiccup would let him.

"Night Hiccup."

**Winder:** You guys are all so sweet! **Anon **thank you for your lovely review. It's nice to know that people like how I write the characters and don't worry, I know what you mean.^^ And thanks for the luck! (I'm going to need it.) **kusunoki **I'm glad to know you're back to FanFiction! Welcome back comrade! I hope to keep up the good chapters so you don't give up on it again.^^ **Blazelight790** I hope there was enough HiJack fluff for you. If not then don't give up because there will be way more in later chapters. ;) **To reviewers / people who Fav and Follow** thank you all!^^


	9. Chapter 9

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 9

Hiccup stared down at the small object in his hands, allowing it to roll over his palm and twinkle in the sunlight as a smile came to his face. He almost couldn't believe that this thing was made out of ice. It didn't even feel that cold to hold, if anything it was kind of warm, and yet it glimmered just like freshly fallen snow and it's patterns swirled like newly frozen ice on a lake. It really was pretty and Hiccup had grown a habit of pulling it out whenever the ancient teen wasn't around so that he could look at it. Nobody had seemed to notice it though and he was only to fine with that. After all how was he supposed to explain where he got it from?

Everyone else at the moment was looking up in the sky in awe at a move Toothless was preforming that Jack had taught him just a few days ago, Hiccup in the other hand was looking in the opposite direction of the sky, scanning it for any of the tiniest movements it would offer. He understood that Jack never really came to the arena, maybe once in a blue moon or so, but so far the other had been pretty good at staying out of it on Hiccup's order. It's not that Hiccup didn't want him there, he and Jack were basically attached at the hip really, it was just that he didn't want to get caught talking to Jack when Toothless was in the air and risk being thrown in the crazy hut. Or even worse, being completely distracted by Jack and not noticing if something bad happened to Toothless.

Yes he was getting more and more easily distracted by Jack, but not for the normal reasons like having snowball fights and what not. Jack didn't even have to be talking to him anymore for Hiccup to find that his eyes were glued to the boy as he chatted with Toothless or was playing around with the snow and village children. Even when Jack wasn't there he found that a majority of his thought were about the ice spirit, it was really starting to freak him out a bit.

He saw nothing wrong with liking guys, Thor, he'd been the one to tell Snotlout that it was okay when he found out about his cousin. It was just… well Jack would live forever, and Hiccup? Well his life spanned would be like the blink of an eye to Jack and neither party would come out without a scratch or two. He'd been trying to run the whole thing over and over in his head again and again but nothing seemed to change no matter what he did or thought about it. If he wanted to be happy then he should continue with the whole 'woo Astrid' thing, but if he wanted to be truly happy then Jack was definitely the way to go. It seemed like it should be an easy choice but if Hiccup did choose Jack then when he died, which he would, how would that effect the one left behind?

Sighing Hiccup placed the small object back in his pocket as he leaned back against the stone walls of the training cage, his head tilted up but looking at nothing.

What was he thinking anyways? There's no way Jack liked him in that way at all. Jack was obviously a breastplate chaser, although he seemed to pay more attention to making kids happy then looking at the other Viking women, not that Hiccup could blame him when they were all ten times Jack's size. Still though, there was no reason for Jack to like someone like…well someone like Hiccup.

"Wow! How did you teach him to do that!?" Fishlegs shouted as Hiccup jumped when a hand was placed heavily on his shoulder making him turn away from the excited stare of the oversized blond to the dark eyes of Snotlout.

"Seriously where have you been keeping those cool moves? Do you think I could teach them to Hookfang?" he questioned as Hiccup opened and closed his mouth before shrugging his shoulders.

He'd forgotten to pay attention again. Oh for the son of Thor.

Before he could even say anything though Snotlout ripped his hand away from Hiccup's shoulder and started to rub at it vainly while blowing warm air on it.

"Geez You're fricken cold!" he growled before running over to his own dragon as Toothless pranced up to stand proudly beside Hiccup with a smirk over his features while Hiccup turned to face him.

"What was that about?" he asked as he pet the night fury on the head who only closed his eyes and press against Hiccup's palm in response. "You'd think he'd been holding ice or something hm bud." He chuckled before an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back into a strong chest while a staff was pressed against the side of his cheek, forcing him gently to turn his head.

"That's what happens to people who touch things that belong to Jack Frost. They get Frostbite."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at the other as he shook his head and pushed the staff away before turning his attention back to his dragon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Toothless looked over his shoulder and gave a quick lick to the other boy's face.

For the last few days it had been like this. Ever since the whole 'date' with Astrid was kind of a bust, Jack and Hiccup had been, well probably a bit more 'touchy feely' then two guy friends should have been. Neither of them stopped it though and neither of them minded but Hiccup figured that it was just something for Jack to do and it had been so long since he'd been in contact with people that he didn't know what they were doing wasn't considered exactly normal. Still, Hiccup didn't have the heart to tell him, and he liked being flirty with Jack. It was fun, and it just felt so…right.

"And here I'd thought you'd be happy to see me." Jack sighed with a mocking pout as he set himself on top of Toothless' head, much to the annoyance of the boy's best friend.

"Well I am but it's harder to talk to you when you're here without looking insane." Hiccup chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest loosely and stared up at the boy who only smirked down at him.

"That's okay, physco's are cute." Jack chuckled as Hiccup felt his face go slightly red as he dropped his head to stare into the big green eyes of the…wait was Toothless smirking?

"What are you so happy about?" the boy questioned as the young Viking tilted his head to the side while scratching under the big reptiles chin.

Toothless seemed to chuckle in his own way as he pushed the boy over with his tail, almost knocking him to the ground. Hiccup caught himself though and stumbled a bit before he managed to stand up straight, glaring at both of his friends who were laughing quietly at him.

"Oh I see how it is. You're teaming up on me hm? Well fine then, two can play that game." Hiccup growled as he crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

"Hey Hiccup."

The boy's eyes widened at the sound of the soft voice that drifted over his ears as he noticed Jack visibly tense and Toothless roll his eyes. With his shoulders still hunched Hiccup uncrossed his arms and slowly turned around to face the smiling face of Astrid. He talked to the girl after their um…'date' but it had only been with the other young Viking's around with them as well. Now it was just her and him, and Toothless, and Jack, but as far as she was concerned it was just the two of them.

"Hey Astrid." He chuckled as he wrong his hands together nervously. "What's up?"

The girl shrugged as she tucked some of her blond hair behind her ear and placed her free hand on her hip.

"I was just wondering where all those cool moves of Toothless' came from." She said and Hiccup could feel himself relax. Good, that's all she wanted.

"Oh um well you know…"

"It was totally my doing." Jack interrupted as he came to stand by Hiccup with his arms crossed over his chest firmly and a slight scowl on his face.

What was he so angry about?

"Hiccup?" Astrid questioned drawing the boy's attention back to herself as her eyes darted between where Jack was standing and where Hiccup was. Oh right, she couldn't see him, so to her it had just looked like he'd trailed off and was staring off into space.

Great, if he didn't look like a nut then he certainty did now.

"Sorry Astrid." He chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders slightly with a sheepish smile on his face. "Um, I uh, well Toothless likes to test things out on his own sometimes and this is what he comes up with." He lied not being able to think of anything else on the spot. He could have just said that he taught Toothless the tricks but knowing that Jack had actually been the one to do it made him feel ashamed for taking any credit in something he had no hand in.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Astrid said as she looked up at Toothless with her eyes just the slightest bit wider than they normally were before she smiled back at Hiccup. "Maybe he could teach Stormfly a thing or two?" she suggested with a shy smile on her face and Hiccup could feel his stomach flutter.

"Yeah, I, well sure. If Toothless is up for it." Hiccup chuckled nervously throwing a glance back at his dragon who was only shaking his head slightly before his large green eyes shifted to Jack. Hiccup turned his attention to Jack as well and raised his brow at the small glare that the other was obviously trying to hide.

"Great. Sounds like a plan then." She giggled as Hiccup chuckled back, the sound seeming forced even to his own ears.

He was silenced though when the girl gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she said goodbye and turned back to Stormfly who was waiting on the other end of the arena for her. Moving his hand up to his cheek Hiccup placed it there gently before he rubbed at it in small circles. When he moved his hand away he jumped upon feeling cool lips press against where Astrid's lips had been seconds before as he snapped around to see Jack smiling down at him from where he was floating slightly in the air.

"We ready to go?" he asked as Hiccup just stared at him with his mouth open just the slightest as his brows knitted together before a small smile made its way to his face as he shook his head.

"Yeah, we're ready." He smiled as he hopped up on Toothless' back and turned to Jack. "Where are we going?"

Jack didn't answer him with words though as he took off to the sky, Hiccup chuckled as him and Toothless followed after him not even caring if the rest of the Viking's were giving him funny looks for no reason.

As they flew he wondered if maybe he should ask Jack why he had done that but after a moment he dismissed it from his mind. Whenever Jack did something the usual answer he got was 'because I could' and that seemed to be the only reason that he could ever get. Not that he minded though. The feeling from Astrid's kiss had made him feel kind of weird, if not a little put off, so he was glad that Jack had done that if only to erase the feelings the girl gave him. However somewhere in the back of his mind it was trying to reason with him that this wasn't good. That if they kept this up one of them was going to be hurt. However as they flew higher into the air Hiccup completely ignored it as he followed after Jack with a smile on his face.

(Well it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo.)

This was not good. She hadn't even done anything wrong. She'd just made a 'plan' with Hiccup and given him a kiss, on the cheek no less!- and yet Jack wanted to wipe her off the face of the earth. It was just an innocent act between kids, a tiny little thing and yet it made Jack's blood boil and his heart race. He'd used all of the control he'd had to not freeze the girl to death, even though he wanted to so bad. He wanted to destroy her and then take Hiccup away from his village and to somewhere they could be along for the rest of his life.

What was happening to him?

His thought's had never been so mean, or so dark. His feelings were scaring him and he didn't want to hurt either Hiccup or Astrid. The girl didn't deserve his angry, she wasn't doing anything wrong. It was him. This whole thing was wrong. It was just he'd gotten so use to flirting with Hiccup and having the boy flirt back that in his mind it was as if Hiccup was his, and his alone. He could see how his own behavior was repulsive though because he couldn't watch the two together.

It was just a peck, on the cheek no less, and Jack was glad it was just that. He didn't want Astrid's touch to be anywhere on Hiccup. If she had kissed him or touched him anywhere else then Jack couldn't give any guarantee that he wouldn't have attacked Hiccup no matter where they were. It was just a peck, on the cheek, that he had given Hiccup and yet…

Shaking his head to clear it Jack continued through the sky with the boy in his thoughts not too far behind him. Why was this happening to him? Was it some sort of sick joke from the Man in the Moon? 'No one can see you but when they do you'll fall head over heels in love with them and be tormented by these strange feelings you won't understand! Have fun!' Yeah…thanks.

He had to keep it together. Just get Hiccup with Astrid and then will the stupid emotions away and lock them deep inside himself where they couldn't get out. A sigh slipped past his lips as he spun around in the air, a small smile coming to his face when he heard Hiccup's laugher behind him. He just wished it could all be simply again.

Why couldn't all of life be snowballs and fun times?


	10. Chapter 10

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 10

Hiccup was staring at the roof over his bed. He couldn't really move, not that he wanted to of course, with Jack clinging to him and nuzzling his nose into Hiccup's cheek every now and again. Both his arms and his legs were wrapped tightly around the smaller boy and he was almost certain that if he even let out a sigh Jack would wake up. Then again though the ice spirit was a pretty heavy sleeper. Actually, what could he do?

Shifting his eyes over to the sleeping face of the older boy Hiccup pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked over the gentle features of the white haired male. Ever so slowly he let out a short, quiet breath before raising one of his shaking hands and running his fingertips over Jack's cheek. He was cold, but that shouldn't have been so surprising, his skin was also the softest thing that Hiccup had ever felt. Almost as if he was running his hand's over a smooth surface of ice when his hand's were numb. Brushing some of the smooth hair away from Jack's face Hiccup smiled to himself at how peaceful the other looked. It was cuuuu…he was so not going there.

Just as he was about to pull his hand away though Jack grabbed it and the boy felt his heart pounding in his chest. How was he going to explain this to Jack?

"Em, icicles."

Icicles? Oh, he was still dreaming. Well that was good, or at least Hiccup thought it was until the older male took one of his fingers in his mouth.

Hiccup almost choked as he used his free hand to cover his mouth from making any sound. Oh shit! What was he doing!? The boy screwed his eyes shut when he felt Jack's hot tongue run up his finger before he bit down on it gently but hard enough to make the poor Viking wince. What was he going to do! He didn't want to wake Jack up but at the same time he wanted to pull away, because for some unknown reason the things Jack was doing was making his stomach twist in knots.

"Jack." He whispered trying to pull his hand away as he slowly dropped his hand from his mouth to gently push at the boy's shoulder. Said boy only growled though as he tightened his hold around Hiccup and opened his mouth just the slightest. Hiccup though used to it his advantage and pulled his hand away happily with a smirk on his face. His victory was short lived though when Jack growled before diving for the boy again in order to get his 'icicle' back. Hiccup turned his head away though in fear that Jack might accidently bite his nose or something. It was ten times worse however when Jack bit down on his ear.

Hiccup yelped, covering his mouth with both his hands this time as he squeezed his eyes shut. This was ten times worse! He felt his body shake as Jack ran his tongue up the shell of the boy's ear before breathing hotly on it and then nipping at the fleshy part. The small Viking squirmed, whether from discomfort or the feeling in his stomach not even he knew, but he did know that he wanted to get out. This was leading up to nothing good. Just as Jack was moving up to the top of his ear though Toothless was suddenly by his side and wacked the older boy off with one powerful swing of his tail.

The brunet almost went over with him, Jack still holding on to him tightly and all, but his friend managed to keep him on the bed by biting the back of his sleep shirt and pulling him out of the others hold.

"OW!"

Hiccup winched slightly from the shout of pain before Jack pulled himself up and his head popped above the bed. He waved sheepishly when Jack scowled at then while rubbing the back of his head as his eyes narrowed at the two.

"What was that for?" he growled as Hiccup opened and closed his mouth before sealing it shut and looking at Toothless from the corner of his eye as he shrugged.

"Um, you fell out?" he lied while Jack just gave him the, 'really?' look that had Hiccup chuckling nervously.

"Never mind." He mumbled as he picked himself off of the floor and placed a hand to his neck as he popped the knots out of it. "I was having such a good dream though." Jack sighed as he picked up his staff that was leaning against the bed before sitting back on a small chest that Hiccup had beside his bed.

"Ah, what was it about?" the boy questioned already feeling his face go slightly pink as he sat back on his bed.

Jack smiled brightly as he turned to Hiccup with such childlike innocence that it made the boy feel disgusted with himself.

"I had a dream that I had found the perfect icicle!" Jack exclaimed while Toothless and Hiccup shared a quick look before turning back to the excited boy. "It was really weird though, you see it wasn't cold, in fact it was kind of warm and although I could bite it, it wouldn't break off and it didn't taste like water, it tasted like honey and earth. But then someone stole it from me." Jack frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest like a child who'd had their toy taken away. His eyes brightened a second later though as a smile came back to his face. "But I got it back and the next one tasted even better!"

"R-really?" Hiccup stuttered as he ducked his head and spun around, he so didn't want Jack to see his face right now. He was sure it was bright red. "Sounds like a good dream." Hiccup mumbled as he looked up at Toothless who only seemed to smirk down at him with an unknown glint in his eyes.

"Hey, you okay Hiccup?"

The boy jumped when Jack's voice drifted over the very ear he'd been abusing just moments ago. Swallowing thickly Hiccup turned slightly to him to see that Jack had his brows knitted together in concern and a small frown across his lips. He snapped his head forward again though when he felt his eyes dart down to Jack's mouth and his face only go even redder. Why was this happening? Did Thor hate him or something?

"Hiccup?" Jack questioned again, his voice sounding worried as he moved even closer to the boy.

It only made Hiccup shoot up though as he walked awkwardly over to his dresser and nodded his head quickly as he tried to come up with some sort of bogus excuse.

He couldn't even think of one.

"Um, ah, it's been a month since they left. I wonder when their coming back." Okay, probably not the best way to be discreet. He might as well have just shouted 'Yeah there's something going on that I'm not telling you!' Uhg, why was he always so stupid?

"I don't know." Jack said as he got off the bed and turned to face the window to give the boy some privacy as he changed, something that he'd never bothered to do the first week he been here. "How long does it normally take for them to get there and back?"

"Um well, it takes about two weeks to get there and then two weeks to get back. If they're staying there to help them fight off whatever it is that their fighting though it might take them a whole lot longer."

"So how long do you guess?" Jack questioned as Hiccup looked up at his ceiling in thought with a fresh shirt in his hands.

"Um, well I guess anything in between two, three, maybe four months if it's really bad." He mumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head and went searching through his drawers for a clean pair of pants.

"There you go, you answered your own question." Jack said as Hiccup chuckled to himself while rolling his eyes.

"Why thank you for your input." He said sarcastically while he pulled on the pants before tying the strings together tightly. "We have dragon training today and then I'm going to help Astrid with some tricks to teach Toothless." He said as he turned back to face the white haired teen who'd turned at the same time. "You wanna come with me?" he questioned with a slight shrug as he rubbed his arm with his hand.

A smile came to his face when a grin broke out over Jack's face as he basically hopped over to him.

"Really? I'm really allowed to go with you to dragon training?" he asked as his smile almost blinded Hiccup with its brightness.

"You show up there anyways some times without me being able to say anything about it so why are you so excited?" he chuckled as Jack settled down some and tilted his head down slightly with a soft smile on his face.

"Because you invited me."

What? All he needed to do to make Jack happy was invite him to places? That was just too cute, he was like a little dragon pup.

"You're so adorable." He chuckled as he reached out and ruffled Jack's hair. He seemed to notice what he said a second to late though as he felt himself freeze and both of them stand there with their cheeks a light hue of red.

Whoops. Sure they'd been flirting for about two weeks now, but it never got so…sincere sounding. It was always overdramatic so that they knew it wasn't anything serious. But Hiccup had sounded like he'd actually meant it, which he did, but Jack wasn't supposed to know that. It was supposed to be something he kept to himself.

"I think you're adorable too Hiccup." Jack chuckled as he took the boy's hand that was still on his head and moved it down so they were holding hands by their sides.

Hiccup could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest as his breath came out in shorter spurts. He wanted to pull away, but at the same time he didn't want to go anywhere. He felt nervous though, it was almost as if he was back in the grotto with Toothless and waiting for the dragon to accept him once more with his hand in the air.

When Jack leaned in closer though Hiccup felt himself step back and pull his hand away as he placed his hands behind his back and looked down at the floor. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he rocked back on his feet before looking up to see that Jack was looking to the side with his free hand rubbing his neck and his cheeks bright red. It seemed that Jack was just… well just as awkward feeling as Hiccup.

Letting out a small sigh Hiccup allowed his gaze to wander to see Toothless behind Jack shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. What was wrong with Toothless?

"So Astrid…" Jack mumbled, so lowly that Hiccup almost didn't hear him. He turned his green eyes to the blue eyed male who was leaning against his staff with his lips slightly pointed downward as Hiccup mirrored his expression with one brow raised in question.

"What are you talking abo…"

"Are you still trying to 'woo' her?" Jake asked as he leaned back on his feet and twirled the staff around, onto his shoulder. Jack had his own lips pressed together tightly as he eyed Hiccup, almost as if the wrong answer would mean the difference between fight and flight.

"Ah, um…"

Did he still want to be with Astrid? At first the answer had seemed so simple. Astrid was everything he wasn't and she was perfect. Any sane guy would go nuts for her, Hiccup had at one point but now… well. What had changed?

Jack had entered his life. The ice spirit had come in and flipped his life upside down without any thought and left Hiccup feeling as if his head was spinning. Now he was looking at Jack the way he used to look at Astrid, wanting to be with him but not feeling good enough to do so. How could he feel so strongly for someone he'd only known for a month though? How could that even be possible? Then again 'impossible' didn't seem to be a word that could be associated with Jack.

"I, ah, well…" Hiccup muttered as he tore his gaze away from Jack's intense one as Toothless bounced on his feet with a toothless grin on his face, as if he was urging Hiccup on. Taking a deep breath Hiccup stood up straight before he faced Jack head on and relaxed fully for the first time in weeks. "Jack I…"

"Hiccup!"

Toothless growled at the interruption as both boy's jumped before their heads snapped to the door that was thrown open to revile a stupidly grinning Fishlegs.

For a moment Hiccup didn't know what to say as he brought his arms up to his sides and just stood there with his lips pressed thinly together and shifting from one foot to the other. Wow, what terrible timing. And why did Fishlegs just barge into his house, let alone his room? Maybe this was fate trying to send him a sign.

"Um, hi Fishlegs?" He said as he turned to face the other Viking.

"There's a messenger from the North here with letters from our parents! He's got one for you too!" The young male exclaimed as he basically hopped in his spot in the doorway. "You've got to come down and read it!" he shouted before dashing out of the room not even letting fit in a word.

"Um…"

"I'll go think of another plan." He heard Jack mumbled.

Before he could turn around and stop him though Jack was gone, leaving a trail of ice in his wake as Hiccup stared at the open window and watched as the snow fell gently outside. He felt his shoulders slouch forward as he let out a long sigh, he hadn't even been able to give Jack his answer. It seemed Jack already had the one he wanted though.

Toothless pushed his head against Hiccup though and broke the boy out of his thoughts as he nudged him to the door.

"Okay, okay bud. I'm going." He sighed as he put his hands up in the air in surrender while he made his way down the stairs. Toothless left his back soon enough though and went back into Hiccup's room to leave though the window like he always did. Placing his hands down the brunet rolled his eyes as he hobbled the rest of the way down the stairs and to his front door.

When he opened it a smile came to his face upon seeing that a lot of the Village kids were running around, waving scrolls in the air in delight as they chatted to each other about their parents. Stoick hadn't been joking when he said that he was taking most of the older Vikings in the village, in fact he'd only left about ten that were over the age of twenty-four to watch the rest of the kids in the village. So really it was no wonder that everyone was so excited. Even Hiccup was feeling a little bubbly on the inside.

He seemed to be noticing something though as he continued through the village and towards the docks. It seemed that only the ones who hadn't read the letters yet were happy, the ones that were reading or had finished were either standing in place with a hand pressed to their mouths or wore looks of horror across their faces.

What was in those letters?

Hiccup found himself coming to a slow stop by the time he reached the stairs that lead down to the docks as Snotlout noticed him and jogged up with a rolled up scroll in his hand.

"Hiccup, this one's yours." He mumbled, his gaze never meeting the smaller Viking's as he took the letter with a quietly said thank you that only got a curt head nod in response before the boy was jogging off again.

For a moment Hiccup wondered if he should read it. Would it even be worth it with the way people were acting after reading them? Or would he regret it for the rest of his life if he read what was written down? Taking a deep breath he looked down at the rolled up paper in his hands and let out a steadying sigh before he opened the letter.

Winder: **Bayzen: **Why thank you very much, that's so sweet to say!^^ I'm glad you like it and I hope to keep you amused until it's finished!^^ **Goddess-chan123** don't worry hun, you didn't miss anything, in the movie 'Gift of the Night Fury' Hiccup makes a tail for Toothless so that he can fly on his own without Hiccup's help but Toothless breaks it because he only wants to be able to fly with Hiccup. I thought it would be a good idea to have though just in case Hiccup's not there or if they were practicing tricks that were too dangerous for Hiccup to be on while Toothless was trying them out. I'm not sure if they have that in the show or what not but I liked the idea of Toothless being able to switch back and forth so that's what I did.^^ I hope you like it and you're not confused anymore. To all other **Reviwers/Favs/Alerts **Thank you all so much guys and girls!^^ You people really motivate me!^^


	11. Chapter 11

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 11

It had been four days since everyone had received the letters. Four days of skittish villagers and quiet Vikings that just seemed to wonder aimlessly around the twisting paths of the small town without so much as a mumbled 'hello' in each other's direction. It was because of everyone's behavior lately that the few older Vikings thought it would be a good idea to host a celebration dance in the main hall, and although everyone said that they were going Hiccup highly doubted that anyone would actually be enjoying it.

It had been four days and still the words of the letter were burning in Hiccup's mind and leaving him with nightmares when he slept. He was sure he wasn't the only one suffering though since the rest of the dragon trainers and people in the village looked as if they hadn't had a wink of sleep since they got their letters. He was lucky though, when he had nightmares he would be woken up by Jack and held in the older male's arms tightly and whispered reassurance in his ear until he drifted back into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep. He felt bad for the ones who didn't have a Jack.

Letting out a sigh Hiccup leaned back heavily against Toothless as he played with the gift Jack had given him absent mindedly. He taken to calling the gift heart, after all Jack hadn't told him what it was called and it sometimes seemed to glow a soft blue like a heartbeat. Whether it was called heart though or something else didn't really matter because whenever he held it, it made him feel better. Besides, it made him miss Jack a little less.

Jack was there at night to hold him sure, but lately it seemed that his white haired partner in crime had almost been trying to avoid him. He would disappear early in the morning and then come back at night, stopping by for an hour or so in the middle of the day and each time looking as if he wanted to explode with something to tell Hiccup. Each time though he would just smile and hold it down before leaving again. Hiccup wasn't going to lie. He missed him, especially now when the letters had everyone on edge, however if Jack needed his space then he could understand.

"That's pretty."

Hiccup jumped as Astrid stood next to him, looking at the small object in his hand with her eyes half lidded as if she was having a hard time keeping them open.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked as Hiccup shrugged while slipping heart back into his pocket while he crossed his arms loosely.

"A very good friend gave it to me." He said truthfully as Toothless chuckled in his dragon like way while shifting on his feet as he looked up at the others in the air.

"Well, that was nice of them." Astrid sighed as she dropped her gaze from the place where Hiccup had been holding heart while she instead tilted her head up and watched the colourful display that the dragons were making in order to cheer up their riders. "So, are you going to the dance tonight?"

Hiccup looked over at the girl and pressed his lips into a thin line as she sighed and leaned heavily against Toothless while rubbing at her eyes. They were all tired and to be honest Hiccup was shocked to see that the trainers managed to drag themselves to the arena every day. The letters had done their worst on everyone. It seemed to be having the worst effect on Astrid though but the girl refused to sulk around like everyone else and had actually been the one to help the most with getting the dance set up.

"I might be." Hiccup said as he dropped his gaze back to the pocket he had placed heart in, his fingers already twitching with the need to hold it again.

"Hiccup I think she wants you to ask her to go with you."

Jack's voice once would have made Hiccup jump but the boy was so use to him now just appearing out of nowhere and at the weirdest times that instead he turned to face Jack with a big smile, wanting nothing more than to throw his arms around the ice teen in a tight hug. He wished that Jack would let him hug him still like he use to but it seemed that Jack was hell bent on making sure that they suddenly kept their distance from each other. It was upsetting but Hiccup didn't want to question him too much and have Jack disappear and never come back. He didn't know what he would do if that happened.

"Why?" Hiccup asked before he could stop himself as Jack shrugged his shoulders with a playful smile on his face.

"Come on player, just ask the girl." Jack urged as Hiccup let out a long sigh before turning to face Astrid who had turned her gaze back up at the sky. Rolling his eyes at his friend Hiccup brought his hands up in a half way shrug as he turned to face the girl who had moved her eyes from the skies to watch him with her brow tilted just the slightest.

"Um, Astrid? Would you, um, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

She smiled warmly at him, probably her first smile in the last few days as she nodded her head slowly and pushed herself off of Toothless.

"Sure. That would be nice." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest tiredly before looking up at Hiccup through her blond bangs. "See you later then?" she questioned as Hiccup nodded his head with a small smile of his own as she nodded back before turning and walking away.

"Good job." Jack chuckled as Hiccup turned back just in time to see that Jack had turned as well in order to leave.

Before he could even stop himself Hiccup reached out and quickly caught a hold of Jack's wrist, making sure that the white haired teen couldn't leave him behind again. When Jack looked over his shoulder at him with questioning blue eyes Hiccup felt his face go red before he narrowed his eyes and buried his embarrassment. He wanted answers as to why he was being avoided lately and he wasn't going to let Jack go until he got them.

"We have to talk." He mumbled as Jack turned around fully to face him with his brows knitted together and a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

"Hiccup what are you talk…"

"You've been avoiding me lately. Why?" Hiccup said as he pulled Jack closer to him, not even caring if the boy looked uncomfortable being so close. They were just a little closer than arm's length and they had defiantly been closer, they slept in each other's arms for Thor's sake. When Jack pressed his lips together though and moved his gaze to the side Hiccup brought himself even closer as his bright green eyes took on a baby dragon look. "Jack please." He wasn't begging but Jack turned back to him anyways as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Just talk to me."

"You don't know what you're asking Hiccup." Jack mumbled as he tried to pull his hand back only to end up pulling Hiccup even closer to him, just making him even more uncomfortable. "Hiccup…" Jack sighed as he rubbed his eyes before shaking his head and lifting his shoulders in a shrug before looking back up again. "I-I can't, just this isn't…" he trailed off as he noticed his sentences making less and less sense while Hiccup raised his brow, trying to understand what the boy was trying to say. "This isn't a good idea,"

"Why not?" Hiccup demanded as his eyes narrowed. "Why isn't talking to me a good idea?"

"It's not, that's not, it's…ahg!" Jack growled as he rubbed his hand vigorously over his face before he peaked at Hiccup from between his fingers. "If I promise to take off less will you let me off the hook?" he questioned dropping his hand and placing it on his hip as he glared right back at Hiccup.

"No." the boy said as he refused to back down when Jack scowled at him. "That won't solve any problems, it'll just put them aside."

"Hiccup…"

"Jack."

Hiccup watched as Jack sighed again as he slouched forward some, getting close enough to lean his head against Hiccup's. The boy felt his face go hot, this was as close as he and Jack had been for a while, even so he closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. This felt right. More right than anything else that had been going on lately.

"I miss you."

The small confession made Hiccup's heart feel light as it seemed to jump in his chest and a smile came to his face as he felt Jack's free hand come up to his cheek and gently stroke his thumb over it.

"I miss you too." He said as he moved his head up slightly, bumping their noses together and making them each let out a light chuckle as Jack placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I know we still see each other but it seems different now." Hiccup mumbled as he let go of Jack's wrist and moved his other hand up to wrap his fingers around the boy's ice cold one. "It's like you don't want to be here anymore."

When Jack pulled back Hiccup had a moment of panic, he was worried that the white haired teen was just going to sprint or fly away and he'd never see him again. Instead though Jack opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head. He looked back up at Hiccup with his bright blue eyes as a small smile came to his face.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I was just…going through…some stuff." He said as he twirled his staff while Toothless plopped his head on Hiccup's shoulder and stared with his large eyes at Jack.

"What kind of stuff?" Hiccup questioned as he used one hand to pet his best friend as he kept his eyes locked with Jack's.

"It's nothing really, just you know, immortality stuff." Jack chuckled as he ruffled Hiccup's hair making the boy frown before he tried to flatten it out.

"Jack…"

"Don't worry." The ice spirit grinned as he hopped back into the air and twirled his staff around before pointing it at Hiccup. "It's all over and done with now."

(Thanks for nothing you useless reptile.)

Jack was grinning on the outside, however on the inside he was trying his hardest to hold back from just snatching Hiccup and flying away with him. The reason he needed to be away from Hiccup was because he was worried that if the boy gave him one more of his cute, dorky little smiles he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore. Seeing Hiccup today it was becoming obvious that he should have been with Hiccup more than he was. The boy, and really the whole village, looked as if they were the walking dead. He was more worried about Hiccup though and it seemed like the young Viking could really use someone right now, and Jack was just being selfish no matter which way he looked at it. Hiccup needed him and he wanted to be there.

Maybe he should have read the letter. Hiccup had burned it sure, but all the kids in the village got one so if he could steal one of theirs then he could find out what had them all crying in their sleep. After all Hiccup was never going to tell him, and no one was talking about it so eavesdropping was out. Still though, he was going to find out what was bothering his…. the Viking no matter what.

That meant though that he had to get Hiccup and Astrid together quickly so he didn't feel tempted into trying anything on the boy, like that icicles thing. Hiccup had been so cute though! However Toothless had made sure to chew him out for it when the boy wasn't around.

"Are we allowed to hang out then?"

Hiccup's innocent question made Jack blink as he looked down at the boy from his place in the air to see that he had his lips pressed tightly together and his shoulders hunched up slightly with his big green eyes basically begging with Jack to say yes. The white haired male smiled as he landed back on the ground and he ruffled the boy's hair again as he landed back on the cold ground that he couldn't feel.

"We're going to do one better. We're going to get you ready for that dance." He grinned as Hiccup blushed slightly while he fixed his hair again with a scowl across his lips as he moved his hair back into place again. "Come on, it'll be fun. I'll make you irresistible!" Jack chuckled as he through an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and started to bring the boy towards the direction of home.

_**When he's at the dance Jack we need to have a talk.**_

__Jack looked over his shoulder at the giant black dragon that was smirking at him before Jack stuck his tongue out at him. He hated being questioned by the night fury, he always seemed to know what was going on.

**Winder:** Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Christmas season you know?^^ I know this chapter kind of sucked but I needed to put it in here so I can continue the story and I think you guys will love it. ;) Me and my friend were talking though and we would like to know your opinion. I was thinking of making this story rated '**M**' however I want to know if that would be okay with everyone. If not I was wondering if maybe people would like me to put two versions of the story on FF, one rated 'M' and the other staying at 'T'. Now, **Tinifer:** Thank you so much for the Fan art! I've been trying the link but I can't find it from there. Do you have it on Deviantart or something that I could see it at? Me and my friends have all been looking forward to see what it looks like and you have no idea how happy that made me! I almost cried to hear that someone made me fanart! Thank you so much!^^ **Key/Gloomy-Coco:** Your English is very good so don't worry about it and thank you for leaving a review.^^ **Blazelight790:** I'm not dead partner so don't worry.^^ A lot of one's I've read don't put in Toothless either but really Toothless is a big part of Hiccup's character so I feel it's important to make sure he's in this story even if he doesn't play a big role. I don't mind the long reviews (in fact I love them^^) so make reviews as long as you want.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 12

"I don't think I can do this." Hiccup mumbled under his breath as Jack chuckled from behind him while he walked and Hiccup hobbled towards Astrid's house.

"It's just nerves, don't worry about it." He said as he twirled around his staff absently while Hiccup adjusted his grip on the winter flowers Jack had insisted he give to Astrid.

It wasn't nerves, Hiccup knew that much as he stole a glance at his friend before darting his eyes forward when Jack looked down at him with a small smile. In fact he didn't feel anything about what he was about to do. Go to the dance, take Astrid as his 'date,' and then not knowing what was going to happen from there. Those weren't the things eating at his mind. The only reason he didn't think he could do this was because it just… didn't feel right.

"Don't worry Hiccup. You're going to have lots of fun tonight." Jack grinned as he bumped into the boy gently.

"Oh yeah." Hiccup mumbled as he rolled his eyes before pointing at his foot with his free and. "You know how hard it is to dance with this thing? I can barely walk so the dancing is going to be as tough as training a hungry Gronkel."

Jack chuckled at his use of words while he shook his head and Hiccup felt a small smile pull at the corner of his lips. He liked when Jack laughed, it always sounded so pure and full of childlike joy. He just seemed so incorruptible that it was kind of cute. Not that he'd ever say that out loud or anything. He didn't want the older male to think he was to weird or anything. Still though, Jack's smile and laugher he always found somewhat contagious.

"Hiccup," Jack smirked as he dropped his hand on the boy's small shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts and making his stumble slightly. "You're going to have fun tonight. Just relax and go with

the flow of things. It shouldn't be too hard. And who knows, you might even get a kiss from Astrid." On his last words Hiccup winced as Jack seemed to tighten his grip, almost digging his fingernails into the boy's thin shoulder.

"Um, Jack? That kind of hurts." Hiccup mumbled as he tried to smile sheepishly up at the white haired teen who quickly let go and ducked his head in apology.

"Sorry." He grinned as he rubbed the back of his head while his shoulders lifted up in apology.

Hiccup just smiled back as he rubbed his arm. It seemed that whenever Astrid was around or whenever she was mentioned Jack would suddenly sound harsher or become really quiet and tense. Hiccup liked to play with the idea that maybe Jack was jealous of her but he always pushed that idea aside, after all as nice as a thought as it was he hated trying to build his hopes up. He never wanted to ask Jack though in fear that the older teen would come out and say that he actually liked Astrid and was jealous that Hiccup was going after her. After all who wouldn't love Astrid? She was cute, funny, smart, independent, so why couldn't Hiccup feel anything when he thought about her?

"Okay loverboy ready?" Jack chuckled as Hiccup snapped himself out of his thoughts and nearly stumbled as Jack's hand came down on his shoulder.

Forcing himself to focus on where he was and not the cool feeling of Jack's hand, Hiccup gulped as he held up the flowers. He walked the last few steps to Astrid's door alone, raising his fist in the air before looking over his shoulder to see Jack waving him on, and then knocking on the door almost to gently.

He waited a few seconds but when nothing happened he let out a sigh of relief and took a step back. Well if she wasn't there then that was too bad. He guessed that he would just have to go back home and spend the rest of the night with Jack and Toothless. Before he could take another step though the door was thrown open and there was Astrid standing there with a big smile on her face and looking more awake then any of the Vikings had in the last few days.

"Hey Hiccup." She greeted as she brushed some of her blond hair out of her eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, y-yeah." Hiccup stuttered as she looped their arms together and started to lead them to the middle of the town.

"This is going to be so much fun!" the girl chirped as Hiccup chuckled nervously before looking over his shoulder again only to see that Jack wasn't there anymore.

(What did you do?)

So far the dance really sucked.

It seemed that as soon as they entered the doors Astrid had been whisked away for a dance by someone else and as much as the girl tried to politely refuse Hiccup could see how much she really wanted to dance with him. Hiccup had given her the go ahead and took a seat at one of the large tables that had been pushed over to the side. She had then danced with that guy for two songs before she went to walk back to Hiccup only to have her hands grabbed by a group of girls who all 'just wanted to dance', a large majority of their boyfriends sitting at the table with Hiccup.

After the song was finished Astrid had finally made her way back to Hiccup, and the rest of the girls to their boyfriends.

"Hey." She grinned, almost seeming out of breath with all of the dancing that she had been doing.

"Hey." Hiccup sighed with a small smile of his own.

Astrid held out a hand to him and bowed slightly in a joking sort of way as she tilted her head to the side. "May I have this dance?" she asked, trying to make her voice seem lower as Hiccup chuckled at her antics.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He said as he took her hand and got to his feet.

He hobbled after her as she gracefully made her way back into the centre of the huge building where a bunch of other kids had already started to dance. Stopping somewhere off to the side, next to the giant doors that lead outside, she turned around to face him with a pretty smile across her soft lips.

"Now we can dance together." She smiled as she started to sway slightly to the music that some of the few older Vikings were playing.

(No Jack, what did you do?)

Hiccup stormed through the snow as he crossed his shaking arms over his shivering chest. He just knew that something like this was going to happen! It always did. Whenever he tried to have one nice thing to himself it always backfired and burned him, and now he was going to have to deal with this for month's maybe, after all none of the guys were going to let him live this down. Still though, why? What had he ever done to deserve all of the bad stuff that was thrown at him daily that all the other Vikings managed to dodge. Maybe that was it. He wasn't a Viking. He was a dragon trainer sure but the rest of the people in the village were both dragon trainers and Vikings, Hiccup had never managed to become one. Jeeze, why was he always such a complete failure?

As he continued storming and trudging through the newly fallen snow Hiccup could feel his anger burning hotter and hotter in his chest as his eyes narrowed and the cold brushed against his burning cheeks. He had never felt so angry in all his life.

Reaching his door he grunted as he hauled it open before walking in and stomping his feet on the ground to rid them of the snow. He almost slammed the door closed but caught himself at the last moment. He wasn't angry at the door so why should he take his anger out on it? Letting out a long sigh he tried to calm himself down as he gently closed the door instead. He really needed to calm down before he did something he regretted.

Standing up straight he shook himself out as he shook his head and puffed up his cheeks while he pressed air passed his lips. He could do this. Just go up and pretend that he had, had a fantastic night and that it was all fine.

"Yeah, that works, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…" Hiccup chanted to himself as he struggled up the stairs and made his way to his room.

As he opened the door the conversation that was coming from inside stopped abruptly as he walked in and closed the door behind him, once again forcing himself to close it gently. He didn't say a word as he kept his eyes downwards and made his way over to his bed. Flopping himself down on the bed face first Hiccup let out a soft sigh for the umpteenth time that night and just decided that he would lay there for the rest of the night, maybe even the rest of his life.

"Hiccup? What are you doing back here so early?" Jack questioned and Hiccup could feel the soft touch as the older boy placed a hand on his back.

"Nothing." Hiccup mumbled, his voice muffled by the blankets making Jack chuckle.

"Well then you have to go back to the dance! You have to go back and sweep Astrid off her feet and show her what a man you are! And…"

"Jack!" Hiccup snapped as he finally lifted his head away from the bed to glare at the wide eyed teen in front of him who had stopped moving in what looked like a dancing twirl with his invisible dance partner. "Do you think I'd be here if I was having a good time there?" he questioned as he pushed himself up to be sitting crossed legged on his bed. "I kept stumbling or stepping on her foot by accident and all because of this stupid foot!" he shouted as he pointed to the prosthetic part of his leg. "I know I should be happy that I have a leg at all but every single day it's the same thing! People are always looking at it with pity when the choose to notice that I exists and no matter how much I want to write it all off that it doesn't matter my life was so much better when I had two feet! At least I could still dance with the others and run like they do!"

After his explosion Hiccup dropped his head in his hands as he panted just the slightest. He didn't want to see the look of shame or disappointment on either of their faces, tonight had already been disappointing enough. He was also ashamed of himself of blowing up like that at both of his friends that he cared deeply for, and for blowing up in general. Toothless was going through the same thing with his prosthetic fin and he never complained about it like Hiccup had. Thor was he ever a terrible person.

It was silent for a long while before Hiccup could feel small drops of pure cold that landed on the exposed skin of the back of his neck. Looking up his green eyes widen as his mouth slipped open at the sight of his room. It seemed as if in just those few seconds his room had been transformed into something completely different.

The whole floor was covered in a thin layer of smooth, swirling ice patterns, much like a frozen lake, the fire in the center of the room playing tricks with light across the floor. The rafters were covered with beautiful, gleaming icicles that were dripping snowflakes rather than water and fluffy snow seemed to be sitting everywhere around the room, even on Hiccup's bed which made him chuckle slightly. His eyes widened even further though when a glittering dragon about the size of his helmet seemed to come out of nowhere and rub it's head against his cheek before it flew away a little and seemed to explode into a puff of hundreds of little snowflakes. When he glanced around again he saw all sorts of little dragons flying around, some even breathing out ice rather than fire as they made their way around the big room.

"How…"

"I can do a lot of things Hiccup. This isn't even that hard." Jack chuckled as he held a hand out to the boy while he leaning his staff against the bed. "Come on, you don't even have to move your feet."

Pressing his lips together tightly Hiccup stared at the hand for a moment before Jack crouched down and smiled softly at him.

"If everyone else is having fun tonight why shouldn't you?"

Letting out a small sigh with his lips twitched up at the corners just the slightest, Hiccup dropped his shoulders as he took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. He slid for a moment on the ice before Jack pulled him against his chest tightly and held him in place.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you fall."

Swallowing thickly Hiccup nodded his head as Jack took one of his hands and moved Hiccup's other one to his shoulder before the ice teen moved his own hand to the boy's hip.

"I-I ah, what dance are we doing?"

"I don't know. I just thought it would be more fun to try doing it this way." Jack said as he took a step back and Hiccup was pulled along with him.

After a while the boy started to get the hang of it as he moved along with Jack's movements fluently, even chuckling a bit when Jack through in a twirl or a spin every now and again. This dance was a lot more fun than the ones that they did at the Viking dances every year, and with the ice covering the whole floor he could just slide his feet around as if he was skating rather than awkwardly stomping around. He couldn't even wipe off the small smile on his face as he stared up at Jack who was smiling down at him softly. His smile grew even wider as he let out a nervous chuckled while he looked down for a moment while his heart seemed to swell almost painfully.

"Jack I…"

"Yes?" Jack questioned as he tilted his brow in amusement while Hiccup felt his face grow hotter, but he refused to break the eye contact they held as Jack spun them around once more.

What was he going to say? Thanks for not making him feel like an outcast? Thanks for cheering him up and not making him feel like a jerk for snapping at him? Or was there something more to it than that?

"I, uh, um, well it's just…"

"It's okay Hiccup. I get it." Jack chuckled as he held the brunet closer making a smile come to the stuttering boy's lips. Of course Jack would understand.

They continued staring at each other as they carried on, neither of them noticing the sly smirk on Toothless' face as he raised his tail behind Hiccup. He waited until the boy was in the middle of another twirl before somewhat roughly whacking the boy with his tail and causing them both to stumble back and crash onto the bed, Hiccup landing on Jack as the older teen tightened his grip around the boy to keep his from rolling off and land on the hard ground.

"Ow, Toothless!" Hiccup growled before he looked at the blue eyed boy underneath him, only then realizing how close their faces were. He opened his mouth before snapping it shut as he felt his face go bright red, even his ears were heating up. –But he didn't want to pull away.

"Hiccup?" Jack's soft voice made him shiver just the slightest as the white haired male moved one of his hands up to the boy's cheek and stroked it with his cold thumb. "Can I…?" Jack seemed to leave the question hanging in the air as Hiccup felt his breath come out short while he licked his own lips and furrowed his brows together. His stomach felt as if it was doing summersaults while his hands shyly clenched in the material of the other's loose white shirt. He took in a gulp of air as Jack just continued to watch him with his sharp blue eyes making him feel as if he was going to snap under the intense gaze.

He nodded his head, just the slightest but that seemed to be all that Jack needed in order to pull the boy down and press his chapped lips against Hiccup's soft ones. They both seemed shocked as they quickly pulled back before Hiccup covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile while Jack let out a gently sounding laugh.

This was just so weird, and yet Hiccup felt himself relaxing as he got up on his hands and knees and Jack sat up before pulling the boy into another kiss. Hiccup smiled to himself as he allowed his eyes to slip shut and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as he opened his mouth slightly. He'd never really kissed many people, being the village outcast does that, but he was happy that he at least seemed to know some things.

Jack moved his hand from his cheek to mess around with his hair as he slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth making Hiccup moan silently as he tightened his hold on his friend. He liked the feeling of Jack's hand playing with his hair while the other one was slipping under the back of his shirt and running up his back, making him shiver at the cool touch. It felt good to have something so cold running over his quickly heating body. Maybe Jack would like to be warmed up too?

Ever so shyly Hiccup dropped his hands from the boy's shoulders to the edge of his shirt. His hands were shaking slightly as he slipped them underneath Jack's shirt and gently stroked his thumbs over Jack's smooth, strong stomach. He felt a sense of victory when Jack groaned into his mouth before ending their kiss as he pulled back, leaving Hiccup feeling slightly panicked. Had he done something wrong?

"You're so cute Hiccup." Jack chuckled against his ear before he licked the shell of it making said boy shiver. Man it was just like a few days ago when this had happened, except the feeling in his stomach was ten times stronger. Hiccup bit his bottom lip as Jack moved down his neck, leaving trails of bites and licks all the way down to the nape of his neck.

He whimpered as Jack blew a breath of ice cold air over the area he was abusing making Hiccup wither as he struggled to breath properly. His head felt like it was swimming though as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack's stomach and held him close while Jack chuckled and ruffled his hair some before pulling back and taking Hiccup's chin in his hand, forcing the boy to look at him.

"I think I love you Hiccup." He said somewhat shyly as he brought their lips together in a light kiss.

Hiccup felt his world stop as his eyes widened. What was he doing? This was just going to hurt Jack in the long run.

Pulling away Hiccup got off the bed as he bit the corner of his lip trying to ignore the look of confusion and worry across Jack's face as he played with his fingers.

"Jack I-I…" his throat felt tight as he sealed his lips shut and lowered his head even more as his whole chest seemed about ready to burst. He didn't even think he could talk anymore as he struggled to keep his shoulders from shaking and to keep his breath even.

"It's fine. I get it."

Jack's voice came out sounding harsh making Hiccup flinch as he forced himself to look up.

But Jack was already gone.

Hiccup opened his mouth only for a choked cry to spill passed his lips as he dropped his head and brought his palms up to press angst his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to…

A soft purr from Toothless and a light wing on his shoulders made him break as he spun around and clung to the night fury and sobbed into the giants shoulder.

"What if he never comes back Toothless?" he sobbed as his shoulders shook violently while the dragon wrapped a wing around his small frame as Toothless made some vague dragon growls.

Hiccup ended up crying himself to sleep alone that night.

**Winder: **Yes Jack Frost apparently invented the waltz. That's what I was going for anyways. ^^ It's nice to be back guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been kind busy and I'm kicked out of my room for about two weeks. Which totally sucks, but oh well. Oh and I got a new bamboo computer art thing which I've been trying to draw on!^^ It's so much fun and I was thinking of maybe making some practice pics of HiJack, what do you think? Oh and I think I will make two but in the second one it will just have all of the rated 'M' parts in it and I'll insert something like, '_go to JFDA rated M to read this part.' _ **MisLG:** I hope that this was soon enough for ya, wouldn't want you getting sent to the crazy hut now.^^ **QuirkyRevelations: **1. I have no idea considering that they're so cute together!^^ 2. That would be so cool if it was! 3. Welcome back to the dark side :) 4. I always wanted to do at least one thing with the line of Frostbite in there somewhere. ^^ **Fan: **sorry but what dose /d5p7cko mean? :o **Yuki Meister: **the pic was actually made by Nami Kusunoki. ^^ It's so cool isn't it!^^ **Nami Kusunoki: **I hope that you don't mind that I used your pic for the image for this story. If you don't want me to use it then I can take it down. **Tinifer:** I finally found the picture! It's so cute! Thank you so much for making it for me! I love it!^^**Blazelight790: **Oh don't worry. You should be happier with this one!^^ There's kissing and angst. Sorry it took so long by the way. ^^; **Everyone:** Thank you all so much for reading! And I hope you'll all continue to like it! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 13

He didn't know what he was doing. What had he been thinking? He'd just been so swept up in the boy's beautiful green eyes that he felt as if he couldn't control his thoughts or his words. It was almost as if in that one moment someone else had taken over his body and Jack was just along for the ride. Still when it had happened there was nothing in the world that could have made that moment more perfect.

And then it ended.

When Hiccup had pulled away Jack could already hear his words of rejection. The boy didn't need to say anything. As soon as his name slipped past the other's lips in uncertainty and nervousness, Jack could feel his heart twist until it was torn open.

_'Jack I-I…'_

He'd left before he'd even given Hiccup a chance to finish. He didn't want to hear the sentence that he was sure would come out right after.

_'I don't love you.'_

He slammed his staff down hard on the, already frozen, ground. The sudden ice that covered the entire forest floor about an inch thick did nothing to quench the hot anger that burned in his chest.

"Are you finding this funny?" he growled turning his attention to where the moon sat big, and full in the sky. "Why is it that when someone can finally see me, and for once not ignoring me when they can, I fall in love with hm?" he snapped as he squared his shoulders up to the bright being that never said anything back. "Did you just bring me back for your own amusement or something? Do you enjoy watching me stumble through this curse or something?"

_**Who are you talking too?**_

Jack spun around as the voice floated over his ears. He placed his staff on his shoulders and rested his arms over them, eyeing the magnificent beast with a sceptical gaze. Toothless however just laid on his rock, the same one that he would watch Jack and Hiccup on when they were playing in the Grotto. However when Jack didn't talk Toothless instead turned his large mint eyes towards the moon.

_**You know many humans and dragons alike believe that the moon carries some sort of pure power all its own. As if its, it's own being. **_

__Jack stared at the slightly smirking dragon for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking back up at the brightest light in the sky.

"He's only ever talked to me once and that was to tell me my name when I was 'born'. He won't answer any of my other questions no matter what I ask." Jack mumbled as he dropped down into a snow bank beside the large creature who chuckled back at him.

_**You're like his illegitimate son.**_

"Oh ha, ha." Jack sassed as he glared up at the dragon harmlessly. He couldn't die sure but that didn't mean that if he pissed Toothless off he wouldn't feel the pain of his long, sharp, teeth. "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Hiccup?" he questioned turning his eyes back up towards the black painted sky. He didn't want to see the look he was sure he would receive from Toothless for making out with his human.

_**He's sleeping now, after all it is late. He's worried about you though so he's not sleeping well. **_

Jack looked up at the giant black night fury again and bit the corner of his bottom lip and leaned forward a bit. Toothless wasn't even looking at him, instead he had his eyes closed as if he was basking in the cool breeze that was sweeping over them.

"You want me to leave don't you?"

For a moment Toothless looked shocked. His eyes wide and his wings slightly opened while his head was tilted just a little, almost as if he couldn't believe Jack even thinking of that as a suggestion. He shook his head though as his gaze returned to normal and his wings shifted as they laid back down and into a comfortable position. The night fury wacked Jack lightly in the back with the end of his strong tail as he stared up at the moon with a small smile.

_** Our human children are so slow aren't they?**_

Jack stared up at the moon quickly as if he was expecting the moon to smirk or wink. When it just bathed them with it's light though he allowed his shoulders to slump forward some. It seemed that tonight was just full of all kinds of disappointment.

_**I don't want you to leave Jack, however if you can not answer this questioned then I must tell you to go. **_

__Jack stood up with his brow knitted as his eyes never once left Toothless'. The dragon didn't look so friendly anymore though. His eyes were narrowed and his shoulders were hunched just the slightest as he stared down at the boy as if he was a confused fish and Toothless was just waiting for his moment to lash out at him. The ice teen clutched his staff with two hands as he held it closer to him as if it was his only source of support, and in a way it was.

_**I know you love Hiccup. I just witnessed it myself not even two hours ago, but here's my question; What is it that you love about him? **_

__Jack couldn't help but smile fondly as he stared down at the ground without seeing it. What did he love about Hiccup? What was there not to love?

"Aw man, where do I begin?" Jack questioned as he smiled and leaned back to stare up at the star filled sky, for once not frowning at the moon. "Well he's adorable and kinda awkward, he fumbles a lot but he's got a big heart and he doesn't give up on something he wants. He's quirky and smart and just plain fun to be around. He's got his own opinion on everything and won't let what someone else thinks stop him from what he thinks is right. He's stubborn in that little Viking way of his and he's got the biggest green eyes I have ever seen and they're always filled with adventure and the need to go out and do something. I mean what is…" However Jack trailed off when his eyes were drawn to a toothless smiling Toothless. "That's just a little creepy." He mumbled as he took a step back while the giant dragon smirked at him.

_**That's…sweet. If you had said something about just liking his looks I would have sent you off without a second thought about it.**_

__"Who likes someone for their looks?"

_**Well admit it Jack, it's human to lust with your eyes first. As much as everyone and everything wants to not judge with their eyes they do. **_

__"Ah, words of the wise dragon. Oh thank you mighty beast." Jack chuckled as he jumped up on the top of his staff and stuck his tongue out at Toothless who frowned at him.

_**You have to go back.**_

__Jack pressed his lips together tightly as he rolled his shoulders back some and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. He had to go back? Why? Did Toothless have any idea how painful it was to be completely rejected by someone, or somedragon in his case, that he really loved? Besides, Hiccup probably didn't want him there anyways. He would probably feel disgusted and uncomfortable now, but wait…Hiccup had kissed back hadn't he? Why would he have kissed back unless….unless he was just caught up in the moment like Jack was.

"I don't know if I can Toothless. I just don't know if I can look at him the same way anymore." Jack sighed as he leaned in against his staff. "It just wouldn't be fair."

_**To who?**_

__"Him. Me. I don't know. Both of us."

_**Jack, Hiccup needs you.**_

__The white haired teen rolled his eyes as he flipped his staff onto his shoulders and kicked the snow at his feet. Hiccup didn't need him, it seemed that the boy never really needed anyone except for Toothless. The giant dragon seemed to be the soul that Hiccup depended on when things went bad, and as much as Jack wished it was him, he knew that, that was something only Toothless could do. Besides, what could Hiccup possibly need him for?

"He doesn't need me Toothless. He's got you." He mumbled as he stared out over the frozen waters of the small pond.

_**Jack his father is missing.**_

__Jack's eyes shot wide open as he turned towards Toothless with his mouth hanging open almost stupidly.

_**A lot of the kids in the village are missing their parents, or their very badly hurt. That's what was in the letters. **_

__The night fury crawled down off his perch and sat down beside the small human as he shook his head.

_**I don't know what's happening up North but from what Hiccup told me and from what the other dragons have said it seems like something terribly dark happening. **_

__"Wha…but why didn't he say anything? Why haven't any of them said anything?" Jack questioned as he tightened his hold on the staff with both hands and glared at the ground. "No wonder he's been so quiet. But how come he didn't…"

_**They're Viking's Jack. They keep to themselves mostly.**_

__The dragon seemed slightly annoyed by his own sentence as he shook his giant head before looking down at Jack as the boy hunched his shoulders slightly with his lips pressed tightly together.

_**I need you to stay Jack. Please. **_

__Jack took in a deep breath before he nodded his head slowly. He could do this. He could stick by for Hiccup. Even if it killed him and made his heart feel as if it was going to be punched through his chest, he could still stay by Hiccup's side for as long as he could. All he needed to do was get Hiccup with Astrid and keep him and the green eyed teen on the strictly friends level. Maybe he would get over this confusion emotion after a while if Hiccup was with someone else.

Besides, there was no way that he was leaving Hiccup when the boy's father was MIA. Hiccup needed him and Jack was going to make sure to be there for him.

As a friend.

"Come on Toothless. Let's head back." He sighed as he hovered in the air, waiting for Toothless to join him in the air. "I'm not going anywhere for a while." He smirked as he lifted himself up higher into the sky. "After all I've got nowhere to go." He mumbled as he looked up at the full moon that he could almost swear was smiling down at him.

**Winder:** Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I took so long to get you guys and update. ^^; I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this one in a while. But I'm happy to be writing this again! **Meet-My-Dedication: **I'm really glad that you like the story so far and I hope that you continue with it.^^ **It's Just Me Again- Nat:** Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope that this was up soon enough for you. I'm up at 3:30 AM right now to finish it. Yay pop drinks with caffeine! If you decided to draw pics that would be great!^^ Then I could swoon over them all the time!^^ **Nruu:** To be honest it wasn't my intention to make Jack seem so selfish so sorry about that. ^^; I use to read FF in class all the time though so reading your review made me laugh so thank you! And thanks for telling me about that pic. Because of your review I went to find it and it was done so well so thanks! **Erika Skye: **I had Toothless in here a lot just so he could try talking some sense into them for you.^^ I know the whole idea is really predictable but I always thought it was kinda cute and who wouldn't give anything to have Jack as their Date Doctor? ;) Thank you for your review!^^ I hope you continue to read it! **KiwuLove: **It won't be much of a hassle at all.^^ All I'm going to do is make another FF that's just got all the rated M parts in it so people who don't want to read it don't have to. **Jackie Frost: **I love your negotiating skills, defiantly something I'd want if you were my lawyer.^^ Don't worry though. I'm finishing this one no matter what. **Ciaura:** Welcome to the world of HiJack, and FrostCup pairing! Congrads!^^ **Stephy825:** I know what you mean about my writing. My friend tells me all the time so thank you for pointing it out in this one. I was trying to work on it a little more in this one but if you can find any than just point them out. After all we can't get better without constructive feedback ^^ **Lady Shizika: **Welcome to the new part of FF!^^ We're glad to have you here! I'm not sure what JFDA is…maybe Jack Frost Deviantart? And the story is rated 'T' but I will be making another one rated 'M' for those who would like it.^^**Minmu:** Thank you for reviewing and I don't mind people fangirling, in fact I love it! It means I'm doing a good job. Oo! I would love to see your fan art when you're done! Have fun with it! **Kanamizaki:** It's fine! ^^ To be honest a lot of the time when I'm reading rated 'm' things I just…skip past all of the…well the rated 'm' stuff. But I'm glad that you like my story and I hope that You'll stick with it!^^**Tofuessa: **You drew Fanart! Really! Can I see it!? I love getting fan art for this story! It just makes me feel so loved! And I love seeing the two guys together! Thank you! **QuirkyRevelations: **Would you believe me if I told you that the dance and kiss scene was actually rough drafted before the third chapter was even up? I just knew that I wanted to have a dance part with those two and this seemed to be the best way to go about it so I'm really glad that you enjoyed it.^^ **Nami Kusunoki:** I'm not dead yet there bud! ^^ But I might as well have been considering how long it took me to update this chapter but I hope you can forgive me and thank you once again for the lovely picture that you made me! It's actually the screen saver to my phone!^^ **SweetImagination15: **I'm really glad that you brought that up actually. It really made me look over my work and go 'oooo' yeah, I could use A Lot of work in everything grammar but I'm working on it!^^ **Blazelight790:** This was all done in Jack's POV just for you!^^ I'm sorry if it wasn't that great but I hope that you like it anyways!^^ **AiTaiOrihara: **Ding! Ding! You got it! The whole thing it that whatever Jack tells Hiccup to use on Astrid doesn't work on her but him instead! I thought it would just be a cute little corny idea.^^ And you got it!^^


	14. Chapter 14

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 14

Hiccup hoisted a heavy, weaved basket up on his shoulder as he walked beside Toothless while the three made their way down to the grotto. None of them were talking to each other, and Toothless had taken his place in between the two teens, something that Hiccup was only too grateful for.

When he'd woken up the next morning he had rolled over to see Jack sleeping…in the rafters of his roof. He wanted to feel relief, knowing that the ice teen hadn't slept next to him that night, but if anything when he sat up and looked at Jack's peaceful face he couldn't help but feel; disappointed. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other as Hiccup had gotten ready for the day. When they went down to eat a meal of sloppily brewed soup Jack had mumbled something about Viking cooking and Hiccup had found that he almost chocked on his food while he burst out laughing.

The mood had gotten a little lighter after that but since that moment they had yet to utter another word.

Now they were walking down to the grotto; courtesy of Toothless, and Hiccup really wished to every god he knew that the awkward silence would be lifted at any moment. Hopefully a very soon moment. He had to hold himself back from letting out a long sigh as he straightened himself up and shifted his shoulders again.

Toothless pranced slightly for a moment as he bumped his giant head against the boy's arm making him chuckle in response as he lightly pushed back against the night fury. He was so glad he had Toothless here. It would be weird with just him and Jack, and for some odd reason he highly doubted that Jack would still be here if it wasn't for his best friend. Toothless grinned toothlessly as he shook his head happily and went to walk in front of the boys. Hiccup opened his mouth in protest for a moment, but when the dragon's tail was the only thing swaying in between him and a tight lipped Jack, he figured it was better just to keep his mouth closed.

Clutching the thick, leather strap of the basket Hiccup snapped his wide green eyes forward when Jack's light blue eyes glanced at him. They both avoided eye contact after that, their faces a light shade of red. The younger teen found himself sucking his lips in and puffing out his cheeks as a million things to say ran through his mind. There was only one he should choose though.

_I'm sorry._

Jack had been the one to have the courage to take the first steps and finally do the thing, that apparently, they both had been thinking of for so long. Hiccup had been the coward that had thrown it back in his face. What was he supposed to tell Jack? 'Yeah I love you too but I'm gonna die probably in 20 years. Vikings don't live long you know?' Perfect. If he was a blabbering idiot. Which he was but still, even he knew not to treat this so lightly, or even jokingly for that matter.

As they made their way down the steep slope and into the private place that they had all claimed as their own, Hiccup stumbled slightly before Jack's staff moved in front of his chest and kept him from toppling over. The brunet gulped slightly as he gently moved the staff away from his chest and then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um thanks Jack."

"No problem." Jack said back, his words a little too quick and his smile a little to forced for Hiccup to feel comfortable.

They fell back into the silence again as they walked between the rocks and were finally into the open space. Hiccup's eyes widened though when he saw the thick layer of ice that seemed to cover every inch of the earth, even the small lake was completely frozen over. Toothless was having the time of his life though as he slid across the ground and allowed his heavy body to swing wherever the momentum would take him. Hiccup however just bit the corner of his lip as he looked at Jack through the corner of his eye.

"Did you do this?" he questioned as the white haired male rolled his shoulders back and tilted his head in the boy's direction.

"Well who else could do such a good job?" he questioned before he ran forward across the ice and joined in with Toothless in his sliding games.

Hiccup rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face as he took a step forward, and fell flat on his ass. Groaning Hiccup leaned into the full basket for a moment as he lifted up his hips and rubbed his rear. That had really hurt. A slight pout came to his lips as he dropped his butt back to the ground and glared at a chuckling Jack and Toothless.

"Yeah it's really funny." Hiccup mumbled as he struggled back to his feet.

Toothless slipped over to him, almost falling over a few times, helping Hiccup up by pushing his head under the boy's arm. Hiccup smiled thankfully at his friend, letting out a light laugh as the night fury licked his face with his snake tongue. Toothless then turned his attention to the basket and shoved his face in it as he gulped down fish after fish, much to Hiccup's amusement. The boy let go of the strap as he allowed the flexible object to fall over and spill everything out over the ground. He watched Toothless for a moment as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest and then almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back okay?"

Hiccup didn't even get a second to question him before the white haired ice spirit was dashing away in the air and out of sight. His brows furrowed together as he tucked his chin in pressed his lips into a thin line. There was really no reason for him to be feeling so angry but he was anyways. Really though what had he been expecting? Did he really think that Jack would just be all cheers and smile's after last night? He was lucky that the boy was still there when he woke up, in the rafters or not. Still though, he really wished that they could just talk to each other again and make jokes like they use too. Thor, he wished at least that they could look at each other without either of them blushing and turning away for the gods sakes!

"I totally screwed this up didn't I Toothless!" Hiccup growled as he threw his arms up in the air and caught the attention of his giant friend.

Toothless lifted his head out of the basket while Hiccup flipped it over and sat down on it so he wouldn't slip in his soon to be rant.

"I don't know what I was thinking with any of this Toothless! I mean Jack's such a great guy and I feel like I broke him or something!" he growled before slapping his hands over his face and letting out a long groan as they slid down to his mouth. "I mean he's just so… how do I say this? He's just so…him." He sighed as he dropped his hands on his knees and leaned forward slightly as he lowered his head down some. Toothless mirrored his movements as he leaded closer to, his eyes wide and innocent seeming as his head was tilted to the side just the slightest. Hiccup raised one hand to make a cupping motion around his mouth as if he was afraid that the invisible people around them were going to be listening to their conversation. "I know that I like Jack Toothless." He mumbled as his eyes dropped to the ground for a moment before he looked back up into the shockingly wide eyes of his friend. "I know right!" he exclaimed suddenly as he dropped his head into his hands again and shook his head while his face went bright red.

He lifted his head up shyly when Toothless cooed and dropped his wing on the boy's shoulder in comfort as he dropped his head lower in a sign of understanding. Hiccup took in a deep breath before he found it in himself to run his fingers over the hard skinned head of his dragon as he shook his head slowly.

"It's not that easy bud." He said, his words feeling heavy as he dropped his shoulders. "I'm not doing that to Jack."

Toothless seemed to allow his own shoulders and wings to drop as he sat down and waited for the boy to continue. Hiccup just stared at him however but when the black dragon narrowed his eyes in a scolding manner the boy opened his mouth once more.

"Jack's going to live forever bud." He mumbled as he clutched the rim of the basket in between his legs. "It's not fair if I pull him into a relationship and then just leave him alone for the rest of his immortal life."

He let out another sigh as he body seemed to feel like it was being weighed down by various different weapons and shields that were being forced on him. If anyone had asked him even two weeks ago if he would find himself in love with an trick loving, winter spirit he would have laughed and called them crazy, maybe even tell them to see the wise woman to see if they needed to be sent to the crazy hut. Now though? He had no idea what to think of it now.

"You know she tried to warn me about this." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked over to the frozen lake as he allowed his green eyes to skim over the surface. "She told me that something bad like this would happen if I continued to hang out with Jack."

Toothless suddenly looked worried as he jumped on all four feet and shook his head quickly while his tail seemed to almost thrash behind him. For a moment Hiccup didn't understand what his friend was so upset about until he thought back on his words. Chuckling he stood up and hobbled over the two steps to his friend as he wrapped an arm around his giant head, petting his flat nose with his free hand.

"Don't worry bud. Even if it's a stupid idea I want Jack to stay here as long as he feels welcome." Hiccup cooed, his voice suddenly feeling tight as he wiped at his eyes quickly before scowling at himself. He'd cried enough last night. He didn't need to continue crying now. "Toothless, I think…" he mumbled as he trailed off slightly before he shook his head slowly and dropping his arms to his sides. "Never mind."

Toothless seemed upset with his withdrawal as he let out a soft growl and pawed at the boy's leg lightly. Hiccup smiled at him sheepishly but found it was harder than it should have been as he tried to clear his throat.

"I think I might like Jack Toothless, as, you know…more than a friend." He grinned nervously as he rubbed his arm wondering how his friend would take it.

The night fury though just hopped up gleefully before sticking out his chest and holding his head up smugly as he looked down at the boy. Hiccup on the other hand was quite surprised as he brought both of his hands up to his chest, balled up in tight fist as he stared up at the mighty creature with wide green forest eyes.

"You knew?" he questioned.

His mouth fell open when Toothless rolled his eyes before he nodded his head and grinned down at the boy with his gum smile. Hiccup on the other hand found himself letting out a light, almost relived chuckle as he dropped his arms once more to the side. Sure Jack had kissed him in front of Toothless yesterday but as far as Hiccup knew the dragon had no idea what kissing was. Apparently though he wasn't as naïve as he was lead to think.

"Yeah well I know you and Jack can talk to each other so just…don't tell him about this okay?"

The dragon seemed disappointed as his eyes dimmed and the smile dropped right off his face as he almost seemed like he was going to cross his arms over his chest if he could. Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders though as he looked down at his feet before quickly looking back up at the black beast.

"I just don't want to build his hopes up Toothless. That would just be too cruel and I'd never be able to forgive myself for it."

The offspring of lighting and death herself just looked down at him, his eyes seeming heavy as he let out a long breath. A moment later and Toothless was patting his head with his huge, flat, black paw. Hiccup was almost knocked over at the weight and shock at the action as his best friend dropped his paw back to his side. He opened his mouth to say something but Toothless ears twitched behind him and he only knew what that meant.

"Toothless promise me you won't tell him." He pleaded as he caught the dragon's attention to focused solely on him. "Promise."

Hiccup's heart jumped up in his throat though when Toothless shook his head slowly, but not once breaking eye contact with his trainer.

"Toothless why would…"

"I'm back!"

"Hi Jack!" Hiccup squeaked as he jumped away from Toothless, almost slipping once more on the ice.

Jack on the other hand just gave him a funny look with a small smile as he looked at Hiccup briefly before turning his gaze to the other with question.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Jack asked as he twirled his staff up on his shoulders.

Hiccup sucked in his lips and he pulled at his hair slightly while he watched Toothless, just waiting for his friend to tell Jack what Hiccup had told him. However Toothless just let out a light rumble as he turned his back on the two and trotted away. Almost as if he was saying, 'Kids'. The brunet relaxed though as he dropped his head for a moment with a sigh before he looked back up at the ice teen to see he was looking after the fury's swaying tail with his brow slightly raised. When he looked back at Hiccup though they both avoided eye contact for a moment before they finally looked at each other.

Jack gave him a small smile that Hiccup returned meekly before he placed his staff on the ground and leaned into it.

"So I have another plan."

**Winder: **And there it is! Okay so I know that it's a few months away but I am so excited to be going to Anime North! Me and my friend already have our costume! Anyways I thought I would get this up a little sooner since the last update before this was pathetically late. I might be busy for a while though but I'm going to try and update at least a chapter a week even if I have to stay up till the wee hours of the morning! **Nami Kusunoki:** I looked for the pic as soon as I saw that and nearly died of happiness when I saw it! All of your art work is so beautiful and I'm honored that you draw fan art for my story! Thank you so much! You've got such amazing talent! And yes it is on my phone and computer and for the story.^^ I just love looking at it and I defiantly don't want to switch it anytime soon although everyone's art is great as well. I was thinking of printing them all off actually and keeping them in a book!^^ **Sarah:** Just don't forget to eat your vegetables hun!^^ **Fox Loves Shinigami: **Oh don't worry, Astrid and Hiccup and Jack will all get their stuff sorted out and happiness will be won after some hardships^^ and that should happen pretty soon to be honest. ^^ **Kimii77:** Is 'Oh my Glob' from adventure time? My friends a big fan of it and I hear him say it all the time.^^ I dance around in my room too sometimes, or just laugh somewhat evil that even my pets give me funny looks .^^ But we all have wonderful quirks that makes us special.^^ I hope your exams went well, some of my siblings are going through it now. **QuirkyRevelations: **Thank you for all your support and I'm really glad you liked it.^^ I always liked having Jack and Toothless talk to each other but then I thought if there was ever someone Jack needed to turn to it would be Toothless probably and Toothless is just the best for the listening/ understanding friend type. That wise old dragon him.^^ **Ciaura: **Oo! I love converting people to pairings! Good luck with your friends! Heaven knows I've been doing it since eight grade and my little sister since seventh. It's fun right?^^ I hope that this was updated soon enough for ya though!^^ **Blazelight790: **To be honest I'm shocked your still with me. I thought after such a long break between updates you would have given up. But I'm glad you're still here.^^ And I feel bad for you about that class. Nothing worse then just waiting for them to be over eh? And the clock always seemed to tick slower when you're trying to will it to go faster. And yes the letters are reviled! Slightly :) You'll find out what else was on them later.^^ **Tofuessa: **I loved it! It took a while to find but when I did it was just too cute! Thank you so much for making it!^^ I've really got to get all the pics together and put them in a book because all the art work is so amazing! **Kanamizaki: **Thank you! Who better then to cheer Jack up though other then Toothless? Aren't they just the perfect partners in crime? And don't worry about the rated M stuff there, I'm not putting it in this one. ^^ **aiTaiOrihara:** I could not agree with you more on that one hun. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 15

Hiccup growled as he kicked at the fluffy snow at his feet. All week he'd been trying to tell Jack that he wasn't in the mood for any of the 'plan's' he had to woo Astrid, and all week Jack had nagged him about why not. There was no way Hiccup could say that he had fallen for the ice spirit. That would just build up useless hope. So now, after about six days of nonstop nagging and countless attempts to try and trick Hiccup into asking Astrid, Hiccup was finally going on his own accord. If it would just get Jack to leave him alone about it he'd ask her this one time and then never mention it again.

With a sigh he pulled out heart and stared down at the small white glimmering object in his hand. This was a lot harder then he thought. Countless times he'd find himself wide awake pretending to sleep until Jack would leave in the middle of the night, and then he would open his eyes and just stare at the ceiling until he came back. It seemed that neither of them could sleep without someone beside them. Jack also wouldn't get within five feet of him and even though he still made jokes all the time and fooled around, Hiccup couldn't help but heard the force that the boy had to put into every word he said as he tried to play his laid back façade.

And he thought that being the outcast of the village was tough, it didn't even have a comparison to how it felt to know that Jack was slowly slipping away from him. Especially since right now Hiccup wanted to do nothing more than have someone to use for moral support right now. With all the feelings that were constantly turning him on his head, and then the never ending worry about where his father could possibly be, and not to mention the lack of sleep he'd been having lately… Hiccup was shocked that he could still function properly let alone have enough energy to be somewhat angry. He was just so tired both mentally and physically that he all he wanted to do was somehow work out his frustration and then go to sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore.

Pocketing heart back into the pouch he always wore around his waist, Hiccup puffed up his cheeks as he went back to numbly looking for Astrid's house. Hardly any of the Viking's he ran into mumbled above a hello as they made their way around trying to find something to busy themselves with to either get their minds off their missing parents, or just for lack of anything other to do. When he finally got to Astrid's door he straightened himself up before raising a fist and giving a swift, but sturdy knock across the hard wood.

He stood outside somewhat awkwardly for a few moments before the door was opened and there stood Astrid. She didn't look too thrilled to see him standing there and after the dance Hiccup could completely understand the half lidded gaze she was giving him right then. He just gave her a somewhat tight lipped, somewhat nervous smile though as he rubbed his arm and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Astrid. How's it going?"

"Fine." The girl said curtly as she crossed her arms and leaned against her door frame.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he looked over to the side slightly before he looked at the girl as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Look Astrid, I'm really sorry about the dance and all. I didn't mean to, you know…"

"To what? Embarrass me in front of everyone?" she snapped as he flinched from the harsh words coming out of her mouth.

Yeah, the dance hadn't ended well had it?

Sighing Hiccup allowed his body to sway limply for a moment as he tried to come up with something that he could say to that. It crossed his mind briefly that maybe if he had apologized to her right away rather than waiting for about a week to show his face she would be a little more…well easier to talk to.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He muttered as he shifted his weight on his feet back and forth.

The girl let out a long sigh as she pushed herself away from the door and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She didn't look mad anymore, just a little…upset, and tired. She gave him a small smile as he smiled back with a little bit of a lighter feeling. Well, maybe she wasn`t as mad as he thought she would be.

"It's fine Hiccup. It happened a while ago anyways. There's only so long that someone can be mad for." She sighed as she crossed her arms across her thin stomach with a slightly playful smirk.

Hiccup chuckled silently for a moment before he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was just wondering, if maybe, well do you want to go hiking up the mountain with me?"

Astrid was quiet for a moment as she seemed to think of it before she giggled and gave a swift and gently punch to Hiccup's shoulder.

"Sure, just let me grabbed my satchel."

With that she disappeared back into her house leaving Hiccup to rub at his sore arm with a nervous grin on his face. Once she was out of sight Hiccup let his smile drop slightly as he let out a small sigh. He didn't mind going on a hike with Astrid, they'd done it a lot of times in the past when they were doing dragon training, but now Jack wanted him to do it in order to ask the girl out or something.

It wasn't that Hiccup didn't like Astrid, she was a very good friend. It was just…well, that was all she was to him.

Hiccup felt like his face had just been punched by SnotLout's fist as this thought came across his mind. He didn't love Astrid. He never really had. Sure he'd had a crush on her at one point but what boy in the village didn't? Before he'd met Toothless he thought that she was everything in the village, once he met the night fury though it was almost as if he didn't really need her acceptance anymore. He'd almost completely forgotten about her, along with everyone else in the village as he spent more and more time with Toothless, a friend that had loved and accepted him before he had saved the village, a friend like Jack. He'd only been brought back to her when she had followed him and threatened to expose Toothless. After defeating the Red Death and having her kiss him, he had almost thought that he was in love. It was just in that moment though. He couldn't see them growing old together, having kids, getting married, living in the same house.

Astrid was a great friend, but he couldn't bring himself to see her as anything more.

With Jack though…he wouldn't mind if they spent every day together for the rest of his life. He loved waking up to see Jack's adorable face when he slept and mumbled to himself about icicles. It would be fun for him to raise kids that had been abandoned or parentless with Jack, the guy would make a great dad, or at the very least a babysitter.

Hiccup chuckled as he pressed his hand to his mouth to stifle his laugher at the thought.

He'd told Toothless that he might like Jack as more than a friend. Well he was almost certain that he was actually in love with the ice teen but he didn't want to act on anything if he wasn't sure. He cared for Jack and he so didn't want to build the guy's hopes up and lead him on by accident if he wasn't completely sure. The wise women had warned him about this but what difference would it make if they spent the time that they had together as friends or lovers? Jack would still miss him when he died if they stayed friends, maybe even more so since they never went after what they really wanted and therefore would never really know what they might have had. If they could spend the precious few years that Hiccup had as a mortal just giving each other everything wouldn't that be so much better than spending them with supressed feelings and regrets?

Hiccup placed his chin in his hand as he wrapped his free arm tightly around his stomach while he continued to think.

If he was really supposed to be with Astrid then the plan's and advice that Jack was giving him should have been working by now.

Like the saving her life one. When Jack had saved Hiccup's life when he'd slipped down the stairs Hiccup couldn't help but looking at the white haired male as if he was the only one on the earth, Astrid had looked right through him. As if he wasn't even there to begin with.

Then the whole dinner date thing had been a bust since it had been way too cold to do much of anything and it had felt more like hanging out with a good pal then a potential girlfriend, while the one he had with Jack had seemed to be perfect. Sure they couldn't eat any of the food but it seemed that the two had shared a moment that Jack had tried to describe to him earlier. A moment he was supposed to have on his dinner date with Astrid that never came.

Jack had giving him heart, something that the winter teen had sculpted from the ice that he loved so much and had trusted Hiccup with, nobody, aside from Toothless, had ever done anything like that before. Hiccup could never leave his house anymore without heart in his pocket because it always remind him of Jack whenever the boy was gone doing who knows what.

Whenever Astrid kissed him it always felt so wrong and awkward, with Jack it was as if even the lightest of pecks was meant to wipe Hiccup's mind of any other person who had ever even brushed up against him or placed a hand on his shoulder. He liked being held in the arms of the other and always found himself blushing whenever Jack so much as chuckled into his ear softly. With Astrid he almost wanted to be at an arm's length whenever they were together.

When Astrid had asked him to help teach her some tricks to StormFly Hiccup had been excited, but when he thought about it the excitement really came from the chance to be able to fly on Toothless even more rather than spending alone time with the blond female. And they didn't even get a chance to do that since the letters had come in around then and made everyone a little less enthusiastic about… well everything.

And then there was the dance.

With Astrid it had been terrible. He couldn't dance at all with his fake leg making it hard to move in fluid motion like it was supposed to and Hiccup had spent a majority of the time sitting down and watching Astrid, rather than actually dancing. When he did try though he completely screwed up and ended up walking out of the dance. When he was dancing with Jack though he was having fun and he was happy. It was almost as if the world was giving him that one moment to enjoy after dumping the worse possible news it could on a village full of Viking kids without their parents at home to comfort them.

Jack had told him once at some point that if the dance was going well he would get a kiss by the end of it and that would mean that Astrid was basically his. Well Hiccup hadn't kissed Astrid at all that night, but he'd certainly got one of his own. Kissing Jack at first had been such a shock that he didn't know what to do but laugh, then when they had continued he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do, even flying Toothless seemed like a small feat in the tiny moment.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he shook his head with a small smile on his face as he remembered that night.

Sometimes it was all he could think of as he laid awake, his body refusing just to shut down and sleep. It had all seemed so perfect, just like all the advice that Jack had giving him. It had all worked, but not on Astrid. It had worked on Hiccup.

The boy's green eyes snapped open as he sucked in a large breath. He thought that none of Jack's advice was working because it was just terrible advice, but it had been working, just on a different person and without Jack even having to try. Jack was just being Jack and yet he'd managed to 'woo' Hiccup over in a heartbeat. It explained the reason he could go without seeing her for days and yet without seeing Jack for a few hours he got nervous and missed him maybe a little too much. The saving of the life, seeing them as if they were the only one there, having a special moment, the dance, the lunch date, all of these things he had with Jack and had enjoyed them immensely more with the white haired male then he ever had with Astrid.

He was in love with Jack. He'd just been too dense to notice how much.

Hiccup groaned to himself as he covered his face with his hands and curled into himself as he shook his head just the littlest bit. How could he have been so stupid about something like this? He could tell that Jack wanted them to be together, and Hiccup did too, but he'd thought that maybe he could get over his feelings and just stay friends. Now though…there was no way he could do that. If Jack left or somehow managed to find someone else…even just the thought of that made his stomach twist and his eyes narrow as his teeth clench painfully together. Yet here was Jack basically trying to force Hiccup to be with Astrid and Hiccup hadn't even been thinking about how that would make Jack feel. If Hiccup was going to do this then he needed to be fair and let Jack know what he was thinking and who he really cared about rather than just dancing around the situation for the rest of his life and watch Jack tare himself apart with the retched sight of him and Astrid together. He had to tell him that he cared for Astrid, but that he loved Jack.

"Okay, ready to go?" Astrid chirped as she walked out of her house while Hiccup straightened himself out and stared at her with a completely straight face full of determination and seriousness.

The blond girl looked shocked as her eye's widened for a moment before she took a small step back with a small, somewhat unsure, smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Astrid but something's come up that I need to take care of right away."

She tilted her head to the side just the slightest as her shoulders hunched forward a bit and her eyes scrunched up in questioned. She looked like she was going to stare asking him for answers but instead Hiccup just nodded his head to her and turned around before running back the way he had come as fast as he could with his prosthetic leg.

He knew that Jack would be in the cove right now with Toothless since the two always seemed to spend time there when he had to go do something for the village and Hiccup couldn't keep a toothy kind of grin off his face as he ran out of the village and into the forest.

(Then I won't speak, just let me show you.)

"Jack!" The name slipped past Hiccup's lips so easily as he ran down the steep part to enter the cove, a giant grin on his face as he waved one of his arms around wildly.

The white haired male turned away from a conversation he was having with Toothless with his staff over his shoulder as he watched the boy with an amused smile across his lips. Hiccup felt his heart leap in happiness and noticed just then that it did that basically anytime he was around Jack. As he slowed his sprint down to a jog Hiccup continued forward, limping slightly now from the pain as he tried to walk up to Jack. The ice teen though leaned back and pressed the end of his staff against Hiccup's chest with the corners of his lips barely coming up to form a smile.

"It went over that well and quick hm?" he questioned with what sounded to be a forced laugh as Hiccup rolled his eyes before pushing the staff away and trying to take a step forward only for Jack to take one back again.

"No I didn't ask her." He said as he shrugged just the slightest before Jack's eyes went as wide as they could possibly go.

"What! But why not! It would have been perfect!" he exclaimed as he turned the boy around with his staff and tried pushing him out of the grotto. "Go on back there and ask her for real this time Hiccup! And don't…"

"Jack cut it out." Hiccup snapped as he spun around and quickly knocked the staff away again.

This time before Jack had time to back away Hiccup moved in and snatched both of the older's upper arms in a tight but gentle hold while he glared up at him. "Can you just listen to me for two seconds without bringing up Astrid!"

Jack pressed his lips together as he looked down at Hiccup while Toothless straightened out and watched the two with his wide cat like eyes.

Hiccup took that as his go ahead as he dropped one of his arms to rub the back of his head sheepishly while he thought of what he could say, or even what he was supposed to say. How exactly did someone go about telling someone that they loved them? Did they just say those three words and that was it?

"So it went that bad with her huh?"

Hiccup glared back up at Jack as he tightened his grip slightly and puffed up his chest some.

"This has nothing to do with Astrid Jack. It's about you!"

"Me? What did I do?" Jack questioned as he narrowed his eyes slightly in question while Hiccup felt lie banging his head off of the nearest wall.

"Your advice never worked on Astrid you snowball! It worked on me!" Hiccup growled as he watched Jack's eyes go wide as he tried to pull away. "You've saved my life when I was falling down the stairs when you didn't even know me and I gave you the look! Like the one you said I was supposed to have with Astrid after I 'saved' her but it never happened!"

Jack looked over to Toothless for help but the night furry just shook his head and took a step back.

**You're on your own.**

"When we had that dragon food lunch you made the one time I swear we had that moment thing that you were talking about! And then all those times that we just use to fool around together and, well I guess we were flirting with each other, but I don't know, I really liked it and it's obvious that you did too."

By now Jack had stopped trying to get away and was actually listening to what Hiccup was talking about with a small smile on his face as the boy continued to rant.

"And then that dance thing that we did and the kiss!" Hiccup growled as he placed his hands on either side of his head while he shook his head back and forth quickly. "And then you tried putting me back with Astrid but I don't love her Jack! I love you!"

By the time he was done Hiccup was panting slightly with his arms down by his sides in tight fist as he stared at Jack with determination ablaze in his eyes while Jack just smiled down at him fondly.

"Are you done?" the white haired teen questioned with a chuckle.

The brunet straightened himself out as he placed his hand on his hips and gave a curt nod of his head as he looked to the side in thought, his lips pressed firmly together.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He shrugged as he turned his eyes back up to Jack's blue ones.

Neither of them were really sure who moved first but the next thing they knew they were holding each other close in a tight hug as if they were never going to see each other again. Hiccup buried his face into Jack's chest as he gripped the others thin fabric shirt in his hands, a smile coming to his face as he felt Jack stroke his hair. Yeah, he should have done this from the very beginning.

"I thought that you hated me." Jack sighed as he pulled back just a little so he could look down at a slack jawed Hiccup.

"Wha? Why?"

"Well come on. You looked so…I don't know, disappointed I guess after I kissed you so I just thought…"

"Jack." Hiccup chuckled as he pulled back even more and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned over to one side. "First we have to talk."

"Uh oh." Jack mumbled as he brought his staff in close and let a small smirk crawl across his lips.

"I didn't hate you or anything Jack, it's just…I don't want to hurt you and I'm not going to live forever like you are so I do.." However before the young teen could finish Jack pulled him into a quick kiss and pressed his forehead against Hiccup's when he pulled back.

"I don't want to think about that right now Hiccup. Can we just play it by ear as we go along?"

Looking into the beautiful blue eyes of his friend there was no way he could bring himself to say no.

Hiccup brought his hand up to wrap around Jack's as he nodded his head slowly, a smile creeping up to his lips as the spirit grinned back at him. Jack moved in to kiss him again however Jack was ripped out of his hold shocking both of them. For a moment Hiccup didn't know what to do as he stood there with his hands reaching out in the empty air while Toothless placed Jack down on the ground a few steps away and turned the older male to face him. He was growling and snarling at Jack while the white haired boy rolled his eyes and nodded his head every now and then. Tilting his head to the side Hiccup raised his hand slightly as he took a small step forward.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing." Jack sighed as he twirled his staff onto his shoulder and turned his head to smirk at the brunet. "Toothless is just giving me the lecture about dating his little boy."

Hiccup couldn't help but burst out in laugher.

**Winder:** Boom, Bam, done another one. I hope you guys like it!^^ I had fun writing this one! I really want to see the httyd live but they might not be coming back my way. It's so sad. Anyways… **KatieTheBaka: **That is so awesome! I love when people love Toothless! He's just so great right? ^^**InYourDreams239: **I'm so glad to hear that! It makes me happy to know that a group of people who know each other read my story since it reminds me of me and my friends! Thank you for reviewing too! I really appreciate it! I hope I can keep up the fantastic work for you though!^^ **Nami Kusunoki: **I hope it will be a happy ending if not a little sad but I think that most people will be pleased with it. I know what you mean about reading Angsty things though, they always make me feel so crummy and like I should be curling up with ice cream and watching a movie to make me laugh. You don't have to redo the picture if you don't want because if that's just a doodle of your then…wow. You've got some mad, crazy skill there!^^ **BlazeLight790: **Strange thing is that I never even thought of this pairing until my friend showed me this one picture where they were just standing next to each other and as Mavis said it was like 'zing!' They've been my OTP ever since then and I couldn't be happier! Especially since I was still looking for one before these guys. ^^ That would make so much sense though with Hiccup and Jamie. I wonder if they did do that…hm… I feel sorry for Astrid too, I don't think she's a bad person at all but she does make for a good bad guy or interior when you need one. It's too bad that you lost your OTP though, who was it? **Kimii77: **I hope your exams went well and that you got amazing marks on everything! And I hope this one was long enough for you!^^ Enjoy! **Sarah: **Ah, clever. I also do that!^^ High five comrade in arms! **Tofuessa: **That's okay!^^ Hunting for stuff is a lot of fun sometimes so I don't mind it at all and it's always worth it in the end so it's all good! What other people have made me though is kinda scattered but I'm hoping to get them all together at some point.^^**Ciaura: **Thank you! I really hope we have fun too! We book our hotel not even two days ago! If you're going maybe we'll see you there? I know what you mean about that one friend who won't go with it though, we got one of them too but yeah just got to love them eh? **QuirkyRevelations: **I know right? Toothless would make a great consultant. ^^ He's just so Toothless that it would work really well!^^ I had a lot of fun writing Hiccup talking to Toothless without Toothless responding like he does with Jack though since I had to do it a bit differently but I'm glad that you like it!^^


	16. Chapter 16

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 16

Astrid ran a cloth over StormFly's bright scales in thought as she seemed to be staring right though everything. Ever since Hiccup had taken off yesterday she couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Lately it seemed that Hiccup was always trying to get her attention and she was more than happy to have him trying so hard to earn it. In a way it was cute and Hiccup was such a sweet guy she was actually really touched. It made her wonder why she hadn't been interested in Hiccup before he had fought off the Red Death or shown her the flight on Toothless.

It was strange to think that everyone in the village accepted Hiccup now as one of their own when the boy had never changed in the first place. If anything he had changed all their views on their very way of life and showed them just how narrowed minded they had been, before then though they had all been extremely cruel. Even Astrid.

Sometimes she would find herself stunned in horror at how bad she had been. Sure she hadn't been the worst but when she had seen them picking on Hiccup, or treating the boy terribly she had never stepped in to stop it. Instead she had just turned the other way and let everyone tare him down when he wanted to be nothing more than to be seen as one of them. He wasn't one of them though, he was so much better, and yet the entire village had shunned him just because he thought differently.

Stormfly shook herself out for a moment as she stared down at Astrid with her head tilted to the side just the slightest as the blond girl chuckled at her. It was hard to think that not even a year ago she had been attacking and trying to kill this beautiful creature before her. Looking around the arena Astrid couldn't help but smile as she watched the other's with their dragons. Some young, some older but all had grins and laugher spilling past their lips. It was hard to image that there was ever a time when the two species didn't get along, and they all had Hiccup to thank for that.

Astrid brushed her bangs uselessly behind her ear as she spotted Hiccup playing with Toothless on the other side of the training pen. She couldn't help but shake her head as her lips twitched up just the slightest when Toothless pounced on the boy and held him down while he attacked his face with his long, rough tongue as Hiccup let out a belt of laugher. He really was cute, and sweet, and thoughtful, and inventive, and basically perfect all the way around. He was really shy too though so maybe that's why he hadn't asked her out yet?

It would make sense. His crush on her was obvious, everyone in the village knew about it, but Astrid didn't want to act on it then. She wanted to be her own person as a dragon trainer before she even thought of dating anyone. Maybe now though it would be a good idea. After all who would be a better match besides her and Hiccup?

(Sandy! Why didn't you say anything?)

"Okay! Okay! I get it bud!" Hiccup shouted in laugher as he tried to free himself from underneath the heavy night fury who was grinning down at him. "You win!"

Toothless seemed to smirk to himself as he got off the boy and sat up straight as he watched Hiccup pick himself up and wipe his face off with his hands.

"Ew." Hiccup chuckled as he hunched up slightly while his body shook with unshed laugher.

"Aw, you guys are making me jealous."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see Jack floating down to the two with a smirk as he twirled his staff around before placing it over his shoulder as he stopped a few steps beside Hiccup. The brunet smiled up at his, well really, his boyfriend as he crossed his arms loosely across his thin chest.

"You're really going to get jealous over Toothless?" he questioned with a slight wicked grin on his lips.

He yelped slightly a second later though when Jack hooked the end of his staff around Hiccup and yanked the boy chest to chest with him. He placed a hand under his chin as he tilted Hiccup's head up to stare at him as he smirked smugly down at his captured victim.

"You can never be too careful." He purred before nipping Hiccup's nose and pulling back, leaving Hiccup blushing bright red as he tried to collect himself quickly.

"Not here Jack." He hissed as he quickly turned back to Toothless and glared at the amused look on the dragon's face. "Don't you turn on me too." He growled as he pointed an accusing finger at his best friend.

"Aw I'm sorry Hic." Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and nuzzled his cheek happily. "I know I'm not supposed to do anything while you're training but you always look so cute."

Hiccup rolled his eyes with a small smile before he elbowed the older teen off easily. Jack let him go as he jumped up on top of Toothless' head and grinned down at the smaller male.

"Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you." Hiccup nodded as he scratched under Toothless' chin while he kept his eyes on the smiling white haired teen. "Now I can talk to you without looking like a nut."

"Why would talking to Toothless make you look like a nut?"

Hiccup jumped slightly before he looked over his shoulder to see Astrid standing behind him with StormFly beside her. Smiling slightly at his friend he turned around fully to face her as he shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his head. The girl's smile grew wider as she shook her head slightly with a bit of a giggle.

"Crazy as always hm?" she questioned as Hiccup shrugged slightly with a light chuckle of his own.

"You know me." He said as he dropped his hands to his sides and quirked his brow at the girl with a small smile. "Did you need help or…?"

"What makes you think that?" Astrid questioned as she placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side just the slightest while staring at the boy in amusement.

"Well you never really talk to me in the ring unless you need my help with something so I just thought…"

"Nah, I just wanted to talk."

"Oh."

Hiccup tried to laugh along when Astrid giggled at him again but there was something about her behavior that was putting him slightly off. She wasn't really acting like herself. When he felt a hand come down on his shoulder he looked up to see Jack eyeing the girl warily before a frown came to his face and he shook his head just the slightest.

"This isn't good." He mumbled, but before he could elaborate Astrid hit Hiccup lightly on the shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to test out StormFly's and Toothless' speed sometime soon. I've tried feeding her something else to see if it'll give her even more speed and done some special exercises with her to make sure she beats Toothless next time." Astrid smirked as Hiccup smirked right back.

"Well then you're on. How's Tomorrow sound?" Hiccup asked as he crossed his arms over his chest in fake, showy, confidence while the girl's blue eyes narrowed in a playful manner.

"Perfect, Sunrise at Old Man's Knee. See you then Hiccup."

Astrid wasted no time in taking off with StormFly even a moment later to continue with her training.

Hiccup chuckled as he watched her go, feeling a little more at ease with it now the he knew that she just wanted to ask him to have another race. Leave it up to Astrid to make him think of something completely different. Maybe this would give him a reason to think of some more saddle ideas for Toothless.

"Hiccup."

Said boy turned back around to face a put off looking white haired teen that was leaning against his staff as he looked down at the floor, his brow furrowed in concern and his lips pressed in a thin line. Hiccup's mind automatically went into a panic as it came up with the worse possible reason that Jack was upset. None of them of course, involved Astrid.

"I think my advice did work on her." Jack sighed as he dropped his head slightly and his shoulders sunk while Hiccup visibly relaxed.

"Jack you don't have to worry. I told you I don't like Astrid like that." He said with a smile as he shook his head and placed a hand on the boy's arm.

Jack scoffed though as he ran his ice cold fingers over Hiccup's cheek and smirked down at the smaller male as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm not worried about that Hiccup. I know you're mine, and so do you." He snickered as he nipped at the boy's cheek before pulling back with a frown. "It's just that it seems that Astrid likes you now."

Hiccup's eyes went wide as his lips formed an 'o' shape. The boy sucked his lips in as he rubbed the back of his neck while he thought of what to say. If he wasn't in love with Jack then that would have been great news but now…

"Oh this isn't good." He mumbled as Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"I know. She's not a bad kid and I know you guys are really close but…this…it could complicate things…" Jack trailed as he placed a hand in his pocket while he looked up at the dragons flying around over their heads, his other hand firmly holding onto the staff.

Hiccup let out a sigh as he dropped his arms to the side while Toothless tilted his head at him, his eyes wide and curious to know what was going to happen.

He was going to have to be honest with her. Like he had been with Jack. He had to let her know that he really did care for her but that he'd…um, met someone else and that he loved them. To lead her on would be the last thing he would want. Astrid deserved to be with someone who would make her happy. Sadly though that someone couldn't be Hiccup anymore because he'd already found his someone.

"Look." He muttered as he drew Jack's attention back down to him while he pressed the palm of his hands down flatly together. "I'll talk to her before we go flying okay? But I don't want you to be there."

Jack looked a little shocked as his blue eyes widened just a bit before he let out a soft sigh with a shake of his head.

"Fine. I'll let you have your awkward moment alone with her." He mumbled, clearly not to thrilled about the idea. "But," he growled as he pointed the hooked end of the staff at the boy while Toothless crouched down, ready to defend his boy if Jack were to do anything. "If I find out about any kissing then I'm not letting you alone with her again."

Hiccup chuckled as he rolled his eyes while he crossed his arms over his chest loosely.

"Playing the possessive boyfriend hm?"

"I'd say more of the cautious one." Jack replied with a wicked grin that made Hiccup's stomach flip before Jack ruffled his hair with a softer smile. "But I trust you."

It was weird but Hiccup felt as if his heart felt a thousand times lighter upon hearing those words slip past the ice teen's lips. Jack on the other hand looked as if he was a little embarrassed that he admitted to but before he could take off or move away Hiccup snatched his wrist and pulled him closer.

"Thanks Jack." He chuckled as he watched the other's face light up just the slightest with a red hue to his cheeks as he shifted his weight back and forth between feet. Thor was this guy ever cute.

"Hiccup why are you giving Toothless that look?"

The small Viking jumped at the sound of his name while Snotlout dropped his heavy hand on the boy's tiny shoulder while he smirked down at the boy's green eyes.

"Are you guys like dating or something?" The bigger male questioned before he barked out a laugh and gave Hiccup a hard slap to his back, nearly sending the boy toppling over.

Jack caught him though, and smirked before pointing his staff at Snotlout and freezing his mouth shut. They both let out a chuckle as the wide Viking's eyes went huge before he slapped his hands to his cheeks and let out a muffled scream before running off to HookFang. Hiccup turned back to Toothless as he walked around to his side and hopped on his saddle.

"That wasn't very nice." He smirked while Jack shrugged and leapt up into the air as he floated in front of the two while he playfully grinned back.

"Can't be the good guy all the time." He chuckled before taking off. "Catch me if you can dragon boy!" Jack shouted back while Hiccup narrowed his eyes up at the sky.

"Oh you're on."

(It's their natural instinct to protect us.)

Hiccup and Toothless crashed onto their beds the moment they were in their room. It's not that they were unfit or anything, in fact if anything they were built, but, wow. Jack had given them a run for their money today. Jack on the other hand landed gracefully into the room as he twirled his staff around before placing it against the bed and flopped down on his stomach beside Hiccup.

"Man that was fun!" Jack exclaimed. He placed his hands out before him rolling over and wrapping an arm around Hiccup's waist. "I didn't even win once." He chuckled as Hiccup groaned slightly, burrowing his head into the crook of the older males neck.

Jack chuckled before the growl from Toothless made them both sigh and separated from each other.

"Happy Dad?" Jack questioned as he placed his head in his hand and tilted his brow at the night fury that retracted his teeth and nodded his head.

"Jeeze Toothless it's not like we haven't done worse." Hiccup mumbled as he sat up stiffly while Toothless growled at the two and Jack rolled his eyes.

Hiccup tilted his head as he eyed the white haired teen from over his shoulder as he rubbed his sore upper arm.

"What did he say?"

"Just that we're dating now and that changes things."

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed the end of his shirt and yanked it over his head. Not even a second later and he heard a loud 'bang!' and Jack yelling. Spinning around with his shirt around his elbows, Hiccup's mouth dropped open as he saw Toothless pushing the ice teen's face into the floor and basically pressing Jack into the hard wood.

"Toothless what are you doing!" Hiccup yelped as he ran over and tried to pull his dragon off of his boyfriend. "Toothless!"

"Hiccup put something on!" Jack snapped as he tried to push against the huge dragon on top of him with next to no success.

"What? Oh!"

Hiccup raced over to his chest and threw it open before yanking out a shirt and pulling it over his head as he turned around to look at Toothless. His best friend glanced at both of the boy's for a moment, crawling off Jack a little later as he seemed happy with the situation after Hiccup was fully clothed.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup questioned as he crouched down by the older male who was picking himself up off the floor as he shook his head.

"Ow." Jack growled as he rubbed his head before glaring at Toothless. "Can I ice him?"

Hiccup let out a loud laugh as he wrapped his arms around his waist while he shook his head as both Toothless and Jack glared at him.

"You two are so…!" Hiccup guffaw as he pressed his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laugher as his whole frame shook.

"Hey! You should be defending me!" Jack snapped harmlessly as he pouted at the boy who only shook his head.

Hiccup's hand was knocked away a second later though as Jack placed a hand underneath his chin and tilted the boy's head up, pressing a kiss on the corner of the boy's mouth, effectively shutting him up. From over his shoulder Hiccup could see Toothless' pupils slitting but he was staying put well enough to make the boy feel at least a little bit better. Jack moved his mouth from Hiccup's to the boy's ear as Hiccup felt himself tense slightly and his face he was sure was beat red. He didn't move though, didn't make any attempt at pulling away, so when all Jack did was blow on his ear gently before pulling back he was slightly confused. Jack on the other hand looked more amused than anything as he ruffled the boy's hair and Toothless laid his giant head on his paws.

"Sorry Hiccup." Was all he said before getting to his feet and holding out a hand for the boy to take. Slightly confused Hiccup took a hold of it and inhaled sharply when he was hoisted up all too easily by Jack. "I know you and Toothless are tired so I'm going to make you guys something to eat. You should get some rest." He grinned as Hiccup just nodded dumbly.

He watched the boy go until he disappeared and then turned to face Toothless with a slight shrug of his shoulders. When all Toothless did was shrug back Hiccup sighed and hobbled over to his bed to flop into it once again. As he pulled the blanket up over his shoulder's though he couldn't stop the smile from forming across his lips. He was really glad he had Jack. Now if only he knew what he was going to do about Astrid…

**Winder:** Hey guys guess what! I got a tumblr account thing!^^ I got it a few days ago but my friend showed me how to use it some so now I can get messages and answer questions and what not! It's so awesome! Anyways… **Guest:** I am so using that now! It's just so clever! Thank you so that! It made me laugh so hard when I read it!^^ **Fox Loves Shinigami: **I know eh? Even as the author I couldn't wait for them to finally just get together. They're just so cute!^^ **Kimii77: **I'm glad you liked Hiccup's confession. I was so worried that no one would like it or anything thing since it was so weird, I even had my friend read it before hand to see what she thought and I must have reread it about a dozen times myself. But to be honest I couldn't see it happen any other way either.^^ Oo! I do want to know! It's great to hear about people getting good marks in school! Congrads!^^ **Madam Fiction: **I'm glad that you almost died from cuteness overload! It means I'm doing my job well. But stay strong soldier! We need you to make it to the end!^^ **QuirkyRevelations: **Thank you so much Quirk! You really encourage me to continue writing this and to plan things out with more work and work harder all the time! It's so great to know that this is the top of someone's favorite list when there are some many good ones out there.^^ It really makes me happy and grin like an idiot for the whole day!^^ **Blazelight790: **I know eh? I'm sorry about how long it took. ^^; But yeah I feel bad for Astrid too although I've never been able to look at her and Hiccup as more then friends before, she is a great person and it's too bad that she can't have Hiccup in away cause let's face it. He's the best guy in the village. Although Fishlegs is a nice guy too.^^ Aw, I looked up some pics of them. They're cute!^^ Which pokemon manga is it from? **Himeko14X: **It was his epiphany moment!^^ Everyone's got one!^^ Must admit though that I had a lot of fun writing his confession even if I wasn't so sure of it the entire time I was writing it.^^ But I'm glad you liked it none the less.^^ **To all my other favs, followers, and reviewers! Thank you so much guys! It's because of you that I keep writing!^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 17

Hiccup puffed up his cheeks before letting out a long breath as he rode on the back of Toothless. Astrid was already waiting with StormFly on the top of Old Man's Knee and she really couldn't have looked happier. It crushed Hiccup to know that he was going to have to be the one to destroy that happiness that she had, especially now when she was worried sick about her parents. It was something he was going to have to do though, he couldn't lead her on, it just wouldn't be right.

"Okay bud let's go." He mumbled as Toothless nodded his head and swooped down, landing softly beside Astrid and StormFly as he shook his head while Hiccup jumped off.

"Hey Astrid. StormFly." He smiled as he nodded his head to the two while Astrid beamed at him.

"'Bout time you showed up. Me and StormFly were starting to think that you guys chickened out." She smirked while Hiccup forced a chuckled as he rubbed his arm and looked away from her for a moment as he tried to think his speech through.

He'd been trying to work on it all night and even a little bit this morning and he still hadn't come up with what was supposed to go after, 'Astrid, we need to talk.' What he wouldn't give for his Dad's negotiation skills right now.

"Um yeah, but before we do that Astrid I think we should talk."

The blond girl tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked over her shoulder at her dragon. Turning back to Hiccup with a small smile and her eyebrows drawn slightly up, she crossed her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight over to her left.

"Okay?" It was more of a question then anything as Hiccup took in a deep breath, tightening his hands into fist as if that would give him strength. "About what?"

The floodgates seemed to open with that question as he opened his mouth and blurted out,

"About how you like me!"

For once in her life Astrid looked horrified. Almost as if she was back on Toothless for the first time and he was diving to the ground at breakneck speed. She collected herself a moment later though as she brushed some of her thick hair behind her ears while she seemed to scoff.

"No I don't." she lied and it took all of Hiccup's will power not to walk over to a rock and hit his head off of it.

Why was everyone he knew so stubborn? Oh wait…Vikings. Duhah.

"Well, maybe." Astrid muttered as Hiccup turned his attention back to her while she placed a hand on her hip. "But why does it matter? You like me too don't you?" she asked with such a sweet smile that for a moment Hiccup wondered if he could tell her the truth.

His silence though seemed to be a good enough answer as her face fell and her arms dropped to her sides. Neither of them said anything but Astrid's face turned a light shade of red as she seemed to suddenly find brushing her hair back to be a very interesting thing to do. Not that Hiccup could say anything though with the fact that he was treating his bottom lip like a chew toy.

"Well this is awkward." Astrid muttered as she looked out over the wide ocean and towards the rising sun while Hiccup did the same.

If this was under different circumstances or if he was with Jack it would be an extremely romantic moment. Instead though here he was, standing next to a girl that he had just completely turned down. Yeesh talk about a waste of atmosphere.

Tarring his eyes away from the red sky's Hiccup forced himself to look at his friend as he cleared his throat to get her attention. He watched as Astrid sighed before she also turned to face him.

"Astrid I am so sorry." Hiccup said as he brought his hand up to rub the upper part of his arm. "I did like you once but, I've met someone else and I know that I like them more. I just, I don't want to send you any mixed signals or lead you on so I have to be honest with you."

Astrid kicked at some of the scattered rocks with a scowl across her lips and briefly Hiccup was overjoyed at the fact that she didn't carry around her axe anymore. He'd hate to see what she decided to do to him if it was still in her possession. She looked up at him though with her eyes slightly narrowed as she opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again.

"You asked me out to the dance just last week. If you like this person so much then why didn't you ask them?" she growled while Hiccup shrugged for a moment as he brought his arms up slightly. Here was the hard part to explain.

"Well you see he…"

"He!?" Astrid shrieked, forcing Hiccup to cover his ears.

Ow. Could all girls reach that octave? Just that sound alone could be a mortal weapon of its own.

"You're seeing one of the guys in the village! Oh for the love of…! It's not Snotlout is it? I mean I know he's…but you could do such much!" the girl yelled as she walked up and grabbed both of Hiccup's shoulders shaking him back and forth. "He treats you like trash Hiccup! Don't date him!"

Hiccup managed to break free of the girls grip as he jumped back a few feet as he tried to get his eyes to only see one of everything again. His eyes narrowed as he went to growl something back until what she had said had sunk in. She didn't seem mad about the fact that he was dating a guy, just angry at the thought that he might be dating Snotlout. That idea alone was enough to make him shutter though as he quickly shook his head back and forth so quick he was seeing doubles again.

"What! No! Nonono! Just, ew! No!" Hiccup exclaimed as he covered his hands with his face, dropping them once he heard Astrid sigh.

"Oh good." She sighed before snapping up again. "Then who is it?"

Hiccup pressed his lips together as he debated over what he should tell her. Should he tell her about Jack? Would she think he was nuts if he did? Should he say it was someone else from the village? No, that would be a bad idea all the way around. He wanted to be as honest as he could with her. Taking in a deep breath he held his hands up as if he was trying to calm down a dragon before he decided to start from the beginning.

"Okay so before everyone left on the ships I had been trying to woo you over but then I ended up meeting this guy name Jack Frost…"

"Jack Frost?" Astrid questioned in disbelief as she tilted her brow at him.

"Would you just let me finish please?" Hiccup mumbled as she rolled her eyes but waved him on anyways.

"So, Jack said that he could help me win you over and decided that he would give me advice on how to do so. We ended up doing all kinds of stuff to get you to notice me…"

"That explains a lot actually." Astrid said with a slight smirk as Hiccup 'Ha ha-ed' at her remark.

"But as time went by I, well I don't know, I fell in love with him and we just got together but the other day he said that you might have started to like me so I have to tell you that I'm sorry but I can't be with you because I'm with him."

After his little 'confession' Hiccup held his arms up to his chest as he waited for the girls reply while she just stared back at him. She just stared, and stared, and stared. She stared so much that for a moment Hiccup wondered if made she had fallen asleep or something. However Astrid moved her hand up to squeeze the bridge of her nose while she tilted her head forward and screwed her eyes shut.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to believe that while you were trying to win me over you ended up running into father winter and then falling for him instead while he gave you relationship advice?"

Well when she said it like that it sound ridicules. Hiccup nodded anyways though as he crossed his arms over his chest and curled into himself slightly. What he wouldn't give to have Jack with him right now. He'd almost wished that he'd told the ice teen to come.

"I know it sounds insane Astrid, but you have to believe me." He sighed as the girl looked at him with her ice cold blue eyes.

"If he's been helping you then how come no one's seen him around the village?"

This was just not going to get him anywhere.

"Um, no one can actually see him." He mumbled while Astrid just raised a single brow at his explanation. "Don't ask me why because I don't know but ever since he can remember he hasn't been able to be seen by anyone except me and the wise woman."

"She can see him too?" Astrid questioned as her eyes went wide.

"Well yeah, I mean spirits are kinda her thing right?"

"Oh yeah…"

For a moment they were both silent once again, the sun now much higher in the sky as some clouds drifted lazily across the vast sky, completely unaware of the unsettled feeling shared between the two kids. Hiccup tried to think of ways that he could show her, but he really couldn't think of anything at all. How did you show someone a person they couldn't see?

Then it hit him out of nowhere. Jack could make himself out of snow and ice! Like he had with those dragons that he made when they had danced in Hiccup's room.

"Astrid I can show him to you!" Hiccup exclaimed as he grabbed the girl's hands with a wide grin on his face. "If you come to my house I can introduce you guys to each other!"

Astrid opened her mouth as her brows knitted together and she pulled her hands away.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked as Hiccup smiled at her with a slight redness to his cheeks.

"Well, I love both of you guys and I want you to get along. It would suck if my boyfriend and my best friend didn't get along."

Hiccup wasn't sure when she had moved, but a second later and Astrid had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Confused Hiccup hugged her back and tilted his head slightly when she pulled back and looked at him.

"Hiccup I'm sorry that for most of my life I was a complete jerk to you and that I made you wait too long and lost my chance at dating you." She said while she looked down at the ground before she brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and looked back at him with a small smile. "But for some reason nothing makes me happier then knowing that you trust me with knowing this, and meeting this Jack guy."

Hiccup smiled back at her as he nodded his head and chuckled slightly.

"Me too Astrid."

The blond beamed at him before she quickly hugged him again and ran over to StormFly.

"Last one there's a rotten dragon egg." She challenged as Hiccup jumped on Toothless back and hooked his foot in.

"No way are me and Toothless losing to you." He smirked before they both took off. Briefly he could hear Astrid yell a 'hey!' But he was already in the air and flying back to Jack with a huge smile on his face. Well this was going better than he could have ever hoped.

(How do I know that? The moon told me.)

Jack paced back and forth across the floor so quickly that he was almost hovering. He tried not to worry, he really did, but the more he thought about those two being alone together… it just made him nervous and feel like biting his nails completely off his finger nails considering that they had already been bitten down as far as they could. He trusted Hiccup. He really did, but Astrid? He didn't know her well enough to know if she would try and pull anything on the adorable teen.

Letting out a long sigh Jack wondered for the hundredth time since the brunet had left if he should have followed Hiccup.

No. He had to stay right here and respect the boy's privacy. It's was only going to be a few hours anyways, how long could that feel like?

Jack stopped his pacing and tapped his foot for a while before looking up, twirling his staff and then flopping back on the bed. Man, how long was this going to take?

"Woowho! Great job Toothless!"

Jack sat straight up when Toothless and Hiccup dived into the room and almost couldn't hold back from hugging the boy. He managed though as he waited until Hiccup had gotten off of Toothless before wrapping the boy up in his arms and leaning down to nuzzle his cheek. Hiccup yelped at first but when he noticed who it was he let out a small laugh as he brought his one free hand up to ruffle Jack's hair lovingly.

"It's nice to see you too Jack." He chuckled as the boy let him go with a smile.

"Was there any kissing Toothless?" Jack questioned as he looked up at the night fury, not missing the eye roll from his green eyed Viking.

**No, but this should get interesting soon.**

Jack didn't like the sound of amusement in the black dragon's voice as he hopped on his bed and laid down on it with a smug grin on his face.

"Jack I asked Astrid to come over to meet you."

Jack blinked as he looked down at Hiccup again. He had invited Astrid over to meet him? But she couldn't see him? Had he forgotten that? Or was he planning something else? Jack quirked a single eyebrow while Hiccup chuckled at him and patted his head mockingly.

"It's okay boy, it'll all make sense soon."

"What am I? Your pet dragon?" Jack smirked while Toothless growled from his perch.

**That position is already filled.**

"Wow. I don't think I've ever lost to you by that much." Astrid mumbled as she walked up the rest of the stairs to Hiccup's room making both boy's look in her direction as she flicked her hair out of her eyes.

Hiccup grinned while Jack frowned just the slightest as he watched the girl with his sharp blue eyes. He wanted to reach out and grab Hiccup when the boy made his way over to the girl but thought against it and instead picked up his staff and held onto it with both hands as he lend forward on it.

"You ready to meet him?" Hiccup chirped and Jack couldn't help but smile at the boy's pure cuteness.

Astrid seemed to hesitate for a moment but nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

That only seemed to fuel the boy's excitement as he dragged her over and sat her down on his bed before standing beside Jack. Hiccup tapped the boy's shoulder and with a long sigh Jack turned around to face the girl. He wasn't so sure he was going to like this. What exactly was Hiccup planning to do?

Hiccup on the other hand clapped his hands together before opening them and motioning to Jack.

"Astrid this is Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Astrid." He grinned.

Strictly to humor the boy Jack waved at the girl and smiled, saying a quick hello which only got him a confused 'I don't see anything' look back as the girl squinted her eyes at the place where he was standing. He sighed, turning to face Hiccup who only shrugged back and turned to the girl with the hope that had died in Jack a long time ago.

"Hiccup, I…I don't see anyone." The girl said, making Hiccup's shoulders drop as he dropped his arms and pressed his lips together.

"Jack can I ask you to try something?"

"Anything for you dragon boy." Jack smirked as Hiccup shook his head with a small smile.

"You know those dragons you made that one time?" he questioned as Jack thought about it.

The dragons? Was he talking about the ones he had made on the night of the dance? What was making dragons going to do? Not really seeing the point in it Jack nodded his head anyways as he twirled his staff onto his shoulder.

"Well do you think you could make one like that of yourself so she can see what you look like?"

Oh! That kinda made sense.

"I can't make it talk or anything." He muttered as he lifted his staff up anyways and started working on what Hiccup had asked.

"That's okay for now. We'll work on something like that for later."

Both boy's turned to Astrid when she gasped upon seeing the snow swirl in Hiccup's room and slow start to take the form of a person until there was a duplicate of the ice spirit standing in a frozen glory before the real deal. Ignoring the girl now as she got up and walked towards it Jack turned to Hiccup and smiled down at the boy who quickly moved his eyes away from Jack to stare at nothing in front of him. Oh? So Hiccup had been watching him hm?

Smirking Jack hooked his staff around the thin boy and pulled him to his side effortlessly, chuckling as he watched Hiccup's face light up.

"Do you have to do this now? Astrid is right here." Hiccup whispered while the girl walked around the statue, Jack moved out of her way to keep from getting hit more out of habit then anything as he gently tugged on a strand of Hiccup's soft hair.

"It's not like she can really see, and you left me for so long."

"Jack it was barely half an hour." Hiccup chuckled as he pushed back and tried to unhook himself from the staff. "And you've got to stop doing this."

"But my staff likes you."

Both of them were silent for a split second before they burst out laughing as they both wrapped their arms around their stomachs and leaning into each other as they gasped for air.

"That came out wrong!" Jack snickered while Hiccup nodded his head with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You think?"

Both boys jumped when Astrid's high pitched scream tore them out of their own conversation and they both winched when she dashed back and flipped back over Hiccups bed.

"That hurts. I know from experience." Jack mumbled as he flew over the bed and stared down at the girl.

And she stared right back.

"Great Odin's ghost." Astrid gasped as she backed away from him quickly, her face suddenly pale.

"Um, is she normally like this Hiccup?" Jack questioned as he landed down on the floor gracefully while Hiccup ran over to her side and helped her to her feet.

"What do you…"

"Hiccup he flies!" Astrid exclaimed as she pointed a finger at the white haired male who's blue eyes opened wide.

She could see him? But how? She hadn't been able to just a few seconds ago.

"You can see him?" Hiccup questioned, sounding just as shocked as Jack felt.

Astrid slowly nodded her head, not once removing her eyes from Jack. In a way it was kind of making him a bit uncomfortable. Rubbing the back of his head Jack looked away from the two, his attention only drawn back to them when Hiccup placed his hand on his arm.

"She sees you Jack."

The smile that the boy gave him was just so cute Jack couldn't help but swoop in and press a soft kiss to the boy's lips. Man did he ever love kissing Hiccup. He'd lost count of how many times he had dreamed of kissing the boy and now he could do it whenever he wanted. Pulling back he grinned at the furiously blushing boy and bumped their noses together with a chuckle.

"Thank you Hiccup."

"Aw."

Jack turned towards the source of the sound but Astrid quickly looked away as she coughed lightly into her hand as if acting like the sound had never slipped past her lips. At least she was taking it well though. A moment later and their eyes met, she looked away again though as she brushed her hair out of her eyes and narrowed her eyes slightly for a moment before turning to Jack with a sweet smile.

"Hi Jack Frost, I'm Astrid." She grinned while holding out her hand.

He took it and smiled back at her. She didn't seem so bad. Not even a second later though and she yanked him forward, her head on the opposite side of him then Hiccup's.

"You hurt him at all and I will make you pay. Spirit or not, one tear form him and I will not stop until each one of StormFly's poisons spikes impale you." She whispered before pulling back and smiling at him.

When she turned to a confused looking Hiccup Jack felt a shiver run though him as he watched the girl. Yikes, was this one violent or what? As cute as it was that she was protective it was just a little creepy. Then again if Jack was in her place he probably would have said the same thing.

** Don't worry. She's a good friend. **

Toothless chuckled as Jack turned to look at the night fury from over his shoulder. He let out a light sigh before he turned back and watched the two talk back and forth quickly, a small smile coming to his lips as he sat down on Toothless' bed and lend back into the hard beast. It was actually kind of adorable to watch Hiccup chat along with one of his friends about something only they knew about and he was glad that the brunet had decided that telling her would be a good idea.

When Hiccup turned to face him with his beautiful wide green eyes Jack couldn't help but snicker at the boy and motion for him to come join him which Hiccup did all to happily. Even when Hiccup was curled up against his chest though the two didn't stop talking as Astrid just sat down on the edge of the boy's bed and questioned Jack every now and again.

Well this had turned out better then he thought.

**Winder: **I just noticed that my 'k' button on my keyboard is a little stuck so if there are some words that are missing K's then sorry, I must have missed them or not pressed hard enough. ^^; **Blazelight790: **I like making Jack slightly possessive without going to over board. I think the right amount of possessiveness is actually king of cute.^^ I know what you mean though, I use to hate Astrid but the more I watched the movie the more I felt like I understood her. I kind of feel bad but I'm sure she's managed just find. I was going to put her with Snotlout too but I had the same reaction you did when you thought about it. Just not working. All though his flirting is kind of cute in the show with her. I think anything beats the show. Ash has been what? 14 for the last 14 years? He's got to grow at some point, and watching characters grow is fun.^^ I heard in the second HTTYD movie there making everyone 5 years older! It's going to be so cool! **CommanderFrost: **Your English is good hun so don't worry.^^ I hope the talk lived up to your standers though.^^; **Kimii77: **I'm so glad! I hope this one come up on another day like that too! I just thought it would be fun to see how quick I could get the next one up!^^ I know the thing about Toothless but don't worry, I think when they want to have moments Astrid will help distract Toothless.^^ **Nami Kusunoki: **Jack has now made an interesting Ally.^^ I know though eh? Kind of feel bad for Astrid though because she was just a little bit to late to get to Hiccup. Had she asked even a day or so earlier and Hiccup's and Jack's relationship would have been over before it begun. I'm glad you like the song though!^^ I listen to it at least ten times or more day! It's like my motivation song! Which is weird since when I first heard it I didn't like it at all but now I can't get enough of it! There are so many times when I want to make videos to but I have no talent in that department so it really sucks I feel for ya. **Tofutessa:** I would love you forever if you did that! Thank you! **QuirkyRevelations: **You think so? I was so worried about that one. Then again I'm worried about basically ever chapter I put up so I'm really happy when I hear that people like it!^^ I like making them flirty! It's just so cute to watch in my mind so I gotta put it on paper…or the computer screen I guess.^^ Thanks for the props on the Astrid though, she's always a little difficult to think about how to make her react to be honest so it makes her a bit harder to write with but it's nice to put her in as a good friend for Hiccup because they really are good friends as I found out when I was watching the show.^^ Oh yes, Jack's stick always reminds me of the ones that sheep herders have and I can't help but think of him pulling people in with it and who better then Hiccup ;) I love when people ramble in reviews! It makes it so much fun to read so no problem! And thanks for liking my story so much! It makes me feel loved! **Madam Fiction: **Yes, poor Astrid it seems is always too late. Poor girl, really but it makes it more fun to put Jack and Hiccup together doesn't it? You have to make it to the end though! Stay strong soldier! We'll carry you to the end! **Dorianimeyaoilover: **It's just too tempting to put Toothless in that position isn't it? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 18

Hiccup rolled over in his bed as he pulled the thin blanket up to his chin and glared at the wall in front of him. It had been about five days since they had told Astrid and so far it was going really good. Astrid didn't mind some fluffy PDA and she seemed more than happy to tease Hiccup playfully about Jack when the older boy was out of ear shot. Jack was even letting them train together alone sometimes as he would just watch them race each other in the sky. She also knew though when they just wanted to be alone together and that was something Hiccup could only be completely grateful for. Now if only Toothless could learn how to do that…

He loved Toothless, really he did, but at the moment he wished that he could have just one moment alone with Jack. Whenever they even were standing shoulder to shoulder Toothless would gently nudge Hiccup away or swat Jack away with his tail. It was sweet at first but now… well it had kind of lost its charm. Toothless didn't even let them kiss anymore which was weird since they use to do it quite a bit around the Night Fury, not making out or anything but it seemed even just a peck and Toothless would roar at them before biting the back of Jack's shirt and tossing him carelessly away from Hiccup.

Hiccup had tried talking to his best friend about it but the dragon just patted him on the head with his giant paw and then nudged him until he took him out flying. When Hiccup had asked Jack to talk to him about it the ice teen had nearly been fried. That hadn't been very amusing at all and Hiccup had actually gotten into a huge argument with Toothless over it. The giant beast though only growled and snarled back but the moment that Jack went to try and calm Hiccup down he had snatched the brunet back and pinned Hiccup to his side for the rest of the day.

So even though a few days had passed since then both boys were at a loss of what they were supposed to do. It was strange of Toothless to be this over protective when there was no threat at all. What was the worst thing he thought Jack could do to him? They were dating for Thor's sake!

Hiccup shivered slightly as a cold wind blew across his cheek making him tighten his hold on his blanket. When he looked over his shoulder to see where the breeze had come from his eyes widened a fraction to see Jack standing there with a smirk on his face, jerking his thumb in the direction of Toothless' bed. Shifting his gaze over there Hiccup grinned when he saw that his night fury was still sleeping soundly. Looking back over at Jack he nodded his head as he tossed the blankets off of his frame as quietly as he could, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and placing them on the hard floor without a sound.

He almost yelped when a hand clamped down across his mouth but knowing that it was Just Jack made him relax as an arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Ready?" the older male whispered as Hiccup just nodded his head. Jack moved his other hand around the boy's waist as he lifted them in the air before he zoomed out of the window and away from the boy's home, heading straight for the woods as Hiccup clung to his arms for dear life.

It's not that he didn't trust Jack, it was just the lack of control that he had when he was being flown around by him. Taking in a deep breath though he tried to enjoy it as he watched the trees zoom by him at incredible speeds, while every now and then they twirled around many of them and flew straight into the air before dropping back down. Even though it was terrifying Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle just the slightest as he stretched his hands out in front of him, finally trying to enjoy himself.

They ended up on one of the many mountains on Berk, overlooking the ocean as the sun showed a sliver of itself across the water. Hiccup walked up to the edge of the cliff as soon as Jack let him go and shifted his weight over to his good leg in order to watch the magnificent sight that would be happening soon. He sighed in contempt as he felt Jack come up behind him and wrap his arms around him again and then rested his chin on the boy's thin shoulder. They hadn't been able to stand like this in what felt like ages. It had only been five days, well maybe a little longer since Toothless had decided to be the over protective parent a few days longer than just five, and yet Hiccup couldn't help but lean back in the others hold and close his eyes for just a moment.

When he felt Jack press a soft kiss to the side of his neck he opened his eyes again as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I don't get what's wrong with Toothless these days." He mumbled as Jack pressed the side of his head against Hiccup's, and the boy could feel him shrug his shoulders.

"I have no idea. He won't talk to me besides to growl at me for corrupting his little Viking." Jack growled as he tightened his grip around the boy slightly while Hiccup chuckled at him.

"Well that doesn't make much sense." He smirked as he turned around in the others hold while Jack scowled down at him.

"I know right? He thinks you're **his** little Viking. It's so obvious that you're…"

However before he could finish Hiccup pressed their lips together with a smirk, placing one hand to the back of Jack's hair and running his fingers through the soft and slightly chilly locks. He felt Jack tense up in shock and he pulled away with a light laugh at the look on the boy's face.

"I meant that it doesn't make any sense that Toothless thinks that you'd corrupted me." Hiccup smirked loving the fact that Jack seemed to snap out of his shock as he grinned down at the boy in his arms.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he questioned as he pulled them back from the cliff and closer to the tall trees that were littered across all the mountains. Instead of answering though Hiccup shoved Jack lightly against one of the trees and placed his hands on either side of the white haired males head.

"Yup."

It was all he said before pressing their lips together again and this time trying to deepen it. Jack chuckled into the kiss before he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently pushed him away. Hiccup pouted slightly but didn't try anymore as he allowed himself to be forced away from Jack once again.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Jack asked, his voice laced with pure amusement and an undertone of confusion while Hiccup bit the corner of his lip and looked to the side.

He didn't want to tell Jack the truth about the fact that he was just trying to spend as much time and do as much as he could with the older male before he got too old or died at a young age, after all he was a Viking. He accepted the fact that he was going to die before Jack, obviously since the other was immortal, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. Toothless was making it extra hard to since they couldn't do anything together anymore without him breathing down their necks and watching them with his narrowed dragon eyes.

Letting out a sigh he dropped his head against Jack's chest and allowed his body to go limp slightly without losing the strength in his legs. Why was Berk life always so complicated even when it was perfect?

"You didn't like it?" Hiccup questioned as he lifted his head to look back up at the smile face of his boyfriend.

"I don't want you pushing yourself into something you're not ready for." Jack said softly as he stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb.

Hiccup scoffed at that as he pulled his face out of Jack's hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean not ready for it? I tamed a dragon Jack. How could this be any harder?"

Jack sighed as he lend his head back against the tree he was still up against as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking down at the boy. Hiccup just glared back up at him though in defiance. Why did everyone think that no matter what it was Hiccup was incapable of being able to do it?

"It's not that, it's…for the love of the Moon." Jack muttered as he ran a hand through his hair while he seemed to be thinking over something. "Hiccup what happens if I told you I wasn't ready?"

Hiccup opened his mouth for a moment before snapping it shut and tilting his head to the side as he tightened his arms around his chest.

"Then I won't force you." He said as he let out a small sigh, his eyes darting back up to Jack's deep blue ones. "Are you really not ready?"

Jack chuckled at him as he placed his hands on either side of the boy's face and moved his head from side to side.

"I'm holding back on you so much that I might go insane." He smirked as Hiccup felt his stomach tighten and he tried to bring himself closer to Jack who kept him back. "But I don't want to rush this Hiccup. I just want to enjoy it."

The boy pressed his lips together tightly as he thought about it. He could respect that.

"Well, can I still kiss you then?" Hiccup mumbled under his breath as his face got hot.

He almost wanted to keep his head down when Jack moved his hand to under his chin and tilted his head up so the boy was forced to look at him. Hiccup frowned slightly, more from embarrassment then anything, but he looked into Jack's eyes regardless as the older smiled down at him lovingly.

"You are to adorable to deny." He chuckled while Hiccup gave him a small grin back.

They both lend in half way and Hiccup let out a yelp when he was spun around and pressed into the tree he shoved Jack into. His shoulders hunched up slightly when Jack got closer, suddenly feeling somewhat trapped as he found no way to move back, but then he remembered what Jack had said and forced himself to relax. Jack on the other hand snickered at the boy's slight awkwardness before swooping down and capturing the boy's lips in his own.

Hiccup's eyes went wide on reflex but they quickly slid shut as he wrapped his arms loosely around the older male's waist while Jack placed a hand on his hip and pulled him in against him tightly. When Jack pulled back he moved to Hiccup's neck, biting down on the skin gently while the boy screwed his eyes shut as he tightened his hold on the white haired male. He was never really sure why but whenever Jack worked on his neck it made him feel like his legs were made out of yak jelly and his stomach felt as if it was doing summersaults on Toothless' back. He knew that he liked it though, and that's why he tilted his head to the side in order to give the other some more room. Jack chuckled against his neck as he moved his other hand from Hiccup's hip to around his lower back.

A thunderous roar made them both jump and dart away from each other right before Toothless jumped out of the trees between the two. He had his back to Hiccup as he growled at Jack and bared his fangs dangerously. Hiccup groaned as Jack threw his hands up in the air with a look of panicked look on his face as he slowly backed away from the enraged dragon.

"Toothless!" Hiccup growled as the night fury suddenly turned on him and roared at Hiccup before glaring at his rider.

Hiccup refused to be intimidated though, he knew Toothless would never hurt him. He just wished that he could understand the strange behavior that had suddenly spiked in his closest friend.

"What is going on with you?" Hiccup demanded while Toothless straightened himself up and shook his head quickly at the boy. "You let us get away with this before, why the sudden change now?"

The night Fury frowned at him as he stomped his one foot on the ground before he went to go nudge Hiccup gently. The boy backed away though as he put his hands out and glared sharply down at the black dragon.

"No! No, explain yourself Toothless. To me or Jack I don't care, but, you can't keep this up." Hiccup growled as Toothless' horns bent back flat against his head.

The giant dragon cooed softly as he lowered his head to the ground, his wide cat like eyes basically begging for his rider to forgive him. Hiccup puffed up his cheeks slightly as he tried to look away from his friend, but found that he couldn't. Toothless was his best friend, the only one that had accepted him for who he was no matter what everyone else thought. Toothless was a night fury, the mightiest of all dragons and yet he took care of a weak human like Hiccup. He just wished that he could understand what Toothless was trying to tell him or do with this new attitude.

"Come on bud. Please?" the brunet begged as the night fury flicked his tail and purred while pushing against the boy's chest.

"Toothless."

Said dragon's eyes narrowed as he snapped his head to the side where Jack had walked up beside him. Jack was being cautious as he watched the movements of the other, making sure that no claw, tail, or wing was going to find its way lashing out and do him any harm. Hiccup straightened up a little when Jack's eyes darted to him but soon his blue eyes were drawn back to the hunching beast that was hissing and spitting at him as he walked closer.

The next words that came out of Jack's mouth made Hiccup's eyes widen. It caught Toothless' attention too as he eyed the boy, his snarl slowly dropping as he moved back just the slightest. Jack soon continued to talk to the night fury in the foren tongue, shocking Hiccup even more and making Toothless shake his head slightly as he eyed the teen who showed no signs of backing down. What language was Jack speaking in? It was one Hiccup had never heard and yet Toothless seemed to understand it perfectly, but why was he using it now? Jack had always spoken to Toothless in Norse before. But this? What was it?

He jumped when Toothless suddenly roared at Jack and tackled him to the ground. He went to help his friend but Jack shook his head and waved him off. Hiccup pressed his lips together as he stood stock still, just waiting to jump in and help if the situation got any worse. He had no idea what was going on but it really didn't look good.

The two he cared about most seemed to be holding a staring competition, Toothless with his eyes narrowed viciously and Jack with his complete face holding a blank expression. The silence was long and stretched as the two just watched each other. Hiccup wasn't sure if they were waiting for the other to move or say something first but he really wished that he could understand what was going on at the moment.

Not too soon after Toothless slowly moved off Jack, not once taking his eyes off of the ice king, accept for when he turned to face Hiccup. The brunet couldn't stop glancing back and forth between the two before he settled his eyes on Toothless who had brought his giant head only inches away from the boy's. He backed up slightly when the black creature bumped his head against him as he brought his hands up to push against the other if it were to happen again.

"I don't understand what's going on." Hiccup admitted as he glanced past Toothless to see Jack leaning against a tree with his staff twirling around in one hand, a small smile on his face.

"It actually makes sense." Jack chuckled as he watched Toothless push against Hiccup again. "I can't believe I didn't get it before when I've seen it happen countless times."

Hiccup raised his brow as he looked back down at Toothless again when his dragon cooed and pressed against him once more. He still had no idea what was going on, but it seemed that Jack had figured it out. Jack walked up to Hiccup's side and wrapped an arm loosely around the boy's shoulders, making Hiccup tense out of fear of what Toothless would do. However instead Toothless just glared at Jack as he backed away a step, and watched the two carefully, while Jack cleared his throat before speaking.

"Toothless the mighty night fury, off spring of lightning and death itself," Jack said with a hint of cheekiness, earning himself a warning whack from Hiccup.

If he wasn't careful who knew what Toothless would do, especially since he was now snarling at Jack again. The white haired teen though threw Hiccup and apologetic grin before starting again.

"Sorry Toothless." He grinned while the giant lizard ceased in his snarling. "Toothless, do I have your permission to date your rider?"

Hiccup's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as he looked at Jack and then switched his gaze to Toothless when the dragon let out a contempt growled and lowered his head to Jack with his eyes softly closed. Jack only chuckled as he stuck his staff in the ground before reaching out a hand and placing it gently against the dragon's rough head.

That was all? Toothless just wanted Jack to ask his permission? Why? It wasn't like Toothless was his father and Jack was marrying him or something. No, Toothless wasn't his father, but he was his dragon, and his protector.

Laughing lightly Hiccup moved away from Jack as he placed both of his hands under his friends chin and lifted the dragon's head up to look into his wide green, yellow eyes.

"Thanks bud." He chuckled before moving in closer and wrapping his arms around the night fury's thick neck.

Toothless purred as he pressed his head against Hiccup's back, returning the hug as he moved back and licked his rider's face. Hiccup laughed again as he scratched underneath his chin, yelping slightly when he was pulled back into the strong arms of Jack.

"What about me?"

He didn't need to see the other's face to know he had a mock pout on his lips as he looked over his shoulder and shrugged just the slightest.

"Well, what do you want?" he questioned while Jack smirked down at him.

"Oh the ideas." He chuckled somewhat darkly before his normal friendly smile came back to his face. "I want a race."

Hiccup raised his brow at that as a small smile came to his face.

"Against who?"

"Both you and Astrid." Jack replied quickly as he let the boy go and floated a few feet in the air. "You guys race all the time and I want to show you beginners what speed really looks like." He smirked as Hiccup narrowed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"You're on." He said as he jumped on Toothless' back and got ready to take off. "First race to Astrid's house." He smirked while Jack's own grin faltered slightly, and Hiccup knew why.

Jack couldn't find Astrid's house without Hiccup.

"ThreeTwoGo!" Hiccup shouted quickly before taking off and letting out a loud laugh when he heard Jack yelp slightly before chasing after him. He so had this race in the bag.

**Winder: **Hey guys! I'm back! So a lot of people were wondering if this story was going to finish after Hiccup confessed or a little bit after but to be honest I don't even think that it's half way over yet. This story still has a long way to go and more plot developing later so yeah…But I hope you guys and gals liked this chap!^^ **xblueflowerx: **Welcome to the HiJack world our new recruit! Glad that you like the pairing! It's like they're made for each other right?^^ Glad that you liked it by the way!^^ **Kimii77:** I know eh? Maybe when that movie comes out people will finally write FanFics about Hic being top hm? That'll be interesting.^^ But it would be really sad. I read this one HiJack story where Jack and Hiccup were dating (obviously) and Hiccup was writing about how Jack was upset knowing that one day Hiccup would get old and die. It made me cry. **Gloomy-Coco:** Sorry Hun but I can't tell you what happened to Hiccup's dad just yet although that will come up shortly in chapters to come so you won't have to wait much longer.^^ **AlexJohn: **I think magical would be the right word for those two.^^ I thought it would just be cool if they could both talk to each other though for that reason.^^ I'm really glad that you liked it though!^^ It's really cool to know that people are still finding this and reading it!^^ I've read a lot of FanFics though where Astrid kinda goes nuts and I thought her just accepting would be better. Kind of like the dragon ride right? ^^ **SweetSoul3155: **Oops… sorry!^^; Thanks for pointing that one out! I'll go fix it now!^^ **Yoshi-Strange: **You might just get your wish with that. Even though Astrid wasn't in this chapter I think she'll be in quite a few others.^^ **Quirk: **I like the idea of Hiccup dating Jack but both of them still being friends with Astrid. All their personalities kind of balance each other out in away. Hiccup with his awkwardness and mind, Astrid with her devotion and skill, and Jack with his easy ability to do anything and being completely laid back and carefree. I am trying to update as much as I can though so I don't end up taking another three week break again. Although I'm really happy I took that break since it helped me finalize some future stuff for this story.^^ **Nami Kusunoki: **I'm glad you liked that line.^^ I couldn't really think of any other way to write it out or anything but I wanted the moment to have a kind of light hearted feeling to it without it getting to serious or anything. I was worried that people wouldn't like it though if I didn't make Astrid go nuts but people seem to like it just fine.^^ I love listening to one song whi;e you draw since then you get to the point where you're not listening to it anymore but you're in the mood so much thanks to the music!^^ It's awesome! Oh! And I finished replying to your PM! Sorry it took so long. ; **KatieTheBaka: **I've never been able to see Astrid and Hiccup as anything more than friends, even when they kiss and stuff. They just make such good friends but I can completely understand the pairing, it's cute just not my thing. I don't know if you'll like the whole live forever thing but I'm really hoping that everyone will end up liking it anyways. **oNarissa: **Well my names WinderHiJack on Tumblr! It doesn't have a lot of stuff on there but I'm working on it!^^ **Dorianimeyaoilover: **I'm so glad you liked that line! It was one of my favorites too! So I'm glad that someone noticed it.^^ **Blazelight790: **I know right? I use to wonder why we weren't allowed to do that when we were younger but I completely get it now. That would be such a bad thing if kids were wondering around the world on their own at such a young age. I can't wait until the second movie comes out though! It's going to be so cool! And then the second season of Riders of Berk too! It'll be like a dream come true! Yeah, it's Snotlout's pigheadness and just plain, 'I think I'm all that' attitude that bugs the heel out of me. I love Astrid's soft side and I really think that's it's too bad that it doesn't come out more often in the shows or movie but I think it's cause she works so hard to be such a tough person she doesn't want to blow it.^^ **Madam Fiction: **I know eh? I'm sure a lot of people are being converted with this pairing even if they only do like these two as their BXB pairing. They just so cute and perfect together how could you not love them? They're a better pairing then BlackIce that's for sure. No problem soldier! I can carry you all the way to the hospital tent and then wait for you to recover! **Nekoyasha12: **Maybe they should eh? They'd be the perfect trouble making trio!^^ I might put that scene in there if you don't mind me stealing that idea and inserting it somewhere along the way. I think it would be cool!^^ I like rabbits…wish I had one…^^


	19. Chapter 19

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 19

"You really like him don't you?"

The girl's voice drew Jack's attention away from watching Hiccup playing around with Toothless as he turned his eyes to face her gentle smile. He liked Astrid, after she had found out that they were dating she really didn't try to get in their way at all, she would even tease them time to time about it and would give Jack ideas of some sweet things that he could do for Hiccup that always made the boy smile. So he smiled down at the girl as he turned back to watch Hiccup again with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You have no idea how much." He chuckled softly as lend against the strong staff in his hands. "He's all I ever think about now."

He could hear Astrid giggle from beside him before she fell silent. It was weird but he felt as if there was something that she was thinking about, or had been thinking about for a while and really wanted to bring up. She rarely ever talked to Jack alone when Hiccup wasn't around unless it was to give him hints about the things that Hiccup liked.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?"

Uh oh.

Biting his lips for a moment Jack turned his body to fully face her only to see that she had done the same thing. Her arms were crossed over her chest as her eyes darted over to her friend before they moved back to Jack. The blue orbs narrowed just the slightest as she shifted her weight over to one side, seeming to be trying to figure something out before she opened her mouth.

"You don't only like him because, well because he's the only one who can see you right?"

Jack's light blue eyes widened as his mouth dropped open while he felt as if he had been shoved back hard by some unknown force. What kind of question was that? Of course he didn't just like Hiccup since he was one of the only ones who could see him! He hadn't fallen in love with the wise woman had he? If Hiccup hadn't been able to see him for some odd reason then Jack… probably would have flown away from Berk after he finished bugging the old woman.

His grip tightened around the staff as he looked down at the dirt covered ground. He hadn't only chosen Hiccup because he could see him had he? Well that was the reason he stuck around sure, but he hadn't even thought of Hiccup that way until a few weeks after he'd met him. Then again it wouldn't really make any sense for him to fall in love with someone who couldn't see him would it?

"Astrid that's a strange question." He mumbled as she tilted her head to the side sceptically.

Jack sighed as he lend back and straightened himself out.

"Why would I fall in love with someone who couldn't see me? Of course that's a good reason that I love Hiccup but who wouldn't want to be seen by the person that they love? However it's not the entire reason that I choose to be with him. We could have just been friends for the rest of his life and maybe I would find someone else in the future who I fell in love with and could see me. But now I don't even want to think of the day that I might lose Hiccup and be stuck living life without him. I don't want Hiccup as a good friend and try to find someone in the future, I want Hiccup and when he's gone…" Jack couldn't finish as he found his throat getting tighter and tighter while he tried to push the words out. However they weren't coming and Jack soon found himself biting his bottom lip with a vengeance as his blurry gaze watched Hiccup laughing along with Toothless, not even sure when he had turned away from Astrid to watch the young Viking.

Before anyone was aware of what had happened Jack found his arms tightly wrapped around Hiccup with his head pressed firmly against the boy's shoulder, almost as if he never wanted to let go. Hiccup let out a small squeak of shock but didn`t struggle and soon Jack could feel an uncertain hand running through his hair soothingly. It only made his tighten his hold though as he gulped down deep breaths of air while he felt Toothless' head press lightly against his shoulder.

** What's wrong?**

Jack just shook his head though as he tried to listen to the soothing words that Hiccup was mumbling to him gently.

"I don't want to lose him." He whispered to the beast in his tongue while Hiccup asked him what he had said.

"Astrid what did you do?" Hiccup questioned as Jack finally loosened his hold and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder instead, his sharp blue eyes following the girl as she walked up to them, a sympathetic smile across her lips.

"I was prying, sorry."

Jack felt as if the apology was more aimed at him then Hiccup and he glared at her for a moment before his eyes softened and he nodded his head to her in a sign of a trues. He didn't want to be reminded of what was going to happen to them in the future, Hiccup already did enough of that with the looks he gave Jack sometimes, the ones he thought the older male never noticed.

"What are you doing Hiccup? Petting the air now? I always knew you were a nut." Snoutlout snickered as he came up beside the much smaller Viking and threw an arm around the boy's shoulders, his arm going right through Jack and making the older male scowl as he let go of Hiccup. "Hey, maybe we should send him back to the wise woman hm Astrid? Think she got it wrong the first time when she didn't send him to the crazy hut!"

"Ha, ha, very funny Snotlout." Hiccup mumbled with a roll of his eyes as he ducked under the older males arm and took a step to the side so he was standing beside Toothless.

Jack on the other hand was almost bristling with anger. Why was this guy always so rude to Hiccup when the boy had done absolutely nothing wrong? And why did Hiccup always let him get away with it?

"You know Snotlout you shouldn't be so mean to Hiccup. After he saved us from the Red Death you know what happened?" Astrid asked as she sent a sly smirk over to Jack who caught onto her game quick as he straightened out his staff with a smirk of his own.

"No, what?" Snotlout asked as he stared at the girl moon eyed with a stupid grin on his face.

"He was placed under the protection of the gods." Astrid said while Hiccup shot her a funny look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you…"

"Ha! Hiccup? Yeah right!" Snoutlout roared as he slapped a hand hard on Hiccup's back almost toppling him over. "No god would waste their time with this puny ruangh. Aghh!"

Snotlout's hand suddenly shot up to his mouth as his tongue became numb before his fingers got stuck to it and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he tried to pull his hand out of his mouth. He removed his hand from Hiccup shoulder and tried to run but he only managed to slip and crash to the ground seconds later before he sat up and called for HookFang threw muffled shouts.

By then though everyone in the ring was killing themselves with laugher, Jack even managed to sneak Astrid a high-five before she walked away and to her own dragon. Hiccup on the other hand gave him a small glare as he rolled his eyes at Jack's childish behavior; turning away from the innocent grin the other had given him in order to help Snotlout who was by now completely freaking out.

Jack would never understand why Hiccup was so nice even to people who were nothing but jerks to him, but then again it was something he really did like about the boy. Hiccup's pure nature though was something that seemed to attract everyone even if the small, awkward Viking wasn't aware of it.

By the time Hiccup had managed to calm Snotlout down and have HookFang defreeze his mouth gently and without scorching him, everyone had calmed down and gone back to being about their business and teaching their dragons new tricks. Jack was bored as he waited for the brunet to come back and as soon as Hiccup was back by Toothless he took the easy way to forgiveness; a small pout and the biggest dragon eyes he could muster.

"I'm still not impressed with you." Hiccup mumbled as he climbed onto of Toothless and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Jack as if he was scolding a child.

"Can you really not forgive me?" Jack questioned as he landed, crouched, on top of Toothless' head, much to the dragons annoyance.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but before he said another word he quickly lend forward and gave the older boy a peck on the lips, pulling back with a small smile of his own.

"I'll always forgive you Jack, no matter what you do."

For a moment it felt as if Jack's heart had wings and was fluttering around in his chest. Even just the littlest things that this boy did made him feel as if he was flying with his head in the clouds. Hiccup was just too cute and sweet for his own good.

"I love you." The words seemed to come from nowhere but they sounded so right to say, even if the green eyed boy was blushing like mad and now avoiding his gaze. He wasn't bothered by the fact that Hiccup didn't say anything after that either, his shyness just made him all the more cute and fun to tease, and that was something Jack would never get bored of.

Jack grinned, almost evilly, as he floated around to behind the boy and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"So are you going to take Toothless for a spin?" he questioned as he ran his thumb over the green fabric of the other's shirt.

"Not if you're doing that." Hiccup growled as he snatched Jack's wandering hand. "I don't need to be distracted when trying to fly Toothless."

Jack smirked as he pressed his lips against the boy's neck before whispering in his ear.

"Am I distracting you Hiccup?"

The small whine that slipped past the boy's lips made the white haired male's smirk widen even more as he licked up his cheek with his cool tongue, highly amused when Hiccup squirmed in his hold. He just made it too easy. Toothless however did not.

Jack went flying seconds later when Toothless' heavy tail smoked him hard in the side. The floor of the training ring wasn't nearly as soft as cuddling Hiccup, and that was the only thought Jack had as he placed his hands down and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. His blue eyes blinked for a moment, his brain still trying to catch up with him, before he looked up and glared at the green eyed dragon who was snickering even with Hiccup growling at him.

"What was that for?" he muttered as he got up and dusted himself off before kicking his staff up into his waiting hand.

Toothless' face lost all amusement as he straightened himself out and stared down at the small spirit with a slight snarl across his lips.

**Just because I'm letting you date Hiccup does not mean that I'm fine with you molesting him on my back. **

Jack twirled the staff onto his shoulders as he looked up for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. That seemed fair enough.

"Can I tease him then?"

"What?"

Hiccup's question went completely unanswered as Jack kept his eyes on the mighty dragon whom growled at him and crouched down as if he was ready to pounce.

"Alright, alright, fine." Jack sighed as he threw his hands up in the air while taking a few steps back.

Toothless nodded his giant head in contempt as he looked up at Hiccup who was shooting them both a questioning look. Jack just smiled up at him and kicked himself off the ground to be floating in front of his boyfriend.

"I'm not allowed to bug you anymore."

"Well thank Thor for that." Hiccup mumbled with a slight roll of his eyes before Jack chuckled.

"Well actually thank Toothless." He said as Toothless nodded his head sharply as he looked up at Hiccup from over his shoulder.

"Aw, thanks bud." Hiccup chuckled as he patted the dragon's head.

Toothless let out a cooing, purring sound as his front foot bounced on the floor while Jack pouted from his place in the air. Sending a gentle but chilly blow of cold air across both of them, the white haired male turned away and whistled as he placed his arms behind his back, faking his innocence at the glares that were shot at him.

"Jack, go talk to Astrid." Hiccup ordered as he pointed towards the blond girl who was teaching StormFly how to roll over.

Jack's mouth dropped open for a moment as his arms fell back by his sides. Was he being punished now? Really? Was Hiccup sending him away like some bad kid to timeout?

"Why?"

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest as he raised a brow in question as if to say, 'Do you even need to ask?'

"I've got to get some actual work done with Toothless and I can't do that if you're trying to distract me." Hiccup stated as he moved his hands down to the top of Toothless head while the dragon got ready to take off. "Now go."

Jack grumbled to himself as he watched the boy take off into the air before he started his walk over to the Astrid girl. Why was he even listening to Hiccup? Wasn't he the older one? If anything shouldn't Hiccup have been listening to him? The thought crossed his mind as he found himself standing beside Astrid, the girl completely unaware of his presence.

"I've been sent to time out." Jack mumbled as he finally made himself known.

Astrid jumped just the slightest before she turned her head to stare at the older male who reached his hand out to pet the brightly coloured dragon that seemed happy at the attention.

"What are you talking about?" The girl questioned as she looked around the arena for the brown haired male.

"Hiccup told me to talk to you since he can't work properly when I'm around." Jack sighed as he lend back and twirled his staff around, only stopping when StormFly growled at him.

"Oh, that would actually explain why his work has been lacking lately." Astrid mumbled as she waved another fish in front of the nadder's face before telling her to sit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack questioned as he raised a single brow while tilting his head in the girl's direction just the slightest while Astrid smirked up at him.

"Like I don't know that you guys are all over each other. I can only imagine the things you do to him in public since he can't react to it and is forced to act that nothing's going on." She said as she moved her attention back to her dragon.

"That's a nice idea, but I don't do that much to him besides give him hugs and kissing him every now and then. As much as he says he is, he's not ready for anything besides that." Jack shrugged as Astrid's face went slightly red.

"Yeah I could have gone without knowing that."

"Your idea was worse." Jack chuckled as he tossed his staff into his other hand before tapping it against the ground, his eyes darting to the skies and giving them a quick scan.

"He's got a lot of work to cover with his father being gone Jack, and now that he has someone to babysit you he might be gone for a while making sure every things done right." Astrid said as she turned her full attention to the ice teen while he frowned and dropped his gaze from the skies.

"How long do you think he'll take?"

"Probably a few hours." Astrid giggled while Jack groaned and dropped his head in his free hand.

He didn't want to wait that long. Every second he had was a precious one that Hiccup might not have forever. He wanted to spend all he could with the boy, but he could understand the duty's that Hiccup needed to fill while his father was gone. Jack had gone on a few of them but yeah, he had been distracting Hiccup the entire time.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure we can find something's to do until he gets back." The girl smirked as she rubbed her hands together in excitement. "I've got some new recipes that I want to try and Hiccup's the only one who will try them. I'm not sure why but no one else is willing to even give them a nibble. You can help me if you want."

Jack stared at her for a moment before looking to the sky again and then looking back at her with a sigh and a small smile.

"Sure, why not."

**Winder: **Alright so I know that I've made you guys wait for a long time but guess what!? 1. I've now got a bata reader! And she's totally awesome! (but sadly she did not Bata this chap since I didn't see her today )And 2. I've worked out almost everything for a second book! Oh yeah, this is getting a sequel ;) but you don't need to read this one to understand it so it should all be good.^^ Anyways… **Blazelight790: **I love the Riders of Berk! I've seen the entire first season but I have yet to see any of the new episodes but when I can download them I can't wait to see them either!^^ No I know eh? They're basically begging people to pair the two together! I mean they just make it work so well! And I thought no one would like this chapter because of Toothless but it seems that everyone loved it so you have no idea how much of a relief it is to know that people like it.^^ **Guest: **Oh that's fine sweetie.^^ Thanks for telling me though, people reading that line were probably so confused XD **Key: **Nice to hear from you again!^^ And don't worry, it's got a lot more before it's allowed to finish.^^ I'm glad that you liked Astrid though, she's not a bad person and I can imagine that she would just want Hiccup to be happy in the end no matter what. Love ya too hun.^^ **Kimii77: **Yeah… sorry that this one took longer than normal, and I mean way longer. I wanted to get it up a lot sooner but I was trying to work on a rated 'M' oneshot for someone else, but I always write those ones like a slug and decided that I should get this one up here soon. Ah the name of the FanFic eh? One second…. Found it! It's called… 'How I came to Date Jack Frost' by 'xInspiredxOptimismx. It's so cute! And sweet!^^ **xblueflowerx: **Oo I know eh? This couple is sometimes all I think of.^^ Everyday even when I'm at work.^^ And at home and basically everywhere.^^ **Nami Kusunoki: **I can't believe though how long it took to get this one up here. Tiss makes me sad. I'm so using that now. aDORKable.^^ That's so cute!^^ **Hellomoto27: **Is there any better place to read them? ;) **Quirk! **Oh you've got no idea, soon the action will come and I think some people might hate me but trust me, it has to be done. In fact things should start picking up soon, about two or three chaps or so. Not sure yet though. Gotta get through something's first. **Nekoyasha12: **No I could really see that happening, in fact I was going to do that but then I thought maybe something a little lighter. It's a great idea though.^^ I hope you liked how I wrote it out, you know, that it was up to your standers as what you thought was going to happen between them.^^ I'm actually working on a oneshot smut scene for that reason but it always takes me a little longer to write them but when I'm done I'll make sure to let everyone here know so they can read it if they want.^^ **0Book0Worm0: **Don't worry, the rotg characters will be coming in shortly I believe and sadly I don't pay much attention to the httyd characters but I won't be in Berk much longer so I don't think they'll really come in much besides Gobber, Astrid, and Stoick. Sorry.^^; **AlexJohnD: **Yup.^^ Jack can speak the languages of Dragons, how he does that I have no idea but I image that if he was around for so long he'd pick up a few things.^^ I always imagined Toothless to be protective of Hiccup since they're such good friends and all and anyone who wanted to date Hiccup would have to prove themselves and ask.^^


	20. Chapter 20

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 20

Someone should have been there to warn him. If Jack knew about the dangers then he would have never done it in the first place. However no one had and Hiccup felt as if that had been his fault. No one should have had to suffer through what Jack had, especially Jack, and yet here he was. Laying in Hiccup's bed with a damp cloth across his forehead with shallow breaths. Great Odin's ghost, why hadn't Hiccup warned him before he left to do his 'village check up'?

You should never eat Astrid's food.

"Hey Jack. You feeling any better?" Hiccup questioned with a small smile as he made the rest of his way into his room with a large bowl of sweet smelling soup in his hands.

Jack just groaned from his place though as he shifted the slightest before he creaked one eye open to glance over at Hiccup.

"I had seven bowls Hiccup. Seven bowls of the stuff she calls food. I don't think I can die but I swear I saw a bright light." he mumbled weakly while Hiccup tried his hardest to hide the small grin on his face.

Jack could be so strange sometimes.

Placing the bowl silently on the wooden desk he made his plans and blueprints at, Hiccup sat down on a rickety, wooden stool that he had placed by the bed just so he could be next to Jack. For a moment he was silent as he watched Jack squirm slightly until he was sitting up with his back pressed heavily against the headboard of the bed, before his eyes darted over to Toothless who was sleeping soundly. It made him feel just a little bit better to know that his dragon was sleeping and not watching over them for once. He loved Toothless but there were times when he did want to be alone with just Jack.

"How can you manage to eat anything she makes?" Jack questioned and Hiccup was a little proud to see that he looked a little bit better.

"Well..." he chuckled nervously as he looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head slightly before he sucked in his lips and shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest I just wait for her to look away and then just spit it out." he admitted feeling slightly bad when Jack's mouth dropped open.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Jack growled none threateningly as he crossed his arms over his chest, his fingers twitching against his arms.

"I didn't know that she was ever going to ask you to be a taste tester for food! I didn't even know that she was going to know about you!" Hiccup deafened as he held his arms up in front of him with a lopsided grin.

Jack pouted at him for a moment before he smirked and lend slightly out of the bed to bring himself closer to the brunet. Hiccup eyed him wearily but he didn't move as his hands slid over to grab the bowl of soup. Before Jack could get to close Hiccup brought the bowl up in between them with a playful smile as Jack frowned before looking down into it's contents.

"You hungry?" he questioned as he placed the wooden object into the pale hands of the other. "You haven't eaten in a few days and I thought you'd be hungry so I made you something." Hiccup mumbled as his eyes darted to the side in embarrassment.

A chuckled filled in the silence before a feather light kiss was placed on his lips that had his green eyes widen as they turned back to the smiling face of his boyfriend.

"Thanks Hic." he smirked as he picked up the wooden spoon and played with it for a moment as he seemed to be thinking something over.

Hiccup on the other hand was trying to will down the redness in his cheeks as he tugged on his hair for a moment, not knowing what else to do with his hands. Dropping them to rest on his knees he let out a small sigh as he eyed Jack playing with the spoon. He really should have been use to the random kisses by now and the lingering touches, Odin, he'd done his fair share of them both, but for some reason every once and awhile he found that he was still blushing at something that he should have been use to already. Maybe it was because he'd never really been in a relationship before? Maybe it was just something...

"Hiccup." Jack sighed breaking him out of his thoughts as his eyes darted back up to the face of the white haired teen. "You've got your 'I'm deep in some strange thought' face on again." the older smirked as he allowed his sharp blue eyes to shift over to stare at the younger.

"It's good to think." Hiccup said as he stood up and tilted his head tot he side in questioned.

"You ever think that you think to much?" Jack asked as he quickly snatched one of Hiccup's wrist and pulled him down so that he was sitting next to him on the bed. "I think you need to act a little more." he smirked as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders while Hiccup smirked back at him.

"You would." He said before flicking his nose when Jack got to close. "Eat your food you snowflake." he chuckled when Jack scoffed with a roll of his eyes before he looked down at the bowl that was in his unoccupied hand.

"You know Hiccup I don't really have to eat."

Hiccup felt his eyes go wide as he looked down at the large bowl before they shot back up to Jack who was grinning somewhat cheekily at him.

"I'm a spirit Hiccup, we don't have to eat but we can if we want."

Hiccup tilted his head to the side slightly as a small frown graced his lips. They didn't have to eat? Hiccup didn't eat much either but it was weird to think that Jack could survive without eating a single thing, and yet he'd been eating with Hiccup ever since he'd gotten here. So why was that?

"If you don't have to eat then why do you eat with me and Toothless whenever we're eating?" Hiccup asked as Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"It seemed...polite I guess." Jack mumbled before a smile came to his face as he nuzzled Hiccup's cheek playfully with his cold nose. "Besides it's cute to watch you cook and know that you're making it for me."

Hiccup felt his face grow hotter again as he smiled back at the others affection while petting Jack's soft white hair.

"You're such a weirdo." He chuckled as Jack merely hummed in agreement and kissed the boy's cheek before pulling back.

"Would it make you happy if I ate it though?" Jack said while Hiccup nodded his head quickly.

"I don't want to waste it." he stated as he snatched the bowl from Jack and took a spoonful with his brows knitted together in thought. "I think it might be the best soup I've made." Hiccup mumbled, more to himself then anything as Jack slowly took it back.

"Really? And why would you think that? All your foods really good." Jack said as Hiccup shrugged his shoulders for a moment before looking back up at Jack with smile.

"I wanted to make something really good for you since I was worried that you weren't eating. It makes me worried when your not feeling well."

Hiccup raised a single brow when Jack turned over to the other side of the bed and placed the bowl on the ground before he sat back up straight with no bowl in either of his hands seconds before he glomped Hiccup and buried his face into the boy's soft hair.

"You're so cute!" he chirped happily as Hiccup tried to pull back before he gave up and just let the ice teen cling to him for a moment.

Jack did pull away a second later though before he smirked down at Hiccup enough to make the boy's stomach flip. He didn't wait for Jack to make the first move and instead closed the space between them as he pressed their lips together. The white haired teen hummed in appreciation as he pulled Hiccup closer with an arm snaked around his waist. Since Jack was more on the thin side Hiccup was always shocked whenever he was reminded of the pure power that he had, he was even stronger then a lot of the more beefier boy's and men in the village. The thought crossed his mind when Jack lifted Hiccup up from beside him and some how managed to swing them around so that Hiccup was laying underneath him.

Blinking in slight surprise Hiccup felt dumbfounded for a moment before Jack's chuckling made him snap back to what was going on.

"I thought you were sick, or sickish." Hiccup mumbled with a smirk while Jack simply shrugged.

"Would you be mad if I told you I was faking so you could take care of me?" the pale teen snickered as he held both of Hiccup's wrists down against the bed and by his head.

Hiccup smirked back up at him as he as he looked up for a moment while he pretend to think it over in his head.

"Well I might forgive you." he said as his eyes dropped back to stare into Jack's crystal like gaze. "If you can make it up to me."

"Cheeky little..." Jack smirked as he lowered himself closer to younger boy's face.

"Um, should I come back later?"

Both boy's froze for a moment as the voice drifted over their ears before their heads snapped back to Hiccup's doorway. Their faces lit up as red as a dragons fire upon seeing Astrid standing there with a small smile on her lips that she tried to hid with a hand over her mouth.

Hiccup covered his face with his hands for a moment while Jack sat back and silently crawled off the smaller male before helping him to sit up as well. Well wasn't this just perfect? It's not like he was going to do anything with Toothless in the room but it was still embarrassing to be caught when he was just about ready to start making out with the ice spirit. Especially with Astrid wearing the all knowing smirk on her face. A more interesting note though was the fact that everyone seemed to just barge into his room all the time without making themselves heard.

"I wish I could say I can explain, but I really can't." Hiccup chuckled as he wrapped one arm around his thin waist and brought the other one up to place his chin in.

"Well I can think of a few ways to explain what was going on here." Astrid snickered as she walked more into the room before she placed her hands behind her back and looked at Hiccup with big wide eyes, her lips pressed together tightly as if she was trying to keep a smile from splitting her face in half. "Their back."

Hiccup hopped to his feet, almost falling over when a sharp pain shot up his leg suddenly. Jack caught him though and kept him steady with an arm around his waist as he waited for Astrid to continue.

"The ships are so close but they should be here in about an hour at the most and even less time if we get the dragons to help. I was just wondering if you and Toothless wanted to join in." she grinned clasping her hands in front of her as it looked as if she was trying her hardest not to start bouncing on her feet.

Her excitement was expected though and Hiccup so badly just wanted to run down there with Toothless and make sure his Dad was there. Sure the letter from Gobber had said that Stoick had gone missing but maybe they had found him by now and he was on that ship waiting to see Hiccup just as much as Hiccup was waiting to see him. All the other kids would be thrilled to see their parents too since they had been gone so long. Not even their old trips to the dragons den took so long.

"Let's go!" Hiccup said as he quickly moved over and hopped on Toothless' back while Jack hovered in the air and Astrid dashed down the stairs.

Toothless shook his giant head as he seemed slightly confused before he took off into the air anyways with Jack just a few feet behind him. The smile nearly split his face at the sight of the rest of the riders already in the air and waiting for him, all of them just as eager to see their parents as he was.

"Are we ready?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid and StoryFly flew up and joined the others.

They all nodded in their heads in agreement and didn't waste another second as they took off down to the docks. Hiccup looked to his side when he saw Jack flying next to him with his staff in his hands as he drifted through the air on his back, seeming slightly confused with all the hype that had the kids racing around.

"Are you going to help us too Jack?" he asked as he smiled at the other who spun himself around so that his stomach was facing the ground as he shrugged with a small smile.

"Sure. Do you want me to send a gust of wind or something?"

Hiccup thought of it for a moment, if Jack did that would the ocean freeze? Probably not, after all Jack blew freezing cold gust of wind at him and Toothless all the time and they never froze.

"Yeah, thanks." he grinned before Jack smiled back and Toothless dipped down towards the ocean.

Astrid and Snotlout dropped three thick ropes down to the first ship while RuffNut, TuffNut, and Fishlegs went to the second ship and dropped three more ropes down to that one as well. Each kid shot each other a questioning glance when the older Viking's didn't even seem to notice that a rope had been dropped on their deck. They didn't even look up when HookFang let out a roar to try and catch their attention. Hiccup shared a look with Astrid as her eyes widened just the slightest while she seemed to be just as confused and concerned as the rest of them.

Shouldn't they have been jumping for joy upon returning home? Or at least looking up to the mighty beast flying above their heads. Sure dragons were a normal sight around Berk these days but they were still beautiful to see with the sunlight dancing on their scales and not once had anyone ever overlooked that fact. So why did they all seem so lifeless now?

His mind was moved from the thoughts of the Viking's when his eyes landed on Jack who had flown inches above the water behind the large, towering ships. He watched as Jack raised his hand and seemed to call out before the ships were moving at an incredibly fast pace towards the docks. Not even a moment later and Jack was back by his side looking down at the ships as he bit the corner of his lip before his gaze moved towards Hiccup.

"Um, you guys are going to stop them right?" he questioned while Hiccup snapped his eyes back to the boats.

They were getting uncomfortably close to the docks.

"Guys! We've got to stop those ships!" He shouted to the other while Astrid dived towards the docks and the rest followed after her. "Thanks Jack." he said quickly before going after his friends.

Toothless dived down and Picked up the rope that had been dropped on the deck. None of the Viking's even moved when he dashed countless times making sure it would stay there before he roared up to the other dragons still in the air. StormFly and HookFang each flew out towards the ocean, pulling back as hard as their wings could.

"Let's get to the next one Toothless." Hiccup mumbled to his friend before they jumped to the other ship easily and mirrored what they had just done not even thirty seconds ago.

The ships were slowing down but they were still coming in to fast, Hiccup didn't even know what to do anymore when he saw that they were only a few feet away, there was no doubt in his mind that they were going to slam right into the docks.

"Come on Toothless!" He shouted as he aimed them for the dock. Jumping down off of Toothless Hiccup turned back to face the oncoming ships with his hands held out.

It was a stupid idea really but he couldn't think of anything else and he'd be cursed by Thor himself before he just stood by and did nothing.

"I hope you're not seriously thinking that will work." Jack chuckled from beside him.

Hiccup's head snapped to the side to stare at Jack with wide eyes before he tried to push him away.

"Jack you can't be here! You're going to get hurt!" Hiccup growled as he continued to try and shove the stubborn male away.

"Sure." Jack mumbled before spinning out of Hiccup's way.

Hiccup would have gone crashing to the ground but Jack wrapped an arm around his waist instead before making a sweeping motion with his staff across the water before them.

Hiccup's eyes widened when the water turned into a mixture of thick snow and ice, freezing the ships almost where they were. They managed to slip just a few inches more and pushed the new snow up on the dock. The boy yelped as his feet left the ground and he was suddenly in the air just as the front part of the dock was smashed into. It was only about a foot or two though and Hiccup new that it would be reasonably easy to fix but the snow now covered the entire dock and went up to about Hiccup's waist if he was standing in it.

"Come on, let's get you to Toothless." Jack said as he floated Hiccup up the dock where Toothless was pacing back and forth, keeping his wide green eyes on the two. "Here you go Toothless." Jack grinned as he gently dropped Hiccup back on his saddle.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup said as he gave him a quick nod while Jack's eyes darted back down to the boat, his brows knitted together.

"Hiccup can I ask you something?" he mumbled as Hiccup watched the other riders helping the extremely confused looking people out of the ship. Even the riders looked bewildered at how and where all the snow had come from.

"Can it wait until later Jack? I really want to see if my Dad's down there." Hiccup said quickly as he basically squirmed with the need to move and see if it was true. To see if his father was really there or not.

Jack shrugged with a nod as he turned back to stare at the ships.

"Sure, do you need any help?" he asked as Hiccup quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm sure we're fine. Thanks though Jack!" he called as he and Toothless both soared down to the ships.

He jumped off of Toothless and onto the deck when he was close enough, landing softly with his eyes darting around quickly to each face of the Viking's that were being helped out of the snow and onto the clear parts of the dock. None of them were his dad though and he found his shoulders dropping as he pressed his lips together while he looked around again. A grin came to his face when he spotted Gobber but it fell a moment later.

Something was wrong.

Looking at his face, looking at all their faces...Something was really, really wrong. Their eyes were vacant, as if there was nothing in them, as if they were just empty shells walking around in human skins. These weren't the faces of the tough, rowdy Viking's he knew. Even Gobber usual sunny 'charm' was gone completely from him, almost as if he wasn't looking at the man he knew all his life but a blank copy. Gobber wasn't even moving to get out of the ship like the others, he was just sitting on the steps that lead to the higher part of the deck, not even moving when people bumped into him as they passed.

Slowly he walked up to Gobber, moving out of the way of the huge people as they brushed past him with twin images of blank looks on their faces. The man didn't even look up at him when he stood right before him, his eyes seeming to stare right through him and still see nothing.

"G-Gobber?"

Said man suddenly seemed to snap to life as he jumped on his feet so quickly that Hiccup jerked back in shock.

"I couldn't, for the love of Thor I tried!" he shouted as he grabbed the top of Hiccup's arms in a grip so hard that Hiccup was sure it would bruise later. "I don't, they just came out of nowhere! Out of the ground, the sky! Everywhere! Even sleep! No escape and then he was just gone! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Hiccup didn't even know what to say was he was shaken back and forth while tears streamed down his face.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Gobber, his fathers right hand man, most trusted friend, and most rowdy Viking was...in tears. He was crying openly before everyone as he tried to tell of the horrors that had happened to them when they had gone up north. It was terrifying. What the hell could have happened to them to make a Viking break so much?

Then it hit him.

Gobber was apologizing. He was saying sorry for not being able to do anything, for not being able to stop someone from disappearing.

"Gobber, where's my father?" Hiccup questioned sternly as he tried to make the man stop his blathering and speak straight. When his words just got even more jumbled and unrecognizable over the hiccups and gasping for breath Hiccup shoved the Viking back hard into the side of the ship. "Gobber!" he shouted finally getting the man's full attention as he looked down at him seeming to see him for the first time. "Gobber! Stoick! Where's Stoick? Where's my father!"

There was a long pause as everyone seemed to still in their movements. The Vikings, the riders, even the dragons were all watching the two, waiting to hear his answer. Hiccup's scowl and angry though seemed to melt and be relapsed with a feeling of dread as his father's best friend just shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup."

**Winder: **Okay so here's what happened with my long absence. So last year I bought a really dirt cheap computer and I've downloaded countless things on it and what not but I didn't put any protection on it and then my entire cp got...um wiped I guess. There were no programs on it any more and I couldn't even get on the internet and when ever I tried to open anything it would be a jerk and say the supporting files no longer bla bla bla. So yeah, then it would take about an hour or so to get the thing actually running and for the last month or so I've just been using it to watch movies on since that's the only program that would work. But last week something happened when I did something or other and I got some of the programs back! However micro still isn't working so I've been using a program that I downloaded from the internet, OpenOffice. So for the past week yeah, I have just been lazy sorry. :( But I'm back! :) Anyways... **Dylan Belcher: **Your reviews were actually the ones that made me kick myself in the ass and start writing again so thanks. :) It's great to hear that you want to be a writer to, I was thinking of becoming a published one as well so good luck! Maybe we'll meet each other in the writing world some day! Ah but the whole thing with Hiccup being able to see Jack? To be honest my reasoning was that he just could, you know like how Coraline's hair is blue, or the girl from Wicked has green skin. It's just that we all know that Hiccup is special and being able to see Jack just because he refuses to see things just one way just kind of how it goes I guess. Sorry I don't have a better reason for you. If it will make you feel better though I can come up with a reason, in fact I think I just did but it doesn't need to be put in if you don't want it to be. **Daniela: **I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish but thank you for reviewing anyways. ^^ **rawrrainbowkitten: **I love the little bunny! It's just so cute! **Roxiepluto: **Why thank you! It means a lot to hear that I can keep them in character! I'm always so worried about that and I think this chapter might have strayed from them slightly but it needed to be put in so the story can continue and I'm so sorry for the long wait! :( I hope you're still with me! **Guest: **Don't worry I haven't given up on this one at all! It's by far my favourite one so I can't wait until it's finished so I can work on the second book! ^^ **Fi Suki Saki: **Oh don't worry this one isn't over by a long shot ^^ In fact there will probably be about ten or more chapters to do!^^ And thank you so much! **Himeco-Krk: **Yes, yes I know very well what you mean ;) don't worry though, that might even be in the next two chapters but I'll have to tell people where to find it since those scene will not be placed in this FanFic but will in fact be placed on .! So don't worry! ^^ **Sabertoothx3: **I hope this answers your question!^^ Yes it shall be finished! ^^ Hope you stick with me to the end!^^ **Super Ninja Cupcakes: **Hun you sound like me last year when I was still in school! XD Props bud! **Blazelight790: **Feel like I haven't talked to you in forever! ^^ But oh my lord I know what you mean! My sister just showed me that episode today and I loved it! I was thinking the something you were! XD I'm so happy to find someone to agree with me! Right now a short story of those three is even brewing in my mind! ^^ It's so awesome is it not! **Nami Kusunoki: **I saw a shirt with your word on it! It was awesome and made me think of you right away! Sorry I haven't replied to your message by the way :( But I did take a picture out of my window of what outside looks like a few weeks ago! XD There was snow everywhere! There still is but I'll take another pic when it's all green outside again!^^ Oh my lord and your potato book! It was amazing! I showed it to all of my friends and they were in awe! We all loved it so much and thought it was so cool! **Lighty 7: **Well thank you for giving my story a chance! I appreciate you reading it even though it's not really your thing. ^^ I wish you luck and fun on your own story as well! **Quirky!: **Sup Quirk? :) I know though eh? I always thought that if Jack was in a relationship then he would be a flirt and a tease! It just suits him so well! ^^ And Toothless being all dad like is so much fun to write with so it always makes me happy when people like him that way too!^^ And thanks, I was worried that, that I love was a little weak but I didn't want anything cliche either so I was just going, 'roll with it'. Mawaha! It might be pretty obvious from this chapter but I'm still not saying anything on that note there girly! :) I hope the sequel will make everyone as happy as you! It'll introduce new characters but the idea is pretty neat so I can't wait to start writing it and I'm so pumped! **KagelchimaruNamikaze: **I hope I didn't lose you with the long wait :( I'm so sorry about that if I did but if not then thanks for continuing to read! And I love reading FanFics rather then doing homework, it just seems like a better use of time don't you agree? ((**Winder **just a PS to people who asked but my **Tumblr** is **WinderHiJack **^^ )) **xblueflowerx: **I know right? When my friend first introduced me to her boyfriend to be honest I hated him but after a year or so he was alright and now were best friends too and the three of us hangout sometimes together!^^ It rocks so I wanted these three to have the same kind of thing going on.^^ **Kimii77: **Well then I hope that the waiting was worth it this time, it was a long time to wait even by fangirl standards so sorry about that but thank you.^^ I know though right? I find so many sad things between these two on Tumblr that it makes me want to cry almost sometimes.:(

**AlexJohnD: **I know! Sometimes I hate Snotlout so much but sometimes he's not to bad but I hate the fact that he gets away with everything and no one does anything! So playing a prank is totally legit!^^ And yes, I'd feel very, very bad for Jack's stomach right about now. XD It was also Nekoyasha12's idea! ^^ **Nekoyasha12: **I just get so sad whenever Hiccup gets mad at Toothless :( But I can see your point so I'll keep that in mind for later in case another scene like that happens again! ^^ Sorry about the let down with the scene but I'm glad that you still liked it none the less. :) You know I'm still not finished that one sorry but I will let you know as soon as that ones up and at 'em.^^ I love that! 'My prayers are with him...Oh, wait. He's already dead. Then...Be a man Jack!" It made me laugh so hard! **Yami's Devil: **I'm glad that you liked it hun! ^^ :) **To everyone who reviewed, Faved, Followed, or read this! **Thank you all so much! I love you all!^^


	21. Chapter 21

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 21

In all the years that he had been wondering the earth unseen Jack had never felt as useless as felt right now. He had no idea how to comfort Hiccup and it seemed after learning that his father was gone Hiccup wanted no comforting. In fact the boy seemed to go blank as he instead set about getting all the returning Viking's up to the wise women and then to the sick hut to be looked after and taken care of. He even helped fix up the docks and melt the snow and made an announcement to the village that Stoick had not returned. He'd even told them all what their new responsibilities were until the other were back on their feet. He'd become their new leader flawlessly and without missing a beat, but it seemed wrong to Jack. Hiccup was to young to have all the responsibilities that a Chief had to deal with on his shoulders, especially with the whole village in such a morbid state where everyone seemed to be walking on egg shells or running around like chickens with their heads cut off. When he tried to talk to Hiccup at all though the boy just shook his head and dove right back into work.

His father was still missing, maybe even dead if the ships came back without him he probably was...but Hiccup had yet to shed one tear for his father, in fact he had yet to show any signs that he missed his father at all. Jack didn't know if he had any parents, maybe it was better if he didn't, but even so all the other kids looked about ready to break at the sights of their parents in such a pitiful state. It was worrying with the way Hiccup seemed to just go on.

Even now he sat at his desk drawing up something that Jack could never hope to understand with a face that held as much expression as the surface of a lake on a calm day. The charcoal pencil in his hands scratching with every moment over the paper. Jack was just sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the boy as he had been doing for the last hour or so. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't know if he should be leaving Hiccup alone to his own thoughts, or if he should try to make him laugh, or even if he was supposed to tell him it would be okay if he cried and he could just spend the night holding him.

He was just at such a loss.

Toothless was no help either, but he seemed to be stuck in the same place as Jack. He'd tried to get Hiccup's attention earlier, or even tried to get him to rest when the boy had been working so hard. Hiccup though had merely smiled at him though and told his friend not to worry before he went back to his work. They both had been at their wits end on what to do. Jack never had much experience comforting people who had just lost someone and had a huge responsibility dumped on them all in one day, and Toothless didn't know what to do either considering that comforting dragons and humans was very different. Not that Jack would let him try any of the dragon comfort over a loss one once he heard what it was about. Needless to say that Hiccup didn't need third degree burns added to his list of things to worry about.

He was getting sick of it though. Sick of just sitting there and not know what to do. Sick of feeling useless to the one person who meant the most to him. Floating up ever so silently Jack moved himself behind the boy and peered over his shoulder at what had captured his attention for the past few hours since he'd gotten home. He felt his eyes narrowing as his lips turned down upon seeing the layout of a map with a bunch of different lines and numbers going across it with about four to five different darkly scratched 'x' marks on the island parts. What was he doing?

"What's this for?"

He didn't say another word as Hiccup stilled in his moments, almost as if he seemed to be breaking himself out of a trance. The boy shook his head slowly before he tilted his head back to stare at the white haired male with a look of absolutely nothing on his face.

"It's a map." he mumbled out before turning back to his work.

Jack on the other hand rolled his eyes at the response as he moved himself beside Hiccup and gently stole the wooden object from the new Chiefs loose hold.

"I know what it is Hiccup." He sighed as he twirled the tiny object around his fingers. "I'm asking what it's for."

Hiccup seemed to scowl at him for a moment and the ice teen took pride over the fact that at least he was showing something now, before Hiccup snatched the pencil back and went back to work.

"It's so I can find my father." Hiccup muttered as he continued making more lines and wrote down even more numbers.

Jack felt as if his heart was slowly being torn into two as he watched his young Viking continue on his failing quest. Hiccup was bugged by the fact that his father was missing, well really who wouldn't be, but it seemed as if he was just trying to keep it together for the village. This attempt of his was never going to work and Jack knew that, but he didn't want to tell him. Then again though he didn't want to walk the earth not being seen or heard either.

"Hiccup." He sighed as he laid a hand on the boy's thin shoulder while he crouched down slightly so they were at the same level. "You know that's not going to work."

"And why not?" Hiccup growled, his sudden aggression shocking the other as his blue eyes widened and his mouth slipped open. "Why won't it work Jack? Are you saying that I should just give up on my own Father? Gobber just said the he disappeared, he could be out there all alone for all we know, and he probably is. My father wouldn't let something like this stop him from surviving! He's a Viking!" He snapped as Jack stood back up and lend his staff against the wall.

Turning back to face the small teen that had shifted himself to face Jack when he'd started snarling at him, Jack just stood there as he stared down at Hiccup.

"Hiccup you've never even been further up north yet, how can you make a map of a place that you've never seen?" He asked softly as Hiccup seemed to bristle at his logic.

"We do have maps of other places Jack! We're not as out of touch as everyone seems to think!"

"Hiccup have you ever even been off this island before?"

"Yes of co..."

"Without Toothless and I mean flying to places that take days to get to." Jack stated as he watched the boy's mouth snap shut, his green eyed glare intensifying.

He wasn't trying to be mean, he really wasn't. But he didn't want Hiccup to get himself hurt either or to build up any false hope. Jack may not have had his own family but he had seen what happened to families and people that just refused to let the ones they loved go. He wouldn't allow that to happen to Hiccup.

"And what about the village Hiccup? You're their new Chief. You can't just pick up and leave when you feel like it."

"I've asked Gobber if he and Astrid could watch the village while I'm gone. He said it would be fine."

Jack blinked owlishly at that news. When had he done that? Jack had been watching him like a nadder watches itself in it's reflection and he hadn't seen that at all. Not only that but he couldn't imaging Astrid being to thrilled with this plan either. She cared for Hiccup almost as much as he did and she would have to know this was a foolish plan.

"You're lying to me aren't you?"

Jack's shoulders dropped when Hiccup scowled and looked down at the slightly dirty floor of his room. Jeez, Hiccup was in worse shape then he thought.

Letting out a long sigh he walked over to the tiny male and picked him up effortlessly. Hiccup struggled in his grip for a moment but Jack simply held him tighter as he sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard and keeping his arms securely wrapped around Hiccup's waist.

"Jack let me go!" Hiccup snapped as the ice teen just ignored him and instead ran his thumb up and down the boy's arm soothingly. "Jack seriously! I have to work on..."

"Just 'sh' Hiccup." Jack mumbled as he placed a hand over the boy's mouth and kissed the top of his head. "You're all right."

He could feel Hiccup cursing behind his hand as his struggling intensified but only after a few minutes did it actually stop. He heart broke a little more when he felt Hiccup shaking in his hold and he removed his hand as he pulled the boy closer to his chest. When he looked down at the boy in his arms he was shocked to see that Hiccup wasn't crying. Sure his eyes were screwed shut and his hands were firmly pressed over his mouth, but there were no tears streaming down his cheeks at all.

"Hiccup you know you can cry if you want." He whispered as he ran a hand through the boy's hair but Hiccup just shook his head violently as he screwed his eyes shut even tighter.

"Viking's don't cry." Was the boy's muffled answer and Jack felt like hitting his head off a wall.

For the love of the moon...

"Hiccup." he said firmly as he tilted the boy's head up and waited until he opened his eyes before continuing. "It's fine to cry, no matter what or who you are. Especially today, you just lost your Father for moon sakes."

"No I didn't!" Hiccup said as he shot up and pulled out of Jack's hold, glaring at the older teen with his arms crossed. "You and the rest of the village might be ready to give up on him but I'm going to go find my father."

Jack had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes and instead just slapped his hand over his forehead and let it slid down his face. There was just no reasoning with this kid was there?

"Hiccup you told them that Stoick didn't return."

"I said he didn't return sure but I didn't say that he was gone. I'm going to find him Jack and I'm going to go look for him whether you like it or not."

Neither of them said anything as they just sat there staring at each other as if it was the only way they knew that the other wasn't going to move.

"You wanna bet?" Jack growled as he moved himself off the bed and picked up his staff once more.

Pointing it towards the door he covered it from top to bottom in a thick layer of ice. He knew there was no way for Hiccup to open it now, and if he used Toothless' fire then it might bring the whole house down. Turning back to a slack jawed Hiccup, he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Hiccup I have no idea what you're feeling right now. I don't remember anything about my past, I don't remember anything before I became Jack Frost or even if there was a before. But I refuse to lose you."

He watched as Hiccup seemed to stiffen before he brushed past Jack anyways and grabbed a small satchel that was leaning against his desk. The ice teen felt his anger flare for a moment but he took a deep breath as he placed his staff back against the wall. He had to stay at least a little bit calm.

"You're not going to get through that door." Jack mumbled as Hiccup looked over his shoulder at him.

"Who said I was using the door?" Hiccup scoffed as he picked up the map, giving it a once over before folding it in his hands.

Jack's frown deepen as he snatched the map away with a flick of his wrist, tucking it under his arm.

"You're not going Hiccup."

"My Dad's out there!"

"What if he's not?" Jack snapped as he threw his hands in the air while the brunet growled under his breath and turned his eyes to the ground as he took a step back. "You heard about the things that happened up there Hiccup! How are you going to protect yourself form that? What if you get hurt or killed? What abo...!"

"So you just want me to sit here and never know if my Dad was still alive out there and was waiting for someone to come get him but no one ever did?" Hiccup snarled as Jack opened his mouth to shoot something back, but nothing came to him.

Dropping his arms back down he ran a hand through his white hair as he tried to think of something. Anything he could say that would change the boy's mind.

"What if you don't come back?"

His eyes were on the wooden floors now. He couldn't look at Hiccup, he didn't want to see the anger in his eyes anymore. He didn't want to see the hate or the hurt he was causing from not understanding why Hiccup had to do this. He didn't want to let him go, the things that were happening in the north sounded like a nightmare and he wouldn't know what to do if Hiccup went up there. After all it wasn't a secret that Hiccup was weaker then any of the other Viking's, even if the boy was smart and clever he was going to need some strength in order to survive up there. Toothless could only be so much of a help as well, what happened if his tail fin froze and then Hiccup and him were stranded?

"Jack I really don't want to fight with you, but I'm going after my Dad. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Jack screwed his eyes shut as he let out a long sigh before he just sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"I'm going to go talk to Gobber and Astrid right now. Sorry if you don't agree with me but I have to do this." Hiccup said and Jack only nodded his head numbly.

He didn't even bother looking up when Hiccup hopped on Toothless' back, and he never lifted his eyes from the floor when he heard them hop out the window and land silently outside. How was he supposed to protect Hiccup if he was to stubborn to listen to reason?

**No matter what you do he's still going to go. **

Jack looked up to see Toothless standing before him and he tilted his head tot he side as he looked around for Hiccup.

**He just needed to get outside. He'll call me when he needs me again. **

The mighty beast explained as Jack simply made an 'ah' sound of understanding.

**Nice idea of freezing the door by the way snowflake. **

"Yeah, not my best idea." Jack mumbled in agreement before looking back up at the wide green eyes. "But what am I supposed to do Toothless? I can't have him running off up north. He has no idea what it's like up there. Even if I go with him it'll still be insanely dangerous."

**Well you're defiantly not going to be able to stop him Jack. What if he were to go missing? Would you stop looking? **

"No!" Jack hissed as he glared at the black dragon sharply. "I wouldn't stop until I found him."

**Well that's like his dad Jack. You may not have a family that you remember but Hiccup does, and his father is all he has left. His father isn't like you, he can be killed. **

Jack reached for his staff as Toothless kept talking, not for reasons of wanting to use it or anything, but it made him feel at least a little bit better with something to keep his hands occupied.

**He's not going to give up, even if it's just the slightest chance that his father might still be alive. **

Toothless said as he nudged the thin male with his flat head, trying to make him feel even just the slightest bit better.

**You can either go with us and help keep him safe, or you can stay in Berk. Either way though he's going to go.**

Huffing slightly under his breath Jack flopped back on the hard bed as he glared at the tall ceiling. It's not as if he wasn't going to go if Hiccup left. Even if the boy told him to stay in Berk he would just stalk him anyways. He was just hoping that maybe he could change the kid's mind. It was weird but he was getting the weirdest feeling that they weren't supposed to be going up north, like a nagging feeling at the back of his mind trying to warn him not to go. Toothless was right though. Hiccup was going to go no matter what Jack was going to do.

"Guess I've got to apologize for being a jerk then." he mumbled as Toothless chuckled at him in his dragon like way.

**That might be a good idea. **

(Dad, I can't kill dragons.)

"Hiccup you can't be serious."

Hiccup glared at Astrid as he crossed his arms over his chest and shifted in the chair she had given him. It was uncomfortable but it wasn't the chair that was making him squirm, it was the anger that seemed to be boiling like a fire in his stomach. It felt as if everyone was against him. Why was everyone so ready to say that his father was gone? He was Stoick the Vast for Thor's sake! Nothing that had happened would stop him, no matter what it was.

"I'm dead serious Astrid. Now are you going to help me or not?" he snapped.

When she frowned at him and looked down at her hands that were clenched into fist on her knees he couldn't help but sigh and lean his head back against the top of the chair.

"I'm sorry Astrid." he mumbled as he dropped his head back and gave her a small smile. "I don't want to be angry at you or anything but I could really use your support right now."

She pressed her lips together tightly for a moment before she allowed a slow breath to pass by them as she ever so slowly nodded her head. Hiccup felt his anger suddenly diminish at her approval as he relaxed and sank into the chair he was seated on.

"Thank you."

"Hey you gotta do what you gotta do right." She chuckled nervously as she gave a small shrug of her shoulders while Hiccup snickered tiredly.

"If only Jack could see that." he sighed while Astrid smirked at him.

"Trouble in the dragons den hm?" she giggled while Hiccup felt his face suddenly light up.

"N-no!" he muttered as he sat straight up and wrung his fingers together before running his fingers through his hair quickly. "He's just being difficult."

"How so?" Astrid questioned, seeming genuinely interested as she lend forward with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Hiccup groaned though as he placed his head in his hands and shook his head back and forth. At least he didn't have to tell this part to Gobber when he told him.

"He just really doesn't want me to go, he even froze my entire door closed so I couldn't leave."

"Wow, really?" Astrid asked as she tilted her head to the side while Hiccup just nodded and started to play with his fingers again.

"Yeah, he...doesn't want anything to happen to me. But I've got to find my dad, and he doesn't understand that." Hiccup sighed while Astrid shrugged.

"Well of course he doesn't get that, but if you leave he'll understand a little more. I mean he can't stop you really, and if you feel this is what needs to be done then I guess you're going to do it anyways, even if I think it's not the best idea you've ever had." She said with a small smile as she sat back up.

"Yeah, it's right up there with training dragons." Hiccup said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

She giggled along with him before shaking her head and standing up.

"I'm kicking you out." She stated while Hiccup's mouth fell open.

"Wha? Why..."

"Obviously you left your house on bad terms with Jack and I think before you leave that should be sorted through." She explained as she walked by Hiccup, yanking him out of his chair as she passed. "After all it's never a good idea to leave a problem unresolved."

"That sounds like good, non aggressive advice." Hiccup smirked as he walked with her to the door. "Where'd you hear it from?"

"Oh ha, ha, you're really funny." She sneered harmlessly before shoving him out the door. "Go home to your icy boyfriend lover boy." Astrid smirked as she lend against her door frame and watched as Hiccup hopped a few steps to keep himself from falling face first into the dirt.

"Thanks Astrid. I'll see you when I get back." he called over his shoulder with a smile as he waved to her before he started to walk over to his home.

Maybe having a talk with Jack wouldn't be such a bad idea.

(No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you.)

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless' back gently, his eyes never once leaving Jack.

Just what had happened after he had left?

At the foot of his bed were two woven baskets that seemed to be filled with many different foods and another, slightly smaller basket that looked as if it was filled with clothes and he was almost certain that he could see some sort of weapon sticking out of the top. Jack on the other hand was sitting on the edge of Toothless' rock, staff in hand and a small snow sculpture of Hiccup and him dancing at his feet.

"Um, hey." he said quietly as he gave a small wave while Jack got up to his feet, and with a single sweep of his staff the figures were gone.

"I know that you're going to go find your dad Hiccup." Jack sighed as the boy pressed his lips into a thin line. "But you're not going without me."

Hiccup felt his eyes go wide for a moment before he smiled softly at the other. It looked like he didn't really need to talk to Jack at all, it seemed Jack had come to a conclusion all his own.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup smiled as he hobbled up to the other and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

He felt a whole lot lighter now and his heart seemed to be jumping inside his chest over the fact that someone he cared so much about would be coming with him. Jack was right, he'd never been so far away from home before and the thought scared him just as much as he found it exciting, but now at least he would have someone to go with.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry at you earlier." Jack sighed as he hugged Hiccup back and the boy just dug his face even deeper into his chest. "I just didn't want you to get hurt or anything."

"It's alright Jack, I wasn't that nice to you either if you remember." Hiccup chuckled as he pulled back and grinned up at the scowling face of the taller male.

"But you were upset and I should have..."

However before he could finish Hiccup covered his mouth with his hand as he tilted his head towards his still frozen door with a slight smirk.

"Just defrost that and we'll call it even."

"Aw, but I like keeping your door frozen." Jack pouted before he pulled Hiccup closer with a wicked glint in his eye. "I like the idea of you being my prisoner."

Hiccup felt his face flushing a deep red as a not so innocent smile graced his lips.

"I think it would be fun to be your prisoner." he purred as he moved his arms around Jack's neck.

His smile widened when Jack chuckled at him before bring their lips together. Hiccup quickly brought one of his hands to the back of Jack's head and tilted his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss while the white haired teen slipped his cold hands under the boy's shirt. Hiccup squirmed as he opened his mouth and tried to bring Jack closer wrapping his other arm tightly around the others waist. He loved the feeling of of Jack's cold fingers, it always made him feel as if the rest of his body was getting hotter in comparison. Pulling back from the kiss shyly Hiccup bit the corner of his bottom lip as he looked to the side.

He tried to ignore the confused look on Jack's face wondering if he should really go through with this. Deciding that this might be his only time though and turned to a wide eyed, head cocked to the side Toothless who was watching the two with what seemed like cat like innocence. Taking a gulp of air as his face went bright red Hiccup lowered his eyes to the floor as he continued to look over his shoulder but still clung to the older male.

"Um Toothless would you mind, you know, um leaving for a bit?" Hiccup asked as he felt his blush going down to his toes while Jack seemed to go rigid in his hold.

Toothless on the other hand stood straight up as he eyed the two, his eyes even wider if that was possible while he just stood there.

"Um Hiccup? Are you sure?" Jack asked as Hiccup nodded his head while burying his face into the others thin, brown shawl.

He so didn't want to face Toothless right now, it was as if he was telling his dad that he was going to sleep with someone and he needed him out of the house. It was just so embarrassing. What kid ever wanted their parent to know that?

"Um okay." Jack chuckled seeming to find the boy's discomfort amusing as he rubbed the small males thin back soothingly. "Um, Toothless would you mind?"

Hiccup pulled away from Jack's chest when he heard Toothless jump out the window and glared as Jack continued to chuckle at him. This was so not funny.

"Jack." He mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack on the other hand just gave a small peck to the tip of the boy's nose as he smiled down at Hiccup softly.

"You're just to cute Hic."

Hiccup pouted for a moment before rolling his eyes and gently grabbing one of Jack's hands, playing with the thin fingers absentmindedly.

"I have no idea what to do to be honest." He admitted while Jack just shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that it just comes naturally."

Hiccup hummed in response while he continued to play with the others hand. It was then though that a thought came to his mind. It had happened a long time ago but when Jack had been licking and biting at his finger in his sleep it had made Hiccup's stomach twist in knots. Maybe it would have the same effect on Jack if he did it?

He hesitated for only a moment before he pulled the tip of Jack's finger into his mouth. He heard the ice spirits breath hitch as he gently brought his teeth down on the tip before running his hot tongue over the long digit. Smirking around the finger he pulled back as he noticed how red Jack's face was and wrapped his arms around the others neck as he lend into him gently.

"Should I just follow your lead?"

"I think you're getting the hang of it." Jack smirked back at him as he placed his hands on the boy's waist.

**Winder: **Okay so yeah, if you wanna **read** the rated **'M'** part just go to the rated M section of FanFiction and click on 'Jack Frost's Dating Advice M scenes' (Yeah the titles not to creative but you get the point.) Anyways... **Anon Person: **I know right? I never thought I'd like crack pairings either, in fact before these guys became my OTP I really hated and didn't understand crack pairings, but now I love them so much! XD Welcome to the club bud! You've just been HiJacked! ;) **Yami's Devil: **I never said his father died (But sh, let's keep that a secret k? :D) **NekoAkitsuki: **Right you are there Watson! Pitch is up to no good in the north. ^^ But thank you for the complements, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you at all or anything. ^^ **AlexJohnD: **You know it was actually because of your comment that I discussed briefly what Hiccup had done? I was just going to jump right into him and Jack fighting and then I read what you wrote and I was going, 'that would actually be a really good idea.' and so in away this chapter was inspired by you. ^^ Thank you! ^^ **QuirkyRevelations: **Why thank you!^^ When RotG came out I walked to WalMart at 6:30 and got there just as they opened at 7! I was so excited to get the movie as soon as I could but I had to wait for them to finish getting it ready before I could get it XD Made me feel like such a happy nerd! ^^ But you'll find out what happened to Stoick later and sadly seeing him again will not be a happy moment and not for reasons you think :( But thanks so much for the compliments, to be honest I'm always a little worried about not being able to write them in character, like this chapter for instance, it was their first fight and I spent all day at work trying to figure out how the two would go about fighting and getting angry at each other. It sucked :P But I don't think it ended up to badly, could have been a lot worse. But I know what you mean with the technology, it took me about an hour to get it running this morning. :( **Nekoyasha12: **Mwaha dearest, as I write I am currently working on the rated 'M' part of this chapter that was not added in this story, (but of course you're going to know what happened X) Even without reading the parts.) But yup, ya got it right! It is Pitch and his nightmares causing trouble up north! And soon we will be joining them! And I wouldn't pick on Bunny so close to Easter, you might not get any eggs. ;) **Blazelight790: **Oh she totally ships them so hard! I can so see her trying to draw pics or trying to think of ways to put them tog...oh my lord! Wonderful idea! I've got to pm this idea to you! It's so great! Anyways though, I know, I kind of feel bad for females in MXM stories since they're always painted with such a bad look threw the whole thing. I read this one Toothcup story one time where Hiccup was a dragon and had these three adorable dragon babies but Astrid killed one and crippled the other. It was so terrible I was in tears but the story was really, really good! So I wanted to cut her some slack in this one and apparently everyone likes it so yay! ^^ And oh I so know what you mean ;) Don't worry, he's going to. But it will not be on this story, you'll have to go to the rated 'M' fics to find the scene so sorry about that. :( And No I haven't! I really want to but sometimes it hard to find the episodes. :( My sis seems to have no problem with finding them though so maybe I should just ask her how to find it. ^^ But oh my lord what did they do at the end of the second season? And can you buy the seasons online? Like maybe at Coles or something? It's something to look into.^^ But we should really PM, it'd be fun^^


	22. Chapter 22

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 22

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open as his mind seeming to be swimming out of it's dream like state. He didn't know what it was but there was defiantly something off. Something that wasn't right, and the feeling wouldn't stop bugging him until he did something about it. With a slight groan he detached himself from a still slumbering Jack before he pushed himself up. Still whining slightly at the fact that he was wake when his body was still begging him to sleep he yawned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, I see you two had a good night."

The feminine voice made Hiccup jump as his head shot up and his eyes widened. He was suddenly feeling very awake.

"A-Astrid?"

He should get a lock for his door.

The blond was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face as her weight was shifted over to one foot, a single blond brow raise. She looked way to amused for it to lead up to something good. In other words, he was never going to live this down.

"So, all's well in the dragon den hm?"

"It's not what you think! We jus..."

"Astrid? When you get here?" Jack yawned as he pulled himself up and rubbed a hand over his face.

Hiccup felt his face go even hotter as he wanted nothing more then to hide underneath Toothless' wings for the rest of his life. Did Jack not understand what was going on?

"I just wanted to see you two before you left." She said as she allowed herself into the room and took a seat at the chair that Hiccup had set up when Jack had been 'sick'. "But did you two have fun last night?"

Jack just blinked at her for a moment before his brain seemed to catch up with him.

"Oh ah, it's um, well we..."

"We didn't do anything." Hiccup pipped in as he waved his hands back and forth while her smirk just grew wider.

"You're shirtless in a bed together." she pointed out and both boy's looked down at themselves as their faces grew even hotter.

"Well..."

"And Toothless spent the night out side with StormFly, so you guys had the room all to yourself's."

"Well yeah but..."

"But there was no, um..."

Both boy's trailed off as they shared a glance. Blue eye's meeting with green as their faces shared a similar red hue. How were they supposed to explain without telling her anything? In Hiccup's mind they hadn't really had sex, not that he knew how it worked between two men but Jack had said that they hadn't and he believed him. Besides that fact he was pretty sure that they had to both be naked in order to do anything like that but they had both kept their pants on so...What did people call that?

"It's fine guys. I really don't want to know." Astrid giggled as she waved Toothless in from where he was perched on the edge of the window.

They sighed in unison as they both sunk back for a moment before Hiccup shot straight up.

He was leaving today.

"How's your mother doing Astrid?" he asked gently, feeling his heart sink when the smile was wiped from her face.

Astrid tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her shoulders hunched up and Hiccup didn't know if it was meant for a shrug or if she was subconsciously curling into herself. Astrid's mother had seemed to be one of the worst cases that he had to work with yesterday so he could only imagine how Astrid was dealing with it. She was a strong Viking, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but she really loved her mother and to see her mom in this state must have been taking it's toll. It probably wasn't much of a help either for her to have to deal with the village while Hiccup ran off, but it was something he needed to do, and he was planning on making it up to her once he got back. He wasn't sure how yet but he could think of something.

"I wish I could say that she was doing better but to be honest she hasn't woken up yet. It took her hours to finally fall asleep last night."

Pushing himself from his bed Hiccup walked to tiny distance towards Astrid and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He was slightly shocked when the girl actually hugged him back, he had been expecting a punch to his stomach or a twisted arm but she really did hug him back. She pulled away quickly though running at her eyes with the palm of her hands before smirking back up at Hiccup, her stare almost empty and red rimmed.

"So are you going to tell the village that you're leaving or are you just going to leave?" She questioned lightly as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and got to her feet. "If you just want to leave I could explain..."

"No it's alright." Hiccup sighed as Toothless pushed his head underneath the boy's arm and the boy gently stroked the top of his scaly head. "I should at least tell them myself what's going on. If I leave them then they deserve at least that much."

"Aw, aren't you mature." Jack snickered as he threw an arm around the boy's shoulders with a quirky grin while Hiccup smirked at him.

"Someone has to be in this relationship."

"Oh, ouch." Jack mumbled as he pretended to stab himself with his staff as he fell back on the bed.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes though before turning back to Astrid as he got back to the work at hand.

"Would you and Gobber be able to gather all the villagers into the centre of town? I'm just going to finish getting ready first and then I'll be there."

Astrid nodded her head before she turned and headed out of his room. Hiccup let out a long breath as his eyes dropped to the bright green eyes of Toothless who was purring deeply up at him. With a small smile Hiccup ran his hand over the tough scales just above the mighty creatures eye's as he nodded his head.

"Thanks bud." He chuckled as Toothless gave a quick jerk of his head in understanding before pulling away from the boy and moving over to where his saddle sat beside his bed.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a cool chest. Looking over his shoulder with his brow raised he tilted his head to the side when he saw Jack frowning down at him.

"What?" He asked as Jack just tightened his hold.

"I know you were trying to make her feel better and all but couldn't you have at least put on a shirt or something?" The white haired teen muttered as his brows knitted together.

"Jack we..."

"Yeah I know, just friends and I like Astrid too, but you know I just..."

Hiccup grinned as he squirmed in the others hold until he was facing him and gently ruffled his cool feeling hair.

"Alright, I won't hug people without a shirt on anymore." He confirmed as Jack nodded his head firmly and allowed the boy to leave his hold.

Hiccup walked over to his chest and went digging into it, looking for a clean shirt pants.

"You know I'm actually shocked that you didn't mind being shirtless in front of her." Jack said from behind him, and Hiccup could already see the ice teen in his mind playing with the staff that he always carried around.

"I'm more embarrassed to be shirtless in front of you rather then her." Hiccup said as he quickly pulled a shirt over his head and pulled out a pair of pants.

"Wha? Why?"

Hiccup chuckled at the sound of loss in the older male's voice before he looked over his shoulder as he got to his feet.

"I care more about what you think I look like then what she thinks I look like." He said before he turned to Toothless who was watching them both with his saddle hanging from his mouth. "So um, that's why I'm asking you to go hang out with Astrid right now." He mumbled as his face went dark red while he kept his eyes on the floor and his back to Jack.

"Wait, why?" Jack questioned as he floated over to Hiccup only making the boy's face darken even more as he turned to face him.

"I have to change and I'm not doing that with you watching me." Hiccup said as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

Jack smirked at him though as he twirled his staff up on his shoulders.

"Hey I could always just look away."

Hiccup didn't say anything as his lips pulled downward and he arched one brow upwards. He eyed Jack like that until the white haired teen finally sighed and put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He grumbled.

Hiccup's shoulders hunched up slightly when a slow smirk worked it's way across Jack's lips before the pale teen quickly lend in and stole a kiss from him.

"Don't take to long." He winked as he floated higher in the air before he took off through the window.

Hiccup felt a smile tug at his lips that he couldn't will away as his heart seemed to be jumping in his ribcage. A moment later though and a low rumbled was heard making him looked to the side to see Toothless with a smug grin across his dragon lips as the night fury tilted his head and shifted his giant wings.

"Oh don't give me that look." Hiccup said as he rolled his eyes while Toothless just shook his big head and went back to picking up his saddle.

(Thanks for summing that all up for me.)

"Astrid, I got sent to time out again." Jack said happily as he landed on the ground and fell in step with the young female, swinging his staff on his shoulder.

"Why would you be happy about that?" Astrid questioned as she raised her brow slightly and waved for some lingering Vikings to follow her.

"Well I took a kiss before I left."

The girl made a silent 'ah' face as she knocked on the heavy wooden door of yet another home. Jack kept silent as he watched a young Viking boy no older then eight stick his head out the door and look up at the blond girl with big, round eyes.

"You and everyone in this home needs to gather int he centre of the village as soon as possible. Leave your sick here." She said with a voice full of authority while the boy just quickly nodded his head and ducked back into his home.

It always amazed him how quickly the Viking children seemed to be able to slip into responsible and more mature roles. Astrid and Hiccup hadn't even entered into their late teens yet and they both took on the roles as the head figures of the Tribe as if they had never been just care free kids the day before. Maybe Hiccup was right, he was more of the mature one in the relationship. Jack didn't even want to think of how terrible his days would be if they were filled with responsibilities. He liked being able to do what he want when he wanted, it was how he had lived for all of his life. He wanted Hiccup to have that too, but maybe that just wasn't the boy's world. Just like the world of rules and order wasn't Jack's.

Although Hiccup must have been rubbing off of him more then he thought.

Jack had been so deep in his own thought's that he didn't even notice that he had followed Astrid into the centre of the village until he had accidentally bumped into her. She sent him a look over her shoulder and he raised his hands up once again that day with a lopsided smile on his face. She simply rolled her eyes at him as she tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear and turned back to the tired, but still standing tall, looking Vikings.

"What's this about Astrid?" Snotlout asked as he walked up to the girl while Gobber came to stand by her side.

"You'll find out when everyone else does Snotlout, until then please join everyone else." She said with a calming sense of authority in her voice that left the bigger male to just nod his head and obey her orders.

Hiccup really did pick the best person to fill his place while he was gone.

The Viking's shifted and muttered amongst themselves as they waited for their new leader and Jack couldn't stop his eyes from wondering over their heads and locking with the village wise woman's. He smiled at her and gave a small wave as she only shook her head and lend against her walking staff while moving her eyes towards where Hiccup was now walking up to them. Her old head turned back to Jack as her mouth moved wordlessly but Jack couldn't make out anything that she was saying. His eyes only stayed on her for a moment longer though before they were drawn away when Hiccup came to stand by his side, standing close enough that their shoulders gently brushed together.

Jack couldn't stop himself from almost giggling in pure happiness as he lightly grasped the tips of Hiccup's fingers and gave them a light squeeze while the boy stole a glance at him from the corner of his eye. He wasn't some giggly girl or anything but he was just so happy to be with Hiccup and the fact that they had taken another step in their relationship made his heart feel as if it had wings. But he so wasn't going to go over board with this, especially now when Hiccup had to tell his people he was going to be leaving them for awhile, he should be focusing all his attention on Hiccup right now.

"I'm going up north."

Well he really didn't beat around the bush did he?

The whole square fell into silence as everyone's eyes landed on the thin figure standing strongly before them. None of them wanting to say anything to disrespect their new chief, even though their stance gave off a source of uneasiness. Hiccup on the other hand just took in a deep breath of air before continuing.

"I'm going to go look for my father, the rightful Chief of Berk. In my leave I'm leaving the Tribe to be run by Astrid and Gobber. They are both more then capable of the task and I trust in their ability to run the village in my leave."

Jack watched the boy's eyes scan the crowd as if daring them to say anything against him while Astrid stood up straighter and kept her one hand resting snugly on the axe at her waist. Why she was carrying it when she had StormFly by her side was beyond Jack but it did a good job of making her look more intimidating.

"If any of you have any objections I want you to know you can speak now."

He was really good at this thing, Jack almost felt mind blown watching Hiccup take complete charge. It was actually kind of cool.

"Hiccup, you can't go." The soft voice of Fishlegs made it's way through the crowd and the people drifted until the brunet was able to see the blond who was looking at the ground and playing with his hands.

"Go on Fishlegs." Hiccup said as he waited until the much bigger males eyes were brought up to his.

"Wh-what if you get h-hurt? I mean d-did you not see what happened to everyone else who went up north? Wh-what happens if you don't come back? H-how do you even know if he's still alive?"

The crowed shifted in agreement as all their stares slowly drew back up to the dragon trainer. Hiccup didn't budge on the subject though even though most were looking at him with doubt.

"I know some of your parents, or friends, or lovers, or sisters, or brothers didn't make it home from the north. I know that the ones who did are ill and will never be the same again, but each of you know that they were brought down. Evidence that someone saw them before they were sent to join their loved ones in the afterlife. However that is not the case with your Chief. No one saw him die, he just simply vanished. Not only as his son but as a member of this village I believe it's my duty to at least look for him."

Jack gave a tight squeeze to the younger males hand as he looked out over the crowd of the dishearten Viking's. So far none of them had anything else to say and Fishlegs gaze dropped back to the ground as he sunk back into the crowd.

"I'll see you all when I get back."

With that Hiccup turned to Astrid and placed a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a small smile which she returned weakly.

"I'm counting on you."

"Would plan on letting you down." she chuckled before looking over Hiccup's shoulder and staring into the clear blue eyes of Jack. "Look after him." She whispered while Jack nodded his head quickly and Hiccup only shook his head before turning to Gobber.

"Take care of them."

"As if they were my own kids." Gobber nodded as he firmly shook the hand that Hiccup offered.

When Hiccup went to pull away though Gobber didn't let go and instead pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Be careful up there Hiccup." He whispered as Jack knitted his brow together. "Whatever is up there isn't human."

Jack shared a look with Hiccup when the boy was finally let go before he looked over at Toothless.

"You ready to go bud?" He asked while Toothless merely got into a flight position.

The boy hopped on his best friend's back before looking out over the people of Berk, each of them staring back at him.

"Goodbye everyone."

No other words were exchanged between the people and their leader as he took to the sky, the spirit of winter close behind.

Jack looked over his shoulder one last time and couldn't stop his eyes from landing on the old wise woman who was once again moving her lips wordlessly.

It seemed as if whatever she was trying to tell him was important but he still couldn't make out what it was. Turning back towards the rider and his dragon he pushed it out of his mind as they flew over the vast sea.

**Winder: **Da, da, da I'm done. :) I will start working on the next chapter in the morning when I wake up. :) But yeah, I hope you all like it After this we finally get into the good part! ^^ **Kimii77: **Glad that you like it hun!^^ I hope this chapter helps brighten your day as well :) And yay! I'm glad that you liked the rated 'M' part. I wasn't so sure anyone would but so far it seems people really did like it!^^ **Dylan Belcher: **I have to agree with you on that, The Rise of the Guardians inspired me in a lot of ways and I am so happy that me and my friends decided to go see that movie when we did. Life just seems a little more magical now don't you think? ^^ When your book comes out make sure to let me know, I would love to read it and talk with you about it, especially since your idea sounds so cool.^^ **President ORB: **Ah don't worry 'bout that ;) the dragon did not enter the den. ^^ **SinisterSundown: **Wow, you have no idea how happy I was to get such a long review! Thank you so much.^^ Your English is fine by the way, I didn't even know that it wasn't your mother language. ^^Why thank you though, ^^ it makes me really happy to know that you gave me a try even if you didn't like the writing style at first and I'm really glad that you like it a lot better now and that you think I've gotten better. It means a lot to hear.^^ But yeah I know...I was supposed to have a Bata reader but she's so busy with school that we don't really have time so sorry about that. I guess rereading my work before posting would help though eh? :) And don't worry, your entire review makes complete sense. ^^ I've never heard of that saying to be honest but I know what you mean so don't worry. :) But yeah, I never really liked stories that were just all about sex with no plot line since then they weren't any fun and I don't like when they have people fall in love with each other right off the bat and just jump into bed together the same day that they meet. Although if done properly it can make a good story either way. They were actually supposed to go all the way originally but the more I thought about it the more I just couldn't see it but no one really seemed disappointed so it was all good and I find the ones where they don't go all the way to be adorable. ^^ But yeah I was thinking of Jack maybe asking one of the older Guardians about 'the talk' later and it would just be a funny, awkward kind of thing. XD Oh but I know eh? I really didn't like Astrid either but she's so much better in the Riders of Berk and then the more you watch the movie the more you kind of go, 'she's not to bad.' I always thought that Astrid and Hiccup would make really good friends and I can imagine Jack bring out Astrid's more mischievous side that she tries so hard to hide. There just the perfect group! I'm with you on Snotlout though, I sometimes hate him and then sometimes I think he's fine or he's hilarious. You just can't win with him eh? But there is just something about a gay Snotlout that deserves a smile. :) But I'm so glad you liked that! I was so afraid that I was making it to obvious but I tried to space them out well enough or have Jack do it before hand that no one would notice and it looks like it worked! I'm glad it had the effect I desired on you! You have no idea how happy that makes me!^^ I like Jack being a bit possessive, I always think it's cute as long as they don't go over board with it and I'm glad that you agree with me and see where his possession comes form. ^^ Oh I know though right? Hiccup' a little sass bucket! XD And I love him for that! Even though he's not to big he knows how to dish it out as good as he gets it! X) And thank you! Keeping them in Character is something I work really hard on! u Mwaha though ye shall find out soon ;) And no, I never get bored of reviews and I absolutely adore long one! Thank you for taking the time to write this all to me by the way, I appreciate that! :) You have a good day to Sin! ^^ **QuirkyRevelations: **I do love my readers! That's why I write! ^^ I don't want you to cry though :( Be happy and eat cookies! :D But thank you! I do take the compliment! ^^ But yeah, some people wanted rated M things and some people didn't so I just took out the M parts and put them somewhere else, that way everyone's happy! :) Oh good though, you have no idea how relived I was when I read that, their fight scene was something I was freaking out about so badly X( But it's great to hear that it was done well.^^ Love Harry Potter X) My fav is the third and second though! I just think those ones are so cool! ^^ **BlazeLight790: **Yeah Toothcup isn't for everyone, but once you get use to it it's pretty cute. ^^ If it's not your thing though then that makes sense too.^^ I know right? Fandom is converting us into little crack yaoi shippers! And I love it!XD But yeah that was something I was struggling through as well. Hiccup still has people close to him that he'd risk his life for and I can see that driving Jack insane since Hic's the only one he has and Hiccup isn't immortal like Jack but is still risking everything for other people. Sadly though Astrid is not going a long with them but if you promise to keep a secret she just might appear in the second book. ;) That's only a 'maybe' though since I'm still undecided. **AlexJohn: **Yes adventure is coming, basically right after this chapter so I hope that you'll like it!^^ **Nekoyasha12: **And bwahaha, you will have to read to find out how Pitch does that and why. It'll all make sense later :) And yup, the other guardians are coming in really soon! You'll be able to meet them all soon! I actually had another pairing for Tooth but I think that something like that would be funny, give poor Hic a run for his money. XD Oh my lord! I almost feel bad for Bunny! XD But I think he'd go run and hide after that! ^^ **Yaoilover6: **Did you get the link hun? I Pmed it to yeah but if you're still having problems I could find out something else to do. ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 23

Another violent shiver racked through his body as the cold bit at his face and hands. He had grown use to the cold sure, but it was way colder up north then it had ever been in Berk and Hiccup found himself extremely grateful for the warm furs that Jack had packed for him. However, as the wind continued to blow over him, he could swear that every part of his face was completely frozen. Even Toothless' giant body was trembling slightly from the low levels in the skies and that had never happened before.

Glancing over at Jack, the only one who didn't seemed to be bother by the insanely cold temperatures, he stared at him for just a moment longer before his eyes slowly trailed back to the setting sun. They had been flying for three days now, only stopping once a day on the places Hiccup had selected on his map when they really needed too and it was making him wonder how much longer it would take them to get to that village up north. According to all the maps he had looked at in his village they should have been coming upon it soon. Actually really soon, they should have been able to see it in the distance by now.

"Hiccup, how are you doing?" Jack questioned as Hiccup felt a cool hand squeeze his shoulder.

If Hiccup could have spoken he would have said fine, however he'd found out pretty quickly that with all the cold air and his numbing face, that he couldn't really talk. The first time he had tried talking to Jack the day before all that had come out was a strange jumble of noises that had made them both laugh. So instead he just nodded his head. He knew that it wasn't really a 'fine', or 'great' but there was noway he was able to say anything else.

Jack seemed to understand what he meant though as he nodded his head with a small sigh before he looked down at the black dragon.

"What about you Toothless?" He asked as the male creature simply gave him a low growl in reply.

Jack was silent once again as Hiccup strained his eyes to see if maybe he could see the village come into view. Where was it?

"Um Hiccup? Did any of the Vikings tell you if the village was still standing?" Jack mumbled as Hiccup squinted his eyes at the ground.

Slowly he shook his head before Jack swooped in front of them causing Hiccup and Toothless to come to a halt in the air. He raised his brow as his shoulders shook from the frostbitten cold before Jack motioned to the earth below with his staff.

"Well it's right here."

Hiccup looked down, past Toothless' broad shoulder and at the snow covered ground below. There couldn't have possibly been a village down there! There was no homes, or people, in fact there was nothing there. What was Jack talking about? His green eyes looked back up at Jack for a moment before Jack let a sigh slip past his lips as he waved the staff across the the sky.

Toothless was almost knocked over by the strong gust of wind but he managed to keep up right while the dragon and the rider glared at the sheepishly smiling male for a moment before he pointed downwards again.

When he looked down again though Hiccup's green eyes widened upon seeing what had been laying under the thick white blanket. His heart sunk into his stomach when he saw the homes with collapsed roofs, or missing walls, some of them in fact didn't even have walls or roofs left and just had the personal items of the families laying around the snow. The worst thing though was the bodies that were frozen around the fallen homes. Some of them wrapped up in the arms of their loved ones and others who hadn't been so lucky and had died with their arms only wrapped around themselves.

Is this what his Dad had come across too? Or had this happened after he vanished?

Toothless swooped to the ground and Hiccup stiffly jumped off, green orbs slowly moving around the area as Jack landed next to him. If his body hadn't been almost completely frozen Hiccup would have jumped when Jack wrapped an arm around him, however he didn't move an inch as his eyes landed on the still, blue skinned form of a little girl. Hiccup felt his tears freeze before they even left his eyes and he rubbed them with the back of his hand.

He hadn't been expecting this. To see broken, terrified people and destroyed homes had been what he thought that he would come upon. Not a wasted village with the frozen body's of young children. What the hell had happened here? What had his father been up against? What could possibly be this cold and cruel?

'_It's not human.'_

When Gobber had said that Hiccup hadn't truly understood what he had meant, but it made sense now; nothing that could do this could be human.

"Hiccup come on." Jack mumbled as he pulled the boy away from the village and towards some of the mountains that were close by.

The brunet allowed himself to be lead along as his eyes were kept on the village that they were walking away from. He knew that there was nothing he could do, there was nothing and no one left to help, but he still felt the sinking of failure. Maybe if he would have gone with his father he could have helped.

"Hiccup come on." Jack sighed as he pulled on the boy again.

Hiccup blinked as he looked up at Jack noticing that he had stopped at some point, but when had he? Shaking his head he decided that it wasn't important as he kept walking towards the mountains with Jack.

It was obvious that his father wasn't here.

(This conversation is feeling very one sided.)

Hiccup stared into the flames of the small fire as he wrapped the fur blanket tighter around himself. He was still cold but at least he wasn't as numb anymore, and with the blanket he was sitting on and the one he had himself cocooned in he was actually quite cozy. That didn't stop him from shivering on the inside though as his mind continually went back to the village.

What could have possibly done that much damage? He'd lived almost his whole life suffering from dragon attack after dragon attack and there was no way that what had caused that to happen to the village was any type of winged creature. Still though, it would have to be pretty big in order to cause the damage that it did.

"You know at this point thinking isn't going to get you anywhere." Jack mumbled into his hair as he leaned back further into the smooth wall of the cave they were hiding in. "We don't know what it was and there was no way that you could have helped."

Hiccup appreciated the thought as he snuggled closer to the ice teen while he laid his head against his chest, but he couldn't take away the idea that this might have been his fault. If he couldn't have saved the village then maybe he could have at least saved his father. His father was out there somewhere in the frostbitten cold all alone while Hiccup lay in a bubble of warmth with the two that he cared about. The idea made him feel sick all over again.

"I think I should go out and look for him." Hiccup muttered as he tried to sit up, however Jack's hold tightened as he pulled the boy back and forced him to stay where he was. "Jack."

"No. It's way to cold out there now, you'd freeze once you got half a mile away. Not to mention it's to dark for you to see anything." Jack said as he dropped his forehead to the boy's shoulder. "You're no use to your father if you're an ice statue."

"Thought I was supposed to be the smart one." Hiccup chuckled softly, the sound not making its way to his eyes.

He felt Jack shrug before the older male lifted his head up again and stared into the fire with him.

"I have my moments."

Hiccup nodded his head in agreement while he continued to just stare. He didn't even know what he was staring at anymore but it's not like it mattered. The face of the young child in the village was still fresh in his mind and that was all he could see.

"Hiccup?" Jack questioned as he shifted once more and pulled the boy closer while Toothless blew more flames onto the fire.

"Hm?" Hiccup hummed as he tilted his head back in order to look up at the white haired teen.

"You know I love you right?" Jack smiled as Hiccup felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Yeah I know."

He couldn't help but let his smile grow bigger when he saw Jack squirm happily before he pressed their lips together quickly.

"Good."

**Winder: **Oh my lord guys! XD Best April Fools ever! Sorry if I almost gave you guys heart attacks with that one but I couldn't resist! Oh and guess what!? Only two more months until Anime North! I can't wait! XD **Nami Kusunoki: **I thought as much that you got busy with school. :) It's okay though, I just hope that it goes over well for you and all ^^ And yeah, sorry about the joke but it was a little funny right? And it's alright, we all have moments of craziness every once and awhile. I hope you like the rated 'M' part though.^^ It was a pain to write.^^ **Quirk: **Aw you poor thing X) Sorry about that but I just couldn't resist pulling that joke on everyone and it seems like it went over really well. :) And thanks! This is the first time I've had a Bata so it should be really cool! :) But thanks for the praise on the last chapter! I was so happy!^^ And yes North, it is the calm before the storm ;) I agree with you on the rated 'M' parts, half the time I just skip over them myself. :P **BlazeLight79: **Oh my lord I'm so sorry! :( I didn't mean to make you cry I swear! I was, well it was just a joke. Sorry. :( But yeah, I was just rereading some of the chapters I wrote and I noticed that at first Astrid was really cold XD but I love how she is now! Ah, no BennetFrost in this one but in the next book there will be small fluff between the two and I'm doing that all for you homie ;) I don't ship them at all really but I thought you'd like it if I threw in some of that for the second book so I hope you like it.^^ Oh! Have a happy spring break!^^ **Anime Ayumu: **Sorry 'bout that, I totally understand your conflicted feelings. But thanks for sticking with me! :) and I won't. **Ciaura: **Oo, sorry, I didn't mean to get you woken up so early...^^; But no I didn't know that 0.0 But I posted it at 9:40 am from where I am, sometimes I forget about the different time zones XD. **Dylan Belcher: **Oh congratulations dude! It's great to get inspiration and then just keep going for days isn't it? Your welcome.^^ But I can't tell ya that although I can say that you will be meeting him soon.^^ But ya, I have to agree with that. I wouldn't make any sense really for Jack to be an old guy since the winter is always seen as more of the playful season and you can do a lot of active things. Besides most of the time the cold weather bothers older people and yet young people love it! I think though since back then winter wasn't as much fun because they don't have all of the things we have today it was seen as a curler season and a lot of grumpy old people you know? Let me know if that makes any sense to you. Everyone liked it in my family but my sister wasn't a big fan but that's alright because she likes HTTYD.^^ But how many siblings do you have? Just the one? There must be someone in your family who likes it. :) And no problem bud, I write on a cheap laptop that I own that's probably gonna crash on me some day soon but I hope to have a new one soon. I like talking to you too. ^^ You read the Lord of the Flies one? Really? I haven't worked on that one in a while since I've been working on this one but it is one of my favourites to write.^^ I hope to finish it after this one's all done.^^ Nobody's really asked me that before to be honest, but my name comes from a role play character that I made with my friend for our story the 'War of the Elements' that we made when we were in grade seven so...about 6 years ag...wow I'm old :'( And thanks! That's something I've actually been working on for awhile now, ever since I started writing on here actually, it's just no one wants to read a story that doesn't have a good plot so that's what I work on.^^ Thanks though! You have no idea what that means to me! I've been writing every day for years but it was only about last month that I ever thought of doing it for a career so I'm super excited! Maybe I'll give him a read though :) What would you recommend? **Kimii77: **Really? Did you watch it over and over again! ^^ I really wanna watch it again but I let my brother and his girlfriend borrow it so they could watch it with their 6 month old and she's so cute! XD Oh and did you get the hopping eggs with it too!? XD **SinisterSundown: **That's okay! I like long reviews! ^^ Yeah so sorry about pulling the prank but you have to admit I got ya ;) Actually a lot of people were happy that I didn't make them go all the way at first. Something that surprised me a lot if I'm going to be honest but I'm so happy it was so well received!^^ And yeah no, you can call it that, it sounds a lot more innocent with that word rather then the other one. ^^ But thanks, I do forget that sometimes and then other times I'm just going, 'Ah screw it, this is how it's going in there' usually when I can't think of any other way to put it. I know though right? When it comes to having fun she would just be so awkward and going 'what do I do?' Ahhh! Thank you! I was so happy about the dance part but not a lot of people reviewed for it so I was a little disappointed but I'm glad that you liked it! I actually wrote that out when I was on chapter two and I couldn't wait to put it in!^^ I know right! It would just be so awesome! Even if I don't put it in here I still want to write it out and put it up since I just think that it would be so funny!XD Who wouldn't fan girl over Hiccup though? He's just to cute and sassy! . Really? Poor Fishlegs :( He's actually one of my favourite since he's just so, you know, Fishlegdy. ^^ I couldn't really think of any of the others saying anything though but Fishlegs seems like the kind of person who would say something to the people he cares about. Hiccup is a little leader at heart though, my main inspiration is the part where Astrid goes, 'We just found the dragons den! The place that Vikings have been looking for, for generations! And you want to keep it a secret! All to protect your pet dragon are you serious!?" and then Hiccup, "Yes." In that one part he's just so cool and I could imagine him making the best leader! But yeah I thought that that's all anyone would want when they're about to do sometime that they need help with. ^^ You'll find out what she was trying to say later. ;) **AlexJohnD: **I know right? She's like me sometimes, just walking in on my friend and her boyfriend and going, 'sup dudes' It's just so much fun! XD We are getting there soon!^^ **Fox Loves Shinigami: **To be honest I think I might have Jack ask each of them and then watch them stumble through their own ways of trying to tell him. I think it would be so funny! XD **Nekoyasha12: **No I know what you mean, it was on my mind as well and was another reason that I didn't have them go all the way, I was just thinking, 'ow, splinters!' Oh my lord what's wrong with me! XD Actually I'm putting Tooth with someone else so she's more like a mother figure to the two then anything, and I'm not so sure about Bunny but I can see some implied or maybe even a few moments of slash between the two! It would be great! In fact I think I got some ideas! Thank you! I imagine that Hiccup would have amazing backbone, he stood up to his whole village and still held his head high even when they made him an outcast. Brave old Hic! I didn't even notice that! It is funny now that I see it though! XD And really? I'll have to try that next since the reviews on here are getting really long to reply to. ^^; But I love it all the same! **Hopefaith23: **The cover picture is actually fan art by 'Nami Kusunoki' Beautiful art work right? I don't update every day but I do update as often as I can! Oh and guess what! You've just been HiJacked! Welcome to the club! ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 24

"How is it humanly possible for it to be this cold out?" Hiccup questioned rhetorically as he pulled the cloth covering his face tighter around the lower half.

Green orbs narrowed as the ice spirit chuckled while he tightened the harness around Toothless. Sure he could laugh about something like this because he wasn't effected by it, this was his weather after all. He was even standing in bare feet in a foot of icy snow for Thor's sake and Hiccup found himself shivering at just the sight of his thin clothing battering in the wind.

"Are you in control of all of this weather too Jack?" He found himself asking before he could even think about it.

He tilted his head to the side slightly when Jack shook his head as he finished up with the night fury before turning to face Hiccup with his arms crossed lightly over his chest.

"I'm not needed in places that have winter all year round. I just bring it. This though," he said as he waved his hand vaguely to the area around them, "this is completely out of my control. I could make it snow more or make it colder, or I guess even call up a gust of wind like I did yesterday, but this is Mother Natures realm. I would have made it hotter for you but heats not really..."

"It's okay Jack." Hiccup chuckled as he walked up to his two close friends and wrapped his arms around the others thin waist. "It's the thought that counts."

Jack grinned down at him as the younger male brought their faces closer together, but Hiccup pulled back quickly before they could do anything and hopped on Toothless' back.

"Ready to go?" He questioned, smirking under the warm cloth as Jack scowled for a moment at snow covered ground before he crossed his arms once more and pouted up at the brunet. "What?" Hiccup asked as he faked his innocence while the white haired male rolled his light blue eyes.

"Tease." He muttered under his breath before pulling the map that Hiccup had given him out of his pocket.

Hiccup chuckled slightly at that as Toothless snickered in his own way, both of them only earning themselves a sharp, unamused glare from the spirit. Hiccup just waved happily though and Jack stuck his tongue out at him before turning his eyes towards the object in his hands.

He was really glad that Jack had decided to come with him. He was feeling a lot better now that they were actually where they were supposed to be. For the last three days he had been really quiet, he couldn't speak well because of the cold sure, but he also just had nothing to say. If the words, 'I'm going to look for my father' weren't passing his lips then he wouldn't be saying a single thing. Jack on the other hand seemed to be his voice of reason lately.

Reminding Hiccup he needed to stop and rest, and even eat. Holding him close and refusing to let him go out in the empty darkness whenever they had landed. Constantly telling him that it wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could have done. Last night had just been a rerun of every night since they had left, but now that they were finally in the place where his father had been last seen Hiccup had a feeling it would be the last. They were getting closer, even if the village was in ruins, it still meant that they were getting somewhere.

Hiccup hunched up his shoulders as the icy fingers of the wind seemed to snake under his hood while his eyes turned towards the distance where he knew the village was probably buried once more.

"Hey Jack?" He said, his voice muffled through the layers of clothing.

All he got from the older male though was a small hum of acknowledgement before he decided to continue.

"Do you think maybe we should have a funeral for the village?"

Even through the thick fabric that covered his ears he could still hear the crunching of the snow under Jack's feet as he walked up to the two and placed a hand on Hiccup's leg. Turning away from the unseen village the boy brought his forest green eyes down to stare into the crystal ocean blue of Jack's. The white haired teen just stood there for a moment as he bit his bottom lip before looking away and then looking back.

"I don't think we can Hiccup." He muttered as he pocketed the map and twirled his staff onto his shoulders. "There's nowhere to bury them, the grounds too frozen."

Hiccup nodded his head in understanding as he felt his frown deepen.

"No one's going to remember them." He said as Jack gave him a small smile while he moved his hand in order to hold Hiccup's.

"You will."

Before the boy could open his mouth to say another word Toothless snapped his head up and clamped his sharp teeth down inches from Jack's head. Hiccup would have shouted at the night fury however upon seeing something sticking out of his mouth he tilted his head sideways instead to get a better look. Jack seemed to be interested too as he gently pulled the unknown object from out of the creature's mouth and held it up by the tips of his fingers.

"What is it?" Hiccup questioned as he reached over to take the strangely shaped object out of the others hand while Jack just shrugged.

"I don't have a clue." He said as he hopped up on the top of his staff so he could see the thing better.

Hiccup turned it over in his hands as he looked at the strange engravings and the flawless paint that covered the curved piece of smooth wood. What was this? Obviously it was supposed to be some kind of weapon but how did it work? It was just a curved piece of wood, how did...wait, where did it come from?

"Um Jack?" Hiccup mumbled as he slowly lifted his eyes from the, what he was labelling, weapon and looked up at the ice teen.

It seemed that Jack already knew what he was getting at though as his eyes scanned the vast area around them. Hiccup copied his as well as he looked around, but there wasn't really anything to see. So where had this come from?

Toothless jerked to the side when a loud pop sounded right above their heads before a smoke screen of light green powder pored down on them. Hiccup buried his face in his arm as he started to cough almost violently and from the shuddering of Toothless' massive body he could tell he was doing the same.

"Toothless we need..." Hiccup coughed out, however before he could finish another sudden pop sounded off, this time close enough to throw him off of his dragon and to the unforgiving sleet below.

Shaking his head quickly he pushed himself up to his hands and knees as he tried to squint through the random colours that filled the air around him. He couldn't even make out his own hand though as he jumped to his feet and quickly back tracked out of the tainted area. There was no point of him staying there if he couldn't see anything.

Once he was out of the cloud he cupped his hands around his covered mouth and called for his two friends. Jack was by his side in seconds and Toothless followed close behind as they all kept their eyes glued to the sudden disturbance.

"What in the name of Odin is that?" Hiccup gasped as Jack's grip around his staff tightened while he pressed something into the boy's chest with his free hand.

Looking down Hiccup quickly snatched the object out of the others hand's and held the small headed war axe at the ready. He remembered this was the weapon that Jack had shoved in one of his baskets the night before they had left and at the moment he couldn't have been more thankful at how small the axe really was. It was about four times smaller then Astrid's but he could move faster and more fluidly then any of the weapons he had ever used in dragon training, and that was something he would really need right now.

"I have no idea Hic, but be ready." Jack mumbled as his eyes darted around while Toothless' shoulders hunched and he let out a loud snarl.

They could all hear the crunching of the snow before them but because of the smoke they still couldn't see what was standing right there.

Hiccup's hold on his weapon tightened when he heard a thick accented sounding voice call out to them in a language he didn't understand. Jack seemed to though as his blue eyes widened before he quickly shook his head and shouted something back. When the other voice growled out an answer though Hiccup knew it couldn't be good as Jack quickly turned to him.

"Hiccup you need to get in the air now." He hissed as he pushed the bewildered boy back.

"What? I'm not leaving you alone down here." Hiccup hissed back as he dug his heels into the snow while Jack only scowled at him.

"Toothless."

Hiccup let out a yelp when the night fury bit down on the back of his tunic and tossed him on his back before taking off into the air. Clipping his prosthetic leg into the tail fin gear, the brunet growled under his breath as he kept them from crashing into the ground.

"Traitor." He mumbled while Toothless hovered a good forty feet int he air above Jack.

They both watched the white haired teen below as he spun the staff above his head and slammed it into the ground, succeeding in sending a strong gust to clear away the green and blue smoke that had blinded them only moments ago.

Hiccup felt his mouth drop open when he was what had been attacking them. There was no way that was possible, how did it even make sense?

Standing there, tall and proud, was a...rabbit? A strange, thin, grey and white rabbit, with foreign dark grey marks that made quite handsome pattens across it's back. It didn't look like any species that they had on Berk, and the boy was only more confused when he saw one of those weapon things that had almost hit Jack in it's hands. Not only that but were those...eggs? They were! This rabbit had eggs in little pouches on a harness like thing across it's chest! Just what was going on here? Dragons were one thing, but giant rabbits with egg bombs and weird wooden weapons? That was something else entirely.

"Toothless what's going on?" He whispered while the giant black creature shook his head and kept his eyes on the scene below them.

Hiccup's eyes dropped to his hands to see what had happened to the wooden weapon he had, had before the things had exploded when he saw the rabbit pick up an identical one off the ground. He frowned when he saw that he no longer had it and must have dropped it when he was thrown off of Toothless. Well that couldn't be good.

Green orbs widened when the strange creature threw another egg at Jack and he felt his heart stop when it blew up inches away from Jack's face. He felt his breath come back to him all at once though when the ice teen hopped into the air and swung the staff across his chest, a wave of knife sharp icicles following it's path and aiming themselves at the animal.

The rabbit was quick though and jumped out of the way, pouncing on Jack before the other could move back into a defensive position from his last move.

"Toothless come on!" Hiccup shouted as they aimed themselves straight downwards and towards the two that were struggling in the snow.

If it had been under different conditions Hiccup would have thought they were just two friends playing around in the snow. However this wasn't different conditions, and who or whatever that rabbit thing was it was trying to hurt Jack.

There was no way Hiccup was going to let that go.

When he figured that Toothless' was close enough Hiccup slipped his foot out and crouched on the hard leather saddle, waiting a few moments before launching himself at the unknown creature. He just managed to closes his fingers around the furred shoulder of the animal and roll them both until he was perched firmly on the stranger. Placing one hand on the flat head of the axe he firmly pressed it into the others throat, just enough to get his point across.

He never wanted to hurt anyone, or even anything, as much as he wanted to right now. It wasn't in him to bring harm to any living creature, but this rabbit had not only attacked him and Toothless but he had also dared to lift a finger against Jack, and that had scared him, and people always did crazy things when they were afraid for the ones they loved.

His eyes narrowed when the attacker glared back up at him, both of them refusing to move even an inch.

"Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed as Hiccup felt the snow beside his legs shift.

"What does he want Jack?" Hiccup mumbled as he felt the gust of wind from Toothless' wings as the dragon landed on his other side. He was going full Chief mode, he had to for times like this.

He knew that Jack had picked up on it too since he heard the older male sigh and could just picture him running his hand threw his hair.

"He thinks that we're the ones who destroyed the village." Jack started as he crouched down next to the small Viking and plopped his chin in his free hand. "I can see why Hiccup, so maybe..."

Before Jack could finish what he was saying though the giant rabbit underneath him started to shout out something that the boy couldn't understand while looking over the brunets shoulder. Not even a second later and a noise of surprise slipped passed all three of their lips as he, Jack and Toothless were suddenly wrapped up in a glowing yellow, rope like sand and hoisted easily in the air.

The axe slipped out of Hiccup's grip as he thrashed around uselessly, his feet kicking wildly in the air while Toothless growled and tried to bite at the ropes until the sand rope snaked around his short snout. Jack seemed to be having a tough time to as he growled and tried to use his staff, but with his arms pinned to his side his movement was severely restricted and not to long after did a different rope float by and rip the crooked wood out of his tight hold.

Hiccup stilled in his struggling when they were brought down to hover just a foot or two off the ground and before the rabbit and a short man.

He had to blink a few times before he was sure that what he was seeing was really there but Hiccup still couldn't believe it. The guy was a golden colour, his hair, his clothing, his skin, it was almost as if someone had dumped a bucket of tree sap on him and then rolled him on the most beautiful beach that could ever be imagined. His hair stuck up in three main places and he was short, even shorted then Hiccup, and round, much like a ball. The sand, or rope, or whatever it was, seemed to be coming from him though. It pooled around his boy and moved gracefully when he even so much as moved a finger. It reminded him a lot about what Jack could do with ice actually.

"Jack, are these guys like you?" He whispered while the two stranger talked among themselves.

"Um, in a way." Jack whispered back as he tried squirming around once more.

They both stopped though and gave the two lopsided grins when the two beings before them turned to the three with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Do you think they'd believe us if we said we come in peace?" Hiccup asked quietly as he tried to speak without moving his lips much and keeping his eyes on the two.

"Not a chance in the world mate." The rabbit growled while Hiccup's grin dropped and his eyes went wide.

They could speak his language!

"You were the ones who attacked us!" Jack growled as he kicked his feet at the other while the giant bunny crossed his arms over his chest.

"We were just defending ourselves!" Hiccup added in while Toothless nodded his head.

The two other, what Hiccup was going to guess, spirit's stood there for a moment before the golden one turned to face the rabbit with a brow raised.

The bunny on the other hand put his hands up for a moment as he scowled at the smaller male before crossing his arms and looking to the side, not seeming to want to stay still but not seeming to want to go anywhere either.

"Don't look at me like that mate, you woulda done the same thing. I mean look at that." He muttered at he gestured to Toothless who made a rumbling growl. "It's like the thing that we're looking for."

"Toothless." Jack and Hiccup said together. "His name is Toothless."

Hiccup couldn't help but send a small smile to the other as Jack did the same while memories of when they had first met came back to them. They both seemed to snap out of it at the same time though when the golden man turned back to them.

"Well what are you little ankle bitters doing so far north anyways?" The rabbit questioned as Hiccup decided that he wasn't all to fond of this one.

"Looking for my father." Hiccup growled through the cloth that covered most of his face.

"North's got a son?" The bunny asked as he turned to the golden man who only shrugged with his cheeks puffed up while Hiccup raised a single brow.

Who was North?

"I don't know who North is." He said as he drew their attention back to him. "My father's the Viking Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast."

He almost laughed at the comical way that their eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads before the animal walked up to him and ripped the hood off his head.

Hiccup gasped at the ice biting cold that seemed to come from all sides and surround him with chilly breath. He had been so much warmer that he almost forgot how cold it was.

"He's human!" The bunny shouted as he hopped back as if he'd been burned. Both of the strange spirits then turned to Jack who only rolled his eyes.

"We're wasting time so if you two are quite done with your..."

"You two aren't going anywhere mate." The grey animal said as he seemed to collect himself before Hiccup and Jack glared at him. "What? Do you even have any idea what's going on up here? We're taking you back to North, he'll decide what to do with the two of you."

"What! No you have to let us go! I have to...!"

"Sandy please knock him out." The rabbit growled as he crossed his furry arms over his chest once more.

Hiccup felt his eyes widen when the little man nodded his head before approaching him while punching one fist into an open hand.

"With the dream sand Sandy."

He didn't remember much after that.

**Winder: **So yeah, my Bata couldn't do this chapter since she was on a date but I hope it wasn't too bad. :) Oh and somethings I keep forgetting to mention, There is a **HiJack Song! **It's called** Snowstorm **and it's by **Lily Sevin**! It's really cute and awesome and just go listen to it guys! She's a beautiful singer! Also a totally awesome girl put JFDA in a youtube video and I love her lots for it so thank you **BuckFan21!** Okay so now... **Dylan Belcher: **Sorry Hun but to answer all your questions and reply to your reviews would take about a whole page :) However if you send me your email then I would have no problem answering back to your questions and talking with you. :) And thank you so much for the poem! I woke up this morning and it was the first thing I read! It was so cool! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 25

His whole head felt heavy. Scratch that, he felt as if there was a dragon lying across each inch of his body; almost like he was wearing a thick plate of iron armour and trying to swim in a storming sea. He'd never slept so deeply before in his life, and now that he had he couldn't say the feeling after he woke up was the best.

A small groan passed his lips as he rolled his head back onto something soft and tried to force his eyes to open. It was incredibly bright though and he hissed when the harshness caused him to blink rapidly. Where was he? What had happened last?

He remembered being with Toothless and Jack, they were just about to go off and find his father but then what, wait; they had been interrupted hadn't they? Yeah, by some giant talking bunny who had attacked Jack and then they had all been wrapped up in these weird rope-like sand things and then...

"Jack!" Hiccup suddenly yelped as he shot forward, only then realizing that he had been sleeping sitting up.

Where was Jack? And where was Toothless? Did those other spirit things hurt them? Did they kill them? Were Jack and Toothless back in the village among the frozen bodies!?

"Hiccup?"

The boy snapped his head around to look over his shoulder when he heard the soft whisper of the ice teen, and couldn't stop his body from going limp as the worry drained out of him upon seeing the small smile on the others lips.

"Oh thank Odin." Hiccup chuckled silently as he pressed his forehead against the older male's; his heart seemed to warm right up when Jack pressed back. A moment later and he pulled away as his bright green eyes darted around the strange room looking for his best friend.

"Where's Toothless," he asked in a rush as Jack shrugged his shoulders and Hiccup only noticed then that they were still tied up with the weird sand rope stuff.

"I don't know. They knocked me out only a few seconds after they knocked you out because I was yelling at them for doing that to you. I only woke up when I felt your head land on my shoulder."

Hiccup felt his anger boiling at that as he squirmed around, trying to loosen the ropes even if only the slightest. How dare these strangers treat them this way! They hadn't even done anything! They were just looking for his father and that jerk of a rabbit had attacked them, even after Jack had probably tried to say it wasn't them. Now they were being bound and knocked out like some sort of evil doers, and if they so much as hurt one scale on Toothless, Thor help them all.

"We have to get out of here," he mumbled as he looked back over his shoulder, watching as Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah I know," the ice teen muttered as he looked around the huge room. "But that might be a problem." He said as his eyes finally landed on something.

Hiccup twisted around until he was facing what Jack was looking at. He felt his mouth drop as his eyes shot wide open; whatever it was it was huge!

It wasn't nearly as big and slim as a dragon but big and box like in its own way, and it was so hairy, every inch of it was covered in thick matted fur, so much so that he could barely make out its beady little eyes that were starting down at them. Another one appeared around it, looking at them as if they were some new thing it couldn't quite understand; then another one appeared, and another.

Was this what was going to happen to them? They were both going to be eaten by giant woolly creatures without ever knowing what had happened to Toothless?

Hiccup pressed his lips together tightly as he rocked himself to his feet. If this was how they were going to go he wasn't going down without a fight, he was still a Viking after all.

"Hiccup, it's okay." Jack mumbled as he rocked to his feet as well, standing by the smaller male's side. "They're not going to hurt us or anything." He smirked while Hiccup raised his brow at him.

"How do you know that?" He questioned while Jack let out a nervous sounding laugh as his eyes drifted to the side.

"Oh well you know, it's a spirit thing." He shrugged before lifting his one hand up as high as he could with the rope and waving at one of the creatures, "hey Phil."

"A spirit thing hmn," Hiccup muttered as he leaned his weight over to his good leg while shooting him a look of complete disbelief. "Anything else I should know?"

Jack sucked in his lips for a moment before a lopsided grin came to his face as he raised his shoulders.

"Ah, Jack Frost-"

Both of their heads snapped back to the only door in the room as a giant man, almost the size of the hairy creatures, pushed passed them with the bunny thing, the golden ball, and a brightly coloured humanoid bird all filing in after him. Just what was going on here? Who were these people? Spirits? Whatever they were…what did they want?

"How nice to see you." The giant man said, his voice holding just the smallest amount of sarcasm as he placed his hands on his hips followed by a frown to his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I think he's joined Pitch mate." The rabbit said while Hiccup tilted his head to the side.

Who was Pitch?

"I have not." Jack hissed, his anger leaving the young Viking completely confused.

"What's going on Jack?" He whispered as Jack glared at the four strangers for a little longer before turning to Hiccup with a small smile.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Hiccup." He assured while bumping their noses gently together before his glare was back as he turned to the huge group of spectators. "We're just here to find his father. Now what did you do to Toothless? He's just a dragon from the island of Berk. He has nothing to do with whatever is going on up here."

"Oh you lost your father?" The bird creature questioned as she suddenly fluttered in front of the giant, white bearded man with her hands clasped together, a frown pulling at her small lips. "That's so sad."

"Um..."Hiccup mumbled as he took a step back looking up at Jack when the older male took a step in front of him.

"Just tell us where Toothless is so we can leave."

"Sorry but we cannot do that." The giant man said as he slowly moved in front of the still hovering female whose eyes seemed to be popping out of her head. "For you see..."

"Oh-My-Gosh!" The girl squealed before diving forward and prying a shocked Jack's mouth open as she stuck some of her fingers inside while Hiccup held back a laugh at the others surprised. "Wow your teeth are so white! And look at how strong your molars are!"

"Tooth," the annoying rabbit mumbled as he hopped up beside them while Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." The perky girl giggled as she pulled back with a small smile on her face as she clasped her hands together again.

Hiccup chuckled silently while watching Jack click his tongue and open and close his jaw for a moment before he gave the boy the smallest of glares upon turning back to the leader type guy.

"As was saying," the big man continued as his eyes stayed on a sheepish looking Tooth? -And Hiccup thought _his_ name was weird- before they turned back to land on Jack. "It is not safe for you two out there."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked as all their eyes turned to him.

He felt a little more nervous when the bunny scrunched his nose up at him before pointing an accusing furry paw at the small Viking while he turned to Jack with a glare.

"And why are you with a human? How can he even see you?" The creature sneered accusingly.

"Because he's my boyfriend and he wanted to help." Hiccup growled not liking the way this guy was treating Jack. Why did he think he was so much better than Jack? What did he do that was so great?

Everyone fell silent as the spirits shared a glance with each other before looking back down at the boy. Jack on the other hand seemed extremely happy as he grinned down at Hiccup who felt a small blush creep up on his face at the attention. He didn't much care about the looks the others were giving him but Jack on the other hand was making him feel like every inch of his face was burning red hot.

"W-what?" He mumbled as he shifted slightly, wanting nothing more than to be able to move his hands at the moment.

"That's the first time I've heard you call me your boyfriend." Jack smirked as he chuckled slightly.

"Well you are." Hiccup said as he tilted his head to the side as his brows knitted together. "So why would you need to hear me say it?"

His face went even redder when Jack swooped down and firmly pressed their lips together quickly before pulling back, smiling down at him fondly.

"You're so cute." He chuckled while Hiccup smiled back. Jack then turned to face the four again, ignoring their slack jaws and popping eyes. "I'm sure we would be fine on our own. Hiccup can look out for himself and Toothless and I are there to get his back if things get out of control. We just want to find his father. If you've seen him then we can leave you a lot faster."

Hiccup felt himself brimming with pride at how much Jack was taking this situation into his own hands; so much for not being responsible, he seemed to be able to deal with this just fine.

"Pitch is out there mate; you think you can protect him from Pitch?" The bunny asked, being one of the first ones to recover. "That village was standing not even a week ago and look at it now. We watched those Viking's try and fight for it, half of them were taken by Pitch's nightmares. His father could have been any one of them."

Hiccup felt as if a stone had dropped in his stomach at the look on Jack's face. He didn't know what they were talking about, or even how a nightmare could kidnap anyone, but none of this could be any good if Jack was looking so worried and...Afraid? Jack wasn't afraid of anything.

"Jack? What's going on?" He asked again as he looked up at Jack's troubled blue eyes while the white haired teen seemed to be trying to think of something in his head. He couldn't say that Hiccup didn't need to worry about it anymore, especially if this Pitch person had his father.

"It…" Jack paused, "might take a little longer to find your father then we thought," he mumbled as he lifted his eyes back up to the white bearded man.

"You cannot. You two must go home."

"No!" Hiccup snapped as he glared at the red clothed man who stared down at him with a frown while he stormed up to him. "My father's out there and if this Pitch person does have him then I'm going to go get him back! I'm not leaving him out there!" He growled as he glared at every single one of them. "Now give us back Toothless and let us go."

"No." Once again the bunny spoke up and Hiccup felt like throwing his arms in the air as the rabbit walked up to him and grabbed the back of his hood, lifting the boy in the air all to easily. "Pitch would eat you alive in two seconds Bite Size." He scoffed dropping the boy back to the ground as Hiccup struggled to keep himself from falling over without using his arms.

"Then it must only take a moment for him to beat you." Hiccup smirked. "After all I'm just 'bite size' and I had you pinned."

"Why you..." The bunny growled as he started towards the other.

"Back off." Jack snapped as he moved in front of Hiccup once more and glared back definitely. "Touch him again and I'll turn you into a kangaroo ice statue." He growled, his voice sounding so serious that even Hiccup felt a chill of fear for the other run down his spine.

"We just don't want you two to get hurt." The fairy said as all their eyes were drawn over to her bright form. Hiccup felt his shoulders hunch as Jack stiffened when the girl flew over to them and hovered just a foot away from them. "You see Hiccup, as I think you've guess we are spirits, more specifically, Guardians. We watch over the children of the world and keep them safe, however not all spirits are good. Have you ever heard of the Boogey Man?"

Ever so slowly Hiccup shook his head.

They all seemed confused as Tooth tilted her head ever so slightly while her purple eyes narrowed in a harmless way.

"You've never had a nightmare before?" She questioned and once more Hiccup shook his head.

"I do get nightmares, who doesn't? But what does this have to do with a Boogey Man?"

"Um, well his really name is Pitch Black; he's the one who gives you nightmares."

Hiccup felt his eyes go wide at that as it all finally made sense. If this Pitch person was like Jack then the Viking's all writing in their letters about the monsters that seemed to shape themselves out of nowhere and attack them and how there was no escape even in their dreams, it must have been that spirits doing. The way they were all terrified when they had come home, broken and defeated to their village it was because this nightmare giver was making them live their worse fears over and over again with no break, slowly crushing the life out of their souls.

And right now his father could be with that spirit.

"You have to let me help you."

"No mate we-"

"My father is the Chief of the village, I have to get him back to his people and if he was kidnapped by this 'Boogey Man' I want to find him as soon as possible. I believe that we can do that quicker if we work together." Hiccup stated matter-of- factly while he stared the giant talking rabbit down.

"You don't give up." The giant man mumbled while Hiccup and Jack both shared a knowing smirk.

"Nope." They chuckled in unison while Jack moved close enough to grasp the tips of Hiccup's fingers.

The other, Guardian's he guessed, just stared at them for a moment before their leader finally sighed and placed a hand on his hip.

"Fine, we show you around then. You will sleep tonight, and then we look for your father." The big man said as he looked down at the golden Guardian who had remained silent through the whole thing. "Sandy you can let go." He grinned while the other just smiled softly.

Hiccup smiled slightly as he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes when Jack's arm automatically snaked around his waist and pulled him in close as soon as the ropes disappeared.

"I am North." The giant man said with a huge grin as he stood up straighter and stuck out his chest. "This is Sandy," he introduced while the golden man tipped his head in greeting, "Bunnymund," Hiccup wasn't shocked at all when he pointed to the giant Rabbit who rolled his eyes, "and Tooth."

"It's nice to meet you!" The girl chirped as she fluttered over to the two and took each of their hands. "You make an adorable couple."

"Um, thanks?" Hiccup chuckled nervously as he pulled back just the slightest when the girl's face was right in his personal space.

"Wow! You have nice teeth too!" She exclaimed as she stuck her fingers in Hiccup's mouth much like she had with Jack only a few minutes ago.

"Tooth…" North mumbled as she snapped back to attention meekly and clasped her hands together.

"Sorry." She grinned before flying back over to the other three while Jack chuckled under his breath.

"Ha, payback," he whispered while Hiccup stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now we bring you to your giant flying lizard and give Jack back his stick!" North said happily as he spun around and walked out the door, easily brushing pass the huge hairy creatures that hadn't made a sound either. Hiccup had actually forgotten that they were even there.

"It's a staff." Jack muttered under his breath while Hiccup sighed.

"Toothless is a dragon."

Toothless was a dragon, Jack was the spirit of winter, and Pitch Black was the nightmare king, so who were these guys?

"Hey Jack." He whispered as he cupped his hand around his mouth and tried to stay as quiet as possible. "Who are these guys anyways?"

It didn't make any sense to him when Jack busted out laughing.

**Winder: **Once again Bataed by my best friend in the whole world! Love you Hun!^^ I hope you guys all like meeting the Guardians! It's nice to finally have them in here I'll Admit.^^ **Dylan Belcher: **Aw that sucks that you don't have an email bud. :( Do you have a DA maybe? We could talk on there too.^^

I went to go look up those video on youtube and you know what? I remember my older sister use to watch that show all the time when she was younger.^^ I still remember some of it too and I really remember the rats...they were really creepy... That's a neat idea for a Guardian though, in the second book there is going to be a guardian of knowledge and she's also female.^^ Funny how that works eh? Great minds must think a like ;) She sounds nice though. ^^ and good description.^^


	26. Chapter 26

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 26

Jack looked down at the small sleeping Viking that was resting half way across his chest; his breathing deep, even as he continued to drift around in the world of dreams. He really did like to watch Hiccup sleep, not creepily, where he would be watching the boy for hours and not getting any sleep himself, - not that he needed it though- but just watching the boy for a few minutes was always a good reminder of how cute he was. And young, way too young to be dealing with what was going to be happening. He didn't like Bunnymund, sure but that didn't mean that the annoying kangaroo wasn't right.

He couldn't overlook the fact that Pitch was extremely dangerous, and if the Nightmare King had the boy's father then...

Jack sighed as he tightened his grip around Hiccup's waist. He didn't want them to be here for too long. He just wanted them to find Stoick and go home.

Slowly and carefully he slipped out of the bed, making sure not to wake the small boy as his feet touched the ground softly. Kissing the boy's forehead he stood back up and snatched the magical staff that was leaning against the wall before turning to face Toothless who was watching him with large green eyes.

"Take care of him until I get back okay?" He whispered as Toothless nodded his head before dropping it back to rest on his paws.

**Where are you going?**

"I'm going to go look for his father." Jack smiled while Toothless smiled back.

**Good luck.**

"Thanks." Jack said as he tip toed over to the door.

For some reason he had a feeling he was going to need it.

(You're Jack Frost, you make a mess where ever you go.)

Jack growled as he marked off another place on the map Hiccup had drawn. So far he'd checked at least one tenth of the map and he hadn't found anything. He made sure to start on the furthest end though since he deemed it the most unsafe and he really did want Hiccup all the way out here. Sure he wasn't cold but he could tell that the thin boy would probably be frozen within a few minutes, even if he had all the furs in the world covering him.

Landing on the ground he allowed the snow to crunch under his feet as he walked a few paces before turning around and scanning the wide empty lands; only a few icebergs and some mountains in the back ground ruining the perfect picture of flatness. If it was so barren then why was it so hard to find one guy who was about the same size as North? A Viking would stick out a lot in a landscape like this.

He felt his stomach drop as he bit the corner of his lip while he looked back down at the map. He really hoped that Pitch didn't have him and that Stoick was just holding out somewhere in a cave until someone came to help him.

"You know you could help at any time." he grumbled under his breath as he glared up at the moon that only laughed silently at his struggling. Jack on the other hand glared at his mute companion before he sighed and pocketed the map again.

Kicking himself up in the air again he started off in a new direction. So the next place he should head to would be...

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed as he shot himself back before a black blur could run into him and knock him out of the sky. His wide blue eyes looked after the object that nearly crashed into him and he felt his heart stop when a shapeless shadow looked over its shoulder, its glowing golden eyes and sharp looking grin making Jack freeze for just a moment.

He knew what that was. There wasn't a Guardian or spirit that didn't know about the Fearlings. The twisted souls without shapes that helped Pitch in his mission for destroying people's lives. But what was it doing here? And alone at that. Fearlings always travelled in at least a group of six or more. The only time they ever travelled alone was when...

"Well, well. Look who it is. Jack Frost? What are you doing here?"

Looking down Jack held his staff at the ready as he landed gently on the ground, standing only a few feet away from the King of Darkness himself.

He stayed silent as he kept his eyes on the face of the smiling, grey skinned man, only backing away when the man lifted a hand to beckon the shadow creature to him.

"I know the cold is your '_thing_'," He chuckled as he lifted his fingers in quotations while the nightmare wrapped around his form almost like a cloud of smoke, "but I thought you'd be causing trouble or a famine somewhere else by now."

His smirk made Jack want to gag as he frowned at the much older spirit while he lowered his staff, leaning against it as his blue eyes narrowed. It's not like he did those things on purpose, well the trouble yes, but it's not like he meant to accidentally kill people with his fun. It was hard to control the powers he had, and he was still young, besides he normally left those places really quickly whenever that happened so they had a really short winter and could recover faster. He wasn't like Pitch, he didn't purposely torment people and he sure as the moon was silent, didn't hurt humans for fun.

"Decided to take a break," he mumbled while the grin across the others lips widened as he nodded his head, stroking under the chin of the Fearling absently.

"Really? So then you're free right now?" The man questioned and Jack wasn't too sure he liked where this was going. "It's actually a wonderful thing that I've run into you."

"Is that so?" Jack said as his lips pulled down, forming an even deeper frown.

"Why yes." The Darkness chuckled as he looked around the area while lifting his hands up to motion around their surroundings. "As you can see I stick out here, everything's so white and pure, but the cold is nice." He grinned as he turned to face Jack once again. "You should see how quickly the humans fall to their knees because of it. But I guess you already know about that." He chuckled as he took a step closer and Jack had to force himself to stay in place. "I'm here to bring those goodie two shoe Guardians to their knees. They've been causing me problems for...quite some time now." The King of Shadows mumbled as he glared at the ground before looking back up at the young male. A twisted smile crawled across his face as he placed his long, boney fingers on the ice teen shoulders. "So you see, I think we should work together." He chuckled as the nightmare unwrapped it's self from around the man's thin body and up his arms until it was snaking around Jack's throat and chest.

Oh this wasn't good; at least he didn't know that Jack was already with the Guardians. Sure he was pretty confident with his abilities but he was still learning and trying to make himself stronger. He would stand no chance against a spirit that had been around for so long and that had even the most courageous men shaking with fear.

"Work together hm?" Jack questioned, forcing a smug smile across his lips while the black haired male's grin widened as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders; Jack felt his stomach twist as he forced himself to keep from bolting. He'd been hoping that Pitch would move away slightly, not get even closer.

"Can't you see it? We can destroy those useless Guardians, the ones who've ignored you and ridiculed you for so long. The world doesn't need these spirits to be giving hope and wonder to children. They must learn about the monsters that lurk in the darkness, they must know that evil does exist and that hate never leaves. As long as there are humans those demons that they are so afraid of will seek them out. They don't need hope because there isn't any left for them, why should they have dreams when nightmares are so much more realistic? The only memories they should have should be the pain and fear of life, and the only thing they should be left to wonder is how they have managed to live to see the next day."

Blue orbs widened as Jack pulled himself out of the other's grasp and just stared opened mouthed at Pitch's wicked grin, the nightmare twisting itself around his chest and stared at Jack with its empty yellow eyes.

This guy was insane! How could he even think of doing that to people? The whole world even? Why would he want to put anyone through that? He would put Hiccup through that...

"Um, thanks for the offer but I'm going to pass." He chuckled as he sorted himself out and forced a smile on his face as he slowly started to walked backwards, trying to pull the Fearling off of himself gently. "I've, um, I think I'm going to go back to work. Can't have people without winter for too long you know." Jack said as he finally yanked the thing off of him and spun around.

He jumped back though when he saw that Pitch was right before him.

Quickly glancing over his shoulder to see if what he was seeing was an illusion or not Jack turned back when he noticed that he was not. Frowning he clutched his staff tightly as he hunched his shoulders up. He wished he could do that...

"You know Jack, seeing a human, no matter how special you think they are, never works out well." Pitch chuckled as he stroked the head of the black smoke that twisted it's self around his body and seemed to engulf him in darkness.

Jack felt his heart hammer in his chest as his lips pressed together thinly while his eyes narrowed. How did this guy know about Hiccup? He hadn't even said anything.

"Hiccup? What a strangely adorable name." Pitch snickered as he slowly faded from Jack's sight; his glowing yellow eyes the last thing to fade into the now thick cloud of black smoke. "But you know he won't live forever." The deep voice said as it drifted over his ear, making him jump involuntarily. "But if you joined me you'd be able to have your fill of humans who could see and would fall to their knees in your presence."

Jack shoved the man away as he shook the lingering darkness off of himself before he jumped up into the air, hovering a few feet above the tall man's head as he merely looked up at the boy with one brow raised.

Jack didn't want humans to fall to their knees for him, and he didn't want them to be able to see him because they were terrified of the winter coming to snuff out their flame. He wanted Hiccup and he wanted winter to be a time that people could enjoy and relax from their long days of work and hardship that other seasons brought them.

"I feel sorry for you Pitch," The ice spirit said nonchalantly.

Yellow eyes widened as Jack continued on.

"You'll never understand how important it is to have that one person by your side, even if it's only for a short time. And you never will." The teen scoffed as he twirled the staff onto his shoulders hooking his arms over the ends. "You're on your own Pitch." He growled as he glared down at the now frowning King of Fear.

"Are you sure Jack? I only offer this to you once."

"I refuse to be part of your twisted plan." Jack stated clearly as the nightmare hissed form its place on the man's thin shoulder.

Pitch silenced it though with a wave of his hand before his smile returned as he looked up at the young ice spirit.

"Have it your way then." He chuckled deeply as he once again began fading from sight. "But know that you will regret it Jack." The white haired boy defensively swung his staff around in front of his chest.

"_Everyone always does."_

The voice seemed to be everywhere at once and yet nowhere, as if it was surrounding him on all sides and was still echoing in the distance. Deep laughter started to ring out, so loud and so clear that it felt as if it was pushing against him, crushing his thin body and making his ears throb with the intensity. Slapping his hands over his ears Jack growled under his breath before he shot himself in the direction of North's base, out running the laughter but not the feeling of dread it left in his chest.

(Yeah I know right? Pain, love it.)

"For last time no!"

Hiccup threw his arms up in the air as he turned away from the giant man with a scowl over his face, ignoring the wide eyed looks the other Guardians were shooting each other as the two continued to argue.

They had been arguing for a good half hour and even though it had started as a normal conversation it was now a full blown yell fest. It really wasn't how Hiccup had planned it when he had woken up this morning, but North just didn't understand. He thought that they had agreed to help these guys with the 'Nightmare King' but as soon as he had asked, the big man had told him he was forbidden to go with them. It just didn't make any sense!

"Why can't I help you?" Hiccup growled as he turned back to face the thick accented man with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared up at the other. "I've got Toothless and we can take care of ourselves." He said while gesturing to his giant friend who only shook his head quickly as he hid behind the small winged female.

Apparently he wasn't going to be any help.

"Our job is to protect the children of the world Hiccup. Even if you are a Viking you are still a child." North said as Hiccup brought his hands up to rub at his face.

"Ahg! You just said yesterday that it was okay!"

"It was okay for Jack to join us and for you to look for your father!" North growled as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"But you said that this Pitch guy could have him so why don't we just find him and make sure?" Hiccup questioned not seeing at all what the problem was.

He just wanted to help. He wanted to help and get his dad back. Why didn't they want his help? Why did they just want Jack's? He could help too, he had Toothless and he **could **use a weapon, he didn't like to, but he could if he needed to. He was a Viking after all; he did have the basic knowledge of a majority of weapons, that was just how they were brought up. And even if they thought so he was _not_ a child. He knew what he wanted and he knew the sacrifices that he would have to make in order to get it.

"No is no!" North growled as he placed his large hands on his hips. "You are not coming with us! That is final decision."

Hiccup puffed up his cheeks as he held back from yelling anything else at the giant man. Yelling really wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Toothless." He muttered as he narrowed his eyes one last time at North before turning to his friend who looked away from his conversation that he was having with Tooth. "Come on, we're going."

Before he could take a step he was picked up off the ground and held high in the air.

"You do not listen." North said as he shook the boy slightly while Hiccup crossed his arms firmly over his chest and glared at him. "Sandy little help here." North said as he turned towards the golden man who put his hands in the air and looked towards Bunnymund who just rolled his eyes.

"Kids," the bunny grumbled while Hiccup pressed his lips together tightly.

Toothless on the other hand growled as he hunched up and his teeth came out, glinting in the bright lighting of the room. Although before he could do anything Tooth squealed and pried his mouth open.

"Your teeth retract!? That's so cool! Can you do it again? I want to see what it looks like!" Tooth exclaimed while Toothless shot Hiccup a wide eyed look.

Hiccup on the other hand tilted his head to the side as his brows raised just the slightest. What was with this girl and teeth?

"Um, what's going on here?"

Hiccup's head snapped to the side as Jack walked through the door with one of the yetis, Hiccup had found out what they were called earlier when he had asked North, right behind him. Once he was far enough in he looked over his shoulder and nodded at the giant furry thing before he turned back to the scene before him.

"Jack!" Hiccup chirped as North dropped him to his feet and he ran over to the ice teen.

Maybe Jack could speak some sense into them.

"Jack I need you to tell them that it's fine if I help you guys look for Pitch." he grinned while crossing his arms and smirking over his shoulder at North who let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

When Jack didn't say anything though Hiccup turned back to him with a small frown as his brows knitted together at the look on Jack's face. Jack seemed to be slightly spaced out; his eyes unfocused as he stared straight over Hiccup's head with his lips parted just the slightest. Why wasn't he saying yes? Shouldn't he have been helping them see Hiccup's point of view?

"Jack?" He mumbled as he waved a hand in front of the others sharp blue eyes.

Jack just snatched his hand though and lowered it as he blinked a few times before looking down at the small Viking with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Hic, I'm on their side." He chuckled as Hiccup sealed his mouth shut. "Oh don't give me that look, just hear me out first alright?" Jack asked gently as he continued to smile at the younger male.

"Fine." Hiccup sighed as he pulled his hand back and looked up at Jack with his features twisted into a face of patient annoyance. "Go on."

"If we continue to look for your Dad around the rest of the north, then they can look for Pitch and either way, if he's out there or if he's with Pitch then we'll have a better chance of finding him don't you think? You know divide and conquer?"

Hiccup felt his frown deepening as his eyes narrowed at the ice teen sharply. Jack had a point, he knew that, and his idea really did make sense but that wasn't what was making him glare. No, no. It was the fact that Jack also didn't want him around this Pitch person. Jack also thought that he was a little weakling that needed to be protected and couldn't do anything to help himself.

Jack on the other hand seemed to know what he was thinking as he placed a hand on the boy's thin shoulder and leaned over slightly so they were on the same eye level.

"You can be mad at me if you want Hiccup but I'm not going to put you in harm's way when I don't need to. I know you're strong and can handle yourself and I've seen you take care of people with Toothless and on your own but..." Jack trailed off as he looked to the side for a moment before looking back into Hiccup's deep green eyes. "I love you and if anything was to happen to you... I..."

Hiccup sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head.

Right, he wasn't immortal like these guys; he was just a tiny human with no powers besides his brain, Toothless, and his sassy remarks. But he was still going to help.

"Alright. I'll look for my dad with you and let them do their search." Hiccup mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair as Jack's smile widened. "But," he stated as he pointed a finger at the white haired teen, "if anything happens to you, my dad, or Toothless, then I get to go after this 'Nightmare King'."

"That's fine with me." Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's small waist before dropping his chin on top of the boy's head. "Is that okay with you guys?"

Hiccup couldn't see their faces but he guessed that they nodded or something since Jack pulled back once more with a smile.

"Seems good."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but a moment later and a strong nudge at his back made him look over his shoulder to see Toothless staring at him with the biggest eyes he had ever seen as Tooth flew around his head, pulling his lips apart and poking at his teeth with wide eyed fascination.

"He's saying 'Help me.'." Jack whispered in the boy's ear while Hiccup chuckled.

"I can tell." He whispered back as the stroked the top of the dragon's large head with a smirk.

"Do his teeth do this all the time?" The bright feathered fairy questioned as she pulled his mouth open even more while Hiccup nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, it's a natural thing for him." Hiccup grinned while Toothless shot him a wide eyed glare.

"Oo, he's not happy with you." Jack chuckled as he pulled the boy closer to his chest as Hiccup laughed along with him.

"I can only imagine." Hiccup snickered as he patted Toothless once more on the head before he gently released himself from Jack's hold and started to walk over to North who had started a conversation with the annoying bunny and the silent sandman.

He didn't want to apologize, but he knew he should. After all these, um, spirit's had taken them in and given them a, surprisingly, warm, and comfortable place to sleep, and even food. They had taken in complete strangers and Hiccup had just yelled and argued with the man as soon as he was awake. Taking in a deep breath he stopped beside the bigger man, his heartbeat sounding louder as they stopped their friendly chatter and turned to face him.

Clenching his hands in a tight fist for a moment Hiccup let them fall loosely to his side before he looked up at the large man.

"North I would like to apologize for arguing and yelling at you. It was...immature and unnecessary." He said as his eyes fell to the side while his shoulders dropped slightly.

He heard the big man's deep chuckle as he grasped Hiccup's shoulder and gave him a shake, nearly making his knees collapse under him. Pushing himself back up straight with just a little trouble Hiccup gave the man a small smile as he clapped the boy on the back, this time nearly sending him flying forward but North tightened his grip and kept him in place.

"You are not so bad Viking." He said as Bunny shook his head.

"Well at least you know you're wrong Bite Size." He mumbled as Hiccup glared at him.

While glaring at him though Hiccup noticed that Bunny wasn't actually looking at him. In fact his eyes were resting over to the side and on one thing, and quite intently too. Squirming slightly in North's hold Hiccup turned until his eyes landed on what the other had been looking at.

He'd been watching Jack.

He could have been watching Tooth or Toothless, a giant dragon running around in tight circles away from an over excited fairy did make quite a sight, but he highly doubted that's what had caught the others attention. After all even his eyes were more drawn to the white haired teen that was laughing openly, looking so pure and young as he floated in the air above the two.

Turning back to the grey furred rabbit again Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw that Bunnymund was now watching him. What had he done though? Or was he challenging him? Vikings never backed down from a fight. However Hiccup wasn't one to jump to conclusions either. He'd seen how bad that turned out. Still though...

Ducking underneath North's arm Hiccup walked back over to Jack's side and pulled on the bottom of the boy's tattered pants lightly to get his attention. Jack grinned down at him as he lowered himself back down and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist once more with his free hand before looking back over to the, by now, whining and caught dragon.

"Nice try Toothless." Jack snickered while Tooth pried his mouth open and talked quickly as she stroked the large teeth and poked at some of the other ones.

Hiccup on the other hand just let out a silent sigh as he wrapped his own arms tightly around Jack and frowned at the glare that Bunnymund was shooting him. Maybe he did like Jack?

Shaking his head he turned back to Jack as a question that had been bothering him came back to his mind.

"Hey Jack? Where were you this morning?" He questioned while Jack ruffled his hair.

"Looking for your dad. I marked off a section of the map but I didn't find him." He said, smiling although his eyes held a look of disappointment.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup sighed with a tiny smile of his own. "That means a lot to me."

"Anything for you." Jack said before kissing the top of Hiccup's head.


	27. Chapter 27

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 27

"I really wish that we were at North's workshop."

Hiccup looked away from watching Tooth and Toothless in a deep conversation as he turned to Jack with his head resting in his hands.

"Workshop?" He echoed while Jack nodded his head with a bright smile on his face as he sat forward and placed his staff on the table top he was sitting on.

"Yeah, it's filled with a whole bunch of yetis and elves that make all the toys that he delivers." Jack grinned, moving his hands around wildly as Hiccup chuckled tiredly at him while leaning his elbows on his knees a little more.

He wasn't entirely sure what Jack was talking about but it sounded a lot like the Viking Snoggletog so he didn't question it much. Besides, after their failed findings today it was nice to see Jack actually smiling and not beating himself up.

"Sounds cool," he said as Jack nodded once more, continuing on as he explained about the mysterious wonders that happened behind the closed doors of the man's workshop.

Jack was really adorably innocent sometimes.

Without even thinking about it Hiccup leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Jack's, silencing the teen effectively. Pulling away with a small smirk at the others stunned face Hiccup turned back to an oblivious Tooth and Toothless, the girl's eye's widening as Toothless showed her a ball of blue fire.

His eyes widened a fraction when Jack's one hand came up to the other side of his neck but they went absolutely huge when he felt the ice teen's lips press against his skin just below his ear. A blush bloomed over his cheeks as he felt the others teeth gently nip at the sensitive skin, moving down his neck and to the dip in his shoulder. Was he really going to do this now? Toothless and Tooth were right there!

"Jack!" He whispered as he tried to pull away only for the hand to keep him in place. "We can't do this here! Tooth and Toothless...!"

"Are busy," Jack smirked against his neck, blowing a breath of cold air on a particularly sensitive spot that made a shiver rack the boy's small frame.

Well they did look busy, with Tooth now showing Toothless her swords and some combinations of moves. Besides it's not like they were doing anything bad, much. Still though, they were in a public place.

"Jack can't this wait until later?" He asked as the older male pulled away and pouted at him.

"But I don't want to wait until later." Jack whined playfully before a smirk came across his face. "Besides, I think you owe me for all the teasing you've been doing lately."

Well, he couldn't really disagree with that. Hiccup had been teasing him a lot lately: pulling away, lingering touches, a whispered word here, a hidden kiss there. It was just that he kind of liked teasing Jack, being able to pull moves on him and not have Jack be able to do anything back because of the guardians in the room. He didn't do it to be mean though, they had been with the guardians for three days and it was starting to feel like the time when Toothless had been way to protective. Not only that but they all seem hell bent on keeping Jack and Hiccup from having any physical contact with each other.

One time when they had been eating after the huge argument with North that Hiccup had, had Sandy sat in between the two and spent the entire time trying to talk to Hiccup with pictures of dream sand over his head. When he and Jack had been looking over their map to find the most likely places that his father could be North had come in and said that Jack's room was ready and that they wouldn't have to sleep in the same room together anymore. Not that either of the boy's minded but North had insisted in order for them to get a 'better night's sleep' they should sleep in separate rooms.

When Hiccup had asked Jack to help him train a little with his axe and both of them had ended up on the ground laughing after a good thirty minutes of practising, Bunnymund had come in and made a snappy remark that left them both blushing and scowling. Jack had come back quickly though and sneered at the rabbit, listing off the names of his illegitimate children, making the bunny snap back until the two were three seconds away from pummelling each other. Had Toothless not come in Hiccup wouldn't have doubted that they would have.

Tooth wasn't too bad, in fact if anything whenever she interrupted it seemed out of pure bad timing. She would always ask them if they had, had any luck on finding his dad and kept them on constant update with what they had found on their search for Pitch. So far neither group was doing well.

But even so it wasn't Hiccup's fault that he had been teasing. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from going insane. Missing both his dad and then not being able to stand next to Jack without some sort of look or interruption was getting to him.

Glancing back over at the two T's, that never seemed to be separated lately, Hiccup snatched Jack's hand and pulled him off the table and out of the circle shaped main room.

"Um where are we going?" Jack questioned as he allowed himself to be pulled after the boy down the many empty hallways.

It seemed everyone else was busy today.

Opening a door Hiccup pulled Jack in with him before closing it and pushing the older male against the hard wooden object. Neither of them waited much longer before they wrapped their arms around each other and melted into a long awaited kiss. Hiccup pulled back and dug his face into Jack's shoulder as the ice spirit ran his hands soothingly up and down his back. Tightening his hold around Jack's neck Hiccup whimpered as he leaned more into his boyfriend.

Jack chuckled softly as he pushed the boy away slightly and cupped his face in his hands upon seeing the boy's shining eyes.

"Hiccup it's okay. We're going to find him."

"But what if we don't? It's been days Jack! Weeks since the other Vikings have seen him and with the snow constantly covering everything I don't-!"

"Hey," Jack said softly as he forced the boy to look at him once again. "You said so yourself, he's a Viking right? And a stubborn one at that if you get all your stubbornness from him. We'll find him."

Hiccup opened his mouth to argue again before closing it as he merely nodded his head. Jack was right. He should be looking on the brighter side of this situation, if he started thinking that his father was already gone then he would miss things that would be plainly oblivious. He couldn't give up on his father yet, not until he saw Stoick for himself.

"Okay." He sighed as he dropped his head slightly before Jack tapped his nose with the tip of his finger.

"There's my level headed Hiccup." He chuckled as the boy gave him a small glare before he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Love you too snowflake." He grinned while Jack gave a small smirk at the nickname.

Jack tilted the boy's head down, kissing his forehead before moving to kiss the tip of his nose and then finally kissing his lips. Hiccup kissed him back as he dropped his arms from around the boy's neck to around his waist as he pulled them tightly together. He pulled back only a fraction as their breath mingled together; he felt a dark blush creep across his face.

"Hey Jack? Could we, um, could we do what we did a few days ago back home?" He questioned quietly as he could basically feel Jack's giddiness pulsing off of him.

"Of course!" The older male chirped as he rubbed their noses together before they allowed their movements to speak for them.

(How was that non offensive?)

Pitch watched the image through his smallest Fearling's eyes with interest.

It seemed that the relationship that the human and Jack shared was a little more...intimate then he originally thought. Sure he could feel the care for the human as it basically filled up every thought in Jack's mind but he had assumed that maybe it was only because the boy was one of the few that could see him. Now though as he watched the two share a 'special' youthful moment it made a little more sense.

"You can come back now. I've grown bored of watching." He sighed as he waved a hand in the air as if he was swatting away a fly while the circling black smoke sunk to the ground and dispersed into the shadows of his underground cavern.

He had thought that spying on these guardians would have been a little more fun. If he watched them maybe he could understand why they all seemed to hold the hearts of the people around the world; people who use to believe in him and now turned to these goodie two shoes. It hadn't proven very useful though. They were looking for him, of course he knew that they would be, his nightmares had told him as much whenever they saw them on land searching out places Pitch might be. Asides from that they seemed to be completely disorganized and underestimating him. Not that he minded much; that would just make his job easier.

They were afraid of him, afraid of what he could continue to do to the people and the little children of the earth, but why shouldn't they be? They were afraid, but they weren't scared enough. They were all treating this like some sort of joke, some sort of game to be played with him. They knew he was losing his power, every spirit and guardian seemed to know that his influence was shrinking with every passing generation because of these four, but that didn't mean he couldn't take it back. They were all still young, as old as some of them looked, fear was never going to die, there would be less sure, but it was never going to fade. It wasn't enough though and in order to gain back his power these four would have to go.

However, it was too bad about the winter spirit; he'd been looking forward to recruiting the youngest spirit to be his underling. It seemed though that he was far more interested in this human, this young Hiccup, then he was with the future events that would play out. He had turned the King of Shadows down, which wasn't surprising, the young were always foolish, but that didn't mean Pitch was going to let it slid all that easily. After all he hadn't been lying when he said that everyone regretted turning down his offer. He always made sure to make them suffer.

And what better way to do that then to destroy his source of happiness?

Pitch chuckled to himself as he ran a thin fingered, grey hand along the damp, cold, rocky walls of the cave, venturing deeper down into the earth. He had such a perfect idea for it too. His twisted laughter echoed off the walls as he moved through the darkness as if he was walking in the brightest lit room in the world, his nightmares shifting over his feet, up and down the stairs and over the walls as if they had their own agendas.

Not only had he heard from his Fearlings that the Guardians were looking for him, but he'd also found out that Jack and his human were looking for something too. The boy's father, a big, stubborn Viking, leader of his clan and hope of his people, was missing. The description was only all too familiar and Pitch found an annoyed scowl come across his lips as he remembered the proud warrior that had given the Viking's hope even when their worst fears were crashing on them like a wave of ice.

Pitch was all too happy to take him over.

Moving through the rounded stone entrance the Man of Darkness felt a twisted smile come across his lips as he looked out over the long stretch of cave. A wide open area that was filled with hundreds of Vikings and other travellers that were unfortunate to come across his path. They all seemed to be sleeping. Their eyes closed, and their faces void of all and any emotion as their eyes moved quickly under their lids.

Snickering childishly to himself he ran a hand inches away from each of their faces until it landed on the one he was looking for.

"Hello Stoick." He grinned as his hand hovered over the man's face, smoke pouring from his open palm and wrapping itself around the man's body. "How would you feel about seeing your son again?"

The man's eyes shot open, glowing an eerie deep red as he turned his unseeing gaze to Pitch.

"Go have fun."

(I love her.)

Jack felt as if he was on cloud nine as he basically skipped through North's hideout with a stupid grin on his face. Hiccup had fallen asleep hours ago but Jack really wasn't tired right now. Not with the images still running through his head.

Hiccup was just too cute and way to hot sometimes for his own good.

"What's gotten you so happy mate?"

Suddenly the cloud nine feeling was gone.

Rolling his eyes he turned to see Bunnymund leaning in a doorway, twirling his boomerang around his fingers effortlessly. Great, just who he wanted to deal with right now.

"Nothing you would understand Bunny." He scoffed as he rested his head against the wooden staff while he smirked at the other.

"Understand? Probably not, however I can hear so it's not a complete mystery." The giant rabbit growled as he pushed himself away from the wall.

Jack pressed his lips together as he felt his face go red. He forgotten about that, and he hadn't really told Hiccup to be quiet, not that he was to quiet himself but still. So the bunny had heard everything? Well at least no one else had...well maybe Toothless, but Jack highly doubted that the dragon would be out for his blood. He probably knew what was going on when he saw Jack and Hiccup leave. Still though, apparently Bunny had heard everything.

"We'll be quieter next time." Jack shrugged, not entirely sure what the giant kangaroo wanted.

"That's not the point mate." Bunnymund growled as he moved in front of Jack, blocking off his exist as he narrowed his eyes at him. "You can't be doing this with a human, you have no idea what a bad idea this is, it could..."

"Look." Jack growled as he glared up at the giant bunny, standing back up to his full height and refusing to back down when the rabbit did the same. "Hiccup and I have already been through all this. I know you and the others are trying to separate us so that you can keep me and him '_safe_' but trust me when I say that we've both thought this over well. I know he's..." Jack trailed off as he took a deep breath before forcing himself to continue. "I know that he's going to die someday, maybe even someday soon since he's a Viking and all and they don't live too long, but I want to spend those short years that he has with him. Feel free to rub it in my face once he's gone but please," Jack snapped as his ice blue eyes narrowed at the older spirit, "until then, piss off."

He didn't care about the strong glare that he was earning from the spirit of Easter. He just wished that they would all leave him alone about this. He was still young, yes, but that didn't make him an idiot. Both he and Hiccup had been through the whole, 'I'm immortal and you're not thing' once and he really wasn't up for a round two.

"I'm happy with Hiccup, and he's happy with me, shouldn't that be enough?"

Bunnymund on the other hand frowned even deeper as he shook his head, "He needs to be with his own kind mate, you're being selfish by keeping him with you."

That threw him off a bit as his eyes widened slightly and he faltered in the slightest. He was being selfish? How so? He was willing to give everything to Hiccup, and do anything for him. How was that selfish?

"He's going to be separating himself from everyone and everything he knows in order to be with you. He's going to have to grow up and he won't be able to move on with his life since he'll be with you. And what if you go your different ways later in life, hm mate? He'll have been too isolated for too long to be able to find someone else, or too old. You've got to let him go."

"No he doesn't."

Both of the spirits jumped before Jack spun around to see Hiccup walking up to them, a non to impressed look on his face as he made it to Jack's side and wrapped a thin arm around his waist.

"You guys just don't get it do you?" Hiccup mumbled as his green orbs pinned the much taller spirit down.

"You're a little too young to understand what's wrong with this Bite Size." Bunnymund growled back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"A little too young and I apparently understand more then you guys do." Hiccup snapped back as he tightened his hold around Jack's waist. "I don't want to spend my, 'short life'," the boy mumbled as he rolled his eyes at a sheepishly smiling Jack, "regretting the things I didn't do and I actually gave some thought to dating Jack, I didn't just jump into it like you guys seem to think. Besides, I think it would be more ridiculous if I wasn't with him. If we just spent the rest of my life dancing around something that, so far, has been-"

"-an amazing relationship with the most amazing guy you've ever known?" Jack interrupted with a grin before Hiccup swatted his stomach with his free hand, a playful grin pulling at his own lips.

"Basically, but if I didn't even give that a try don't you think after a while the regret of not doing anything would crush us both?"

"You just don't..."

"I don't what? I love Jack, Bunnymund. Whether you like it or not that doesn't change."

Jack nearly jumped off the floor at those words, instead though he just wrapped his arms tightly around the small Viking and lifted the poor shocked boy off of the ground. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he nuzzled the boy's cheek while Hiccup stuttered out random things and his face went beat red. It was the first time he'd heard Hiccup say _'I love you'_ and he couldn't have been happier!

"Jack what are you doing?" Hiccup yelped as he struggled in the others hold before Jack just squeezed him even more.

"You said you loved me!"

"For the love of Thor…" Hiccup muttered as he placed a hand over his eyes and shook his head with a small grin. "I thought you knew that."

"It's still nice to hear." Jack grinned as he ruffled Hiccup's soft brown hair before he placed the boy back on the ground.

"Alright you two I get it." Bunnymund growled as he looked away from the two while drawing their attention back towards to him.

"Finally," They said in unison while the rabbit looked back at them.

"I said I get it, that doesn't mean I like it. And when he dies Jack I have every right to say, 'I told you so.'"

Hiccup stuck his tongue out at the other spirit, already completely used to the aspect of his death coming up in conversation. Jack on the other hand merely rolled his eyes as he released his one arm on Hiccup while keeping the other firmly wrapped around the boy's waist.

"Whatever makes you happy Kangy." Jack smirked as the bunny rolled his eyes with the shake of his head, turning around and walking back down the hall.

Jack and Hiccup snickered slightly before they shrugged and followed after the tall grey rabbit. They might as well get in more training or loo over the map a bit more. After all there wasn't much else to do.

**Winder: Dylan Hun I'm not trying to ignore you or anything, it's just for the last three weeks or so I've been working everyday and filling in for a sick worker and when I'm not doing that I'm trying to type this or babysitting a little girl across the street. I forgot to do this in the last message since I was so tired I didn't even remember until I woke up the next morning. :( If you had a hotmail this would be a lot easier, but do you have a cell phone or something? Maybe we could text each other? :) It's just this is the only way we can talk and I can only post as fast as life lets me. But I'm glad to hear that your stories doing so well. :) And thank you so much for the poem. :) It made me smile when I woke up and read it.^^ I hope you don't get in trouble from your parents though. :( **


	28. Chapter 28

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 28

He wasn't trying to be mean. Whenever he told Jack to breakup with Hiccup or when he told them that they should stop seeing each other, it wasn't to make them upset or because he didn't think they were good together, it was the complete opposite. They were too good together, they were perfect for each other. It was almost as if the man on the moon himself had made the human boy to be with Jack, and that's what worried him. Once Jack lost Hiccup...what would happen to him?

Their reasoning was well enough, he could understand not wanting to live with the regrets of not doing what they both wanted so much, but because Jack now knew what it meant to love someone...to have someone love back...now that he knew, when he lost that love what would he turn into? Many spirits he had known had fallen into despair and twisted their souls until they faded from existence when their love one had died. Spirits took losing love hard, sometimes even harder then humans did since they had to spend hundreds and thousands of years alone, and Jack was still young. The first love was hard enough to lose, but to lose them so young?

Jack had no idea what he was getting into.

He wouldn't have Hiccup for long, and when he lost him...

Bunnymund shook his head as he leaned further back into the wooden chair that surrounded the solid, rectangle shaped table.

He was now one of the few left in the base of one of the most well known Guardian's in the world. Tooth had left to go help her fairies; and surprisingly the lizard thing had whined when she left before sulking away to find his rider, and Sandy had left to go bring dreams to the sleeping part of the world.

So that left Bunny with one human, one very immature and extremely annoying ice spirit, and one very boastful old man spirit who always thought his holiday was so much more important. Not that he didn't like North, he respected the man well enough, but that didn't mean that they didn't get underneath one anthers skin every once and awhile. They were like brothers, always one trying to out do the other.

Sighing the giant rabbit pushed himself on to his feet as he walked around the room and decided that wandering would be better then nothing. He hated not being able to work on something constantly. When he wasn't working with his hands his mind was running around in circulars way to much. He hated thinking about things that he knew he couldn't change. It just all seemed so pointless.

Mindlessly taking out his boomerang he twirled the weapon around his fingers as he stared up and into space.

The yeti's had gone back to the workshop, they still needed to work after all, and to keep those pesky, little elf's in line. Bunnymund had lost count of how many times he had wondered why North bothered keeping them around at all but he couldn't say he cared much as long as they didn't bother him.

His ears twitched slightly as he rounded a corner and he flinched when he heard a solid thud of something falling to the ground. Peering into the door-less room his light green eyes widened upon seeing the small human walking away from the centre of the room. He tilted his head slightly as he watched the tiny boy yank a small axe out of a solid piece of wood before he struggled to lift the object back up. He managed though and Bunnymund actually found himself feeling rather impressed as the boy nodded his head curtly before heading back to the centre of the room and turning back to face the target.

Moving his eyes towards the object the boy was using for target practice he found his green orbs widened even more as he took in the sight of it.

It was covered from top to bottom with both deep and shallow cuts, there were even some dents here and there as if he'd used a blunt object to smash into it with but none of them seemed to be out of place. In fact all the marks were made in clusters, some even on the back and sides of the wood. What was the kid doing?

Bunnymund felt his whole body tense when the axe flew from the boy's hand with surprising speed and force, digging itself mercilessly into the wood hard enough to make it topple over once more. The heavy, 'thud' echoing around the room once more, landing right in the centre of, what he assumed, was the head.

"Well you got some spunk Bite Size. Can't deny that mate." He whistled as he walked into the room, ignoring the small jolt that the boy made before he spun around.

"Sorry, I wasn't bothering you was I?" Hiccup questioned as he rubbed the back of his head while his eyes darted over to where his weapon now laid.

The spirit of Easter couldn't help but give the boy a strange glance before his eyes turned towards the wooden object, noticing it to be an old wooden statue that North didn't use anymore. Sometimes he didn't understand this kid. At one point he was spitting fire at him for saying that him and Jack shouldn't be together and then he was asking if he was being a bother for, maybe making to much noising? Actually what was he doing that he felt the need to say sorry for?

"What are you apologizing for?" He mumbled as he turned back to the boy with his eyes narrowed just the slightest as the brunet shrugged sheepishly.

"For waking you up? I thought I chose a room far enough from the sleeping quarters but I guess not if you're here."

"Spirit's don't sleep Bite." Bunnymund mumbled as the boy looked up at him through messy bangs with wide forest green eyes.

"Wha? B-but Jack sleeps with me all the time! He even sleeps more then me most of the time!" He exclaimed as Bunny rolled his eyes.

"We know, and let me tell you that, that's just weird. Kid's a nutball if you ask me."

"But a sweet nutball." Hiccup chuckled as Bunnymund grimaced slightly

"Weird how he sleeps when he doesn't need to, he could be using the time for something else." The rabbit mumbled as Hiccup shrugged his shoulders slightly for a moment, turning back to walking over to retrieve his weapon.

"If you ask me it should be the other way around. Humans shouldn't have to sleep so they could do more before they die, spirits should be able to sleep for years since they don't have to worry about it." He said as he pulled the axe from the wood again, Bunny's eyes watching his every move.

"What's with the different clusters?" He questioned, more for a change of topic then anything.

He watched as Hiccup stared at him from over his shoulder for a moment before he turned back and once again struggled to lift up the object. Bunny didn't bother helping him though, he found it to be fascinating to watch such a thin, weak looking body lift something up that was about twice as wide and that towered over him by at least a foot, without any help. The boy was impressive that's for sure. He knew for a fact that those things weren't light, even he struggled with them when he use to help North move them around.

"They're all vital spots." The boy said as he turned to face Bunnymund while pointing at a cluster that was closer to the floor, about the height of a knee on a human Bunny guessed.

"Vital spots?" He repeated while Hiccup merely shook his head with a small smile.

"Ya, if someone gets hit in any of these places it could be fatal, or at least cause permanent damage."

Nodding his head as he walked up beside the boy the forest warrior found himself actually interested. It seemed that the kid knew more about fighting then he gave him credit for. After all he'd been all over the world and he'd seen a lot of kids Hiccup's age who still depended heavily on their parents. Yet here he was, talking about effective ways to bring down an enemy and using a weapon as if he'd been born to do so.

"You don't seem like the fighting type." He stated bluntly as the boy let out a short chuckle.

"Oh trust me. I'm the worst in my village. I can use the smaller weapons just fine, in fact probably better then the rest, but I can't use the bigger heavier weapons like they can since I'm too weak." He muttered with the smallest hint of a sad smile on his face.

"Size and strength aren't all that matter there mate." Bunnymund said before he could stop himself.

When the Viking made a face at him he sighed inwardly before placing a furry paw on top of the kid's longish brown hair. He really hated to give people pep talks and what not but it seemed that maybe the kid might need it.

"You're small and you're quick. I've seen you practice with Jack and you've actually managed to take him down a few times and trust me that's impressive."

"Jack's just going easy on me during th..."

"No he's not." Bunny interrupted as he bobbed the boy on the side of the head harmlessly. "You should see the look on his face the moment you look away, he's always so frustrated with losing, it's funny though so keep it up." He chuckled darkly for a moment before shaking his head and getting back on topic. "But I'm sure you're one of the best fighters in your village, you just have a different way of fighting."

The kid raised a brow at him for a moment as he sucked his lips in and he couldn't stop the thought of, 'cute' from running through his mind. A second later though and he shook his head as he softly took the weapon from the boy and gently placed it on the floor.

"Here, I can show you a few things that can help you out a bit. It's all about using your opponents strength and weight against them, but if I'm gonna show this to you you've got to take it seriously mate. If you're fooling around you can get yourself hurt."

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips when the boy smiled as he nodded his head quickly.

"Okay, thanks!" He chirped before bouncing on his feet while Bunny got in a defensive stance which the boy mimicked perfectly.

"Ready?" He questioned as a smirk came across the brunet's lips.

"Any time you are Bunny."

(Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?)

Jack let out a large yawn as he rolled over, reaching for the warm body that was always beside him. When his arms just landed flatly on the cool bed though his face scrunched up in confusion before he forced his eyes to squint open. He didn't see anyone though, just an empty space where Hiccup normally laid.

He shot up almost instantly, his mind swirling with thoughts of what could have happened to the small Viking, many of them not good and ending badly and all involving one person.

Pitch.

He'd said that he'd make Jack regret not joining sides with him. Maybe this was why. Maybe he was going to hurt Hiccup or...

**He's just training Jack.**

Snapping his head to the side as he pulled his white shirt over his head Jack eyed the yawning, gum-less night fury who didn't look the least bit worried.

**I would have gone with him but he wanted me here to watch you. Besides I think he needs some space from time to time.**

Of course Toothless wouldn't be worried. He didn't know. Jack had yet to tell anyone that Pitch had approached him, but he merely scowled as the dragon curled back up and dropped his heavy wing over his eyes. If Toothless knew there would be no way Hiccup would be allowed out of his sight. But it wasn't the dragon's job to watch over Hiccup anymore, it was Jack's.

"I'll be back." He mumbled, completely unimpressed with himself.

How did he not notice Hiccup waking up and getting out of bed? Normally he always knew when Hiccup was wake but he would just tighten his hold on the boy and continue to pretend to sleep. So why had he not waken up this time? And not only that but why was Hiccup even awake? From what he saw through the huge windows it was still incredibly dark outside, way to dark for the boy to be up right now, especially with how hard he'd been pushing himself lately.

Making his way to the 'training' room Jack mumbled a silent cures under his breath as he realized that he'd forgotten his staff. Shrugging it off he continued walking down the spacious halls, for once in his life feeling rather small and out of place. He didn't mind staying with North, the guy definitely wasn't what he had been expecting from what he'd heard in the stories that villagers told each other, but he was nice. It was just that he wasn't so sure he liked being with the guardians.

They were all so...sure of what they were doing. They were all loved and well known. They were nothing like Jack. When they were working and helping the people of the world Jack was fooling around and being a nuisance to farmers and villagers. When they were caught people could see them, people wrote stories and legends about them, humans walked right through Jack and no one even knew his name.

They were everything he wanted to be but couldn't, and they were consent reminders of his failure to obtain what they had.

He felt out of place since he didn't belong, since he knew he never would.

Being torn from his thoughts at the sound of an all to familiar yelp, Jack didn't waste a second more on his jumbled thoughts before he was running the rest of the short way to the training room.

"Hiccup are you..." However the next words caught in his throat at the sight before him.

The stupid kangaroo was kneeling over **his** Hiccup, one knee dug into the boy's back with one of the Viking's thin arms twisted behind him while Hiccup patted at the ground quickly in front of him with his free hand.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" He shouted as the bunny smirked slightly before moving off of him.

"Well you're getting the hang of it Bite Size." Bunnymund chuckled as help helped the frowning boy up.

That stupid nickname that Bunnymund had dubbed on the small Viking had never sounded so disgusting. Jack basically felt his insides burning red hot as his fist clenched together painfully and his lips pressed into a thin line, wanting to scream out at the rabbit but not trusting himself to do so. He couldn't even trust himself to move and it took every ounce of will he had to keep himself in place. The moment that Hiccup laughed and fucking **smiled** at something the grey furred creature had said he snapped.

He himself didn't even know how he'd managed to make it over to the two so fast but the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Hiccup and shoving the other away, not even noticing the look of shock that either of them wore.

"Back the fuck off." He snarled, basically bristling with anger as his ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the wide eyed spirit.

"Whoa Jack, it's okay." Hiccup said as he gently placed a hand on said male's tensed shoulder. "He was just showing me somethings to help me fight."

Jack wouldn't look at him though, he refused to take his eyes away from the one who was touching Hiccup, his Hiccup. He didn't like to be possessive, but he hated to see anyone, especially a spirit, trying to get all chummy with someone who was his. Hiccup was **his** believer, he didn't want to lose that. Hiccup was his lover, his boyfriend and he would freeze the world over if anyone threatened that.

"Jack." Hiccup said again as he moved around the boy and placed his hands on either side of his face, forcing the older male to look down at him.

Upon seeing the small smile on the boy's face he couldn't help but relax just the slightest as his eyes softened and his tongue darted out to lick his lips subconsciously causing the little male to chuckle before he gently pressed their lips together. When he pulled away Jack felt the anger just seem to disappear, quickly being replaced with guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled out pathetically as Hiccup rolled his eyes before moving to the side, reaching down and taking a hold of one of his hands lightly.

"I'm not the one you just shoved Jack." He chuckled making the white haired teen sigh as his shoulders dropped slightly.

He didn't want to apologize to the kangaroo.

"I-arg," He grumbled as he ran his free hand quickly through his hair. "I'm-I apologize." He mumbled scowling when Hiccup raised a brow at him. "Fine." He muttered as he faced the rabbit, swallowing down his pride for the only person he ever wanted. "Bunnymund I'm sorry."

He frowned as the earthly spirit simply stood there and eyed him. He couldn't tell what was going on in his mind but he was confused by the amount of concern that seemed to be swimming in the large green orbs. Finally though he nodded his head as he straightened himself out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright then mate." He mumbled out, clearly sounding unamused.

Frowning even more now Jack eyed him wearily for a moment longer before he turned back to Hiccup. He didn't think they were ever going to get along.

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned while Hiccup shrugged as he let go of his hand and walked passed them both, walking over to a wooden slab and pulling out his axe.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here. Bunnymund was just showing me some moves I could use. Maybe he could show you too." The boy grinned as the other two tensed.

"So not going to happen." They said in unison before glaring at each other as Hiccup merely laughed.

"I think I'm going to head back to bed though. Thanks Bunny." Hiccup grinned as he patted the taller spirit on the shoulder lightly which earned him a gently bop on the side of his head with a large furry paw.

Jack's eyes narrowed but he stayed in place well enough as he waited for Hiccup to come back to his side.

"No problem Bite." Bunnymund chuckled before he took a step away from the boy, his eyes watching Jack as he moved his hands out to the side to show he meant no harm.

Once Hiccup was close enough Jack wasted no time in wrapping an arm around his waist and holding the boy tightly to his side.

Once they were out of the large circled room Jack let out a long sigh as he finally relaxed before he leaned down slightly and nuzzled the boy's cheek happily.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again as Hiccup gave him a light peak on the cheek.

"You're always forgiven Jack, no matter what you do."

**Winder: **So yeah this chapter is also unbataed, my Bata reader was busy so yeah. But thank you guys for all of the reviews and pms and pictures and favs and follows! I love you all for it! XD And **Dylan:** I did send you a text but I guess you didn't get it eh? Well I was actually really pissed when I was reading about your bad guys since they sound so cool and I'm super jealous that I didn't think of something so awesome! XD They make my bad guys seems so...boring in comparison. ^^ Keep up the great work Hun. ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 29

Hiccup stirred the thin soup around as he stared blankly into the wall across from him. They weren't getting anywhere with their search and they were almost finished looking at every place on the map. His hope was starting to fade a bit at each passing minute of their failed searches, each one hurting more as reality seemed to sink in. Maybe they weren't going to find his father, maybe they never would, maybe there was nothing left to find.

What if Jack had been right when he had said that his father was gone?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought Hiccup shoved the spoon in his mouth as he glared at the wall. Thinking like that wasn't going to get him anywhere. If anything it would just make him sloppy in his search. He had to stay open minded with this.

"Glare any harder and the wall will melt Bite Size." Bunny chuckled as he sat down next to the boy, an egg in one paw and a thin tipped paint brush in the other.

It had been a few days and Hiccup and Bunnymund were getting along better, although he still didn't understand why the spirit needed to paint eggs but he didn't understand much of what any of these 'guardians' did, but Jack and Bunny on the other hand were always at each others throats or glaring at one another. The Viking didn't know why they didn't get along, considering that Bunny didn't seem to have to much of a problem with Jack but the ice teen on the other hand...yeah, he was the one constantly causing trouble and ruffling the others feathers, or fur really.

"What's bothering ya mate?" The giant mammal questioned as Hiccup shrugged and went back to his bowl of soup.

"Nothing I guess, just thinking." He mumbled as he took another spoonful. "Sandy's a good cook." He muttered out mindlessly as he stirred the thin liquid around while Bunnymund chuckled.

"He'll be happy to hear that." He said as he continued on with the design over the smooth shell.

Hiccup gave him a small smile before he stood up and picked up the bag that was laying at his feet. Scooping up the bowl he turned to Toothless who was looking over some teeth that Tooth was showing him as he nodded his head every once and awhile, actually seeming interested in what she was saying.

"Hey bud, come on, we're heading out." He said as he waved his best friend over with a smile across his face.

"And where are you going?" Bunnymund asked as he tilted his head to the side with his eyes narrowed some, Hiccup simply chuckling as he stepped over the bench that he was sitting on.

"I'm going to go look for my father again." He said as Toothless bowed his head to Tooth and trotted over to him.

"Um shouldn't you wait for Jack, Bite?"

"Nah." Hiccup grinned as he wrapped an arm around Toothless' neck when he pushed his giant head underneath the boy's thin arm. "He's talking to North about something and I've got Toothless. Besides we've never run into anything out there when we're looking for him, I don't think I have much to worry about."

"Are you sure Hiccup?" Tooth asked as she came up behind the boy, making him jump as he spun around to face her wide eyes that were full of worry. "It could be very dangerous still."

"Um, I'm sure We'll be okay." Hiccup said politely as he lifted his hood up and tightened the drawstrings before he threw his satchel over his one shoulder. "Besides, the Kangaroo taught me how to take care of myself." He smirk as he bumped fist with Bunny gently while the tall creature smiled back before turning to Tooth.

"Kid's a quick learner." He stated as the girl frowned for a moment at him, turning back to Hiccup as she clasped her hands together.

"But don't you want to wait for Jack?" She questioned as Hiccup shrugged.

"He seemed like he really wanted to talk to North and I don't want to bother him with this, he's helped enough, besides, We'll only go for a few hours, two or three at the most." Hiccup smiled as he lifted himself up onto Toothless' back while the night fury stretched out his wings and shook himself out some. "Jack can always join us later, just tell him that we're going to be in the last part to the south east. He'll known what I mean."

"Well, okay, just...be carefully alright?" Tooth said with a small smile of her own as she placed a hand on Toothless' shoulder while looking up at the boy.

"We will be, don't worry."

(The next time the moon tells you something you should listen.)

"It can not be done Jack."

The white haired male let out an aggravated sigh as he ran his hand through his cold hair, frowning at the two highest ranking guardians beside the moon himself.

"Are you sure? I mean there has to be something..."

"No Jack, not possible." North repeated as he crossed his arms sternly over his chest. "Humans can not become guardian."

"But there's got to be someway to do it! I mean I must have been human, even you had too, and maybe even Pitch! How did we become spirits and guardians?"

Sandy shrugged at North for a moment before he flew up to the ice teen and pictures started to float over his head in rapid secession.

Jack just raised a brow at him though as he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes just the slightest as he tried to comprehend what he was saying...or showing. He didn't get it though, something about some sort of ship crashing to the ground and landing in the sea and an island or something being surrounded by ocean creatures? What was this supposed to be?

"Um...?" He mumbled as he glanced at North who rolled his eyes before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have this Sandy." He said as the golden man pouted before he floated to the side and allowed North to take the lead once more. "Why you want to make Hiccup Guardian or spirit?"

"Well he's human." Jack mumbled with a shrug as he grasped his staff with both hands and leaned forward on it. "The kangaroo's really got me to think about his...life span, and I just thought that if he became what we are we wouldn't have to worry about it." The boy said as he shrugged his shoulders while he shifted on his feet. "His tribe would never know so they would still see him and believe in him and he would be able to live with them and then he could just leave with me when he was ready. I me we could..."

"Jack." North said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, effectively silencing him as Jack looked up at him with large blue eyes. "Hiccup is human, the only way for a human to be Guardian or spirit is death."

Jack's eyes went wide as he shot himself back in shock.

Death?

Hiccup would have to die in order to be with him? Why? Why couldn't the Moon just give him a break for once? Wasn't it enough that he brought him back but now he had to deal with all this? He didn't want to hurt Hiccup, he really didn't, but he didn't want to live without him either. Then again this really wasn't going to be his choice. There was no way he'd hurt the young Viking, or let any harm come to him for that matter. He was just going to have to live with the fact that he would have to watch as Hiccup grew up without him, until he would eventually grow to be so elderly that he would fall ill and die, and there would be no way for Jack to help him.

Jack felt his stomach twist violently at that as he placed a hand over his mouth and doubled over for a moment. When the two guardians went to run at his side he waved them off with his staff wielding hand as he forced himself to stand up straight once more. Sure he knew that Hiccup was going to die but being reminded of it was never very nice. Jeez, whoever said love was tough wasn't kidding.

"Man on moon saves humans and makes them into spirits for the hard work and change that they did on earth."

Jack scoffed as he rested his staff across his shoulders and turned his back on the two older spirit's.

"Some Savior."

(Yes, but this is about something else, fellas.)

"You know I'm starting to think that the gods really have something out for me." Hiccup mumbled to his best friend, his voice muffled through the winter mask over his face as he scratched out another small portion on his map with shaking hands.

Toothless let out a low growl as a response, somehow hearing his rider over the screaming winter winds and the even through the thick fabric covering the boy's face. The brunet chuckled slightly as he stroked a hand over the rough scales of the night fury before his eyes scanned over the vast emptiness again.

There really was nothing to see but that didn't mean that in it's own way it wasn't beautiful. The void was so lonely, so cold, eery, yet with a twist of morbid playfulness that could make anyone understand it's reckless nature. So loved and yet so hated, permanent and fleeting all at once, it was no wonder that Jack had come back as the spirit of this wonderful chaos. The element fit him perfectly.

Feeling just a small sense of loneliness creep upon him Hiccup reached into the pouch that was tied firmly to his side and pulled out the small gift that Jack had given to him long ago, well long ago in the life of a Viking when any day could be their last, it probably hadn't even happened a blink ago for Jack. Tilting his head to the side Hiccup brought the item up to his lips, pressing them against it gently for a moment before he pocket the gift once more.

Now that he was really thinking about it Jack was old. He'd been around for years but he certainly didn't act his age, or did he? Just because he was going to live forever did that mean he was ever going to grow up? Did he even have to? Thinking back to the time when they had been throwing dragon food into each others faces and all of Jack's playful, but irresponsible, ways made Hiccup roll his eyes with a small smile. Now that he thought about it, it seemed that no matter how long Jack lived for there was no way that he was going to change any time soon.

His attention was drawn back from Jack and towards Toothless when the dragon's head suddenly jerked slightly to the side and his whole body seemed to tense before he shot off forcing the boy to use both hands to grip the harness just so he wouldn't go flying off.

"Whoa there bud, what's gotten into you?" The boy questioned as he looked down at his friend in concern.

Toothless merely jerked his head towards where he was flying though and Hiccup squinted in the bright light to try and see what had gotten the other so interested.

And his heart almost stopped.

The figure could barely be made out against the glaring light of the snow but it was there, and even from this distance it stood tall and strong against the cold that whipped at it's slowly trudging form. There was no doubt in Hiccup's mind at who it was.

Even if the night fury was the fast dragon in the world it still felt as if it was taking way too long for them to bring themselves before the giant beast of a man that braved against the cold as if it was nothing.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted, his lungs nearly bursting with the volume as he ripped the hood and mask off his face. "Dad!" He called out again as he cupped his hands around his mouth, hoping his voice could be heard from over the hollering winds.

He wasted no time in jumping off of Toothless' back once they had landed and running into his long lost father, wrapping his arms as best as he could around the large frame, and burying his face into the furred vest the other Viking had on.

It had been months since he had last seen his father and even though Stoick had sometimes been gone longer Hiccup was more relived then ever to see that he was alright and in one piece. Ever since he'd gotten the letters he had been terrified to see what had become of his father and if he was alright or if anything irreversible had happened to him. His father was a strong Viking but even the strong could fall. How had Stoick managed out here though? It seemed as if he had just been wandering around aimlessly and in nothing more then a single fur vest and a thick shirt from what Hiccup could feel, how had he not been frozen to death?

"Jeez Dad I know you're tough and all but even Viking's can catch frostbite." He chuckled as he pulled away from his father who had yet to say anything or even move a single limb. "Dad?" His voice came out unsure as he looked up at the man who hadn't taken his eyes away from something in the distance, seeming to not even notice that the boy was there. "Da..."

"Now how did this happen?"

Hiccup jumped as a smooth voice drifted over his ear and a long fingered hand gripped at his shoulder. Looking over he jerked himself away from the stranger before he skittered back a few feet as he eyed the grey skinned man who stood in the cold in nothing more then a thin layer of soul sucking black clothing. The hood to his thick black cape was pulled back, contrasting his piercing yellow eyes, which watched the boy with wicked amusement.

"Strange that your father is so big and yet you turned out so small don't you think? Pathetic really." The stranger said but even with his sharp words his voice still carried a silky charm that sent a chill down Hiccup's spine as realization of who this stranger was finally snapped into place.

"Pitch?" The name slipped passed his lips with an air of fear lacing every letter, secretly hidden though under confusion and shock.

This was the infamous Pitch Black that everyone was warning him about? The spirit of fear that they were looking for? From what they had been telling him Hiccup had been expecting to see an evil, ugly, twisted monster with horns and flaming red eyes that would burn out the soul of a man with just one glance. He hadn't been expecting the one who had instilled fear into every member of his clan to look so...human. In fact had his skin not been the colour of a dead corpse and his height not unnaturally tall, with a row of sharp looking teeth, Hiccup would have been fooled into thinking that he was really human, like Jack or North.

But that might have just been what made him even more terrifying. Pitch looked like anyone else; it was if he was openly mocking them that what they were most afraid of wasn't something that he could conjure and that people would run and hide from. It wasn't the twisted monsters that lived in the shadows and devoured anyone who wandered too close, it was them. As if he was telling them that human's worst fear were other humans, what they could do, what they did, as if he was saying they were all monsters that instilled fear into one another.

"I never thought it would take so long to get you alone. Jack really does like to stick to you doesn't he?" The man chuckled, a soft, strong, confident sound that drifted lazily into the air before landing with a hard crash onto the boy's ears.

Hiccup flinched as if he'd been hit when the spirit suddenly formed in front of him, leaning down to the boy's eye level with a wicked smile set across his lips.

"I just want to play with you though without that winter rebel. I want him to see my work." He said as his smile slowly formed into a scowl as his hand shot out from under his cloak and snatched the boy's upper arm with a grip hard enough to break through even the thick skins Hiccup wore for warmth. "I want him to understand his punishment." He hissed as the small Viking bite back a yelp at the pain that was throbbing from the glass like nails that sunk into his skin.

Quickly Hiccup's eyes darted around to find Toothless only for his heart to start pounding when he saw he was surrounded by countless, shapeless forms of thick black smoke flying around. No eyes of any kind but countless rows of sharp teeth that dug into the flaying night fury, drawing blood while others wrapped themselves around his limbs, trying to still his movements and others flew hazardously around in dizzying circles, only sometimes stopping to add to his friend's pain.

"Toothless!" He shouted as he reached out while trying to push back against the King of Nightmares.

He was jerked back in front of him though before the tall spirit gave him a 'gentle' looking push, as if he was swatting a fly and Hiccup went falling back only to be wrapped up by another one of the things that was attacking Toothless. Except as he tried to break free the thing curled around him and brought it's sharp toothed smile right before Hiccup's eyes. This one was different though, it was definitely much larger than the rest and yet unlike the rest; it actually had eyes, large pure gold eyes that seemed to be laughing at some joke no one would understand and it's smile went way passed its gleaming, hollow orbs making it twice as creepy to look at.

Hiccup felt his body tense in fear as the ridiculously pointy teeth of the shadow parted before a long, thin, forked tongue darted out and licked up his cheek slowly, seeming to enjoy the way that Hiccup scrunched up his face in disgust as he tried to pull back.

"Nightmare, be nice to our toys, we can't break them before the fun starts." Pitch smirked as the shadow twisted itself like a snake and looked at it's master. "Now let's get this started hm?" Pitch questioned as he turned away from the young Viking and to the snow beneath his feet.

Hiccup gasped in shock when the snow went flying up and smoked him in the face, falling down his thick coat before he shook his head hard enough to get it to fall from his eyes. When they were open he was shocked to see that the snow had been cleared out in a small area, forming a crude circle, about twenty feet wide, revealing the ice that lay beneath the five feet of hard packed snow. How had Pitch done that? He thought that snow was Jack's power and his alone.

"Good job." Pitch purred as he stroked a few of the smoke like things across their, what Hiccup was assuming, heads while they made some form of a pleased screeching noise before diving back into the hole and filling the bottom up with roughly three feet of black smoke.

Turning away from what they were doing Hiccup drew his eyes to the man again, feeling slightly put off when he saw that the yellow eyes were already watching.

"Do you want to hear what the game is Hiccup?" The spirit questioned as the corners of his eyes crinkled while a somewhat crazy smile claimed his features, twisting his handsome face and making the small Viking's heart drop to his stomach; none of this was going to be good.

"Do I have a choice?" He snapped back, swallowing his fear down as he glanced at Toothless and Stoick for a moment before his eyes turned back to the man before him.

The smile on the others face softened some as a short laugh slipped passed his lips, for a split moment reminding the boy of a look a parent would give their child when they managed their first harmless, witty comeback to a bully. The other grin came back though as he walked closer to the boy and placed a hand under his chin.

"Not at all." He smirked before dropping his hand and spinning around on his heels to face the pit that was now filled with smoke. "Jack sealed your fate when he refused my offer, and now one of you is never going to leave here. One of you will be buried in this hole, never to be remembered or found." He said as he clasped his hands behind his back for a moment before bringing them out in front of him and holding them up widely.

Not even a moment later black smoke twisted around him, sliding under his chin and wrapping around his arms as the creatures emerged from the hole.

Jack? What did Jack have to do with any of this? And what was Pitch talking about? And offer? An offer to do what? Join Pitch? If Jack had denied that then Hiccup was proud of him, but now Pitch was going to kill one of them?

"I don't unders..."

"Of course you don't, I haven't explained it yet." Pitch mumbled with a bored roll of his eyes before a smile came to his face as the shadows rolled off of him like small waves and fell to the ground , taking to the air once more as soon as they could.

"You are going to kill your father."

Hiccup's eyes shot wide open as his mouth fell agape, his mind refusing to believe what this man was telling him.

"Either you kill him and both you and your dragon can live, or he can kill you and both you and your dragon will die."

"What!"

"It's simply really." Pitch shrugged as he turned back to the boy only long enough to pet the thing he called 'Nightmare' on the head with a small smile.

"No it's not! I'm not going to kill my father and I'm not letting you hurt either Toothless or me! Besides, my dad would never do that." Hiccup hissed as he allowed his hate for the other to finally show through strongly as he tried once more to pull against the shadow that held him.

"Would he not?" Pitch questioned, his voice floating with a light air of amusement as he turned back to where Stoick had been standing silently the whole time. "Stoick would you ever lay a hand on your son?" The man asked as he made an over exaggerated show of the other with his arms.

Hiccup glared at him before he turned to his father with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Dad please, he's going to hurt Toothless you have too do... something..." Hiccup said as his voice slowly trailed off at the end when he finally noticed that something about his father wasn't quiet right. In fact it was completely wrong. "Dad?"

"I'm afraid he can't hear you Hiccup." Pitch chuckled from beside the boy's ear while Hiccup leaned his head away before he focused fully on the most powerful man in their village.

"Dad!" He called out again, trying to break the man out of his supposed trance as he continued to struggle relentlessly against the creature that held him.

"Don't be boring and decide already Hiccup." Pitch mumbled as he walked over to the boy's father.

With simply a wave of his hand a swirl of soft looking black smoke trailed after his fingers before a giant heavy two bit axe fell from the cloud and into the man's waiting grey fingers. He held it with ease, which surprised Hiccup since he knew how much the weapon must have weighed and the guy certainly wasn't any Viking, but Pitch simply tossed it over to his father as if he had been tossing a pebble. The brunet felt the hair on the back of his neck raise when Stoick spun it around in his hand absently before jumping down into the pit with no hesitation.

"Either you and your friend or your father." Pitch smirked as he walked back over to the boy and waved a hand as a silent order for Nightmare to release him. "It's your choice." He said as he waved his hand again and this time Hiccup's much smaller axe appeared out of the smoke.

The man dropped it in the boy's hands and Hiccup only looked at it for a moment before he turned narrowed green orbs upward and tightened his grip on the handle. With his mind clouded by rage he swung wildly at the other as he lunged forward. He didn't get very far though before the black shadow was back, twisting it's powerful tail around the boy's wrist and screeching in his ear before sinking it's teeth into the smaller male's shoulder.

Hiccup let out a scream of pain before he dropped to his knees, his head suddenly spinning as the deep wound throbbed strongly.

"Nightmare, you can't poison him. It ruins the fun." Pitch scowled as he gripped Hiccup's shoulders with unbelievable strength and yanked the boy to his feet. "Foolish child," he growled as he placed a hand over the wound causing Hiccup to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming out again as the area burned with a new wave of pain. "That will slow down the process. Now," Pitch grinned as he spun them both around and held Hiccup inches away from the edge of the crater, "either you save your friend and kill your father, or you let him kill you and your friend. It's simple."

Simple? This was anything but simple. He couldn't hurt either Toothless or his father. His father had his faults, yes, but he wasn't an evil man, or even a bad one, he just did what he thought was right. Right now though he wasn't thinking, he didn't recognize Hiccup or Toothless and there was no doubt, sadly, that he would cut the boy down without a second thought. But how could Hiccup choose with something like this? It wouldn't matter what he did he would regret it either way it landed.

He didn't get the grace to continue pondering though when Pitch suddenly shoved him back and the boy fell into the pit, falling with a sudden thud and a pained gasp as the breath was stolen from his lungs.

"Ow." He breathed out, winching when he heard Toothless growl out worriedly. As if his dragon wasn't already in a bad enough situation himself he still cared about what was happening to Hiccup.

Forcing himself to his feet Hiccup barely had time to move before an axe came swinging down towards his head. He just managed to duck though and rolled to the other side, quickly spinning around to face his father as he held his axe at the ready.

Just because he wasn't going to kill his father didn't mean that he wasn't going to stop defending himself.

"Dad you've got to listen to me!" He begged as he ducked out of the way a another axe swing, moving in closer to his father's open side and slamming the butt of his axe into the mans side, maybe cracking a rib, but the man didn't even seem to notice. "Come on Dad please! You're being controlled by, by..."

"The King of all Darkness." Pitch chuckled helpfully while Hiccup glared at him from over his shoulder.

His distraction was a mistake though when he felt the flat surface of the axe crash against the side of his face, the thick padding of his clothing barely doing anything to lessen the blow before his head was slammed into the side of the thick snow walls.

Shaking his ringing head only intensified the pain and dizziness as the throbbing in his shoulder came back. Hiccup felt the back of his eyes tingle with the sensation of tears as he placed a hand against the wall and gasped down a deep lungful of air.

He hadn't expected his first reunion with his father to be so...deadly.

Turning around just in time to see the killing blow Hiccup dropped himself to the ground, landing hard on his ass as he heard the deafening 'whoosh' as the weapon swung inches over his head. Bring his knees up to his chest Hiccup brought his axe in close to him, feeling as if in that split moment he was just the useless boy sitting in the fighting ring on the first day of training.

"Dad please." He cried out, never once thinking that his father would be the one to kill him before now. "Dad please don't do this."

He couldn't do it. He couldn't fight his father, he couldn't kill him, it wasn't who he was.

Refusing to close his eyes as he watched the huge weapon being drawn back once more Hiccup could finally feel the hot angry tears of shame and betrayal roll down his cheeks before they froze in the cold wind, as if mocking him and this outcome.

Just as the axe was being drawn down once more there was a monstrous roar and suddenly a black form was blocking the boy. Hiccup forgot how to breath when a sicking crunch filled the air and warm liquid splattered across his shaking form. He just sat there, too shocked to move or even speak as he stared at the unmoving creature before him as if not really seeing. It was if his body was moving on its own as he got to his feet and placed a hand on the rough scales at the base of the night fury's neck, his eyes slowly moving up to where the axe had been driven into Toothless' skull mercilessly.

His mouth opened as a shaky breath forced it's way passed his lips, his brain not believing what he was seeing as he felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Toothless?" He whispered softly as he felt his shoulders shake. "Toothless? Come on bud." He mumbled as he stroked the top of his best friend's head, his mind already trying to tell him what he wouldn't believe. "Come on Toothless. S-stop playing around." He chuckled, his voice sounding empty and hollow as it bounced around the snow made walls and pounded back on his ears.

It felt as if someone had a hold of his heart and was impaling it with thousands of tiny needles when the dragon still refused to move, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head and his mouth hanging open at an awkward angle as blood poured out of the wound and over his face.

"Toothless bud co-come on. We've got to go home." Hiccup choked out, the words almost not making it passed his lips as his throat tightened almost to a choking point. "Toothless!" He shouted as he finally fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his best friends giant neck as a sob tore from his lips.

He could hear his own screams and sobs as his body shook violently, burring his face into his friends neck and not caring if the blood was pouring all over him, but he couldn't believe that it was him. It was if he was standing back and watching a child crying without knowing what he should do to help. He felt so helpless, so useless, so angry. He could feel the anger and hate in every tear that froze to his cheeks and with every shake of his shoulders it grew, until his screams of pain turned into a murderous cry of uncontrollable rage.

Getting to his feet his green eyes narrowed to a deadly slit as his noticed his father shaking his head with his hands pressed to either side of his temples, looking down at Toothless with wide eyes as he swayed on his feet dangerously. The man stared back up at him, for once actually seeming to see Hiccup standing there as he slowly dropped his hands to his sides.

"Hiccup?" The word was whispered, almost being carried away by the winter wind as he dropped to his knees before falling face first onto the ice covered ground.

Turning his eyes away from the puppet that the coward had used Hiccup turned his glare towards the one who had set out to hurt them, ignoring the sharp spikes of agonizing pain that shot through his shoulder and coursed though his entire body.

"Pitch." He snarled, his voice dripped with a venom that he didn't know he contained.

His mind ignored the searing pain as he walked towards the other, his body however did not and as the poison from the bite continued to effect his nerves and blood he wobbled on his feet before he fell to one knee and threw his hand out before him to keep himself from falling over. His glare didn't lessen though as he forced his head to look up at the man who had suddenly morphed himself before him out of a cloud of black smoke.

"I am going to kill you." Hiccup hissed, every word ringing true in his ears, his hate and anger fuelling his weakening body.

"I'll look forward to it." Pitch chuckled as Nightmare wrapped itself around it's master, it's glowing yellow eyes watching the boy as Hiccup let out a gasp of pain before falling to the chill of the ice that bit in to his feverish skin.

Trying to look up once more as he heard something being called out from far away, Hiccup fought to keep his vision from going black as he saw that Pitch and all his creatures had disappeared. Forcing himself to roll over, every limb screaming at him as he did so, Hiccup reached out for Toothless before a thunderous crack pierced through the silence and the dragon's body slid into the dark icy waters below.

"Toothless!" He cried, his anger and hate forgotten in a flash as he dragged his body towards the hole, letting go of his axe and wanting nothing more then to get his friend back. The tips of his fingers just wrapped around the edge of the broken ice before a pale hand closed around his and pulled them away.

Confused by the gentle hold Hiccup forced his head to turn to see over his shoulder and he felt a sob crack pass his lips at the sight of the winter spirit.

"Jack?" He choked out as he felt the boy's other hand come to his cheek.

"I'm right here Hiccup." Jack whispered, and Hiccup could see the tears in the others eyes and his heart broke all over again.

"What the hell happened here mate?" Hiccup could hear Bunny ask as his eyes rolled back for a moment before he forced them to stay open while he felt himself being pulled into Jack's arms.

"I don't know!" He could hear Jack growl as Hiccup suddenly wondered what happened to his sight.

Why couldn't he see anything?

"Where's Toothless?" He could hear Tooth ask before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and Jack tense. "Hiccup, where's Toothless?"

The image came back harshly as if he was the only member of an audience to a cursed play, watching without being able to do anything as his father's axe buried itself into the skull of his best friend who had run to his aid when Hiccup had done absolutely nothing.

Hiccup heard himself crying out once more as he thrashed in Jack's hold, not seeing anything and slowly hearing his voice die down in his ears as his limbs became heavy while his body continued to shake.

"Toothless!" He screamed as he felt his hands coming up to cover his ears, completely unaware as to why his body was doing such. "Toothless I'm sorry!"

_"Did you win Hiccup?"_ He heard a voice echo in his head before a cruel laugh spilt into his ears like a swarm of angry bees.

Hiccup finally went slack as his mind drifted into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

**Winder: **Yeah! I hope you guys liked it and sorry that it took so long to get up here. ; By the way for the person asking the question of what happened, someone tried to pass my story for their own on another web but they're gone now so it's all good! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Even if Toothless did die. :(|


	30. Chapter 30

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 30

Hiccup shot up before he was even fully awake. His head spun wildly as his whole body ached before he rolled over to the side and threw up the thin soup he'd eaten earlier into a large bowl that someone had placed beside the bed. Gulping down deep breaths he held his ice cold hands to his feverish forehead as a groan slipped passed his lips. He felt terrible and he felt his shoulders heave as he remember what had happened to Toothless, it all crashing down on him nastily, tears streaming down his face and his head pounding from the dehydration.

How had such a normal, by his standers, day ended so awfully? And why did it have to be Toothless?

His body tensed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a chin resting on his shoulder but when he saw one of the hands reach out to grasp his he calmed down as he tightened his hold around it.

"It's okay Hiccup." He heard Jack mumble as he slowly felt himself be rocked side to side.

Hiccup couldn't hold back anymore as he spun around and buried his face into the others chest, sobbing violently while the older male just held him tighter, his arms wrapping around his waist protectively.

"I killed Toothless Jack!" He cried as small, soothing circles were drawn on his back with a chilly palm. "He died and it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Hiccup." Jack whispered as he held the boy closer when the boy tried to pull back.

"Yes it is! All of this is my fault! My Dad, Toothless, the village, my village! I should have known something was wrong but I-I..."

"Hiccup." Jack growled sternly as he finally pulled the boy at arms length while his blue eyes locked with sorrow filled green. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not you, it's Pitch. The village, your village, your father, Toothless. None of this is your fault."

"But I-!"

"No." Jack all but snapped as the boy pressed his lips together in a tight line. "Hiccup please believe me when I tell you that it's not your fault." His voice was softer this time, pleading almost as he placed a hand on the boy's cheek to make sure that he wouldn't look away.

Hiccup wanted to tell him that he could believe him, he really did, but it was as if something inside him had simply broken. Something that he wasn't going to get back, something that he had been losing for awhile that finally just snapped and cracked under the pressure until it was gone. In away though he could see how Jack was right. It was Pitch, plain and simple. Pitch had attacked the village and left it to be forgotten in the snow, Pitch had been the one to terrifive the people from his village with horrible monsters that came to them, that they couldn't hide from, Pitch was the one who had been controlling his father, Pitch was the one who had watched as Toothless had died.

Pitch was the one who Hiccup was going to murder.

Hiccup had never thought that the idea of killing someone would ever make him happy, or bring him peace of mind, but the more he thought about ways to kill the King of Nightmares the more he found himself growing calmer and actually almost...excited.

When Jack suddenly pulled away though as if he'd been burned Hiccup tilted his brow as he watched the others blue orbs widen while his jaw slacken slightly, as if he wanted to asked the boy something but couldn't find the words. Finally he pressed his lips together and scooted closer to Hiccup as he tilted his head forward slightly.

"Um Hiccup, Bunny says that you were bitten by a fearling?"

"Nightmare." Hiccup stated bluntly as Jack's eyes widened. "I was bitten by a thing that Pitch had named Nightmare. What a creative name." He boy scoffed with a roll of his eyes in annoyance.

"I was afraid of this."

Both boy's snapped their heads towards the door and if there was anything left in his stomach Hiccup was sure he would have thrown up again from the sudden movement. Instead though he just took a few deep breaths with his hand clamped firmly over his mouth as he keep his eyes shut tightly. He could feel more then see Jack raise a hesitant hand over his shoulder but it never touched him.

"You okay Bite Size?" He heard Bunnymund question before he cracked his eyes open to glare at the other spirit.

"My best friend was killed right in front of me by my Dad, I've been hit in the side of the head with an axe, and I've been poisoned by a 'fearling' named Nightmare. I'm fantastic." He growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as the spirits shared a glance at each other.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." Bunny muttered as he lowered his eyes to the floor and for a moment a feeling of regret passed over him.

He had no idea why he was trying to take his anger out on Bunnymund, or Jack really, they hadn't done anything wrong.

"No I'm sorry." He sighed as he ran a hand through his thick brown hair before his shoulders slumped and he pulled his legs tightly against his chest.

The feeling of tears burning the back of his eyes crept upon him but he refused to let them fall. His emotions just felt as if they were in everyplace all at once and it was driving him crazy, and exhausting him to no end. He tensed though when Bunny came closer to him and he didn't miss the way that Jack's shoulders tensed as he moved himself even closer to the boy.

"I'm just checking him over Jack, no need for either of you two to get defensive." Bunnymund said as he raised his hands up in the air to show his surrender as he came even closer to him.

Hiccup forced himself to relax as he instead stuck to watching the giant rabbit continue forward until he was stand not even inches away from the boy on the bed.

"Why didn't they send someone else to do this? I'm sure..."

"As North said I'm probably the best choice since after you Hiccup trust me most, and Sandy's working, so is Tooth, and North is trying to help settle things at the work shop."

"So it's just us three?" Hiccup questioned as the other two older males moved their gazes towards him. "Great, Bunny you have to help me find Pitch."

"Uh, listen Bite I don't..."

"No." Jack growled as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"That's why I didn't ask you Jack." Hiccup said, his voice cold enough to give even the winter spirit frostbite as he glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes, before turning his attention back to Bunny.

"Whoa Bite, chill." Bunny said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

They both stared at Jack when he brought his hand to wrap around Bunnymund's wrist before he jerk his hand back to his side, a scowl set firmly across his lips as he shook his head.

"Sorry." He growled as he plopped his chin in his free hand and he picked up his staff with the other. Hiccup hadn't even noticed that the wooden object had been in the room.

"Bite I can't help you find Pitch."

"Can't or won't?" Hiccup asked as he crossed his arms over his chest while glaring at the other.

"Yeah this is really bad." Bunny mumbled, seeming distracted by something in the boy's eyes as Hiccup's temper flared.

Why were they constantly telling him what he couldn't do? And why wouldn't they help? This, this spirit had KILLED Toothless for Thor's sake! How come they were acting like they didn't care? Yeah sure Jack wasn't in love with Toothless but they had been friends and sure maybe most of the Guardians besides Tooth hadn't really cared one way or the other for him but he had been Hiccup's best friend! The one who had accepted and protected him until death! Why were they making it seem like it didn't matter?

"Whoa Hiccup, calm down mate."

"Why!" Hiccup shouted, forgetting all of his pain and the feeling of sickness as he shot up and basically snarled at the older guardian while Bunnymund took a step back. "Why should I calm down Bunny!? You guys haven't found this guy yet and he just keeps getting away with everything and now he's killed Toothless and you all just expect me to just sit around here and act like nothing has happened and..."

"Hiccup?"

"What!" The boy shouted as he spun around to face Jack who flinched back.

"You're scaring me."

Hiccup felt as if someone had just slapped him in the face at those words. Feeling his body suddenly lose the strength it had Hiccup brought his hand to press against his head as the room suddenly seemed to spin. He fell forward but Jack wrapped his arms around him before he could crash to the floor. He was scaring himself. He'd never gotten this angry before, he'd never thought of killing anyone before. What was going on?

Jack sat him back down on the bed before he stood beside Bunny and they both shared a look with each other. A second later and Jack nodded his head before he flew over to the dresser beside the wall and Bunnymund once again took a hesitant step towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup I'm sorry but Sandy couldn't get all the poison out of you." Bunnymund said softly as he rubbed the back of his head somewhat awkwardly.

Hiccup on the other hand had no idea what he was trying to get at.

"Oh great, so I'm dying?" Hiccup sassed as he threw his arms up in the air.

"No you're not." Bunny chuckled slightly as he bopped the boy on the side of the head gently.

Hiccup still hissed though when his head throbbed and he glared at the other for a moment while the giant rabbit yanked his furry paw back. "Right, sorry."

Forcing himself to just roll his eyes instead Hiccup was distracted for a moment as Jack floated back over to them and handed the boy a small round object. Drawing his brows together in confusion the small boy took the object before looking down at it. He nearly screamed as he shot back and dropped the item to the ground, the sound of it shattering echoed around the room and making them all flinch.

What had happened to his face? To his eyes? He'd never really seen his reflection before besides in a still surface of water from time to time but he'd seen other people at the village and none of them looked like that. His eye's, that he was sure had been just pure green before, were now circled darkly around the coloured orbs with thick black, and the green that was left was so bright it nearly looked toxic. There were lines that seemed to be left behind from tears, but instead of just a salty trail the lines were inky black. There was only one going down his left eye and about three going down the right.

It was weird, it was abnormal, it was insanely creepy looking. He looked like he was being possessed or something. Like the very gods themselves had cursed him.

"Wha-What? I-I, um, this is- this is..."

"A side effect of the fearling poison." Bunnymund sighed while Jack's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Fearling poison? So it's not actual poison it just gives people freaky looks?" Hiccup grumbled as Jack flew back to his side and wrapped his arms around him while he nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

"I think you're cute." He said with a soft smile as Hiccup scoffed.

Jack frowned at him before he pulled Hiccup back and pressed their lips together firmly. Hiccup yelped in surprise as he tried to pull away only for Jack to tighten his hold on him, ending up flopping down on the bed with the poor boy being pinned underneath him.

Jack pulled away with a smirk as he stuck his tongue out at the boy while he draped one of his legs over the boy's stomach as Hiccup's face went beat red while he tried to catch his breath.

"And that face is still incredibly cute." Jack chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm still here Jack and as much as I would love to watch you make out with your boyfriend I do want to talk to him about this." Bunnymund mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest while Jack pouted slightly for a moment, hugging Hiccup closer before he pulled away and sat up.

Hiccup felt his face go even brighter red as he sat up as well, pulling his legs up on the bed and crossing them as he turned his eyes up to Bunnymund.

"What do I need to know about this?" He questioned as he watch Bunny swatted Jack away when the young spirit tried to reach out for Hiccup again.

"Not now Jack, I need his attention."

"Arg! Fine!" The boy growled as he threw his arms in the air before he got off the bed and just wandered around the room, randomly twirling his staff once more.

"The fearling poison was mostly taken care of but some of it had already started to effect your body and no matter what he did Sandy couldn't reverse the effect."

"So what does that mean exsacully?" Hiccup asked as he rubbed his temples for a moment while Bunnymund sat beside him, both of them turning their eyes to Jack when he growled lowly from the other side of the room.

Bunny ignored him though as he placed his elbows on his knees and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well you're going to have slight fearlingness to you now. Anger, hate, those are going to come to you a lot easier and if you don't control it, it will get out of hand and you could really end up hurting someone. Hurting people will give part of you a...um weird sense of fulfilment but knowing you your guilt will kill you and so will your consiouness. In a way you're going to be somewhat like Pitch. From what we saw you doing in your sleep you'll even be able to control some forms of shadows."

"So I can kill Pitch?" Hiccup questioned, a small smile pulling at his lips as his eyes narrowed.

"And we're losing you again." The Forest warrior mumbled as he snapped his fingers and Hiccup blinked. "You don't want to kill Pitch Hiccup."

"Oh I really think I do. He killed Toothless, Bunnymund. He killed him by using my...Dad!" Hiccup shouted as he shoot up and ran over to the door.

Before he could open it though Jack was blocking the door, holding his arms open as he quickly shook his head.

"Your Dad's fine Hiccup but you can't see him right now."

"Move Jack." Hiccup growled as his body almost started shaking with the anger he felt building up in him again.

"Please believe me Hiccup." Jack nearly whined as he reached out and grabbed one of the boy's hands. "Sandy and North took care of him but they said becsuae of all the mental and physical stress that was put on his body they needed to put him under for a bit, but until they say so no ones allowed to see him."

"But he's my dad!"Hiccup snapped as Jack stared right back.

"And their just trying to make sure he lives long enough to be able to see you." Jack responed as Hiccup pulled his hand away, scowling at the ground.

A sudden feeling of sickness crept upon him as the boy slapped a hand over his mouth and screwed his eyes shut while his body swayed side to side. Jack wrapped an arm around his waist again as he leaned the staff against the wall and flew the boy back over to the bed.

Hiccup groaned as his head started to throb again when Jack placed him down as Bunnymund got off and pulled the blankets over the boy.

"Look Bite your body's still trying to adapt to all the changing it's going through. I've never heard of a human surviving a fearling bite so I'm not sure if it's done or not but you're going to need your rest."

"Jack." The boy mumbled as he waved one of his hands in the air to get the others attention, as if he ever needed to.

The winter spirit popped up right beside him in seconds as he placed a hand on the boy's burning cheek and smiled down at him gently.

"Yes Hiccup?"

"I get to help them hunt Pitch." Hiccup stated blankly as he tried his best to ignore the crestfallen look across the others face before he continued. "You promised that if anything happened to you, Toothless, or my father then I was allowed to help them look. You promised." The boy added when the other looked like he was going to say something.

"Yeah, I did." Jack sighed as he crawled gently over the boy until he was laying behind him.

The younger male let out a contented sigh as he felt an arm wrap around his stomach while Bunnymund rolled his eyes and started towards the door.

"I'll leave you two alone for now, just make sure to get lots of sleep Bite, and Jack if anything strange starts to happen just come get me. I'll be in the main room."

Hiccup nodded his head absently as he heard the door close before his eyes slid shut and the world of darkness lured him into it's folds once more.

**Winder: **Alright so this chapter is not bataed but she was busy so sorry. :) We're both kinda swamped trying to come up with our cosplay costumes since we changed our minds at the last minute. I'm doing somewhat modern Hiccup and she's doing the 300 years later Jack. :) We're super excited to go to AnimeNorth now but I'm going to have to be a blue eyed Hiccup since the green contacts that I bought really hurt and aren't prescribed. :( But I'll be able to get some prescribed ones later. ^^ Hope that the ones going to AnimeNorth have fun and Dylan I hope your test went over well Hun!^^ So if any of you run into us there don't be afraid to give us a shout.^^


	31. Chapter 31

Jack Frost Dating Advice

31

"Okay, let's try that again." Hiccup mumbled as he shifted the axe in his one hand while he moved the shield more in front of him.

"Um, could we take a break?" Jack asked as he rolled his shoulders back, rubbing his arm and wincing as he disturbed the new bruises.

"Why?" The young Viking questioned as he lowered his stance and eyed the winter spirit, who opened his mouth for a moment before deciding to keep it closed.

"Cause he's tired of getting his butt kicked, Bite." Bunnymund chuckled as the two turned their attention towards the approaching forest warrior. "You know Frosty if you're tired then I could always..."

"Not on your life." Jack snarled while the giant rabbit just held his arms up for a moment.

"I was just going to do a check up on him mate, no need for either of you to get defensive now." Bunny said as he turned his gaze towards the boy. "Are you okay with that Bite?"

Hiccup had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes as he dropped his shield to the ground and chucked his axe to the floor so the tip of it bit into the wood, leaving the handle at an easy angle to pick up quickly if he needed to.

These 'check ups' were quickly becoming really annoying. This was going to be the ninth one in three days and as nice as he was sure their intentions were he was really getting sick of them.

When Bunnymund went to take a step forward though Jack moved in front of him, pressing his lips together tightly before he looked up at the tall rabbit with determination.

"Can I do it?"

His question shocked both of the others as Hiccup tilted his head to the side by a fraction and Bunny's eyes widened slightly before he looked at Hiccup from over Jack's head.

"Um, why would you want to mate?"

"I just think that it makes sense, I mean if Hiccup is going to have this his whole life then shouldn't I learn how to check up on him? I mean you guys can't continue to keep him here and watch over him all his life."

It was sweet, really it was, but Hiccup was having a hard time repressing an aggravated sigh. He knew that these guys were just trying to help but the way they talked about it was kind of as if he was a dog or something, it just sounded so ownership-y. Check ups? Taking care of? Keeping here to keep watch over him? He felt as if he was a wild dog that they had taken home and were too worried to let him just be alone.

Not that he could really blame them though. The first time he had seen Sandy after waking up after the news he'd blacked out. He came to a few minutes later, slammed against a wall and been held still by thick ropes of dream sand, every guardian looked at him with mixed looks of fear and horror causing Jack to run up to him and demand Sandy to let the boy go. It wasn't until later that Hiccup had found out that he had apparently look quiet terrifying when he'd been attacking Sandy, with long, sharp teeth and eyes so black that there was barely even a sliver of green left in them. He had apologized to the golden spirit later and Sandy had just smiled and given him a small nod of acceptance as North muttered something about shady fearlings from behind him.

Sandy had actually been the first one to run the check on him, and some of the first control training, which thankfully Hiccup had caught onto pretty quickly, not mastered but had a slight hang of. He was definitely doing a lot better than three days ago though, but he mostly figured that that was due to the fact that he didn't have to sleep as much anymore and had more time to practice.

Which was what he was trying to do with Jack but it seemed that yet another check up was needed. At least the check ups were just physical though and not as mentally draining as the training.

"I guess that makes sense mate." Bunnymund said as he nodded his head slightly before he walked Jack through the process.

First starting with his eyes, checking to see if he still saw in colour and how well his eyes sight was, as well as how they reacted to light. Then to his teeth which Tooth had been interested in looking at once it was found out that he could sharpen and dull them at will; she'd lost all interest of being anywhere near his mouth though when he'd almost taken her hand off by accident when he blacked out again. The part after that was his hands. Bunny had been the one to find out that his nails were really more like claws then anything when Hiccup had swatted at him playfully and actually ended up making a long, clean, shallow cut up his arm. He'd felt really bad about that but Bunnymund had told him it was okay, although Hiccup had found out later that the wound had gotten quickly infected and Sandy had to take out the weak amount of poison that had laced itself into the wound. He did have fearling poison but since he wasn't a real, or a full fearling, they had all found out that it wasn't deadly, more of an irritation that caused swelling, itchiness, and infection.

The last one was normally reaction but Jack confidently told Bunny that Hiccup was absolutely fine, if not better in that department.

"Alright, you're all good Bite. Maybe you guys should take a break for a bit though, you've been practising for the last three hours." Bunny said as Hiccup straightened himself out and he took a step back, grabbing the handle of his axe.

"But North said that I have to train harder if I wanted to go after Pitch with you guys."

"Yeah, but you're not going to be to much of a help in a fight if you're too tired from training to do anything." Jack said quickly as he gently took the axe out of the boy's hand, smiling when for once, Hiccup let it go.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right mate."

"Fine." Hiccup growled as he marched over to the place where North had pulled out a rack for them to hang their weapons on.

Placing the shield on it heavily, he then turned around with his arms crossed firmly across his chest when he saw Jack following after him after he placed the axe up on one of the many hooks.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Hiccup snapped, his voice coming out colder than normal.

"Bite." Bunny said, his tone warning as the boy scowled before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He hated being this angry.

"Sorry Jack." He frowned, feeling terrible for all the times he had been snapping at Jack lately.

"It's okay." Jack shrugged as he twirled his staff around some while looking the other way.

Hiccup looked at Bunnymund for a moment before deciding that he wouldn't mind much as he lend over and quickly placed a kiss to the older male's cold cheek. He really did want to hold Jack's hand but he was afraid of giving the other anymore nightmares so he just kept his hands at his side as Jack ruffled his hair playfully.

"Make sure he takes at least a two hour break Frost." Bunnymund said with a roll of his eyes as he turned to leave the room, "and make sure he gets something to eat!" He called over his shoulder as Hiccup glared at his retreating back.

He did remember to eat! Sometimes...

The two stood there somewhat awkwardly for a moment. Neither of them really knowing what to say, it just felt so weird for them to be without Toothless and now that he was gone Hiccup felt as if they just couldn't function properly. Jack had been unusually quiet lately and Hiccup had been quiet out of fear of the idea of accidentally yelling at someone for no reason or attacking them with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Pitch told me he was trying to punish you." Hiccup mumbled, finally deciding to ask what he had been wondering for a little while.

"Well it worked." Jack growled, neither boy yet looking at one another.

It seemed as if both of their eyes had been glued to the place that Bunnymund had left through.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked, trying hard to keep his voice perfectly level so not even a hint of anger could corrupt his neutral mood.

"I refused to join him." Jack said and the brunet could feel his self loathing basically oozing off of him. "He told me I'd regret it, he even mentioned you but I never...Hiccup I never would have thought that he would have..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hiccup asked as he finally turned to face the older male.

Jack looked at him for a moment, opening his mouth before closing it again and quickly running his hand through his hair repetitively as he tightened his hold around the staff in his hand.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that maybe it would keep you safer or something."

"Well that worked well." Hiccup scoffed, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth when he saw the look that ran across Jack's face at his tone.

Gods, he really hated being mean to Jack.

"Sorry, that was...that was uncalled for." Hiccup mumbled as he looked away out of shame.

He could understand Jack's reasoning and not wanting to tell him but because Hiccup hadn't known that some spirit was out there looking for revenge he'd gone out all on his own without Jack or any of the other guardians. Then again he knew himself better than anyone, even if Jack had told him he probably would have just gone out anyways. After all he'd always thought he was somewhat invincible, but what human didn't? Especially at his age.

"Listen Jack." He sighed as he brought himself to be standing in front of the other. "It wasn't your fault. Like the villages and Toothless death, it's all Pitch remember?" He said softly as he brought a hand up to beside the others cheek, he yanked his hand back though when Jack flinched slightly.

Right, he transferred bad things through touch.

"But I should have told you." Jack growled as he scowled at himself before he flicked his hand out and snatched Hiccup's wrist. "Or I should have been there, I don't know I should have been doing something." He growled as Hiccup's eyes moved down to watch Jack intertwine their fingers together.

"What could you have done?" Hiccup questioned as his green and black orbs moved back up to the wintery blue ones.

"Nothing, something, I don't know, anything? I would have thought of something."

"Pitch was waiting to get me alone. He would have waited for a moment when we were separated, it's not your fault Jack." Hiccup said, wanting to pull back when Jack pulled him in closer.

"If you really believed that then you would stop pulling away." The ice spirit said as he stared straight at the other.

"You flinch every time I try to touch you Jack."

"Well your thoughts haven't been the greatest ones lately and as much as I would love to watch Pitch suffer, your methods are a little, um gruesome." Jack shrugged as Hiccup rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yeah thank my lovely Viking culture for that and the fearling poison that heightens my aggression. Who would have thought that mixing those two together would create something so beautifully disturbing." The boy sassed as he pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack chuckled slightly as he reached out to ruffles the brunets hair, Hiccup however ducked away from him and slid in behind him when he saw something just over Jack's shoulder.

A fearling.

"I'll be right back." The boy mumbled as he watched the creature duck around the other door on the opposite side of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jack questioned as he snatched his wrist before the small boy yanked it away, glaring at his boyfriend.

"I'll be right back." He repeated, the fearlingness in him making the words drip with a harshness that he'd never been able to do before.

His mind was too occupied with the thought of finding Pitch's underling that he completely ignored the look on Jack's face as he basically sprinted out of the room.

He did love Jack, but he loved Toothless too, and he wasn't going to rest until the spirit responsible for his death was suffering at the hands of his rage.

He followed the shadow creature around the long, surprisingly empty, hallways for awhile, growling when it would stop and wait for him before taking off again, as if it was taunting him. He felt a twisted smile come to his face though when he rounded a corner and saw that the fearling had run itself into a dead end.

The creature screeched in panic before it spun around to face the now snickering boy as he felt his teeth sharpening, just waiting to tare this thing apart.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He taunted as the creature hissed at him, seeming to hunch in its shoulders and he was sure if it had eyes they would be narrowed.

Hiccup lunged at the shadow and dug his claws into the small thing as he held it to the ground. Watching it try and squirm out of his hold made a smirk come to his face as he listened to its screams of pain and terror. He opened his mouth wide, just about to rip the creature to shreds before he suddenly shot himself back and slapped a hand over his mouth.

His stomach flipped violently and he felt as if he was going to be sick. This was bad, he'd never had a fearling moment that he remembered before, he'd always blacked out. Was this how it was when he had attacked Sandy? Was this how it was every time he blacked out? Was his mind always so hell bent on hurting something? Killing something? He'd been two seconds away from tearing that thing apart, and he had been enjoying it.

"Hiccup!"

The boy jumped when the fearling screeched again and just vanished from view before he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him to his feet.

"Hiccup are you...?"

"Don't touch me!" Hiccup screamed as he struggled out of the other's hold before pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. "Please Jack, don't." He whimpered as he tried to cool his anger. He didn't want Jack to be able to see the demented thoughts that were swirling around in his mind. He didn't want him to see the monster that Pitch had made him.

"I'm not leaving you alone Hiccup." Jack growled as he hooked the boy with the end of his staff and pulled the small Viking to his side. He wrapped a strong arm around his waist and refused to let go no matter how much the poor boy struggled. "Hiccup you're not a monster." Jack sighed as he dropped his staff to the ground and moved his now free hand up to the back of the boy's head and pressed it against his chest. "You stopped yourself. Pitch is just trying to taunt you; you're better then him though." The white haired male said softly as he tightened his hold when Hiccup started shaking.

"Toothless would be..."

"Proud of you." Jack interrupted before he placed a hand under the boy's chin and lift his head up to face him. "And so am I."

Hiccup's vision went blurry with unshed tears of self loathing and pure frustration of not being able to control himself anymore, his mind filled with all sorts of sickening things that were enough to make the human in him want to be sick and frighten even the most twisted of men, but Jack never pulled back. His hold didn't even loosen as he pressed his lips softly to Hiccup's forehead before moving down to his lips and then his cheek.

"I love you Hiccup."

Finally the boy broke. Sobbing into the others chest, finally allowing every event since things had started going wrong to pour out of him and to be held with the help of someone else.

(Thanks for trying Sandy.)

"Pitch has been what!?" Bunnymund shouted.

Jack watched as the giant man place his hand on his hips and shake his head, "no good lousy spirit." North grumbled as he lifted a hand to stroke his beard. "So he has been watching hm?"

Jack allowed the guardians to talk amongst themselves as he held Hiccup firmly to his side, both of them silent as they sat on the high table tops, just watching the other's reactions.

"So Pitch has been watching our every move? That makes sense as to why we haven't been able to fine him yet. He must know every time we're about to get close to his base." Tooth said as Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

For once in his life Jack didn't want to make his presence known with a witty remark or a taunting line. In fact right now he was fine with being invisible to these spirits. Even though the thoughts running through Hiccup's mind made him want to bolt he held tightly to the young boy. He wasn't going to lose the Viking again, he'd already failed the brunet once, he was not going to do it again.

Pressing a kiss to the blank faced boy's temple, Jack kept his eyes on the four guardians as they bickered and talked amongst each other. Man he wished things could go back to normal. Back to when Hiccup didn't have to worry about Pitch or any of this.

Sighing heavily Jack rested his head on the boy's shoulder as Bunnymund twirled his boomerangs around his paws while he continued to talk to North. His eyes darted up to Hiccup when his smaller fingers wrapped around Jack's while he lend his head down on the older male's and Jack could have sworn the boy was purring. Maybe that was another fearling side effect? Well either way it was cute.

Chuckling slightly as he tilted his head to the side Jack pressed his lips to the boy's neck before he nuzzled him gently and then rested his cheek on his thin shoulder again.

He heard Hiccup whine slightly as the boy's thin leg bounced on the bench under his foot for a moment before Jack used his free hand to pat the boy's leg to steady it.

"So what do we do?" Tooth asked, drawing their attention towards what had been going on.

"Well," Bunny mumbled as he turned towards the two seated on the table. "Are you sure it was a nightmare Hiccup?"

"I held it down and nearly tore it apart with my teeth." Hiccup mumbled blankly as he snuggled into Jack some more. "I know what a fearling looks like."

The room went silent as Jack rolled his eyes before turning to the big four.

"He didn't hurt it and it got away."

Sandy and Bunnymund seemed contempt with that response while Tooth and North shot each other a look, one that Jack wasn't sure he appreciated much on the brunet's behalf. Sure he could understand why Tooth was uneasy with Hiccup, Jack had stumbled upon her crying her eyes out for Toothless and the relationship that the two had seemed to finally dawn on him as he watched her rock herself back and forth with not even the baby teeth to comfort her, thinking she was completely alone. As far as she was concerned Pitch had killed him by taking control of a human and the fact that Hiccup was now an awkward mix of both fearling and human that seemed to black out at strange times and attack them, he could see why the bright feather female was put off.

North on the other hand, he couldn't.

Hiccup hadn't attacked him once and he acted as if the boy was at his throat all day every day. He seemed to distrust the boy even more than the other guardians and he was constantly shooting strange glances at the boy and looking at him as if Hiccup was secretly plotting world domination. Which he wasn't and Jack knew since he could now see some of the boy's thoughts. Blocking them off was something Sandy was still trying to teach him to control.

"Do you think that I could find him?" Hiccup asked, making everyone, including Jack, shoot him a funny look. "I mean if the fearling part is getting stronger then shouldn't it be able to find Pitch? You know, find it's way back to it's master or something?"

Jack nearly growled at the idea of Pitch being the 'master' of his Hiccup.

"Not really Bite. That's like saying that a pregnant animal can have kids in another place and they'll find their way back to where she came from. It could be possible by some freak chance but I don't think so mate."

"Not a bad idea though." North mumbled as Jack glared at him and tightened his hold around Hiccup's waist.

"I am not letting you guys just throw him to Pitch like that!" He snarled as Sandy nodded his head in understanding and North crossed his arms over his chest.

"If he can help find Pitch then he will find Pitch. I thought this was what you want."

"It isn't."

"It is."

Jack almost glared at Hiccup when they turned to face each other, a look of anger hidden behind a blank face.

"I thought we were just here to get your father and then get back to Berk."

"That was before Pitch made this personal." Hiccup said as Jack sighed and dropped his head into his free hand.

Geez he hated Viking stubbornness.

"Don't you want to get back at Pitch for killing Toothless too?"

Hiccup's question almost sounded accusing, almost as if he believed that Jack didn't care at all for Toothless and he was fine with the great creature,who might have been the reason Jack and Hiccup got together in the first place, being dead.

"Not if it means I have to lose you too." Jack said, biting back the cold tone he wanted to use before he turned to face North and ignore the look of opened mouthed shock on the boy's face. "Find another way to find Pitch."

North just scoffed though as he turned back to Sandy and the four turned back to ignoring the two.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup mumbled from beside him as Jack turned back to face his boyfriend. "I keep forgetting that you're not the enemy and arg-" Hiccup growled weakly as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand and hunched forward. "My heads never been this messed up before."

"You've been through a lot Hic, more than most spirits let alone humans, I'm impressed that you're doing so well." Jack said with a soft smile as he nudged the boy's cheek with his nose, earning him a weak chuckle. "Besides, even with a messed up head you're still sweet."

"Yeah, as sweet as the plants that grow in the cove."

"But those are sour." Jack mumbled with confusion before the boy shot him a crooked grin as he shoved him with his shoulder gently.

"That's the point snowflake." He grinned as a small smile made it's way across the white haired teen's lips.

"You're cute." Jack snickered as he bumped their noes' together gently.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them both sigh before they turned their attention back to the big four.

"We could really use some help here if you two don't mind." Bunnymund said with a roll of his eyes while Jack scowled at him.

"We've been all over this area and Pitch has been nowhere on the surface. He could be hiding underground. Do you guys know of any under ground areas around here?" Hiccup asked, his 'chief-ing' skills coming out as he got up from the table and walked towards the others.

Tooth and North seemed to back up a step but Bunnymund and Sandy stood still as they watched the boy pull his notebook out of his furry coat pocket and flip it open to the page where he had made a map before he had left for the north.

Jack watched with pride as Hiccup finally started to give the others something to go off of and organize them a little. Asking questions to North about the geography of the northern landscape and asking Bunny if he had seen anything on his underground trails that he took to get around.

His smile fell though when a shadow in the corner of the huge window caught his attention. Would Pitch really send one back here when his other one had been found out? Or did he not know that he'd been found out yet? Tuning the others out Jack floated up to the window, his confusion spiking when the shadow creature did nothing to move or hide. It was really weird, and he wasn't going to lie about how creepy that thing looked smiling like that with no eyes.

When he got to the window his mouth fell open and his orbs widened to the size of the full moon at what laid beyond the thick glass. All the way to the end of the landscape was a huge crowd of humans. Some of them were huge and some of them were small, some towering over the others and some looking no taller then Hiccup himself, but there were tons of them, people of all shapes and sizes, all with many different features and qualities. There was one thing that they all shared though and that was deep, blood red eyes and faces as blank and void as a cloudless sky.

"Um, guys." He mumbled as he slowly backed away from the window. "I don't think that we have to go looking for them."


	32. Chapter 32

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 32

Hiccup's eyes went wide as he quickly made his way over to Jack, followed by the other four as they all hurried to see what the winter spirit was talking about. Upon looking out the window his mouth fell open at the sight of all the dead like people standing outside North's place. How were they supposed to fight against this? They were all people! Sure they were being controlled but if they hurt them then what about the families that might be waiting for them at home? If they were all like how his father had been though then they wouldn't waste anytime in trying to tare them apart.

His eyes drifted up towards the sky when he saw the moon shinning brightly in the night as he wondered why it seemed so big from here. He'd never seen a bigger or prettier moon in all his life and it felt it was slightly ironic that it show up now when such terrible things were about to happen. Go figure that his gods would think it was funny to bring in something so beautiful on such a dark night. Hiccup would never be able to look at it again without remembering this.

"How are we going to fight them?" Hiccup mumbled as he turned to face the others, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw that it was North that was right next to him.

"What do you mean Bite?"

"We can't kill them, or even hurt them too badly, they're just being controlled so what do we do?" Hiccup questioned again as he saw Jack biting his bottom lip in thought.

"We will do what we must." North said gruffly as he started walking to the door.

Hiccup blocked his way though as he held his arms out and glared sharply at the man.

"No you won't. Some of these people have families waiting for them back at their homes. You can't just march out there blindly and hurt them. This isn't their fault."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" The huge man questioned as Hiccup growled slightly, trying to think of something.

"I don't know but some of the people down there are from my village. Their kids and loved ones are waiting for them at home, praying to Thor and Odin that they come back. Do you want to be the one to tell them that it was your fault they they'll never be able to see them again?" The small Viking said sternly as everyone grew quiet.

"Well we could always just contain small sections of them and then have Sandy knock them out with dream sand." The white haired male mumbled as everyone turned to him. "What? Do you think that he could knock them all out at once?"

Everyone then turned to Sandy who only sadly shook his head. Above him some pictures floated of dream sand being poured on the people and then nightmares coming in and taking over the people, giving them more inhuman strength.

"Right, if it goes over everyone all at once then it wouldn't be concentrated enough and the nightmares would just get stronger from the extra dream sand." Tooth mumbled as she looked out the window with a frown across her thin lips.

Hiccup just stood there for a moment before nodding his head. How much longer would it take for him to be able to understand what Sandy was...saying?

"Alright then mate, we'll do what Jack said." Bunnymund said as he took out his boomerangs and twirled them around his paws.

"Everyone get group of people and then Sandy knock them out yes?" North said, his loud booming voice making Hiccup's sensitive ears throb slightly.

As they all started walking Hiccup growled when he was picked up by the back of his hood and brought up to face North.

"You stay here." The guardian mumbled as he pointed to the floor while the rest of them stopped to face the two.

"What! Why! I'd be perfectly fine out there!" Hiccup growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"North he has been training quite a bit." Tooth said softly as she floated by Sandy.

"Yeah, and he's really good, trust me." Jack mumbled as he rubbed at a sore arm that Hiccup had hit earlier in training.

"I am not having a fearling out there. If he turns on us it could be bad." North said stubbornly while Hiccup opened his mouth to protest. "You know you could be bad." North snapped as he turned to face the boy he was still holding in the air. "You attack us in here without Pitch, out there with Pitch..." He trialled off, allowing everyone to make up their own minds about what Hiccup could do.

"I wouldn't attack you." Hiccup growled, feeling his teeth sharpen in his anger.

"No you wouldn't." North agreed as he dropped the boy none to gracefully back to the ground. "But your fearling would."

Hiccup struggled to keep his balance as he threw his arms out to the side before he glared up at the 'leader' of the four. He would have said something to defend himself but from the look on the rest of their faces it seemed that they all agreed with what North had been saying. Dropping his arms to his side in defeat Hiccup turned his quickly blackening eyes to the ground.

Seeing that they had won all the guardian's turned around and continued on their way out. Hiccup looked up when he felt a hand on his should and gave a half-hearted smile when he saw it was Jack.

"Jack come on! We will need you out there!" North called as the winter spirit scowled for a moment before pressing a quick kiss to the boy's forehead.

"I'll be right back." He said with a soft smile.

Hiccup only nodded his head in agreement as he gave the other a small smile of his own, pressing their lips together much quicker and pulling back with a smirk.

"You better be."

Jack merely chuckled as he ruffled the brunets hair before flying back over to the others and throwing one last look over his shoulder to mouth the words, "I love you," before the giant doors shut, separating Hiccup from the rest of them.

Hiccup waited for a moment, making sure they weren't going to come back, before he sprinted through another door that lead to the place he had been training in. Once he was in the room he wasted no time in wrapping his sword around his waist, picking up his axe and grabbing a hold of his shield. Briefly in his mind he remembered when picking up all these things would have been too heavy but for some reason it all felt as light as a feather to him now; he blamed it on the poison.

Making his way out to an opposite area he knew they wouldn't be leaving from Hiccup ran over to the exit. So he wasn't allowed to help them stop the people and knock them out, that was fine, at least that meant that he got Pitch.

Throwing the door open he narrowly missed a fearling jumping at him, he snarled when he saw which one it was.

Nightmare. That meant that Pitch must have been close.

The thing screeched at him, seeming surprised that Hiccup was still alive after he had been poisoned, but Hiccup just smirked.

"You might be losing your touch there bud." He snickered at the pure yellow eyes of the thing narrowed dangerously while it's long row of sharp teeth formed a hissing frown.

"Or he could be distracting you."

Hiccup almost yelped but a thin, long fingered hand covered his mouth and silenced any screams from coming out as another hand snaked over his waist and snatched his axe wielding hand, pinning it to his side uselessly.

"You know I was just going to break in here and steal some things while they were all too distracted with fighting the herd up front," Pith said soothingly as if he was talking at a child about the joys of spring, "but I think this is much more interesting."

The deep chuckle against his ear made Hiccup's blood turn icy out of pure loathing before he brought his shield up and smoked the shadow spirit in the side of the face as hard as he could. He heard the man curse but he ignored it as he dived under the arms of the reaching Nightmare and rolled to a safer distance. Spinning around and getting to his feet all in one fluid motion, Hiccup turned back to glare at the recovering man who was now only touching his sore cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Feisty." The man mumbled with a frown as Hiccup spun his axe around his hand.

"You have no idea." The boy hissed as he watched the man's yellow eyes widen a fraction before a slow smirk came across his lips.

"This could be fun." He basically purred as green orbs narrowed sharply.

"It'll be fun when I rip you to pieces." The young Viking snarled as Pitch waved his hand in the air and pulled out a scythe from the black cloud.

"I'd love to see you try," he sneered before bring his weapon up at the ready, "Hiccup."

The boy was the first one to move however their weapons clashed together at the same time as the grey skinned man smirked at him from over the blade.

"It's no wonder that Frost took such an interest in you."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he jumped back, using his shield to block the over sized scythe before he spun around and tried to dig his axe into the man's open back. Nightmare bit into the wooden handle of the object though and almost ripped it out of Hiccup's hold as he pulled the boy away from his master.

The boy just growled though as he yanked the weapon close to him and snapped his sharp teeth down on the creatures shoulder. He quickly pulled his axe back when he heard Nightmare scream and ducked low seconds before the Pitch's weapon could slice through him. Looking over his shoulder at the spirit known as Pitch he felt his blood boil when he saw that the man was still smirking.

"You know I have a very easy way that I could deal with you." He chuckled, the noise ghosting over the boy's ears like the gentle pitter-patter of rain.

"Bring it on Corpse King." Hiccup snarled as he raised his axe once more, but he couldn't move it.

In fact, his head suddenly felt light, as if it would float off his shoulders and his knees felt weak. Stumbling forward the boy threw a hand out to keep himself from falling on his face, letting go of his axe in order to be able to do so. He shook his head when he felt his teeth sharpening again, this time without his consent before he felt a hand on his shoulder and another one under his chin, forcing his head up.

"I can feel your hate Hiccup." Pitch chuckled as a soft, fearling sounding purr left the boy's lips subconsciously. "It's amazing for you to have so much when your so young, if you join me I can teach you to turn that hate into power, a power so strong that no one could appose you."

The fearling wanted to give in, the offer was so tempting. To be with his creator, to be powerful, to be feared. It was to good to pass up on. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to agree and be turned into a monster by this spirit. The fearling wanted to give in.

Hiccup didn't.

Pulling away from the tempting offer that left his mind screaming in anger the boy picked up his axe and rammed it with all the force he could into the man's side.

"Go to Hell Pitch." He growled, not once taking his eyes off of the wide golden, yellow ones of the man before him.

He dug the tip in a little deeper, grinning to himself when the man gasped and fell from his crouching position onto his knees while Nightmare screamed. Ripping the object out of his side Hiccup pushed himself to his feet as he watched the Shadow King's head fall forward.

Finally, now Toothless could rest in peace.

Forgetting about the powerful fearling behind him Hiccup almost didn't block the teeth that snapped in to grab the back of his neck, instead all it managed to get was a mouthful of the wooden handle of the axe. Dropping down on his back Hiccup continued to roll and kick the giant fearling away as he moved back onto his feet.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon." The boy smirked as he twirled the handle around his hand before bringing the shield up closer to his body.

"Why yes he will."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder as his mouth fell open while he watched the grey skinned man get to his feet, his shoulders shaking with unshead laughter.

"You really thought that would kill me?" Pitch chuckled as a smirk came to his face while he moved a hand over the wound.

The boy felt his green orbs widen as he watch the blood swirl for a moment like a thick black ribbon before it seemed to be sucked back into the area it came from and the wound closed, leaving behind no trace that it had ever been there in the first place.

"Wha...?"

"We are like gods, you human's have no way of defeating us with just mere weapons." The old spirit scoffed as he ran a hand threw his hair. A moment later though and he was inches away from the boy, one hand firmly wrapped around his throat and the other grabbing a hold of the edge of his shield. "Now why don't we make this a little more interesting?" He questioned rhetorically as the boy gasped for air when he was lifted off his feet.

The shield was ripped away from his hand and thrown a good fifty feet away, something that would have been an amazing feat for anyone but considering this guy wasn't human Hiccup suddenly wasn't to impressed. The man's now free hand clamped down over his mouth to muffle his screams when a searing hot pain spread throughout his entire body. He fell back as soon as Pitch let him go and blinked away the white dots that danced in his vision as he looked at the sky and took deep breaths from his mouth.

His whole body hurt, but as the searing sting was fading away he could feel something else, every muscle in his body twitched with the want to move, to attack, to kill, and his mind was only to happy to oblige. He quickly caught his breath as he forced himself back onto his feet, feeling sick when a twisted smile worked it's way across his face, it felt as if he was watching someone else use his body as his grip around the axe tightened and Pitch smirked down at him.

"That's right, just give into your nightmares Hiccup, life can only be fun with fear." Pitch basically cooed as he brought his scythe back and Nightmare wrapped itself around the black weapon.

The boy's now fully black eyes narrowed as he growled at the other and crouched down lowly. Pitch was right, there was no way he was going to be able to win if he was human, but it seemed that giving over to the monster was going to be the only way to beat one.

Spinning his axe around his hand as he held it behind him Hiccup's eye's narrowed as the man's smirk widened.

"This is going to be fun."

(But only the left ones. What's up with that?)

Jack jumped back just as another sword threatened to cut clean across him.

He'd thought that this was going to be easy, just round up a small group at a time and wait until Sandy got to his part in order to knock them out, but it was proving to be more difficult then that. These people were a lot stronger than he ever imagined a human to be, they were quicker too and he already had some good cuts on him from past groups that he had gathered. They didn't seem to tire either and it was getting harder and harder for him not to hurt them as they continuously attacked him.

His blue eyes quickly darted over to where Sandy was struggling to put them out in Bunny's seventh group since they had started and he just managed to duck before a lance like object went through his head. Well wasn't this just great? He was slightly freaking out over here and it wasn't his turn again until after North and Tooth. Perfect.

"Oh for the love of..." He growled as he ducked under a giant shield before taking to the air when a group of various weapons sliced or crashed into the area he'd been in just moments ago.

Oh what he wouldn't give to just freeze these people. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the idea that some of them might be from Hiccup's village, and if Jack hurt any of them at all the boy might never forgive him, and there was no way that Jack could handle that.

Something moving in the corner of his eye stole Jack's attention as he turned his head to see what it was. His heart felt as if it had hopped into his mouth when the outline of Hiccup and Pitch became clear in the distance.

Hadn't they told him to stay inside! For the moon's sake why did Hiccup never listen!

Jack growled as he watched the two meet each other blow for blow, almost as if they were in some weird twisted dance as the young Viking managed to deflect the weapon and the swarming, giant fearling, almost seemingly at the same time. Something seemed off though, something about the way that the little male was moving just wasn't right.

That's when Jack noticed it. For every blow the boy was blocking and every move he was making Pitch was driving him back, forcing the boy to retreat, forcing him to head towards the cliff that North's fortress sat upon. Hiccup didn't noticed though, and the more Jack watched him the more he felt dread creeping up when he noticed what else was wrong with the boy. Hiccup was attacking blindly, his movements strong but wild and controlled by rage.

Hiccup was going to get himself killed.

Jack tried to cry out for the young boy but was cut short when a large, strong hand was wrapped around his ankle and yanked him down into the grabbing hold of the large mob. It didn't take long for him to be forced to the frost bitten ground, being held down as the people tried to claw at him and tare him apart. He refused to let them though as he tightened his hold on his staff and let out an aggravated roar before he finally allowed himself to forget about these people. They weren't the ones he needed to protect, he needed to protect Hiccup.

As all the hands and weapons slowly came to a halt Jack's eyes narrowed as he lifted himself up, quickly glancing around and seeing that he had not only frozen his own group but almost every single person there. He couldn't say he cared though, he didn't even care about the looks that the other four were giving him as his eyes quickly scanned the area for the one he swore he would protect.

Once he spotted him though he felt his stomach drop.

Hiccup was almost at the edge.

(I could have sworn you had...)

A grunt escaped the boy's lips as he tried to force the weapon back and away from slicing through his neck. This was tiring, all the power that had been coursing through his body before was taking it's toll and forcing him to use even more energy in order to do even the simplest of moves.

A yelp slipped passed his lips as his foot stepped back and met nothing but air, however before he could fall back Pitch reached out and wrapped a single hand around his throat, keeping him in place.

The man lend forward, bringing his lips to the boy's ear as his weapon shifted forms from a scythe to a short bladed sword.

"It's been fun Hiccup."

(Teeth)

Everything seemed to slow down in that moment, as if no matter how fast he moved he was still in the same place as when he had started. The second the sword pierced into Hiccup's chest was the longest second that he would never forget even in a thousand years. When it was over though, the blade being pulled out and Pitch looking over his shoulder at Jack with a smirk across his face it felt as if time had sped up with a vengeance. Every moved he made seemed to slow, to late , and he watched as Hiccup's thin body fell over the edge of the cliff and disappeared.

Suddenly the words the wise woman had been mouthing finally made themselves be heard.

_'Hiccup will die.' _

Jack didn't even give the shadow king a second glance as he dived down after the boy, watching helplessly as his body crashed through the ice and into the black waters below. He followed right after him, plunging himself into the freezing abyss and grabbing his hand. Pulling the body close to him Jack turned back and head for the surface. Pulling them out of the water he brought the thin body up in his arms as he stared down at him with wide blue eyes.

"Nonono. Hiccup! Hiccup! Please wake up! Please! You can't die! Not like this! Please!" Jack screamed as he held the slowly freezing body to his chest. "Please Hiccup don't leave me!" He cried, rocking the body back and forth as he pressed their foreheads together.

But the boy still wouldn't move. His body didn't even twitch as Jack brushed some of his hair behind his ear, tears freely streaming down his cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" He snarled as he glared at the moon that shone down on them. "Why aren't you helping? He doesn't deserve this! He never deserved this! Bring him back!" Jack shouted as he threw handful after handful of the snow at the giant light, knowing, but not caring that the snowflakes simply caught in the wind and danced away.

"Hiccup please open your eyes, please." He pleaded softly as he held the boy closer, his tears falling from his eyes and freezing on the boy's bluing skin.

There was a sudden sharp crack and Hiccup fell out of his arms and back into the deep waters. Jack shot himself forward, ready to dive after him again and bring him back, but two pairs of arms yanked him to his feet and away from the opening.

"Let me go! I've got to save Hiccup!" Jack screamed, thrashing around in their hold as he reached out one of his hands towards the broken ice. "Hiccup!"

This was not happening! It couldn't have been happening! Not like this!

"Hiccup!"

"Jack stop strugglin' mate." Bunnymund growled as he struggled to keep a hold of the young male.

"No! I've got to-!"

"He is gone Jack!" North shouted as Jack felt his world shatter around him.

He was gone.

His Hiccup was gone.

He'd died.

He'd been killed.

And it was all Jack's fault.

An inhumanly sorrowful sob tore across the empty sky and across the frozen waters as Jack fell to his knees. He pressed his hands against his ears to block out the terrible noises as his shoulders shook violently.

This couldn't be happening.

Hiccup.

He'd killed Hiccup.


	33. Chapter 33

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 33

He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything. It was as if he was just floating in a abyss of darkness and he didn't know his way back to the light. He couldn't find it. Vaguely he felt himself being shaken, and he assumed that it was supposed to be a very hard shake, but he could barely feel it, he could hardly even recognize it as such.

For a moment a muffle yell could be heard but the words were all slurred and it sounded so far away, almost as if someone was calling to him above the watery surface he had seemed to plunge into.

He shook the voice off though when he suddenly saw a light, a warm source of something he wanted to be apart of. Moving towards it, but not feeling his body move at all, Jack allowed the blurry object to solidified as he felt his heart grow light and it seemed as if all at once he could feel his arms and legs once more and his mind felt sharp.

It was Hiccup and Toothless!

They were just standing there, talking to each other as if nothing had happened, and Hiccup was even laughing! He tried to shout for them but his voice seemed stuck in his throat as he ran towards them even faster.

When he was finally close they turned to him, a small smile across the young boy's lips and an understanding nod from the mighty dragon. He wanted to run up and embrace them both, but it seemed once he was no more then a few feet away something grabbed him and held him back. Looking down he felt a scream of rage that never passed his lips as he saw many little fearlings holding him in place, sinking their teeth into his body although he couldn't feel any of it.

He snapped his head back up and felt his stomach drop when he saw Pitch with his arm around Hiccup's shoulders and a hand resting on Toothless' head. He felt like being sick when he saw the axe hanging out of Toothless' head and his eyes rolled back. Was this what Hiccup had to see first hand? At his father's hand?

Turning away from the sicken sight he felt like someone was squeezing his heart when he saw that Hiccup was leaning into Pitch, rubbing his head underneath the spirit's chin as if he was one of his fearlings begging for attention. He soon turned his eyes towards Jack though, his lips twisting into a smirk as his once green orbs turned black, thick blood slipping out of the corner of his mouth and a dark cloud of blood blooming from the front of his shirt, over his heart.

"Do you regret it yet Jack?"

The winter spirit fell to his knees as the pain of the teeth from the tiny creatures finally set in and the weight of the blame forced him down.

This was all his fault.

How could he have done this to the people he cared about?

The feeling of a hand on his shoulder made him force his eyes up once more. Upon seeing Hiccup standing before him with a small smile he felt as if maybe this had all been a bad dream, maybe him and Hiccup were still in Berk, just sleeping and he just needed to wake up.

Just managing to pull his arm out of the hold of the little monsters, Jack brought his hand up to gently place on the boy's cheek as he felt his own lips being pulled into a smile.

Hiccup opened his mouth slightly, his smile widening as Jack felt the hope sneaking into his soul again. The sincere smile melted away though and soon nothing was left but cold yellow eyes, and long rows of sharp teeth.

Jack tried to pull back but the boy lunged for him anyways. He never saw him get any closer then that though, as the ice spirit was plunged into darkness again and this time he could feel two pairs of strong hands shaking him violently back and forth, pulling him out of where ever he had been.

"Jack! Jack! Snap out of it mate!"

He just blinked once, just once and it all seemed to come crashing back to him. Every moment since he had first started talking to Hiccup, every single second sharpened and magnified as if he was watching it all from someone else eye's.

"Jack!"

Finally the world around him came into view as he stared wide eyed into the eyes of North.

"Where's Pitch?"

They all seemed shocked at his words as Bunny took a somewhat cautions step towards them while the giant man ceased in his shaking.

"Jack, mate, he, he disappeared aft-after Hiccup fell." Bunnymund said as he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Well then where is he?" Jack yelled, not even caring when the four suddenly shivered violently and all of them dropped to their knees.

He couldn't understand what was wrong with them, he couldn't feel how cold the area had gotten and he didn't care that they were all gasping and clutching at their throats. He just wanted Hiccup back, he just wanted Toothless to be here again, he just wanted to fine Pitch and destroy him.

"Tell me where he is." He growled as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the leather strap that held all of Bunny's egg bombs. "Where is he!" He shouted as he forced the almost frozen creature to look at him with large green eyes.

Green eyes.

Just like Hiccup.

Dropping him, Jack shot himself back as he finally realized why they were all acting strange. He was freezing them to death.

Bringing his staff towards his chest Jack pressed his lips together firmly as he felt the temperature raise back up. He couldn't kill these guys, they hadn't done anything, he didn't mean to do that it had just happened.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, wondering if this was how Hiccup had felt when the fearling was taking over.

Tooth coughed violently for a moment before she pushed herself to her shaking feet with the help of Sandy while North and Bunnymund helped each other up before they all turned to stare at Jack. The ice spirit just dropped his eyes to the snow covered ground though as he lend against his staff heavily. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands as he felt his shoulders start to shake and bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep the sob from leaving his mouth. A thick arm was wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a thick clothed, wide shouldered frame. Pressing his face into the slightly frozen clothes of the giant man Jack started sobbing uncontrollably as he clung to North like a new born infant to their mother.

How had this happened? How had all the great times in the past lead to this? When he had first met Hiccup it had all just been fun and games, they had laughed and joked around about nothing and had danced around each other before finally deciding to go for what they wanted. How had 'wooing' Hiccup lead to this? Lead to this frozen place where death had been waiting at every single moment to take them away from each other. How could he have let this happen to Hiccup? He was jut a kid still, and all he had wanted was to find his father again and instead he'd ended up watching his best friend be killed at the hands of his father, then getting bitten and losing control over his own body and mind, and now this? What could he have possibly done to deserve this?

(Oh I should have gone first.)

Jack scrunched up his noses when he felt a cold, damp cloth being placed to his forehead. Squinting his eyes open he frowned upon seeing Bunnymund sitting next to him as he removed his paw away from the boy's head.

"'bout time you woke up mate." The giant rabbit mumbled as he lend back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blinking his eyes to try and august them a bit, Jack pushed himself up on his arms as he placed a hand to his aching head and allowed the cloth to slip off and fall onto his lap. Had he been dreaming? Had Hiccup not really died and he had just been knocked out somehow and Pitch had sent him nightmares?

"Bunny is Hiccup okay?" He questioned, the small sound of hope lacing with his words as he threw his feet over the side of the bed.

When the rabbit just sighed heavily and looked at the young spirit with the guilt, and conserened weighted eyes Jack felt as if his heart was breaking all over again.

It hadn't been a dream. He'd really let the only person he'd ever care for die. Pitch had killed him and he had just stood by doing nothing and watched it happen.

Closing his eyes to stop his head from spinning Jack took in deep breaths of air as he tried his hardest to chase away the image of Hiccup's accusing eyes from his mind.

"You did the best you could mate." Bunny mumbled softly as he leaned closer to the other and placed a single paw on his shoulder.

"No I didn't. I could have moved faster or just frozen those people from the start so I could get back to him, or even frozen the kid to the fucking wall!" Jack growled, getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about. "For the love of the moon I should have known Hiccup was going to do something like this! Why didn't I stop it before it got that far! If he wasn't so stubborn! If I was strong I could have...! Arg I could have done something!" Jack shouted as he rubbed at his eyes quickly while his whole body seemed to shake with anger.

"Jack mate..."

"No! Why didn't you do anything!?" Jack snapped as he whacked away the paw before glaring accusingly at the wide eyed rabbit. "Why didn't you guys help when you saw that he was in trouble? You're the 'Guardians' for Moon's sake! Aren't you suppose to be able to handle this type of thing no problem? Or was letting Hiccup die just a way to teach me something?" He snarled as he got to his feet.

"Jack," Bunny growled as his once wide eyes narrowed sharply.

"What? It was wasn't it! Or did you just think it would be funny to watch a..."

But Jack didn't get to finish, not before the forest warrior had giving him a swift but powerful knee to his diaphragm. Blue eyes went unnatural wide as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he tried to gasp for air.

"Don't you ever say that Frost." Bunny said evenly, his voice sounding cold as he crouched down in front of the young looking teen. "We would never wish to hurt that bite size, hard headed Viking. He could be a bit of a pain with his stubbornness ya but that was one of the things I liked about him. Everyone of us gave it our best shots, even you, to protect him. There's no point in trying to make an enemy of everyone else mate."

Jack glared at him weakly as he straightened out some, still slightly hunched over as he continued panting to get his air back.

"Everyone who didn't save him is an enemy."

"Hiccup wouldn't want you to think like that." Bunny said, his words hitting home as Jack snarled at him halfheartedly. "Look Frost, I know what can happen when this type of thing happens to spirits. If you continue to be angry about this then it's going to eat at you. And I don't mean the human type of 'eat at you' but this will literally kill what you are now and turn you into something you aren't going to like, or it will kill you or both. You could end up causing another ice age and then killing everything Hiccup loved and protected. It's alright to be angry mate but you have to know that this isn't the fault of anyone else or you. It's the fault of the person who held the blade."

"Then tell me where Pitch is so I can rip out his heart." Jack snapped as Bunnymund sighed.

"That's not going to bring him back Jack."

"No but it will make me feel better." Jack admitted as he forced himself to his feet, not willing to protest when Bunny helped him up by grabbing his arm.

The two stood in silence for a moment, Jack staring off to the side yet seeing nothing and Bunnymund staring at Jack and seeing him for the broken, confused, and scared kid that he was.

"What happened to Stoick?" Jack asked after a silent moments pause as he turned back to face the giant rabbit.

"He woke up I guess at some point when Hiccup...fell. When we brought you back the poor man was just wandering the halls calling for his son. He seemed nearly insane so Sandy put him under again and we been watching over him since."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. He could only imagine how Stoick must have been feeling. The last thing he remembered was waking up to see his axe in Toothless' head and a look of horror across Hiccup's face. Then waking up again to a horrible feeling that something was wrong with his son and wandering the halls which to him probably looked like a never ending dark cave of some sort. He was glad that the great Viking didn't have to see what he did. There was only so much more the great Chief could see before his mind would break.

"Look Bunny I don't like you much."

"The feelings mutual mate." The rabbit grumbled as he crossed his arms once more with a frown.

"Ya, but..." Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his chill hair for a moment before giving the other a somewhat small smile. "well, thanks I guess."

"No problem mate." Bunny said as he turned away slightly, his cheeks turning a little red in embarrassment while Jack chuckled. "Oh put a cork in it." The rabbit snapped as he turned around and started towards the door. "I'm going to tell Sandy to come check on you and I'm sure that North will have somethings he'll want to ask you."

Jack just rolled his eyes as he frowned while reaching beside him to grab his staff that was leaning against the wall. Backing up slowly to the window, stopping when Bunny shot him a look from over his shoulder Jack smiled innocently as the other just narrowed his green eyes.

"So stay put." He ordered as Jack just nodded his head in slight agreement.

However as soon as the door was closed he was out the window.

He didn't have time to wait around for these guys to decided what they were going to do, he was going to find Pitch. They could play around with their maps all they wanted but Jack wasn't going to waste his time with that stuff. No, he was just going to fly around and attack any shadow form until Pitch was going to show himself. There was no doubt in his mind that Pitch was watching him right now, after all he always seemed to be, and this time when he decided to show himself Jack would be ready.

**Winder: **Okay guys you should really thank my Dad for this chapter since he was the one who kicked my ass and made me finish it to get it to you sooner. :P **Franklin** dude my little sister just told me you read this and I was so psyched! I can't believe that people from Brockville are reading this! I find that so cool bud thank you! :) **Cancerous Heartbeat **both my phone and my computer must not like you tumblr or skype since whenever I go on your tumblr when I'm half way through writing you a message it exits the page and I tried downloading the skype thing and my computer crashed (it's cheap so that's not to surprising but still...) Fret not though since my friend said that one of these days I can try it on her computer. :) Hope to talk to you soon! :D **Rascal **I know you're not reading this anymore but maybe one of your friends are or something and will get this message to you. I tried sending a message to that name but the only person I found with the name 'Rascal' on here didn't have a PM thing so ya... but anyways, I'm not offended at all and I completely understand so you're all good. :) Thanks for reading what you did and I am actually working on my own book serious right now which I will be writing soon and I'm super excited about! **To everyone else! **Thank you guys so much for reading/ fav' following! It makes me so happy XD I love you all and I hope you all have great days or nights depending on what part of the globe you're on!


	34. Chapter 34

Jack Frost Dating Advice

Chapter 34

Jack didn't know how much longer he was going to have to wait for. It's not that he was effected by the cold or that he needed to sleep or eat or anything but still, a week of wandering around the icy north and trying not to be spotted by the guardians while trying to taunt Pitch was really starting to get to him. It wasn't the fact that now the guardians were looking for both him and Pitch now that bothered him; he knew the unforgiving winter weather better then anyone and it was easy to throw them off his track with a well placed ice sculpture or an area contained blizzard, but they were starting to get in the way of his true goal. Pitch wasn't making it any easier and even though Jack had seen and fought countless nightmares he still had yet to actually face off with the king of the fearling creatures.

He couldn't understand why Pitch was hiding from him either. He thought that this is what the king of Darkness would have wanted. Jack coming to him of his own free will and threatening to destroy him. It seemed to be the whole reason as to why he went after Hiccup in the first place, and why he was avoiding the boy now was well beyond his understanding. If Pitch thought that leaving him alone and letting him 'cool off' was a good idea he was completely wrong. If anything having to wait longer was making Jack's anger build up to a boiling point and he didn't know how much longer he could do this before he would just snapped and freeze the world over if he didn't get his hands on the spirit.

Shaking his head to try and clear it and maybe even to settle some of his raging anger, Jack twirled his staff around absently before resting it on his shoulder as he continued on his way towards what seemed to be some giant ice mountains in the distance. This was one of the last places he could think of checking and although he didn't feel as if Pitch was really going to be there he still felt compelled to check anyways. After all if he was going to do something he might as well have done it right.

Something Hiccup had taught him.

Biting back a small whimper Jack ran his free hand over his face and for once in his life he was happy that he was so cold, if only to quell the burning behind his eyes.

His blue orbs narrowed when he spotted a black figure gliding over the pure white snow and around one of the white covered rocks. Carefully he lifted himself in the air and over to hid behind one of the many winter covered boulders and he peered over it. His gaze sharpened when he saw Pitch absently moving around the rocks, seeming to be mumbling to himself about something or other as he gently placed his fingers on the snow and watched as it turned blackish blue with next to no amusement.

What the King of Nightmares was doing was a mystery to the young spirit but Jack couldn't really bring himself to care as he flew out of his observing place and landed not even a few feet away from the towering, grey skinned man as he held his staff up at the ready.

"It took you long enough to find me Jack." The man said, an air of boredom to his voice as he slowly turned around to face the young male with a lazy smile on his face. "Was I really that hard to find or did you just not care enough about finding your little toy's killer?"

Jumping at the shadowy spirit with a low growl of anger, Jack felt his temper flare when the man simply side stepped his attack and wrapped his long fingers around the staff, twisting it out of the boy's strong hold easily before pulling back. His heart beat against his ribcage as if it wanted to breakout and destroy the man itself, as he spun his body around to face Pitch once more.

"Oh please don't make this boring. Even Hiccup did better then that." Pitch scoffed as he spun the stick around his fingers absently while he shook his head just the slight.

"Don't say his name! You have no right to say his name!" Jack shouted as he jumped at the man again, not caring if he was armed or not.

Pitch just managed to bring the staff up to block him though and instead they both ended up pushing against it, each of them trying to both shove the other away and pull back the winter powered staff at the same time.

"I have no right to say his name?" Pitch laughed, the noise almost sounding genuine as his lips pulled back to show a smiling row of sharp teeth. A moment later though and Jack's knees nearly gave out as the Darkness seemed to triple in his size and tower over the ice teen, shoving the staff down harder, forcing the boy to bend awkwardly in order to keep himself up. "I'm not the one who let him die Jack." The Shadow King whispered.

Jack wasn't ready for the monster like strength that came from Pitch the next moment as he was rammed to the icy ground below. He struggled wildly and gasped when the staff was pressed against his throat. Gritting his teeth together he tried to push against the inhuman strength and glared up at the frowning spirit above him when he failed to do so.

"You know Jack I'm very disappointed. Why you would allow a mere mortal to have that much control over you just doesn't make any sense." The man mumbled as he rested his chin in his hand, now only using the one hand to hold the boy down as if to be openly mocking him for how weak he thought he was. "You had to know that his death was bound to happen. I just made it easier for you."

Jack sneered at him, not able to speak with his own weapon being pressed so savagely against his windpipe, he refused to take this laying down though as he grabbed a hold of the crooked staff tightly and twisted it to the side furiously, giving a good whack to the side of Pitch's head as he threw him off.

Gulping back down his air he wasted no time in jumping to his feet as he crouched lowly in the snow and glared sharply at the unruffled spirit.

"I'm going to kill you." Jack snarled as the other just scoffed with a wave of his hand.

"The last person who said that Jack ended up with a sword through the heart and a sudden drop off the edge of a cliff into the ice below." Pitch said as he looked at his hand, seeming to find his nails more interesting then their conversation. "But you already know that," he smirked as his cold yellow eyes moved up to stare into the blazing blue of the young spirit, "don't you Jack."

He moved faster this time. This time he didn't allow his mind to cloud over as much as he moved for Pitch again. This time he slashed the staff over the man's face and continued in a rhythmic dance of slashes and ice shards until he came to a sudden stop when he realized that Pitch was keeping up with every move. The stopping apparently threw the older spirit off though as he seemed slightly off guard and that's when Jack jumped in, shoving his fist laced with ice hard into his side and smiling wickedly when Pitch's eyes went huge.

Pulling back he watched with satisfaction as the King of Fear staggered for a moment, throwing out one of his hands as if someone would be there to help him. A moment later though and he was clawing at his own side, trying to remove the ice that was crawling like a nest of hungry baby spiders over his body. Jack almost laughed at the sight of the one who inspired fear in everyone basically panicking over a little bit of frostbite.

As soon as the smallest of snickers slip past his lips though Pitch seemed to snap. Placing his hand over the infected area a pool of black smoke seemed to liquify as if drenched the cold substance, creating a steam that rise off of his body before the sharp sound of the ice shattering cracked through the air.

"Cute." The man growled as he summoned his scythe from the shifting smoke.

The moment that he took a step forward though hie leg seemed to buckle as he stumbled to the ground and quickly dug the handle of his weapon into the snow to keep from falling over. He seemed confused as Jack twirled his staff around his hand and then hooked it over his shoulders.

"Still think it's cute Pitch?" He mocked as he watched the black haired male glance down at his side again to see that there were what seemed to be thousands of tiny shards sticking out of his skin where Jack's fist had ploughed into him. "Hiccup might not have been able to leave a permanent wound on you since he was human," Jack growled as he spun his staff around his hand and pointed it accusingly at the other. "but I'm sure I can leave enough for the two of us."

"You can try Frost." Pitch snapped as he slowly got to his feet and levelled his glare with the narrowed blue eyes. "But first I have a question for you." Pitch said as a smirk pulled at his lips, only winching slightly as he took a step forward.

Jack's frown deepened as he lifted his staff up higher, ready to attack the man at a moments notice if he even so much as staggered to the wrong side. What could he possibly have to ask him though?

"What?" He snapped as he scolded his curious side for really wanting to know what the question was.

"Do you want to know what Hiccup said the moment before I skewered him like a pig?"

Jack snapped.

Throwing himself at Pitch in a mindless rage he completely forgot about the scythe the man was holding until the side of it came crashing into his skull and knocked the other side of his head into unforgiving stone. His head swam violently for a moment before he felt his staff being ripped out of his hold for the second time and his one arm being twisted behind his back while the black blade of the scythe tickled his neck and forced his chin up, exposing more of his soft flesh for the cold steel to bite into.

"I'll take that as a yes." Pitch chuckled as he brought the scythe up just a little bit higher and Jack could feel a small trickle of blood run down his neck. "The last word he said before going over that ledge was, Bunny."

"That's a lie!" Jack snapped, growling when the blade dug in deeper, forcing him to keep still as Pitch twisted his arm just a little more and his deep chuckle assaulted the younger males ear's.

"Is it?" Pitch cooed mockingly. "Didn't you think those two spent a little to much time together? Even if they did say they were just 'training' you didn't see what my spies did Jack. That rabbit had the boy on his back for more then one reason."

Jack screamed out curses as he fought to keep his body still while he felt like just exploding with anger. He knew that Pitch was lying. There was no way Hiccup would do that to him and although Bunny was an ass he wouldn't even think of touching Hiccup in that way, and if he did then he wouldn't be quiet about it, if anything he would flaunt it in the boy's face. Even so though just hearing about it was enough to make his skin crawl and his stomach twisted violently.

"The human mind is so fickle Jack, why you even bothered with him in the first place I can't even imagine but think of what we could do together." Pitch said and he could hear the grin in his voice. "We could rule this planet."

"Go fuck yourself Pitch." Jack snarled, suddenly feeling to tired and to fed up to want to do this anymore.

Hiccup was gone, there was no point in any of this, and who knew, maybe if Pitch killed him then he might be able to see Hiccup in the after life...that is if spirit's got an after life. What did he have left though to continue for? Other spirits ignored him, people couldn't see him and walked right through him, he had no memory of his past or if he even had one to begin with. There was no reason for his existence at all.

The man was silent for a moment and Jack couldn't bring himself to even care when he felt the metal bite deeper into his skin.

"Is that your final answer Jack?" Pitch questioned, his voice completely void of anything as the young ice user simply nodded his head. "Well," the Shadow King sighed as he pulled Jack off from against the stone wall and spun him around before shoving him to the snow covered ground below.

Jack didn't even bother lifting himself up in order to look at Pitch though as he just laid on his back and watched a black bird high above him soaring freely.

"I guess you're of no use to me than."

He was ready for it. Jack was just waiting for the giant scythe to come down and finish the job it had started on his neck, however that bird seemed to have other ideas.

A huge ball of blue fire seemed to shoot out of nowhere from the bird and smoke right into the blade as it came down to slice the teen in two. Jack felt his jaw drop as the scythe went flying out of Pitch's hand while the bird suddenly seemed to swan dive towards them and his eyes nearly popped out of his head once he saw the rough outline of a humanoid as it drew closer.

He slapped his hands over his ears not even a second later when piercing cry filled the air seconds before another fire ball blasted inches away from him and hit Pitch square in the chest sending the dark spirit flying back into the hard stone. Jack scrambled to his feet, his heart pounding as the creature landed right in front of him.

**I thought you could fight better then that Jack.**

That voice. He knew that voice.

The moment that the head turned around to face him and he saw those big green eyes and a fork shaped tongue sticking out passed thin lips for a split moment he couldn't stop the smile that just seemed to bloom over his face.

"Toothless!" The shout could have woken the dead and he didn't waste another second before he jumped at the much taller male and wrapped his arms around the humanoids thick neck.

Toothless was tall, maybe just a few inches taller than North, but lend muscled and every inch of him covered in dark black scales that seemed to glint a midnight blue when the light bounced off of them in certain ways. Scruffy looking black hair covered his face and swept down in front of his eyes, ending just above his shoulders. The only place that didn't seem to be cover in scales was a dark tan skin on the palms of his hands and an almost heart-shape around his face; reminding Jack a lot of Tooth. His proud wings still stood strong across his back and his tail, now seeming to be completely healed, swayed back and forth behind him.

**I didn't think you missed me so much. **

Toothless snickered as Jack let go and landed on his feet while smirking at him.

"Who wouldn't miss you, you over sized lizard." He joked playfully as the half dragon just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's not possible!"

Both of them drew their attention away from each other as they turned to Pitch who was once again holding a hand to his injured side which seemed to be aggravated from being thrown so hard. A scowl was set over his face as he glared at Toothless with such utter loathing that it actually surprised Jack just a bit.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pitch snapped as he snarled at the dragon while Toothless just growled back. "I made sure to kill you!"

"Yeah well Moony said we weren't allowed to rest yet."

The sarcastic voice that floated over Jack's ears made his heart pound as every other sound and every other thing just seemed to fade into back ground noise. He had to force himself to look over his shoulder, just in case his mind was playing tricks on him and he wasn't actually hearing what he thought he was. The moment that his blue eyes landed on the owner of the voice though he felt his entire body shutter as he gasped for air, not realizing when he had stopped breathing in the first place.

Walking up to them and not even fifth-teen feet away was Hiccup. His cocky little grin and mischievous green eyes seeming to glow in the bright light of the sun as he took his time on his two feet with a black wooden handled axe slung over his shoulders and his arms draped over them. The fearling marks were still there, forever staining his cheeks and his outside of his irises were still dark black but the green in his eyes seemed to be brighter, almost toxic in a way and his once brown hair was now the same colour black as Toothless'.

He was still Hiccup though. He was still the same awkward little Viking Jack had fallen in love with and he couldn't stop his feet from moving on their own and stumbling over to the boy.

Hiccup just seemed to blink at him for a moment when Jack blocked his path but he smiled softly as he lifted the axe off his shoulders and held it loosely at his side.

"Hi Jack."

Was this just another dream? Was Hiccup going to go fearling crazy and attack him again or was he really going to be able to enjoy this one where Hiccup just stayed Hiccup, or would North be shaking him again and he was going to snap out of it anytime?

Lifting a shaking hand up Jack held it inches away from the boy's cheek, not wanting to risk touching him just in case it was a dream and his hand would just float right through the boy. Hiccup just chuckled though as he brought his free hand up to grasp Jack's strongly and bring it the rest of the way to his cheek.

"I'm here you snowflake." Hiccup smirked as Jack felt as if he could suddenly breath again.

Bringing his other hand up he placed it over Hiccup's other cheek and ran his fingers over his face, up into his hair and down over his eyelids as he then chose to rest one behind the boy's head and the other continuing to run his thumb softly across the boy's cheek.

"I'm not dreaming?" He whispered as the now black haired boy chuckled once more.

"No Jack, I'm really right here. Could a dream do this?" Hiccup questioned before he brought his own hands up to cup Jack's face as he brought their lips together in a sweet, light kiss.

His head felt like it was spinning. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry or if he should jump or squeeze the life out of the boy, or if he should even faint or even if it was normal for his knees to suddenly feel so weak that it caused his body to sway slightly. So instead when Hiccup pulled back he went for a bit of everything.

He wrapped the boy up tightly in his arms as he pressed his face against the side of the boy's head, tears slipping passed his squeezed shut eyes as a hiccup sounding laugh spilt passed his lips as he lend into the boy for support while his knees seemed to give out.

"Sh Jack, it's okay." Hiccup whispered, almost sounding amused as he patted the older male's back like a parent trying to soothe a terrified child.

"You are all supposed to be dead."

Finally remembering that Pitch was there Jack spun around when the voice sounded way to close and he couldn't help but be slightly shocked to see that Toothless was standing before him, facing Pitch as if he was protecting them both.

Pitch on the other hand looked pissed. His eyes narrowed and his whole form looming as the entire area seemed to be darkening. Jack's eyes shot wide open when he saw his staff in the man's hands. He'd forgotten that Pitch had taken it from him earlier.

"I made Stoick kill you." He snarled at he pointed to Toothless who only hissed at him as his sharp green eyes narrowed. "I killed you personally." He snapped as he moved his finger to Hiccup who tensed just the slightest in Jack's hold, but when Jack looked down at him he seemed more livid then scared. "And you," Pitch chuckled as he removed his staff holding hand from his side so that he could wrap them both around the staff, "I might not be able to kill you but I..."

However before he could finish he was suddenly hit by a flashing bolt of lightning. Jack almost didn't catch his staff when Toothless tossed it at him with his tail as he dived towards Pitch and wrapped his sharp clawed fingers around Pitch's throat.

Where had the lightning come from?

"Getting rid of us was your first mistake Pitch." Hiccup said as Toothless hissed at the struggling man with his sharp teeth gleaming in the now dull light.

When the boy went to move forward though Jack refused to unwrap his arm from around Hiccup's waist as he stared down into the confused looking green eyes.

"Jack it's alright." Hiccup chuckled after a moment as he patted his strong arm gently and the ice teen ever so slowly allowed his arm to drop back to his side.

A sudden hollow sounding laugh drew their attention back to the King of Nightmares as a thick smoke seemed to crawl out of nowhere and cover his body while Toothless' clawed fingers started to slip right through him.

"Actually Hiccup, I believe that I just made this a whole lot more fun." He sneered before he sunk into the smoke and just vanished.

Toothless growled as he slashed at the disappearing cloud before Hiccup ran up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa bud. It's okay. He's gone for now but we'll find him later okay? I promise." Hiccup said softly as he smiled up at the giant man who looked down at him with large green eyes.

Looking at them together Jack just couldn't believe it. He'd watched Hiccup die, and he'd seen Toothless' body break through the ice and get swallowed up by the black water. Maybe he had died. Maybe Pitch had killed him and this was allowed to be his heaven, just getting to live with the idea that Hiccup and Toothless had come back.

"Jack we should get someone to look at that."

Jack jumped when Hiccup was suddenly right in front of him, peering at the clean cut across his neck that had been created by Pitch. "I wouldn't want it to get infected or anything, especially if it was..."

"How are you guys here right now?" Jack interrupted as he grabbed a hold of both of the boy's smaller hands and stared right into his eyes. "Unless I died there is no way that you could actually be here. Hiccup I saw-I..."

"Okay Jack just breath." Hiccup chuckled as he seemed to just be shrugging off something that in Jack's mind should have been huge. "Trust me when I woke up the first time I was freaking out too."

"When you woke up?"

**Only a few hours after he was killed. Me and Moon watched his recovery. He's been dying to get back to you Jack. **

Jack turned his head to stare at the black scaled creature as he felt his mind being spun in circles. He just felt so confused at the moment.

"I don't..."

"Moony brought us back. He had to for...a certain reason but that's not to important right now." Hiccup said as he instead sighed and turned back to Jack. "You really get into so much trouble when I'm not here to watch you hm?"

Jack couldn't stop smiling, or even try and minimize the huge grin over his face as he finally accepted the fact that he did not in fact die, and that Hiccup and Toothless were both alive, well spirits anyhow, and right in front of him.

"Thank you for coming back." He nearly whispered as he pressed their foreheads together and listened to the soft musical sound of the boy's laughter as Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Not even death keeps me away from you Jack."

It was so cheesy and yet so true that the small group couldn't hold back from bursting out laughing.

**Winder: **Yes, yes, how typical. Hiccup and Toothless came back but who didn't see that coming? Still some chapter to go though so, yay! But alas I'm not to happy with this one and I rewrote some parts at least five times (That would be funny if I was being sarcastic but I'm not and trust me deleting page after page is not fun.) but I am happier with this one then the others so meh. Also it seems that some people think that my dad helped me with the last chapter which is not the case. :) He's a great guy really and he knows what I write (He was actually really upset about Toothless dying and he still bugs me about it) but although he's fine with gay people and what not he doesn't go out of his way to read any of it. He's just happy that I'm happy and if I haven't updated for awhile he basically kicks my ass until I do. :) But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm really sore and tired so I'm heading to bed. Night! Or morning too! :D


	35. Chapter 35

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 35

"Are you serious Jack?" Hiccup sighed as the older spirit pouted slightly while he tightened his hold around the boy's waist.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Jack mumbled as Toothless flew over their heads, only going so far before circling back and repeating the process again.

"You weren't supposed to run off on them." Hiccup stated bluntly as he raised his brow at the childish sigh that slipped pass Jack's lips.

"They weren't going to let me get revenge on Pitch for killing you Hiccup. I agree that I wasn't thinking but it's not like you should be the one to talk." Jack mumbled as the young boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I guess so, still though, I'm not defending you if North decides to chew you out for it." Hiccup said as he waved a finger in Jack's face as they continued to walk towards North's place.

Jack on the other hand smirked as he snatched Hiccup's hand and gently bit down on the thin digit. Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks as he pulled his hand away and scowled at the ice spirit as he glared at him with a beat red face.

"Don't do that Jack." He growled as Jack's eyes widened while his grip loosened just the slightest.

Where had that come from? Since when did Hiccup not like to be touched?

"Wha? But I..."

**Don't think to much of it Jack. He just doesn't want to jump you out here. **

Toothless snickered as he landed next to the two while Hiccup's face went even redder.

"Toothless!" The young boy snapped as he glared harmlessly at his best friend while Jack just stared at him opened mouthed.

A moment later though and he quickly brought his lips down to the boy's neck, biting down on it gently and smirking slightly when he felt the boy's knees go weak and a small whimper slipped passed his lips. Ah, that made sense.

"You're so cute." He purred as he nuzzled the boy's cheek affectionately before pulling them forward to continue walking while Hiccup scowled at him.

"I hate you both so much right now." Hiccup mumbled as he grumbled to himself for a moment while the older two just started chuckling in amusement.

Jack couldn't help but feel as if he was going to float up and away from all the joy and overwhelming happiness he felt. Sure it had been a few hours since the two had come back, but just seeing them again and watching them talk and interact with each other as if nothing had happened made him feel as if they had never really left in the first place. It was almost as if the two had just decided to disappear for a few days and they hadn't really died at all.

"Hey Jack?"

The sweet little voice of the Viking broke Jack out of his thoughts as he stared down at the boy, still unable to wipe the smile off his face as he pulled him closer.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to race to North's place?" Hiccup smirked as he ducked underneath Jack's arm and crossed his own thin arms over his chest.

Jack on the other hand just raised his brow as he looked over at Toothless who seemed to find jumping in the snow with his new two feet more fun then their conversation. Looking back over at Hiccup he tried to imagine the boy riding on the others back as he tilted his head before shaking it and coming to the conclusion that no matter how tall Toothless was now he still wasn't going to be able to be flown on.

"Um Hiccup I don't think..." However when he turned back to the boy his blue eye's nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Hiccup was now shirtless with a pair of night fury wings spread out behind him and a smirk across his lips.

"It's to help me keep up with Toothless." The boy explained as if that was all he needed to say on the matter before lifting himself into the air and staring down at Jack. "So are you ready?" He questioned before taking off anyways with a laugh.

Jack snapped his head back to Toothless who only darted his tongue out to lick his lips absently as he watched his ex-rider fly ahead before he too took to the air.

"Whoa! Wait up guys!" Jack shouted before he took to the air and quickly caught up with Toothless while Hiccup continued to taunt them both from up ahead, not that Jack minded the view at all and he was more then happy to hang back. Still though... "He can fly now?" He questioned as he turned to the night fury who seemed to just be flying at his own pace rather then to race anyone.

**Yes, that's not all he can do but Moon thought it would be a good idea since he can't ride on my back anymore.**

"Doesn't the cold bother him though? I mean I know he's from Berk and everything but..."

**Apparently he no longer feels it like he use to. It seems to be more of a slight discomfort now rather than something that holds him back. **

Toothless answered as he spun around a few times, copying the movements of his rider as if they were still flying together.

Jack stayed silent for a moment as he turned his gaze back to Hiccup who seemed to forget he was racing and instead was now dragging his hand in the snow as he glided over it and sometimes even throwing handfuls of it in the air before letting out a joyful whooping noise. It took a moment longer for Jack to realized that the two seemed to talk about Man on the Moon a lot and whenever they did it sounded more like they were talking about just another spirit rather then someone who was way above everyone else.

Curiously he turned back to Toothless as he spun around so he was flying on his back while he poked the dragon's tough shoulder to gain his attention.

"Did you guys meet Man on the Moon?" He asked, extremely interested to know the answer.

If they had there was so many questions he had to ask them about the mystical spirit that he had been wondering ever since he'd woken up.

Toothless on the other hand simply glance at him from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to Hiccup.

**Don't ask Jack. You'll find out soon enough. **

What was that supposed to mean? How was he supposed to find out anything if no one told him anything?

"Toothless..."

**Don't Jack. **

That seemed to be the end of the conversation as the humanoid suddenly sped up, gaining more ground in a blink of an eye then Jack could hope to get in two minutes. Hiccup didn't look like he was having a problem keeping up however and the moment that Jack called back for them the boy laughed and flew back over to him.

"Looks like I win hm?" Hiccup chuckled as he took a hold of Jack's free hand while the ice spirit frowned slightly.

"I'm going to miss you being flightless." He mumbled as he wrapped his fingers around the boy's tightly while Hiccup raised a brow at him.

"Why?" The black haired male questioned and Jack went silent as he instead just gave the boy a small smile.

There was no way he was going to tell Hiccup that he was upset over the fact that he wasn't going to be able to fly around with the boy in his arms anymore. That would just be a bit to sappy for his liking. Instead though he gently poked the small Viking with the end of his crooked staff and smirked when the young male's body jerked just enough to throw him off his flight pattern.

Jack laughed as Hiccup let out a loud yelp when he nearly crashed to the ground, catching Toothless' attention, however the moment the ice teen wrapped an arm around the boy's waist in order to keep him up the giant human simply rolled his eyes and continued onward.

"Looks like you still need some practice." He smirked as Hiccup pushed himself out of his hold and growled at the older male.

"You cheated!" He snapped while Jack just put his hands in the air in fake innocence while he rolled over so he was flying on his back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"All fair in war Hic."

The black haired Viking just glared at him for a moment longer before a smirk came to his face as he nodded his head at the land before him.

"Remind yourself about that when North yells at you for running off." He snickered as Jack faltered for a moment, spinning back around so he could see the huge structure coming into view.

Cursing under his breath Jack suddenly reached out and pulled the boy to his side.

"Jack wha...?"

"They won't get as mad at me when they see you." Jack confirmed as he nodded his head in reassurance, slowing down and landing on the snow in front of him as he stared up at the tall fortress.

"You still have to go in Jack." Hiccup sighed as Jack felt his body shift and when he looked back down at the small male in his arms he noticed that the wings the boy had were gone and he was slipping his shirt back on over his head. "You might as well go in there now."

"Or we could just sneak away." Jack suggested as he started turning in the other direction.

Toothless was right there though, towering over him as he glared down at the ice teen with his arms crossed.

"Or yeah, getting it over with works too." He chuckled nervously as he turned back while Hiccup snickered at him.

Pushing the giant doors open together the three stepped inside and ever so gently shut them again. Toothless took off in the air as he made his way down the long halls, seeming to be looking for something as he glanced in every room before turning around to check the others when he didn't see what he was looking for. Jack and Hiccup glanced at each other for a moment, both of them shrugging slightly before they took off in a light jog after their friend.

It looked like Toothless had found whatever he was looking for when he opened one door and suddenly seemed to freeze completely in place. Both of the boys covered their ears when a high pitch screamed filled the air and the nearly jumped out of their skins when a bight blur of colour zoomed out of the room the door lead into and basically tackled Toothless into the wall. Both of their mouths dropped open when they saw Tooth, tears spilling out of her beautiful purple eyes and a wide smile over her face as she spoke to quickly for either of them to understand while she wrapped her arms tightly around Toothless' waist as the black scaled creature did the same back, smiling down at her fondly.

The moment that their lips met though Jack covered Hiccup's eyes with his hand and covered his own as well, pretty sure that both of them were blushing hard by now.

"Tooth! Are you al...!" North's booming voice shouted but stopped abruptly as soon as he was around the corner.

Tooth and Toothless didn't seemed to notice anyone else though and the other three guardians seemed to shocked to even notice who she was kissing.

"Um, don't you think we should give them a moment guys?" Jack asked as he pulled Hiccup behind him and walked quickly around the now 'whispering sweet nothings' couple and up to the others who looked like they were going to keel over from shock.

"Jack? Hiccup? How is this...?" North mumbled as Hiccup simply smirked and waved at the big man while Bunnymund's jaw hung open and Sandy just smiled happily and waved back.

"Um, yeah, I don't know either." Jack said with a somewhat nervous chuckle while Bunny pointed to the two behind them.

"Is that...?"

"Yup. That's Toothless." Hiccup said with a lace of pride in his voice while the rest of the guardians eye's nearly popped out of their head's.

"You've got to be kidding me mate." Bunny mumbled as he stared at them for a moment longer before seeming to snap out of it and focus on the little male before him. "And Bite?" He muttered, looking as if he didn't believe it himself as he lifted a paw and ran his thick fingers threw the boy's hair making Hiccup chuckle.

Remembering Pitch's words Jack pulled Hiccup back and glared at Bunny for a moment before he rested his chin on top of Hiccup's and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Just because he didn't believe Pitch didn't mean that he felt anymore comfortable with the kangaroo touching the boy at all. Bunny even seemed to understand though as he pulled his paws back and put them up slightly while Hiccup just shook his head with a small sigh.

"It's nice to have you back Bite Size." Bunny smiled as Jack narrowed his eyes and slightly and tightened his hold even more until Hiccup patted his arm quickly.

"Jack, can't breath." The boy gasped and Jack let go suddenly.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head in shame before Hiccup wrapped his arm around his waist and kept him at his side.

"It's okay, just relax." Hiccup snickered at him as Sandy floated over to the black haired male and brought their faces inches away from each other.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Sandy pulled back and turned to North, countless images floating over his head as both North's and Bunny's eyes widened. Jack had no idea what he was talk...writing? Drawing? about though but it seemed that when he got to a certain part Hiccup suddenly dashed over and pulled the three to the side.

"Stay there Jack." Hiccup ordered as he looked back at the older male when Jack made a move to go join them.

Instead though because it was Hiccup he did as he was told and tried to strain his ears in order to hear what Hiccup was telling them in hushed whispers. The three guardians seemed shocked at they quickly nodded their head's to whatever Hiccup had asked of them before Sandy brought his two fingers across his lips in a zipper like motion. The ex-brunet sighed, an unimaginable weight looking as if it was coming off his shoulders before he turned back and walked back over to Jack.

"What was that about?" Jack questioned with a frown, not to happy on being left out of something that involved people knowing something about his boyfriend that not even he was allowed to know.

Hiccup was silent for a moment as he sucked in his lips, apparently trying to come up with something to say as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, you'll find out later." He said, his words seeming heavy before he looked up at Jack with a small smile. "Don't worry about it Jack."

How was he not supposed to be worried about it when Hiccup looked at him like that and when the rest of the guardians were looking at him as if they had to tell him that his pet had died? It was obvious that there was something going on but he had no idea what it was.

"Hey Frost, what happened to your neck?" Bunny questioned, quickly changing the topic as he pointed to the bandages that were tied firmly around the boy's pale neck.

"Pitch got him." Hiccup said before the words could even pass Jack's lips as he brought his free hand up to feel at the place the scythe had softly slid over his throat.

"Ah! Well we'll fix you up then yes?!" North said as he slapped a hand over the thin male's back, nearly sending him toppling forward.

Jack managed to stay on his feet though and Hiccup chuckled as he trailed along beside the older teen. A moment later and he was pulled back and Jack almost felt bad when he heard Tooth's loud cry of joy as she hugged the life out of the boy in her arms.

"I never thought I'd see you again Hiccup!" She squealed while Toothless laughed in his dragon like way, his one arm around the girl's waist and his other ruffling the boy's hair as Tooth hugged him almost suffocatingly close to her chest.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight. They almost seemed like a strange looking, happy family. A frown slowly came to his lips though when he notice Bunny hanging back with the other three and if it hadn't been for Sandy's and North's hands on his shoulders he would have marched right back and pulled Hiccup away with him.

He trust Hiccup,he really did, the over sized kangaroo on the other hand...

"Come Jack! Me and Sandy will have you in good shape in good time!" North laughed as he whacked the boy in the back maybe harder then necessary and Jack couldn't help but wonder if that was part of his punishment for running off.

(For once in your life could you just listen to me!)

Hiccup watched Jack disappear around the corner as he continued to allow Tooth to hug him to death. The moment the other teen was gone though he gently pulled from her grip as he smiled up at the girl.

"It's nice to see you too Tooth." He chuckled as she reached down and pinched at his cheeks.

"Oh you have no idea! I thought you two had died! I thought Toothless was a ghost when he first opened the door but I knew I couldn't be dreaming with how different he looked." She almost squealed as she clung back to the blushing night fury who stroked his hand over the feathers on her head gently.

Hiccup on the other hand just snickered as he covered his smile with his hand for a moment. Tooth and Toothless he had never seen coming but he supposed that if he had been paying a bit more attention then he would have seen it. Still though, as great as it was to see everyone again he really did want to know something else.

"Is my father still here?"

Tooth nodded her head happily as she pointed down the hall in the opposite direction that Jack, North, and Sandy had gone down.

"Yup! Sandy's been taking really good care of him, we were actually going to send him and the rest of the Viking's back tomorrow." She said happily, seeming to be on a buzz now that she had Toothless at her side. "I can take you down to see him if you want." She suggested before Bunny spoke up.

"Nah, I can take him Tooth. We'll give you and Toothless some time." The giant rabbit chuckle as he bopped the young male on the side of the head harmlessly. "Come on Bite."

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully as he followed after the furry creature, waving to Toothless over his shoulder before they disappeared from sight around the corner.

Allowing his eyes to trail down the walls of the hall that they walked through Hiccup enjoyed the silence as he stuck his hand out and trailed his fingers over the cold stone. He chuckled slight however a moment later and two furry arms were wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm furry embrace.

"Bunny?"

"Holy hell Bite. I thought you were gone for good." Bunnymund mumbled as he held the boy tighter before holding him out at arms length. "Geez I felt like I was watching my little brother die when you went over that cliff, I can only imagine what Jack felt."

Hiccup raised his brow at him slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the forest warrior.

"You didn't make out with my boyfriend did you?"

"Ew mate." Bunny stated flatly as he made a fake gagging noise before he smiled slightly at the snicker that Hiccup gave him. "He went nuts though I'll give you that." He said seriously as Hiccup stopped smiling and was suddenly fulled with guilt.

"I can imagine."

"No you can't Bite." Bunnymund said as he stood up to his full height while Hiccup dropped his head as he pushed the palm of his hand to his forehead. "And you better have a good idea for how your going to tell him that you're..."

"I know! I know!" Hiccup hissed as he glared up at his friend while Bunnymund sighed down at him. "I'm-I'll think of something I just..."

"You've still got time Bite." Bunny shrugged as he placed a paw on the boy's head.

Hiccup refused to look up at him though as he felt his face go hot and his eyes started to burn. He'd just gotten back to Jack, he didn't want to have to leave him again for who knows how long, but that was part of the deal and if he didn't...

"I fucking hate him." He hissed as he rubbed at his eyes quickly before he felt a furry paw slip under his chin and force him to look up.

"He does everything for reason mate, even if we don't understand it."

That didn't make him feel any better though. Hiccup didn't want to have to do this anymore. He just wanted to be with Jack and he just wanted them to live happily. To live easily. To live normally. To not be fucked over at every chance fate had to throw at them.

Bunny seemed to realize this though as he let out a long sigh and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Come on Bite, let's get you to your dad." He said as he continued to walk down the hall.

Hiccup followed behind him, rubbing at his eyes hard as he took in deep breaths, just trying to control the thundering headache that he was receiving. After a moment though he managed to get himself back under control, catching up to Bunny and walking beside him as the rabbit just bopped him on the side of the head again before throwing an arm around his shoulder in a purely brotherly way.

"Did you really miss me Bunny?" Hiccup asked after a minute of silence as the tall creature chuckled deeply, getting the boy in a head lock and giving him a nuggie before he let the boy go.

"Of course I did mate. I told you, you're like my annoying, stubborn, pain in the ass, little brother that I never wanted." He smirked as Hiccup stuck his tongue out at him.

A second later though and a thought crossed his mind as he felt a blush creep over his cheeks at the idea of asking it. If Bunnymund said that they were like brothers though wasn't this stuff brothers talked to each other about? Besides it's not like he had any idea how to go about it so asking might have been his best bet.

"Um, Bunnymund can I ask you something than?" He mumbled under his breath as he started to play with his fingers nervously while he cleared his throat.

"Sure Bite, go ahead." The rabbit shrugged, completely not expecting the next words out of the boy's mouth.

"Um, how would I go about sleeping with Jack?"

**Winder: ** And who wants to guess how soon the JFDAR'M' will be updated? So yeah, I was really happy with the reviews in the last chapter since I thought it sucked but hey if everyone else like it then cool! XD It just made me so happy! Thank you guys! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter to and I hope that you're all excited for the next chapter that will hopefully be coming soon! :)


	36. Chapter 36

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 36

"What!" Bunnymund shouted as the boy at his side jumped at his sudden out burst. "Sorry mate." He mumbled when Hiccup glared at him while he rubbed his hands over his ears. They were probably more sensitive now that he was a spirit rather then a human.

"Look, I wouldn't be asking unless I didn't know. My Dad never had the chance to go through 'the talk' with me, and to be honest I would really rather not talk to him about this." Hiccup said as his face went even redder while Bunny felt his heating up in his cheeks as well in embarrassment.

He really didn't want to have this talk.

"Um, well, ah, what do you know about it Bite?" He asked as they both looked away form each other in awkwardness.

"Well, ah, um, I guess I know some of it. Like maybe some, uh, t-touching and stuff like that." He heard Hiccup squeak out and he could only imagine how red the boy's face was. "We haven't gone all the way or anything but you know."

"Yeah, okay I get it." Bunnymund said as he rubbed the back of his head quickly, really not wanting to be knowing any of this, although he had some idea of what the two did together since he'd heard them that one time. It had taken so long for him to recover from that, he still had nightmares... "Um, well I guess we'll start with the most basic thing then; who would you say is the more dominate in the relationship?" He asked, probably already knowing the answer but asking anyways.

"Dominate?" Hiccup mumbled as he raised a single brow at him. "I am I guess." He shrugged while Bunny just stared at him for a moment with a look of blankness while the boy crossed his arms. "What? Is that so hard to believe? I mean who else do you think could keep Jack in line sometimes?"

"So he doesn't, you know, take the lead when you two start doing anything?" The grey furred rabbit asked bluntly while he watched the boy's face go beat red again.

"Oh, um well I, he, you see we kinda take turns with that but yeah I guess he does mostly since he knows more then I do."

"That's funny, never thought Frost would be willing to let anyone else be in control." Bunny mumbled under his breath. "Still though," he said as he turned back to the red faced boy who was playing with his hair now, tugging on it and chewing on his bottom lip nervously, "sounds like he's the more dominate in the relationship in that way."

"I'm still more responsible." Hiccup mumbled as the tall rabbit chuckled.

"I don't doubt that mate."

They were silent for a moment before the boy opened his mouth again.

"So what does the dominance question answer?"

Ah, right.

"Um well you see Bite..." Bunny mumbled wondering how on earth the halls to get to Stoick could be so long. "Um it's just that normally in a relationship you always have one partner who's a little more submissive then the other, it doesn't make them any weaker or anything but it does give you some idea of who's more in control in...well you know, bed." He muttered awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck again. "For example I once knew this couple and the girl was actually more dominate in the relationship then the guy was and so he basically did anything she said to do, you could tell if you were paying attention to their relationship but no one really cares as long as both parties are happy."

"Was this Tooth?" Hiccup asked and Bunny smacked his paw to his head as he sighed.

"You know Bite Size there are other spirit's out there." He said as he turned back to the boy who just made a small 'o' shape with his mouth before nodding his head.

"Yeah I think Moony mentioned something about that." He mumbled as his eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Anyways," Bunnymund put in before the boy could start thinking to hard, "it seems that Jack is going to be the more dominate in the relationship for the, um physical part of it." He mumbled, shuttering at the very idea.

"Only if he works for it." Hiccup smirked and the tall creature rubbed his paws over his eyes, really wishing to erase the image from his mind.

"Yeah so, well than Jack is going to be the one to...you know."

However Hiccup just stared at him blankly as he blinked owlishly at the older while Bunnymund suddenly felt his face go hot. He wasn't going to have to explain this part was he?

"Um you know how a guy and a girl do it right?" He questioned as Hiccup looked to the side for a moment in thought before shrugging his shoulders.

"Something about them giving each other a tight hug and then the man giving the girl a seed that she plants in her garden and then the baby's born."

"You have got to be kidding me." Bunnymund groaned as he dropped his head, his face going flushed as he let out a long sigh. Was that how the giant man had explained it to his son when the boy had asked the first time?

"No, but I always kind of figured that's not how it worked. I didn't question it much though since my mom wasn't there and my Dad's always been kind of awkward outside anything that doesn't have to do with Vikinging."

"That's not even a word Hiccup." Bunny chuckled while the boy smirked.

"Well it is now."

Bunny smiled for a moment longer before he frowned again as he thought about how he was supposed to explain this to the boy. Either he could dance around it for a bit or he could just come right out and say it. But did he want to explain how guys and girls did it or just how two guys did it? How should he even go about talking about this? What happened if he said something that scared the poor boy and then Jack attacked him for freaking the kid out? Or if he explained it wrong and gave Hiccup the wrong idea so that when he did end up doing it with Jack they both had different ideas of what was supposed to happen?

Sighing once more he decided to just go with the blunt approach, however he still couldn't bring himself to look the boy in the eyes as he spoke.

"Okay so you see Hiccup what's going to end up happening is after you both get all turned on and what not, Jack should uh, 'prepare' you." Bunny said awkwardly, trying to just play it off as Hiccup tilted his head to the side.

"'Prepare' me? He's not going to eat me or anything is he?" The boy questioned innocently as Bunnymund pressed the heels of his paws against his eyes.

"Oh my god." Bunny hissed before dropping his paw. "No. Just, since you're a guy you're not going to...um it's just so it hurts less." He decided to say instead as his long ears twitched back and pressed flatly to his head.

Where was that room?

"It's going to hurt?" Hiccup asked, suddenly sounding worried as the rabbit felt like hitting his head off the nearest wall.

"Um, well it might at first, but it should get better."

"'It should'?"

"If he knows what he's doing than yes; it should get better." Bunny repeated as he started playing with the leather strap that went across his chest while he felt his cheeks flush once more.

"But why would it hurt." Hiccup asked and Bunny was regretting ever agreeing to answering his question.

"It's because of where he has to, um put it." He mumbled vaguely as Hiccup just frowned at him.

"How is that going to work anyways? I thought about it and I just don't know where something, ah, like that, could go."

"In the hole Hiccup." Was all Bunny was willing to say on the subject and he waited silently, thankful for the momentary pause from awkward questions, as the boy thought it over.

A moment later though and he knew that he was in for it when the boy's eyes suddenly widened as his mouth fell open.

"In the name of Thor how does that fit!"

Oh good god.

"That's what the preparing for Hiccup." Bunny said as he felt like making a tunnel and just staying underground until the two figure this out.

"Bu-but I-! And he's-! There's no way-!" The boy spazzed as he suddenly looked as if he was on vibrate while his hands flew around wildly and his eyes darted from Bunny back to the hall and then to Bunny again. "How? What? I-I..."

"Just relax mate." Bunny mumbled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a gentle pat. "If you're not ready I'm sure Frost will back off and if not then just call me and I'll come get ya."

He kept a wary green eye on the boy as Hiccup took deep breaths and closed his eyes for a moment before opened them while letting out a long breath pass his lips.

"No I- I want to do this at least once before I have to go. You know it kind of might be my only chance." He said softly as Bunnymund sighed and pulled the boy in for a moment before letting him go.

"Just don't force yourself to do something you're not ready for alright Bite?" He asked, an edge of seriousness to his voice that made the boy laugh.

"Alright Bunny." He chuckled before becoming quiet once more. "Thanks for answering my question though."

"No problem mate." Bunnymund mumbled, already thanking the moon that it was over.

(And so am I...)

Jack stayed silent as he allowed Sandy to work on his neck, trying his hardest not to snicker at the feeling of the tickling sand drifting over his throat. In his opinion the last thing he probably should have done was laugh or even smile at the moment, and not because of the rule of staying still when someone's working on your wounds, but because of the glare that was keeping him pinned in place by North's narrowed blue orbs.

Now normally North seemed to be just like a giant teddy bear. Very big and very friendly, and that lead Jack to sometimes forget how intimidating he could be when he was angry, and in Jack's case, pissed. He didn't know what they wanted him to say to them though. He wasn't their responsibility or anything, they didn't own him anything and before all this they had been strangers who had just ignored each other and looked at Jack as just another hooligan spirit and there was no doubt in his mind that once this was all over that would happen again. Still though, he had a feeling that trying to be a smart ass at this moment might just be a bad idea.

So instead he stayed silent.

It didn't help the tension in the room any and even Sandy, who was normally extremely carefree and easy going had his golden eyes narrowed just the slightest and just the smallest hints of a scowl on his face. It made Jack feel stuck, he couldn't go anywhere while they were working on him, and if Hiccup was still determined to find Pitch and look after his father than he was going to have no choice but to stay with them.

When Sandy pulled back though and nodded in approval at his work Jack jumped off the edge of the table he had been sitting on and chuckled nervously as he picked up his staff and twirled it onto his shoulders.

"Well thanks Sandy I think that I'm just going to go find Hic-."

"Wait a moment Jack." North said, his voice almost seeming like a growl as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and forced him to sit back down.

Normally Jack would have just brushed it off and left, however they really didn't look like they needed anymore buttons pushed and so he stayed seated, leaning his staff against his shoulder as he sat back and stared at them, just waiting for one of them to be the first to talk, or picture in Sandy's case.

"What happened with Pitch?" North asked and Jack couldn't help but seemed to be thrown for a loop for a moment.

Pitch? This was about Pitch?

"Um, I ah, he showed up and than we fought for a bit and than he left." He said as he shrugged his shoulders as he stood up once more. "So if that's all than I guess I'll be going."

However he didn't even get to take one step before he was pushed back.

"You go to find Pitch, you find Pitch and you are saying that, that's all that happened? That wound on your neck is clean Jack, you did not fight back."

"Um, well have you ever tried fighting back when someone holds a sharp object to your throat? Kind of hard to do without cutting your head off." Jack mumbled with a roll of his eyes as he lifted a leg onto the bench he had been forced to sit on, lifting his arms up so they rested over the table top.

"You know what I mean Jack." North growled and Jack looked away for a moment as his jaw tightened.

What did they care if he was thinking of letting Pitch kill him? It's not like he was part of their group or anything, or part of anyone's group really and it would have been none of their business if he had let Pitch finish him off. Why were they acting like they cared now when everyone had left him in the dark for so long and ignored him completely when he had been calling out for their help?

Instead though he turned back to face them with a glare of his own as he tightened his hold around his staff.

"Did you guys have an actual question or did you just want to confirm your theory?" He snarled coldly as North let out a long sigh while Sandy looked at him sadly.

"You can go Jack." The giant man sighed and Jack just scoffed as he pushed himself up and shook his head at the two while he walked away, completely missing the look the guardians shot each other.

Growling lowly to himself as he walked out of the giant, circle shaped doorway Jack spun the staff around his hand absently, not even caring where he was walking to and just instead feeling as if he was being pulled along by something.

If there was one thing he probably would never understand it would be the Guardians.

After a moment though a laugh made him look up and he couldn't help but smile, forgetting all his past feelings of anger in a flash when he saw Hiccup walking down the hall in his direction. His eye's however narrowed when he saw Bunnymund laughing along with the boy but before he could do anything he'd regret Hiccup was suddenly in front of him in the blink of an eye, grinning up at him in excitement as he basically hopped up and down.

"Jack! My Dad's going to be okay!" He chirped happily as Jack smiled down at him, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his dark black hair as a chuckle slipped pass his lips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Sandy's been taking really good care of him and they're going to bring them all back to the village soon!" He said as he almost seemed to vibrate from happiness.

A second later though and Jack ripped his hand away with a yelp as a strong current of electricity seemed to course through his whole body in a strong wave. Looking down at his hand that had some actual smoke drifting off of it his blue eyes widened as he looked back at Hiccup who's green orbs were so wide that Jack would have thought it was funny if it wasn't for all the pain that seemed to pulse rhythmically through his body.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry Jack!" He exclaimed as he brought his hands out to inspect Jack's wounded hand before pulling them back to his side without touching the older male. "It happens sometimes when I get to excited over anything. That's why I was trying to stay calm when I saw you again. I guess I just forgot to control it this time." He mumbled, looking ashamed of himself while Jack just stared at him for a long moment.

"You can control...?"

"Lightning, well electricity apparently or something like that, you know kind of like Thor in a way." The young Viking shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck while Jack and Bunnymund shared a glance at each other.

"Um Can you do anything else?" Jack asked as Bunnymund stared down at the small Viking who seemed to go silent.

"...Just a few things." Hiccup mumbled after awhile with a lopsided grin as he scratched at his cheek with his finger before he smiled up at Jack. "But are you feeling any better?" The boy asked as Jack shook his head and moved his hands side to side quickly.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second." Jack scowled as he stared down at the now frowning male. "What else can you do?"

"Come on Bite, be honest." Bunnymund chuckled as Hiccup and Jack both shot him a glare; Hiccup's just playful but Jack's actually somewhat threatening.

"Some of the stuff that Pitch and his nightmares can do. You know, summon things from shadows, control shadows, create Fearling to an extent, and it changes my looks sometimes as Toothless found out." Hiccup said as he looked back and forth between both Jack and Bunnymund. "Just please don't tell North, Thor knows he'll try and make me stay back again if he knew."

Jack sucked in his lips for a moment as he thought about it. He could see where Hiccup was coming from but he wondered if maybe he should tell the giant guardian, after all a bit of a heads up might be nice, even if he didn't like him all that much he could give him at least that kind of important info. Then again though he could only imagine all the fun Hiccup could have screwing around with the Christmas spirit if he didn't know.

"My lips are sealed." Jack chuckled as Hiccup let out a sigh of relief before turning over to Bunnymund.

"Bunny?" The boy asked as he gave him the biggest green eyes Jack had ever seen, probably without even noticing it.

"I uh, well you see mate..." Bunny trailed off though as he made the mistake of looking down at the boy's large, baby dragon eyes, "okay fine." The kangaroo growled as he looked away from the adorable boy with a scowl across his lips.

It seemed that Bunny could understand Hiccup's need to hunt down Pitch with them and take care of him. Jack could respect him for that a little bit, like a half of a sliver little.

The air suddenly seemed to grow thick with awkwardness as Hiccup went almost deathly pale before he turned to Bunnymund and cupped a hand around his ear before whispering into it so quietly that Jack couldn't hear a word. His grip on the staff tightened as he forced himself to stay in place while Hiccup pulled back and the giant rabbit shrugged somewhat stiffly with a blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know Bite, you're going to have to ask him or keep it in better control."

The white haired male raised his brow at that as he leaned forward on the object in his hands before he narrowed his eyes at the two.

What were they talking about?

"Um right, ah, thanks Bunny." Hiccup seemed to said somewhat awkwardly as he scratched behind his ear before smiling up at Jack nervously while he shifted from foot to foot. A moment later and his smile dropped as his eyes darted over to Bunnymund while he cleared his throat.

"Don't have to signal me twice mate." The forest spirit muttered as he moved pass Jack and continued down the hall towards where the other guardians were.

Jack watch him leave with a frown on his lips before turning around and nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw just how close the small Viking had gotten.

"Hiccup what were you...?" However before he could finish Hiccup silenced him with a soft kiss to his lips.

He wasn't complaining at the turn of events though as he wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer. It was strange but in the time that Hiccup had been gone Jack hadn't really noticed how much he had truly missed being able to hold the little male in his arms. Sure he'd missed Hiccup to an almost insane degree, but he had been so focused on missing just seeing the boy that the thought of holding him had almost completely slipped his mind, something he was somewhat glad for. If he'd nearly gone nuts with just the idea of not seeing the ex-brunet he could only imagine how bad it would have been if he'd remembered how good it felt to hold him too. Now that he was here though Jack couldn't even imagine ever letting him go.

A small shock went through his body, interrupting his thoughts, as Hiccup pulled back and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Jack chuckled as he looked down at his hand and flexed some of his fingers, his eyes widening when he noticed the small sparks bouncing between the digits. "That didn't hurt as much as the first time." He admitted as he turned back to the boy who was by now biting the corner of his lip and looking down at the ground. "I thought it only happened when you were excited though." Jack smirked as he pulled the boy flush against him and playfully pulled at the bottom of Hiccup's long green shirt.

"Oh ha ha." Hiccup said with a roll of his eye's before he smirked right back at Jack. "If you can handle a little bit of shock though I have an idea for what we could do tonight, after all I don't have to sleep anymore."

"But what about..."

"Pitch can wait, my Dad is fine, Bunny's going to distract Sandy and North, and Tooth and Toothless are already to distracted watching a show that Tooth's fairies are putting on for them."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that as he ruffled the boy's hair softly. It seemed that he'd already thought of everything.

"Sounds tempting," he said as he tilted the boy's chin up while he brought their faces closer together; inches before their lips met though he let Hiccup go and shrugged his shoulders as he looked away, "but you know I've got lots of stuff to..."

"Oh shut up Jack." Hiccup snickered before he pulled the older male down and dipped his head slightly to bite at his neck.

Jack felt his body jolt again but this time for a completely different reason.

"Come on you tease." He growled as he snatched Hiccup's wrist and started to pull him down the hall.

**Winder: **Ah yes, reuniting sex, ...yipe. Anyways, don't worry guys, for those of you who don't like rated 'm' stuff it will be placed in another part of fanfic so you're all good. :) I agree somewhat with what some people have been saying about changing the title of the story but to be honest I don't think it would be a good idea anymore since that's just what it's known as now, and if you think about it none of this would have really happened without the dating advice Jack gave Hiccup so it still kind of works, it's just not as...lighthearted as it use to be. Strange really since it was never supposed to get that dark but meh.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and a new chapter should be coming soon! Love you all and have a great day or night however you choose to spend it! :D

Oh and the way that Hiccup thinks that a man and a woman have sex was actually what my friends mother told her when she was little. I thought it was cute so I put it in. :)

Oh and one other thing! My Birthday is coming up in basically ten days! I'm gonna be 19! Woowho!


	37. Chapter 37

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Chapter 37

"Oh my gods, that couldn't have gone any worse." Hiccup groaned as he buried his face in his hands while the older spirit chuckled at him without looking up from what he was doing.

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad mate."

"Bunny for the love of-! I burst out into tears at the end! How is that not bad!?" He snapped as he continued his slow pacing around the main room that, thankfully, only him and Bunny were in at the moment.

"Well..." The rabbit trialed off non to helpfully as Hiccup only scowled.

"See! Even you agree! Gods! I can't...!"

"Did you tell him why?" Bunnymund questioned as he finally looked up from the egg that he was painting as he placed his elbows on the table.

Hiccup on the other hand sucked in his lips as he narrowed his eyes slightly before looking away with his arms crossed.

"No." He mumbled under his breath as Bunny simply sighed before he made a motion to the seat across from him.

"Take a seat Hiccup." When all the boy did was give him a straight faced stare the rabbit couldn't help but snicker slightly. "Oh right, okay than, stay standing."

"I hate you."

"Anyways Bite," The older Guardian sighed as he rolled his eyes while Hiccup scowled slightly, running his hand through his hair as he moved to stand closer to the taller male, "have you even thought of a way to tell him?"

Hiccup chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he looked to the side, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

Had he thought about it? Ever since he had found out he couldn't stop thinking about it. He almost felt as if it was making him sick. It was ruining everything and he hated it for that but Bunny was right, Jack needed to know. He just didn't want to tell him right now.

"What are you guys doing to find Pitch?" He mumbled, still not bringing himself to face the older rabbit.

The room was almost deadly silent as the only sound was of the brush gently running over the smooth surface of the egg.

"So you don't want to talk about your tear filled night of...?"

"Bunny!" Hiccup snapped as the other burst out laughing while the boy tried to whack him on the head only for Bunnymund to grab his wrist.

"Whoa, whoa Bite Size. It was a joke." He snickered as the boy pulled back with a small glare. "Still though what did you end up using for an excuse?"

"Oh." Hiccup suddenly went quiet as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head with a small nervous laugh slipping pass his lips. "Well, I kind of...I guess in proper terms it would be, um, knocked out Jack..."

Hiccup felt like digging a hole when the others green orbs went wide as his jaw seemed unhinge and fall open.

"Not in a bad way! He probably didn't even noticed! He probably just thought that he fell asleep or something you know?" Hiccup said quickly as he moved his hands around in slight over exaggerated movements while the rabbit slapped a fuzzy paw to his face that he ran down his snout.

"Hiccup." He mumbled while the boy started up his pacing.

"Well what was I supposed to tell him? It started off all good and than the actual thing was great but than after it was finished I couldn't stop thinking and than I started crying and-gods **that **was awkward- and than he was confused and I couldn't tell him so I just, well you know, zap." The dark haired male muttered, talking more to himself then the shaking head of the forest warrior. "I mean it should be okay now right? I just..." However a second later and a faint sound made the boy snap his head up and fall silent.

Bunny could obviously hear it too since he watched the boy, finally placing down his egg and his brush as he placed his chin in his hand and watched the boy's still form. Almost as if daring him to move.

"What are you going to do Bite?" He questioned, his voice sounding way to calm for the young Viking's liking.

Hiccup bit his lip as he stared at the open door where the noise was coming from as he thought about it. What was he going to do? He could either stay here and explain it to Jack and apologize for knocking him out cold, or he could be a coward and run away, avoid the situation until later or maybe never.

He took a step forward but than he seemed to freeze as if every cell in his being was holding him back. What was he supposed to say to Jack? How was he supposed to go about telling him without hurting either of them? He didn't want to tell Jack, he always chose the hard way to everything, would it be so bad in order for him to take the easy way once?

"I'm going to go talk to North and Sandy about Pitch's where abouts." He mumbled, dropping his eyes to the floor so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in Bunny's eyes.

He didn't give the other any time to say anything before he was out of the room seconds before Jack entered it.

(Never race a bunny mate.)

Jack frowned as he entered the large main room, only seeing the kangaroo sitting there painting an egg at the table. He thought for sure that he had heard Hiccup in here but it seemed that he was wrong.

"You seen Hiccup?" He mumbled as the rabbit didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Hm, can't say I have Frost." Bunnymund said, looking up at the white haired male with a flash of something in his eyes that Jack couldn't place. "You alright?"

The question made him raise a brow slightly as he twirled his staff up on his shoulders, tilting his head to the side as he watched the giant bunny. What did he care? Unless...

"Hiccup talked to you didn't he?" Jack growled as he looked away from the frowning rabbit, his cheeks red hot in embarrassment. "You shouldn't lie Bunny, North will take you off the nice list." He grumbled as the rabbit chuckled.

"Who say's I was ever on it?"

Glaring at the giant kangaroo Jack walked up to him. By the time he was next to the older spirit he was looking away and biting his lip, debating if he actually wanted to bring this up or not. Sure he was really curious to know if Bunnymund actually knew what was wrong with Hiccup, and why the little Viking had felt the need to knock him out, which hurt like hell by the way. Although he didn't understand it, it seemed that for one reason or another, Hiccup trusted the forest warrior. So if he was going to find out anything it seemed that he was going to have to ask him.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked, not looking at the rabbit and instead just rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean Fro..."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Jack snapped, finally bringing himself to glare sharply at the tight jawed male. "Hiccup's been acting weird since he got back and I know that you know why. I just want you to tell me if it's something I should be worried about or not."

"Jack..." Bunny seemed to trail off as he leaned back.

Jack just kept his glare strong though as he waited for the one guardian he had high hopes for telling him what was really going on. After all even though he hated Bunny he had to understand how important this was to Jack. He'd just gotten the boy back, he didn't want to lose Hiccup again over anything, not if he could help it.

"It's just... he's not, he didn't change his mind did he?" Jack asked softly, for once allowing his insecurity out as he clutched at the crooked staff with both hands, not able to look at the other anymore. "Now that he's, you know, like us, he didn't decided to just go somewhere else and leave me right?" He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair once before biting at his fingernails. "He doesn't hate me right? For letting this happen to him? I mean I..."

"Jack." Bunnymund interrupted as he stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on. "Bite isn't mad at you, and he wouldn't ever think of leaving you. I think you two need to talk but don't push him either Jack, he's just...going through a tough time right now."

Jack wanted to say something to that. Hiccup was having a hard time? What about him? -But he guessed that he also hadn't just woken up and lost everything that he cared about, Jack couldn't even remember his past, or if he had one, but Hiccup remembered everything and he couldn't imagine how hard it was going to be for the boy to say goodbye to it all, to watch his friends and family grow up without him and soon fade away to time.

Letting out a deep sigh Jack flopped down into the seat next to the rabbit as he rested his elbows on the table and looked up at the ceiling. Him and Hiccup did have a lot to talk about.

"He's visiting his dad if you want to know where to find him." Bunnymund mumbled as he turned back to his egg. "He told me he was going to talk to the others but I can tell when that little ankle bitter is lying." He chuckled as he gently ran the tip of the brush over a tiny pedal, mixing the darker yellows with brighter ones.

For a moment Jack just stared at him. Wondering if Bunny was telling the truth and if he was if he was wrong at all. He figured that it couldn't hurt though as he pushed himself onto his feet and twirled his staff onto his shoulder.

"See ya later Kangaroo." He smirked as he gave the now glaring male a two fingered salute.

He played it cool as he walked out of the room however the moment that he was sure he was out of sight Jack bolted to the place where they were keeping Stoick and the rest of the Vikings. He really wanted to see Hiccup now, even if it was just to get them on the same page for once. In his mind Hiccup was always at least three chapters ahead of Jack and no matter what he did Jack just didn't think he could keep up.

Nearly running into the stone wall made him halt in his tracks, just than noticing that he had been flying and he blinked when he saw that he was just right next to the door that lead into the room where the others were. Landing on his feet as softly as he could Jack peeked around the corner. Guilt seemed to swirl in his stomach as he thought of sneaking up on the ex-dragon rider but really with Hiccup running away every two seconds what else was he supposed to do?

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he saw the boy sitting on a stool next to his father, his hands waving patterns through the air as he went on about some sort of Viking story in hushed tones that Jack could barely pick up on. The silence of the room was a little unnerving and all the different bodies of the people laying across the hard stone mats that North gotten reminded him way to much of a place where they kept the dead before putting them into the ground. The only two things keeping him from high tailing it out of there was one; he knew the people were really alive, and two; he didn't care where he was so long as Hiccup was there too.

Floating in the air to make as little of noise as possible Jack hovered closer and closer to the younger male until he was right behind him. He held his hand out, ready to tap the boy on the shoulder until he remembered what Hiccup could do if he was startled, and he really wasn't looking forward to another shock.

"Hey dragon boy."

The scream that tore from the boy's throat as he jumped in the air could have woken the dead, the living however seemed not to be bothered, even when the chair fell from underneath him and clattered on the ground loudly.

"Jack!" Hiccup hissed lowly as he quickly ducked down and snatched the chair, placing it upright before turning to face the innocently smiling male in question. "What were you thinking?"

"I just didn't want you knocking me out again." Jack shrugged as sudden guilt covered the boy's face while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So you did feel that hm?"

"Yes." Jack mumbled bluntly with his arms crossed before he shrugged. "Thought you might have a good reason for it though." He said as he stared at the boy from the corner of his eyes, his eyes half mass as he watch Hiccup suddenly freeze before he started to play with his fingers and then wring his fingers together and then wrapping an arm firmly around his waist while his other hand pressed his palm to his mouth. It seemed that he was having a hard time with this.

Rolling his eyes slightly Jack landed on the ground, not even half an arms length from the boy as he raised a hand to Hiccup's cheek and forced him to look up.

"Listen Hiccup," he said softly, feeling terrible when he saw how torn up the boy looked. "I can wait until you're ready to tell me."

His blue eyes followed the movement when Hiccup opened his mouth before snapping it shut and pressing his lips into a fine line.

"After Jack." The young male mumbled as he raised a hand to wrap around Jack's while his gaze dropped to the ground for a split moment. "I just- I just wouldn't- I can't tell you right now." He said as he buried his head underneath Jack's chin and wrapped his arms around the ice teen tightly.

Jack let out a soft sigh as he placed his staff against the bed Hiccup's father was laying on before hugging the boy back.

He knew how, 'keep to themselves' Vikings were and he was actually really happy that Hiccup was even thinking about telling him what was wrong, he just wished that he could know sooner so he could fix it. Seeing his little Viking upset was not high on his list of priorities.

Hiccup pulled back too soon for his liking and he almost whined, just wanting to be able to hold the boy for once. After all he'd been through hell and back and he thought he deserved at least that much. He didn't complain for long though when Hiccup pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth teasingly. Growling slightly Jack waited for the boy to pull back before he dove in, planting a kiss firmly on the boy's lips, causing him to yelp in shock and a small zap of power to sting his mouth.

Jack didn't mind it much though as he tightened his hold around the boy's waist and brought his other hand up to grab a fistful of the boy's somewhat longish black hair, keeping him from pulling away.

"Jack!-Mhmp! What about my dad?" Hiccup squeaked against his lips as Jack just tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss.

A sudden pain exploding against his head though, hard enough to send him a few steps back, made Jack blink in a haze for a moment before looking up at Hiccup in confusion. All the few amount of colour drained from his face however and he threw his hands up in the air when he saw that giant Viking sitting up with an arm wrapped tightly around his son's shoulders and his other hand still clenched tightly in a fist from when he'd hit the older boy. Hiccup's face was bright red and he mouthed the words 'sorry' to the older male before he was hoisted up wide eyed to be brought behind his father.

"And who in Thor's name are you and what are you doing to my son!?" Stoick growled. His deep, roaring voice seeming to echo off the walls and attack Jack again.

Jack on the other hand just swallowed thickly, wondering if this was going to be harder than when he had to ask for permission to date Hiccup. Seeing the fire burn in the father's eyes though he felt his stomach flip.

This was going to be ten times worse...

**Winder: **Okay so sorry for the long update guys. I was actually writing a chapter to another story this morning and my sister walked in and asked how long it had been since I'd updated this one and she almost kicked my ass when I told her it'd almost been a month. This sister doesn't even read it but she felt bad for you guys so love her lots k? :) She's just like my dad in that way... But yeah I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to have another one updated soon, sad though since book one is almost over but you know... Oh and thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I appreciate it a lot! X)


End file.
